Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI
by Psychid
Summary: Mira Oshaki is not your average everyday duelist. She, along with several other duelists of her kind, is destined to save two worlds from a force that threatens both! DISCONTINUED
1. Justice of Prophecy

If any of you ever writes a chapter story like this, you _really_ need to make sure it's one you, yourself, are sure to enjoy writing. You also need to be _absolutely sure_ that it's a story you're going to stick with, and _not_ discontinue so abruptly, which would leave your fans outraged.

That's something I've learned the hard way. Multiple times, even.

Ever since I joined this site back in February 2006, most of the stories I have written were stories that only lasted one chapter (to be honest, I thought they were called "oneshots", but it turns out a "oneshot's" completely different). It's mostly because I find writing one-chapter stories easier than writing stories with multiple chapters, mostly because I don't have to worry about what will happen next, and the continuity.

And actually, I _did_ try writing a chapter story as early as 2006 or 2007. It was a crossover between _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ and _Harry Potter_ (which, as I've found out, is one of the most popular crossovers I've seen). Alas, it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, mostly because my "writing maturity" wasn't as mature back then as it is now. That, and I suddenly lost interest in it.

And for those of you who are familiar with me and my stories, you may have remembered that I've wanted to write a _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fan fiction with dueling in it, and I've attempted at it multiple times…and failed each time. I don't know exactly how many times, but I'm positive it was at least ten. I kid you not—I tried writing it _at least __**ten times**_, and I have failed each time! I'm pretty sure that anyone who's had failed at writing a story like mine that many times would have their reputation ruined.

But I'm losing track of myself. Let me start over:

Hello. This is Psychid, as usual. And welcome to my "newest" project, which I hope to stick with this time: _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI_.

This is yet another crack at the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ dueling story I've always wanted to write ever since I joined this site. But trust me when I say that this story is going to be _big_. And by that, I mean it's going to be "big" in the sense that I'm going to take one of the biggest risks I don't think anyone's ever taken without being ballyhooed or harassed for it.

I'm actually going to make this a _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fan fiction with Scientology references in later chapters.

Before you go and pummel me with criticisms, hate mail and rotten fruits and vegetables, I want to make some things perfectly clear: Yes, I acknowledge that Scientology is one of the most controversial religions of today, and I am aware of why it's so controversial. No, I do not acknowledge it as the "true religion". No, I am not a Scientologist, nor do I expect to convert to it (at least not at the moment). And no, I am not trying to shove my beliefs down your throats.

But I'm, strangely enough, one of the few people who's actually interested in it, and I feel that it's gotten so much disrespect these past couple of years, and I feel like I should try and do whatever it takes to get people to have a better understanding of the religion. Even if you don't, I still hope you enjoy what you see.

Again, I'm losing track of myself. Let's talk about what you'll expect to see in the story:

Before I do, however, I want to tell you right away that you'll be seeing some "original" characters and plot elements that you'll find vaguely familiar. In the case of the former, most of you who are like me may find the characters' appearances very similar to those of other characters from cartoons or games, whether the latter be video games or online games. Yes, I know I could do better than that; but truth be told, I never could come up with anything that was "purely" original. Just be thankful I'm not as low as the assholes behind Video Brinquedo. But I will say that I do not own the references most of my original characters are based on, and they therefore belong to their respectful owners.

As for the duels themselves: This story will feature both Ground Duels and Turbo Duels, both of which will be performed via the Augmented Reality Duels featured in _Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL_. All duels will follow the same rules of the OCG/TCG, with the exception of most of them starting at four thousand (4000) Life Points apiece. I find writing duels that start at four thousand easier than ones that start at eight thousand.

In addition to cards that exist in the OCG/TCG, this story will feature cards exclusive to the anime and manga, along with cards created by other authors on this site, and possibly other sites. Exceptions to cards originating from the anime or manga will be ones whose effects aren't fully accurate, as stated by the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Wiki. Nevertheless, all non-OCG/TCG cards featured will be properly referenced and credited at the end of each chapter they debuted in.

Since this story will feature _ZEXAL's_ feature of Augmented Reality Duels, along with D-Pads and Duel Gazers, Xyz Monsters will also be included. However, I promised my beta-reader, Youngbountygirl (whom I'd like to take the time to thank for agreeing to be beta-reader for this story), that I wouldn't include them as often as I originally intended, for the sake of respect to the anime's canon. In other words, don't expect too many Xyz Monsters, dear readers. Also, there will _**not**_ be any card mentioning the Pendulum Monsters or Pendulum Summoning in the upcoming _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_, for the same reasons.

This story will also follow the OCG Forbidden/Limited Lists for February 2014. While I'm on the subject, I will tell you that I find it interesting that ever since September 2013, there are two separate Lists: One that is exclusive to the OCG, and another exclusive to the TCG. As said before, this story will follow the Forbidden/Limited Lists for the OCG, because most of this story will take place in Japan, and I feel like using the OCG Lists would be considered authentic. Two rules I will _**not**_ follow, however, are the OCG's new rules that are effective next Friday (March 21), in which the player cannot draw a card during the first turn of the Duel, and that there can be two Field Spell Cards on the field at the same time.

One last thing: When reviewing my stories, I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me _**actual critique**_. I'm aware I've been asking for praise back then (and even today, I occasionally do). But this time, I'm serious: I would like nothing but _**critique**_. I would also appreciate it if you did _**not**_ include anything that is completely unrelated to either the chapter reviewed, or the story itself.

And now, for my usual 411!

* * *

**FULL SUMMARY:** Mira Oshaki is not your average everyday duelist. She, along with several other duelists of her kind, is destined to save two worlds from a force that threatens both!

**STORY RATING:** Rated T for mild violence, mild language, religious content and other suggestive material

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_, _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_, _Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL_,_Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ or any other _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ anime Kazuki Takahashi, the series' rightful creator, may come up with. Though I own the characters exclusive to this story, I do not own the characters they are based on; they are all copyright to their respective owners.

* * *

"_Happiness and strength endure only in the absence of hate. To hate alone is the road to disaster. To love is the road to strength. To love in spite of all is the secret of greatness. And may very well be the greatest secret in this universe."_

_~L. RON HUBBARD (1911 – 1986)_

* * *

Mira Oshaki—our long-black-haired, red-eyed heroine of this tale—suddenly found herself in her own dream. …At least, that's what she thought it was.

How could it _not_ be a dream? Every dream has at least some form of abnormality. Plus, one would occasionally find themselves in their own dream. But this was nowhere close to the kind of dream Mira would usually have. All she saw were pitches of black and vast areas of sand. There were no other notable people, or any other notable objects for that matter—just the blackness and the sand.

Actually, she _did_ see two objects falling down from the sky and landing in front of her. They were both rather large, ovular rocks. One of them was colored light blue and engraved with a male gender symbol pointing upright, with a small dot in the center of its circle. The other was colored spring green with a circle engraved on the front. Inside the circle was a horizontal line and a vertical one that intersected with each other. Upon both rocks' landing, a light shone around them.

Suddenly, a third rock fell; this one was a black jagged rock with a symbol resembling a cross with a squiggle attached to its bottom right corner. Upon its landing, the light blue rock began to crack until it crumbled into dust. The spring green rock simply faded away, for reasons unknown. Afterwards, seven smaller versions of the black jagged rock emerged from the sand, surrounding their original counterpart. Each of them had a different symbol carved in the front; one of them had the same symbol as the rock that had crumbled earlier.

Just when things couldn't possibly get even stranger for Mira, another rock fell. This one was a white rectangular rock with a symbol resembling the number four with a curve on its far left side—strangely enough, the same symbol as one of the smaller jagged rocks. Upon its landing, six small ovular crystals—each of which were amethyst, amber, ruby, pearl, sapphire and emerald—began floating around the rectangular rock, then floated around the small jagged rocks, causing them to crumble. The original jagged rock eventually crumbled along with them.

"_Mira Oshaki!"_ a female voice spoke from out of nowhere.

"Wh-who said that?!" Mira demanded, hastily turning her head back and forth as she slowly stepped back in fear.

"_You are one of Earth's inhabitants who are destined to save both your own planet and ours!"_

"W-wait a minute! I don't even know what's going on!"

"_All will be explained in due time, Mira Oshaki! In due time!"_

"WHO THE HELL _ARE_ YOU?!"

No sooner had she said those words when she abruptly woke up and began looking around the room, breathing heavily and sweating almost uncontrollably. Much to her relief, she didn't see any areas of sand, or any falling rocks for that matter. All she saw was an old mirror hanging above a clothes drawer, some slightly tattered curtains covering a broken glass window, and her two friends sleeping in a room across from her own.

Mira wanted to go back to sleep; but with the dream she just had, she decided to try and do something else to calm her nerves. Not wanting to disturb her friends, she carefully pulled herself out of the covers, wrapped a black robe over her dark purple midriff and black sleep shorts, and crept down the rusty iron stairs to step outside. As soon as she did, she began to smile, knowing that the cool night air was comforting her.

Mira Oshaki was pretty much your average everyday duelist of nineteen. Like most duelists around her age, she had dreams. And her biggest dream was most likely the same as most duelists': To become one of the greatest duelists who ever lived. Unlike most people, however, she did not expect herself to be better than the King of Games, Yugi Muto; that was a goal even she knew was virtually impossible to accomplish.

"That was one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had," she said, stretching. "I don't even know if there was any meaning to it!" She went back inside to get her needed rest.

Little would she soon realize that there _was_ a meaning to the dream she just had. And little would she expect that she, along with several other duelists of her kind, would be destined to save not only her home planet, but another planet in another universe, as well.

This is that story.

* * *

**YU-GI-OH! EXELIXI**

**CHRONICLE 001  
JUSTICE OF PROPHECY**

* * *

On the morning after her dream, Mira was having breakfast with the two friends mentioned earlier in this chapter. Allow me to properly introduce them to you: Homanu Ishako and Kero Nobuyuki.

Upon first meeting him, one might expect Homanu to be the stereotypical street thug. It would make sense, noting his medium-cut brown hair, his brown eyes, and his tall, muscular physique. In truth, he was much more kindhearted than one might expect, and would do anything to protect his friends from any harm, even if he did occasionally push the limits to do that. At this moment, he was dressed in a gray undershirt and brown boxers.

Although of average height, Kero Nobuyuki was always the shortest of the three friends when compared to each other. He had long, magenta-colored hair with a strand hanging over the forehead, green eyes, and a cheerful look on his face. He was a good friend to almost anyone, but he was occasionally immature. In fact, he was the least mature of the three friends. But what he lacked in maturity, he more than made up for with a passion to never give up in his duels. At this moment, he was dressed in a white long-sleeved sleep shirt and red sweatpants.

"Today's the big day, Mira!" Homanu told her. "Today's the final match of the Neo Domino Summer Dueling Championship!"

"I _so_ can't wait for it!" Kero squealed. "I can't believe Mira is _actually_ going up against England's top duelist, Arthur Rutherford! This is gonna be so _schweet_!"

"Yeah, great…" Mira said, laughing nervously as she continued eating her breakfast of two tamagoyakis.

Hearing this, Homanu immediately knew something was wrong with his female friend. "Mira…are you okay?" he gently asked her.

"Ah, she's probably getting nervous about the match," Kero assured him. "I mean, she _is_ going up against a professional like Arthur, after all! These things happen to _everyone_; it's _normal_!"

"It's not that," said Mira, "it's…it's something else…"

"What is it?" asked Homanu.

"See, I had this dream last night-"

"So you had a nightmare about losing to Arthur in the finals?" Kero quickly assumed. "Don't worry; it's not like it'll actually _happen_, even though you_are_ gonna be up against a professional!"

"_Kero!"_ Homanu harshly scolded him.

"I'm just saying!"

"It's not that," said Mira. "The thing is…I don't know _what_ my dream was about last night…"

"Well, what happened?" asked Homanu.

After taking a deep breath, she explained everything that happened in her dream last night, including the vast areas of sand and the falling rocks that eventually crumbled away. "And the strangest part is," she said, "there was this voice that told me I was one of Earth's 'destined inhabitants' to 'save my own planet and theirs'…"

"Man, that _is_ strange!" Kero said.

"I probably wouldn't worry about it right now," Homanu suggested. "You have more _important_ things to worry about, remember?"

"You're right," said Mira, getting herself up from the table. "I gotta get ready for the final match!"

"Yeah!" said Kero, leaping out of his seat and wildly running around the living room that was located next to the dining room. "I can see it now: Satellite's Mira Oshaki versus England's Arthur Rutherford! It's all gonna be 'DT-DT-DT-DT-DT-DT-DT-DT-DT!' and 'PYEW-PYEW-PYEW-PYEW!' with some 'TRAP CARD, ACTIVATE!' and-"

"Okay, let's not pop any blood vessels," said Mira as she headed upstairs to change. Homanu and Kero eventually followed her to do the same.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the three friends were dressed in their everyday attire. Mira was dressed in an onyx riding jacket over a dark purple T-shirt with a platinum 'D' decorated on the front, fingerless gloves in the same color as her T-shirt, slender black riding pants, and purple riding boots. A black Wrist Dealer—the same gauntlet-like object worn by all Turbo Duelists everywhere—was also worn on her left wrist.

Homanu was dressed in a brown jacket over a red T-shirt with a meteor surrounded by bright blue flames decorated on the front, brown fingerless gloves, gray riding pants, and black riding boots. Of the three friends' attire, Kero's was the most plain: a white, long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers.

As they entered the garage, Mira fastened something onto the left side of her face. It was the Duel Gazer: the eyepiece-like object used in Augmented Reality Duels. You'll see how it works later on in this chapter; but note right now that it is an eyepiece-like object comprised of a microphone and a lens. In this case, Mira's microphone was black while the lens was tinted magenta.

She also picked up a dark purple helmet lying on a shelf nearby and fastened it on her head; part of her long hair went through in the form of a ponytail. She then walked over to her Duel Runner: the motorcycle-like vehicles used in Turbo Duels. Hers was one resembling the Giganto L: the Duel Runners used by the once infamous Dark Signers; only it was dark purple, less threatening in appearance and could now take as much punishment as the typical Duel Runner. In place of the Duel Disk system underneath the Duel Field screen, however, was a dashboard with a row of five violet Monster Card Zones with two horizontal slots underneath. Another Duel Runner was parked across from Mira's Duel Runner; but you'll learn more about it later.

"Well, guys," she announced as she climbed upon her own Duel Runner, "I'm heading out!"

"We'll be rooting for you all the way!" Homanu encouraged her as he pressed a nearby button that opened the rusty garage door.

"Good luck, Mira!" Kero cheered.

Mira only smiled at her friends as she pressed a button on her helmet that caused a clear-tinted visor to slide down, which only went down to her eyes. After turning on her Runner and shifting its gears, she rode out of the garage and towards her destination.

"C'mon!" Kero said to his male friend as soon as their female friend was gone. "Let's get our own Duel Gazers before the final match starts! I don't want to miss a minute of _this_!" Almost without thinking, he dashed out of the garage and up the stairs to get what he needed.

"Oh, Kero…will you _ever_ learn to calm down?" Homanu playfully sighed as he followed his friend upstairs.

* * *

Mira's destination was the Memorial Circuit: Neo Domino's most famous tournament, and the same location where historical tournaments such as the Fortune Cup and the World Racing Grand Prix were held.

On the floor of the center of the inside stadium itself, there were two rectangular platforms, each one colored light brown with a Duel Field engraved on the floor in white. Around both platforms was some kind of a racetrack, with part of it connecting to a nearby garage. And, like every other stadium in the world, there were rows and rows of bleachers for those who wanted to see the events taking place. And seeing how most of those bleachers were filled with excited people, we could easily tell something excited was about to take place.

Meanwhile, inside the garage mentioned earlier, we see a boy in his early-to-mid-twenties tuning up a Runner of his own.

He had spiky, medium cut blond hair, blue eyes, and had a muscular physique similar to Homanu's. He was dressed from head to toe in a one-piece riding suit that was gold with shoulder pads, kneepads and boots, all of them platinum. He also wore a chrome Wrist Dealer resembling a knight's gauntlet on his right arm, along with a Duel Gazer whose microphone was white and lens was turquoise. Another notable feature was a watch with a platinum band; there was a piece covering the bezel that was the same color as the band, with an octagon-shaped shard of amber inside.

The Runner he was tuning was the same color as his suit, whose hood resembled a unicorn, complete with a horn. His own Runner's Card Zones were platinum. The helmet lying beside him was the same color as both his jumpsuit and Runner, and included a white grill to make it resemble a knight's helmet.

As he kept tuning his Runner, the faint sound of someone else wheeling their Runner caught his attention, and it seemed to keep growing by the second. The 'someone else' who was wheeling their Runner was none other than Mira, who had entered the same garage he was in.

"Ah," the boy spoke in a cocky but authentic English accent, "I see you're my final opponent in the tournament."

"Yep," Mira replied. "And I'm assuming you're Arthur Rutherford, am I correct?"

"That is correct, Miss…um…"

"Oshaki. Mira Oshaki."

"Ah. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Oshaki. I'm sure that I shall find you to be a worthy opponent."

"Likewise, I'm sure."

_You certainly _are_ lucky to duel a professional such as myself,_ Arthur thought. _But I'm afraid it is _I_ who shall be the victor of this tournament. I always have, and I always will!_

Suddenly, the garage door slowly opened as the sounds of the audience cheering, along with traditional ceremony music, entered the garage. Arthur and Mira both stopped what they were doing, fastened on their helmets and climbed upon their Runners, for they knew this was the first sign of the final match getting closer to commencement.

* * *

"Hello, duel fans of Neo Domino!" a brown-haired man in his forties excitedly announced in a comment booth also located in the stadium. He was sitting next to a red-haired man who was about the same age as him. "I'm Jimma, and this here's my pal, Bobba. We are coming to you live from the Memorial Circuit, where we are about to witness the final match of the annual Neo Domino Summer Riding Championship! And it is most _certainly_ a beautiful day for an exciting duel such as this; don't you agree, Bobba?"

"I certainly do, Jimma!" Bobba, the red-haired man, happily replied. "What really excites me is the fact that one of the finalists is England's very own Arthur Rutherford, who has been champion of this tournament for _four years straight_! Just the very thought of him and his dueling skills makes me excited for this tournament even more!"

"And it looks like you'll be getting even _more_ excited, Bobba; for here comes the man who's not only the beloved president of KaibaCorp, but also the arranger of this annual tournament! Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the one and only…

"_Seto Kaiba!"_

The audience cheered even more as a spotlight shone upon Seto Kaiba—everyone's favorite wealthy, brown-haired, violet-eyed man—who proudly walked down the stairs dressed in a fancy blue Italian suit and carrying a portable microphone in his hand. As soon as he got to the center of one of the Ground Duel platforms, he turned his microphone on and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! This is the final match of the annual Neo Domino Summer Riding Championship!" The audience cheered even wilder to this.

"So far, we have seen a series of Turbo Duels performed by some of the most talented duelists from all over the world! And after a series of such battles by such duelists, only two remain; but only one of them will be crowned champion of the tournament! The question is: who will that lucky duelist be? You're just in time to find out, as we announce the names of our finalists!

"Our first finalist comes all the way from England, and has been the reigning champion of this tournament for four years straight! And he hopes that today will mark his fifth! Please, put your hands together for…_Arthur Rutherford_!"

The audience cheered even more as smoke blasted in front of the garage, right from the floor. Riding through the smoke was Arthur, with a determined smile crossing his face. After making about one lap around the racetrack, he halted his Runner at the racetrack's starting position.

"His opponent is a girl that comes all the way from the once infamous Satellite. Some people refer to her by titles such as the 'Mistress of Mayhem', the 'Duelist of Darkness' and the 'Heroine of Hell'! Ladies and gentlemen…_Mira Oshaki_!"

The audience continued cheering as more smoke blasted in front of the garage in the same manner as before. Riding through the smoke was Mira Oshaki, who, like Arthur, made a single lap around the stadium before halting her Runner at the same starting position Arthur was at.

"Alright, finalists," Seto directed, "start your Runners!"

Both duelists pressed a button on their Runners, causing both their Duel Field screens and Card Zones to light up. Each screen displayed a virtual copy of a Field Spell Card appearing in the center, from the bottom screen. Its artwork was one of Neo Domino City's Turbo Duel Lanes in the center of a rainbow-colored background. A few seconds later, the screens displayed the duelists' opponents' currently empty Duel Fields. _"Duel Mode engaged,"_ a cybernetic female voice announced as this happened. _"Autopilot standing by."_ A wave of light purple energy flowed out of the Runners and shrouded the entire stadium, exciting the audience even more.

"For those of you who are new to Turbo Duels," Jimma announced, "every Turbo Duel, including this one, will be performed with the Speed World Two Field Spell Card! With this card in play, both players will be gaining one Speed Counter apiece during each and every Standby Phase, starting on the second turn of the duel!"

"Speed Counters are very important in Turbo Duels," Bobba added, "because you're gonna need them to activate 'Speed Spell' Spell Cards! But unlike its predecessor, the original Speed World, neither player will lose any Speed Counters for every one thousand points of damage a player takes. Instead, both duelists will keep their Speed Counters for them to also use one of Speed World Two's three additional abilities!"

"That's right, Bobba! With Speed World Two, a player can remove four of their own Speed Counters to inflict eight hundred points of damage to the opponent for every Speed Spell that player reveals!"

"By removing seven of their Speed Counters, a player can draw an additional card!"

"And by removing ten Speed Counters, a player can destroy any card on the field!"

"I wonder if we'll see any of those additional effects in action, Jimma?"

"One can only hope, Bobba!"

Both duelists pressed a button on the side of their helmets, activating their Duel Gazers' lenses and making them flash for a split second. Everyone else—including the entire audience, Jimma and Bobba, and even Seto Kaiba himself—pressed a button on their Gazers that caused them to do the same. A wave of green digital energy flowed around the dueling area. Virtual screens displaying both duelists' currently empty Duel Fields also popped open in various locations of the bleachers. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the same female voice from earlier spoke as this second process occurred.

Finally, a virtual rectangular screen popped in front of both duelists. It displayed a red light on top of a green light, with the red light currently glowing. Next to the lights, on the right, were ten small, vertical, lit-up rectangles. _"Attention, turbo duelists,"_ the female voice announced, _"ten seconds until Turbo Duel commencement."_ One by one, as the voice announced the countdown, the ten vertical rectangles began to dim.

"_Nine…eight…seven…"_

The decks inside both duelists' Wrist Dealers automatically shuffled.

"…_six…five…four…"_

Both duelists drew five cards apiece and slid them through the hand-holding devices also installed in their Wrist Dealers.

"…_three…two…one…_

"_Duel!"_

"And they're off!" Jimma excitedly announced. No sooner had he said that when the sound of an air horn was heard across the stadium. Almost immediately, both duelists tore off around the racetrack, ready to begin their duel.

"With that, the final match of our annual tournament commences!" Seto Kaiba announced to keep the audience excited. "Just what kinds of moves will we be seeing from our finalists? That, ladies and gentlemen, is what we're about to find out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the apartment, Homanu and Kero were already downstairs in the living room, watching the final match on their plasma screen television. As Kero had suggested earlier, he and his male friend were wearing their Duel Gazers. Homanu's Gazer's microphone was black while the lens was yellow-orange in the shape of a flame. Kero's Gazer's microphone was white while the lens was red.

"Man, I thought this would _never_ start!" Kero exclaimed. "Now we can finally see Mira totally kick Arthur's _butt_!" Suddenly calming down, he corrected himself, "If she even _can_, anyway…"

"Yeah; remember, she's up against a _professional_, here," Homanu reminded him. "So who _knows_ what she could be up against?"

* * *

_**ARTHUR: 4000 LP / MIRA: 4000 LP  
ARTHUR: 0 SPC / MIRA: 0 SPC**_

"I shall start this duel!" Arthur declared as he drew his card. "I summon my Field-Commander Rahz in Attack Mode!" After slapping a card from his hand onto one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones, a light blue portal appeared beside his Runner. Emerging out of the portal was a medium-length, brown-haired warrior dressed in a red bandana over his forehead, shining silver armor, and a dark blue tattered cape. Upon his appearance, he pulled his sword out of his sheath and shouted out a battle cry. **[ATK: 1600; LV: 4]**

"When I summon Rahz to the field, I'm allowed to take one Level Four or lower Warrior-Type monster in my deck, and place it right on top!" Through his Gazer, he saw rows of the possible cards he could choose from. After pressing his right index finger on the one he desired most—which, to everyone who didn't have a Gazer, was merely him putting a finger on air—the deck inside his Wrist Dealer automatically shuffled.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn!" He took another card from his hand and slid it vertically through the upper slot located underneath his Monster Card Zones. Afterwards, a vertical backing materialized beside his Runner, and then faded away from sight. Mira, however, could see the vertical backing, along with Field-Commander Rahz, on both her Runner's Duel Field screen and through her Gazer. Those cards could also be seen on the screens before the audience.

"It's my turn!" shouted Mira, placing her right hand on her deck's top card. "I draw!" After she quickly drew her card, both duelists' Runners slightly increased in speed.

_**ARTHUR: 1 SPC / MIRA: 1 SPC**_

"I summon my Destiny Hero Devil Guy!" Another light blue portal appeared, this one beside Mira's Runner. Flying out the portal was a warrior clad in demonic attire, complete with black demonic claws, a tattered red cape, and a white, skull-like mask. **[ATK: 0600; LV: 3]**

_A user of Destiny Heroes, I see,_ Arthur murmured in his mind. _I'm almost surprised someone like _her_ has managed to acquire them… Seeing as how people rarely use them these days, becoming champion for five years in a row shouldn't prove to be difficult after all!_

"I activate Devil Guy's ability!" Mira continued. "Since he's in Attack Mode, I can send one of your monsters two turns into the future! _Destiny Road_!" The demonic-costumed hero flew towards the knight and thrust his left claw into the knight's chest. Without warning, the knight found himself being sucked into the great unknown.

"Once I use Devil Guy's ability, I'm not allowed to attack this turn. I'll place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" She slid two cards vertically from her hand into her own Runner's upper slot underneath her Monster Card Zones, and the two vertical backings appeared and disappeared in the same manner as Arthur's.

"'Tis my turn! I draw!" Arthur boldly declared. After quickly drawing his card, both duelists' Runners increased in speed a second time.

_**ARTHUR: 2 SPC / MIRA: 2 SPC**_

"I now call forth the monster I put on top of my deck through the use of Rahz: Heroic Challenger, Spartan!" He took his drawn card and, almost ruthlessly, slapped it onto one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones. Another light blue portal appeared beside his Runner. Out of the portal emerged a warrior dressed in a red cape, and golden gladiator's armor—including a helmet—over his silvery white armor. His main weapons were a sharp-tipped javelin in his right hand and a gold-and-red-colored shield in his left. **[ATK: 1600; LV: 4]**

"Heroic Challenger Spartan, attack Destiny Hero Devil Guy! _Straight Javelin_!" The golden-armored gladiator warrior aimed his javelin towards the demonic-costumed hero and began to rapidly fly towards it.

"I activate the Trap Card, A Hero Emerges!" Mira shouted, quickly stretching her right arm out towards the audience. A card picturing Zombyra the Dark—a purple-suited, skeletal hero clad in a red cape—in a position that pictured his left fist reaching out quickly turned open. "This card only works when you declare an attack. Now you have to pick one card in my hand. If it happens to be a Monster Card, I can Special Summon it to my side of the field, no problem! Otherwise, it goes immediately to my Graveyard!" Through their Gazers, both duelists saw three cards. However, Mira could see her own cards through her Gazer, while Arthur only saw their backings.

"Let's see… I'll pick…this one!" He pressed his right index finger on the middle virtual card. Through Mira's gazer, she could see the middle card flashing.

"Big mistake! The card you picked is a Monster Card—in this case, my Destiny Hero Diehard Guy!" Another blue portal appeared beside her Runner. Out of the portal emerged a muscular, long-orange-haired warrior clad in black rocky thigh-high boots, black shorts, and two large rocky gauntlets.**[ATK: 0800; LV: 3]**

"And to think I was worried you'd summon a monster that was more powerful than _that_! But it makes no difference—I'm still going to attack Devil Guy with Heroic Challenger Spartan!" The golden-armored gladiator warrior continued to fly towards the demonic superhero. When he was close, he thrust his javelin into the hero's chest, shattering him into pixels. The force of the explosion nearly caused Mira to lose control of her Runner. **[LP: 4000 – 3000]**

"Doing so activated my Destiny Signal Trap Card!" Mira shouted as a card picturing a spotlight with a demonic black 'D' in the center over a city of black buildings that resembled the ones used as studio props turned open. The same spotlight appeared high in the sky, and was surprisingly visible even though it was broad daylight.

"Since you've destroyed one of my monsters in battle, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Destiny Hero from my hand or deck! Come on out, Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!" Another portal appeared beside her Runner, and a white-haired, purple-suited, dark-green-caped hero flew out of it and knelt defensively. Akin to his name, he had crystals growing out of parts of his body—namely his right leg, knees, arms, and back. He also wore a visor made of crystals. **[DEF: 1600; LV: 4]**

_I guess I underestimated her quite a bit,_ Arthur thought, trying to remain calm as he slid another card into the same slot just below the Card Zones._But there's no way I'll let this newcomer get in my way of becoming five-time champion!_ "Your skills are impressive, if I do say so, myself. But it'll take more than that to defeat a professional such as myself! I'll end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Mira shouted, quickly drawing her card.

_**ARTHUR: 3 SPC / MIRA: 3 SPC**_

"And let's welcome back Destiny Hero Devil Guy! Go, _Wonder Life_!" A spinning black gear with the same demonic 'D' as the one pictured in Destiny Signal appeared. The gear then turned into a magenta-colored portal, and the demonic-costumed hero emerged from it. **[ATK: 0600; LV: 3]**

"How…how is this possible!?" Arthur demanded.

"Destiny Hero Diehard Guy's ability, of course!" his opponent explained through a virtual screen that popped in front of him, which only he could see. "If one of my Destiny Heroes is destroyed and sent to my Graveyard by battle, Diehard Guy can revive that monster from my Graveyard during my Standby Phase! _That_ was your 'big mistake', in case you're wondering!" Arthur only grumbled, now fully aware of the kind of opponent he was up against.

"And with that said and done, Destiny Hero Devil Guy will activate his ability once again! Say goodbye to Heroic Challenger Spartan! _Destiny Road_!" The demonic-costumed hero flew towards the golden-armored gladiator warrior and thrust his left claw into the gladiator warrior's chest. As with the brown-haired knight, the gladiator warrior found himself to get unwillingly sucked into the great unknown.

"And now I activate Diamond Guy's ability!" The crystals on the diamond-covered hero began to shine. "Once a turn, I can look at the top card of my deck. If it's a Normal Spell Card, it goes right to my Graveyard, but I can activate its effects during my next turn! Otherwise, it goes right on the bottom of my deck! Now, let's see what I've got!"

She quickly drew her deck's top card and looked at it. "Lucky me—it's the Speed Spell known as The End of the Storm! Now it goes right into my Graveyard!" She slid the card in the slot underneath the slot where Spell and Trap Cards would be inserted. She also inserted two more cards from her hand into the slot just above it. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

* * *

"Jeez, Arthur isn't putting up much of a fight, is he?" Kero observed as he and Homanu were watching the duel. "I mean, look—he's just letting his monsters get removed like that! This'll be _easy_ for Mira!"

"A little _too_ easy, perhaps…" Homanu said with concern.

"Whaddya mean by that?"

"From what I've seen from his duels, Arthur likes to let his opponents take the upper hand. But once they do, he manages to go in for the kill! Let's just hope that's not what happens with Mira…!"

* * *

_This wench is _really_ starting to get on my nerves!_ Arthur angrily thought as he drew his card.

_**ARTHUR: 4 SPC / MIRA: 4 SPC**_

_But I'm going to end things right here, right now!_

"I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton!" A Spell Card picturing an angel resembling the one pictured on 'Graceful Charity', with an orb of light between her hands, appeared. "Because I have at least two Speed Counters, I'm allowed to draw two cards! But then, I'm forced to send one from my hand to the Graveyard." He quickly drew two extra cards, and then slid one from his hand into the lower slot beneath his Runner's Monster Card Zones.

"Next, I summon Heroic Challenger Double Lance in Attack Mode!" Yet another light blue portal appeared beside his Runner. Out of the portal emerged another gladiator-themed warrior. This one was clad in silvery white armor, and held a sharp-tipped black lance in each hand. **[ATK: 1700; LV: 4]**

"When I summon him, I'm allowed to Special Summon another copy of himself from my hand or my Graveyard! Therefore, I Special Summon another copy of Heroic Challenger Double Lance from my Graveyard!" This time, a dark purple portal appeared beside his Runner, and a copy of the silvery-white-armored gladiator warrior appeared and knelt defensively. When he did, his entire body was shrouded by a light shade of blue. **[DEF: 0900; LV: 4]**

_He must've sent it to his Graveyard with Angel Baton…_ Mira dully thought. _How predictable… But somehow, I'm still worried about what I think he's going to do next…_

"I overlay my two Level Four Double Lances!" Arthur boldly declared. Both of his gladiator warriors transformed into orbs of orange-colored light. The two orbs spiraled into the air and flew into a crimson-colored portal that formed above both duelists.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Now come forth…_HEROIC CHAMPION, EXCALIBUR_!"

Floating down from the portal was a knight-like warrior clad in armor whose main colors were black, red, and a little gold. He also wielded a sword whose golden hilt almost resembled a phoenix's wings. Upon his appearance, two yellow-colored orbs were orbiting around him. **[ATK: 2000; RANK: 4; ORU: 2]**

"And there you have it, folks!" Jimma excitedly announced. "Just when you thought you weren't going to expect any excitement in the final match, Arthur calls out one of his ace cards to the field!"

"Or should I say 'his ace card'!" Bobba corrected his partner. "Think about it—Excalibur is likely the most powerful card in his deck, because it has a very powerful ability!"

"You could be right there, Bobba—how silly of me not to realize that!"

"And for those of you who are new to what Arthur did to summon this monster, it's what is called an 'Xyz Summon'. To Xyz Summon a monster, you simply take two or more monsters whose Levels are the same as the Rank of the Xyz Monster you want to Summon!"

"But instead of sending those monsters to the Graveyard, you place them on top of each other _before_ you Summon the monster—this is called 'overlaying'. And these monsters—now known as 'Overlay Units'—act as 'fuel' for Xyz Monsters, and can be detached when activating Xyz Monsters' effects!"

"I activate Excalibur's special ability!" Arthur declared. "By using both of his Overlay Units, his Attack Points instantly becomes twice his original Attack Points!" Both of the red-armored knight's orbs of light were absorbed into his sword. **[ORU: 2 – 0]** Afterwards, a golden aura began to shroud the knight's entire body. **[ATK: 2000 – 4000]**

"Four thousand Attack Points!" Mira gasped.

"Yes, four thousand Attack Points—that's more than enough to defeat you!" To the knight, he commanded: "Heroic Champion Excalibur, attack Mira's Destiny Hero Devil Guy!" The knight, almost ruthlessly, charged towards the demonic-costumed hero.

"_Cut in Two! Finishing Attack of True Sword!"_

The knight sliced his sword across the demonic-costumed hero's chest, shattering him into pixels. The attack caused an explosion that shrouded Mira.

"It looks like Arthur's done it," Bobba announced. "He's officially become the champion of the Neo Domino Summer Riding Championship for the fifth year in a row!"

"Who'd have thought that he'd acquire that title so easily?" Jimma announced.

"Bobba, he's a _professional_! It shouldn't come as no surprise! …Wait a minute, folks—what's _this_?!"

As the smoke cleared, everyone, including Arthur, were surprised to see that Mira was still in the duel, and that her two remaining heroes were standing. **[LP: 0400]** Clearly, the duel was not over yet.

"But…but…but _how_?!" Arthur demanded. "How could you have saved yourself like that?!"

"Using Destiny Hero Dagger Guy's ability, of course!" Mira replied. A slightly transparent version of a warrior appeared behind Mira. It had long lavender hair and was dressed in a yellow visor, a dark red suit supported by a belt with a golden 'D' for its buckle, and silver armor covering his legs, arms, shoulders, and chest. Each piece of the wrist armor had a blade on both sides, and there was a blade on each shoulder pad. "During your Battle Phase, I can send Dagger Guy from my hand to my Graveyard. By doing so, all Destiny Heroes on my field gain eight hundred Attack Points this turn!"

"So what if I didn't defeat you with Excalibur? I can _still_ defeat you with the first effect of Speed World Two!" Arthur announced as soon as Mira regained control. "By removing four of my Speed Counters, you'll be inflicted with eight hundred points of damage for every Speed Spell that's in my hand! Unfortunately, one is all I have—but one is all I need!" As he shifted gears on his Runner **[SPC: 4 – 0]**, he quickly turned his Runner around in almost a split second. Then, while riding backwards, a golden laser shot out of his Runner's hood and headed straight towards Mira.

"This could be it, folks!" Bobba announced. "Once this attack lands, Arthur will be champion of the Neo Domino Summer Riding Championship for the fifth year in a row!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Energy-Absorbing Monolith!" Mira quickly shouted. A Trap Card picturing a black rectangular tablet with a burst of blue energy shooting through it turned open. "I can activate this card in response to an effect that would inflict me with damage. Now instead of taking damage, I gain Life Points equal to the damage I _would_ have taken!" The same tablet pictured on the card appeared in front of Mira, which the golden laser passed through. Though the laser still struck Mira's shoulder, it didn't hurt as much as she had expected. **[LP: 0400 – 1200]**

Arthur just stared at Mira with his eyes wide open and his mouth agape. He could not believe that someone like Mira would be prepared for one of his moves for another time. He angrily turned his Runner back forwards as he continued, "It looks like you've outsmarted me _again_! But don't think you've won just yet—my Excalibur's boost will remain effective until the end of your next turn! Now, make your move!"

"I will!" Mira shouted as she drew.

_**ARTHUR: 1 SPC / MIRA: 5 SPC**_

"And since two turns have been up," Arthur reminded her, "Field-Commander Rahz returns to my field!" Sure enough, the brown-haired knight reappeared next to the red-armored knight. **[ATK: 1600; LV: 4]** "And speaking of which…I'm assuming you're going to revive your Devil Guy with Diehard Guy's ability?"

"Actually, I'm _not_ going to do that!"

"You're _not_?!" the astonished Arthur exclaimed. "Art thou _dense_?! Don't you realize that had you _did_ revive Devil Guy, you would've removed my Excalibur from play through its own ability?!" Calming down, he continued, "Then again, it makes no difference; my deck is _still_ one of the most powerful decks in existence. It always has, and it always will!"

"Is that so? Well, there's one thing you've kind of overlooked: the End of the Storm Speed Spell that's in my Graveyard!" The diamond-covered hero's crystals began to shine as a slightly faded version of the said Spell Card floated up besides Mira. "And thanks to Diamond Guy's ability, I can activate its effect right away!"

"That doesn't scare _me_! I know that card all to well—and you need _ten_ Speed Counters to activate it! Right now, you only have _five_!"

"I know about that. But Diamond Guy activates the card's _effect_, not its _cost_. That means I can still activate this card, no matter what!"

"_No!_" Arthur wailed. No sooner had he said those words when a black hurricane formed around the entire racetrack; the knights and the heroes were doing their very best to fight it.

"With the End of the Storm's effect," Mira said, "all of our monsters will be destroyed, and we will lose three hundred Life Points for every monster destroyed by this effect!" Without warning, both duelists' warriors were shattered into pixels by the hurricane, and the duelists themselves were trying to withstand the force of the explosion. **[LP: 4000 – 3400]** **[LP: 1200 – 0600]** They managed to regain control as the storm quickly died down.

"If you thought you could outsmart me _again_ by pulling a stunt like that, you're sadly mistaken!" Arthur shouted. "At this moment, I activate the Trap Card, Xyz Reborn!" A Trap Card picturing a light gold artifact with four pairs of wings appeared. "This card immediately revives Heroic Champion Excalibur from my Graveyard! Plus, this card instantly becomes attached to it as an Overlay Unit!" Another dark purple portal appeared beside his Runner, and the red-armored knight reappeared from it. Afterwards, the activated Trap Card transformed into a yellow orb of light as it orbited around the knight. **[ATK: 2000; RANK: 4; ORU: 1]** "So much for _that_ trick!"

"Actually, my 'trick' was something I wanted to do!" Mira said. This left Arthur bewildered. "I activate the Trap Card, Dread Ritual!" A Trap Card picturing the silhouette of a muscular, long-haired hero with broken chains attached to his wrists turned open. The card also pictured both the diamond-covered hero and the orange-haired muscular hero in front of the silhouette. "This card only works when at least two of my Destiny Heroes are destroyed and sent to my Graveyard during the same turn. Now I can Special Summon my ultimate weapon!"

A shadowy portal appeared above both duelists. Dropping down from the portal was the same muscular warrior pictured on the card Mira just activated. The warrior had long gray hair and broken shackles attached to his wrists and ankles. He also wore purple shorts held up with twine, a necklace with a rusty gold lock that had a 'D' carved on it, and an iron grill on his face. His landing caused the ground to shake as he let out an intimidating scream. **[ATK: ?; LV: 8]** Afterwards, he appeared to be leaping beside Mira as if he was trying to catch up.

"Dread Guy's effect now activates! When he's summoned, all monsters on my field that aren't Destiny Heroes are destroyed; but then, I can Special Summon two more from my Graveyard!"

"You can't do that!" Arthur shouted. "It hasn't been summoned by the effect of Clock Tower Prison, which is _impossible_ to activate in Turbo Duels such as this!"

"Normally, that _would_ be the case. But thanks to Dread Ritual, Dread Guy's summon is automatically treated as one by Clock Tower Prison! With that said and done, I revive Destiny Heroes Diamond Guy and Diehard Guy! _Dread Roar_!" The hero unleashed another ear-piercing cry as two more dark purple portals appeared next to the muscular chained hero. Out of one portal reappeared the diamond-covered hero and the orange-haired muscular hero. **[ATK: 1400; LV 4] [ATK: 0800; LV: 3]**

"And thanks to his other ability, Dread Guy's Attack and Defense Points are equal to the combined original Attack Points of all other Destiny Heroes on my field!" A sinister violet aura shrouded the muscular chained hero. **[ATK: ? – 2200]**

"There's still one more trick left up my sleeve: The Speed Storm Speed Spell!" A Spell Card picturing two tornadoes surrounded by lightning in the background of Speed World materialized. "Because I have at least three Speed Counters, this card inflicts you with one thousand points of damage!" One of the same electrical tornadoes pictured on the card shot out and struck at Arthur's shoulder. **[LP: 3400 – 2400]**

_No…I'm done for!_ Arthur panicked in his mind, staring at the details of Dread Guy through his Duel Gazer. _During the turn Dread Guy's Special Summoned, none of her Destiny Heroes can be destroyed by battle or by effects! That means I can't use my Mirror Force to destroy all of her monsters! In turn, that means…_I lose_!_

"This duel's over!" Mira announced. "Destiny Hero Dread Guy, attack Heroic Champion Excalibur! _Predator of Dreadnought_!" The muscular chained hero leapt up and swung his fists at the red-armored knight, shattering him into pixels. **[LP: 2400 – 2200]**

"Destiny Heroes Diamond Guy and Diehard Guy, attack him directly and finish this duel! _Diamond Blow_ and _Death Boer Fiat_!" The diamond-covered hero shot a barrage of diamond shards directly at Arthur while the muscular orange-haired hero shot a burst of dark energy from the shells attached to his wrists. Both heroes struck directly at Arthur, resulting in an explosion on his field. The force of the explosion resulted in Arthur greatly losing control of his Runner. **[LP: 2200 – 0000]** As soon as all of his Life Points were depleted, a crimson-colored 'DEFEAT' began flashing on his Runner's Duel Screen as steam began to come out of it. After a virtual screen displaying Mira's face with 'WIN' written underneath in gold popped open, the same wave of green digital energy that occurred when the duel commenced occurred again, causing the virtual screens to fade away.

"And the winner of the duel—who, from this day forward, will be crowned the newest champion of the Neo Domino Summer Riding Championship…_MIRA OSHAKI_!" Seto dramatically announced. Even as he made the announcement, the audience was cheering and whistling at their wildest.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Homanu and Kero were just as excited over Mira's victory.

"I can't believe it!" the amazed Homanu said. "She…she actually beat a professional like Arthur!"

"SHE _WON_!" Kero cheered, repeatedly making rapid punching moves out of complete excitement. "SHE WON! SHE WON! SHE WON! SHE WON! SHE-" He accidentally punched his right fist at a nearby wall, causing him to grasp it as tears trickled down his whimpering face. Homanu only sighed in embarrassment.

* * *

Back at the Memorial Circuit, Mira halted her Runner on the racetrack, climbed off of it, and then walked up to meet Seto on one of the Ground Duel platforms. "Mira Oshaki," he said solemnly, "as new champion of our annual summer tournament, I hereby award you with this medal signifying your newest title!" He placed around her neck a golden medal with a carving of his famous Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the front, with a blue ribbon attached to it. The two then waved at the crowd with proud smiles on their faces. Everyone was truly happy about what they just witnessed.

Everyone except Arthur, that is.

_How…_ he angrily thought as he enviously stared at the waving victor. _How could some…some _newcomer_ such as Mira defeat a champion such as myself?! How could she easily ruin my one chance at becoming the champion of this tournament for the fifth year in a row?! …Wait a minute; perhaps it is _I_ who is at fault. A true professional like the great Yugi Muto _always_ observed his opponent's deck and tactics before he actually faced off against them in tournaments like this! How could I have not done the same?!_

_Mark my words, Mira Oshaki; we _will_ duel again someday. And when we do, I _will_ be ready!_

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CHRONICLE 001**

**Destiny Hero Dread Guy  
**DARK/Warrior – Effect/8/?/?  
If this card was Special Summoned by "Clock Tower Prison", destroy all monsters you control (except for face-up "Destiny Hero" monsters), then you can Special Summon up to 2 "Destiny Hero" monsters from your Graveyard. During the turn this card is Special Summoned, "Destiny Hero" monsters you control cannot be destroyed, and you take no battle damage when they battle. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the combined original ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters you control.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Speed World 2  
**Spell/Field  
If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the 1st turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each).  
You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:  
●4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed.  
●7: Draw 1 card.  
●10: Destroy 1 card on the field.  
_Image: One of Neo Domino City's Turbo Duel Lanes in the center of a rainbow-colored background  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 65 – A New Threat_

**Speed Spell – The End of the Storm  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you have 10 or more Speed Counters.  
Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each of their destroyed monsters.  
_Image: A cloaked skeletal figure resembling Nightshroud from _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ in a stormy red background  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 5 – Clashing Ace Dragons! Stardust VS Red Demons_

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters.  
Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.  
_Image: An angel bearing resemblance to the one pictured on "Graceful Charity", with an orb of light between her hands  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode SP1 – Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons_

**Dread Ritual  
**Trap/Normal  
Activate only during a turn 2 or more face-up "Destiny Hero" monsters you control were destroyed (either by battle, by card effect, or by being destroyed) and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero – Dread Guy" from your hand or Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon by "Clock Tower Prison".)  
_Image: A silhouette of "Destiny Hero – Dread Guy" raising his fists in the air, with Destiny Heroes Diehard Guy and Diamond Guy in front of him  
Origination: Psychid_

**Speed Spell – Speed Storm  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters.  
Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove 3 of your Speed Counters to add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.  
_Image: Two tornadoes surrounded by electricity flying in the background of Speed World  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 75 – Aki Izayoi, Acceleration!_

* * *

**Next time, on **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI**_**…**

**A dethroned duelist swears revenge against his victor!**

"Uh…Lancelot?" the slightly worried Gawain asked his partner. "Is Arthur, like, going through one of his phases again?"

"I'm afraid he might be…" Lancelot replied, shaking his head in disbelief. To Arthur, he said, "Arthur, I understand that at times you have a thirst for vengeance, and I respect that. But if you truly _were_ to get your revenge against this 'wench', how exactly are you going to get her to duel you again?"

"I don't know," Arthur replied. "But once I find that opportunity, I won't rest until I defeat Mira Oshaki once and for all!"

**Meanwhile, Mira and her friends are having a fun time celebrating! That is, until a trio of female thugs spoil it!**

"HEY, YOU BASTARDS!" Homanu shouted at the thugs. This indeed caught their attention and they turned towards him and his friends. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?!"

"C'mon, now," the yellow-haired thug said in a squeaky voice. "Is _that_ the way to treat us ladies?"

"That's not the kind of word I'd use to describe you…"

**Now Mira has to duel the leader to save the life of a distressed elder, or lose her entire deck trying!**

"If you're really that eager," the yellow-haired thug taunted, "then you'll have to duel Hawk right here!" With her thumb, she pointed to the red-violet-haired girl. "She's the one who calls the shots, after all!"

"Fine! Then Hawk, it's time to duel!"

"And what makes you think I'm gonna duel _you_?" Hawk sternly asked. "You're not strong enough!"

"'Not strong enough'? What does she mean by _that_?" Kero wondered.

"What I mean is that I want to duel someone who's as strong as _I_ am. And there's only one person who fits the bills—_Mira Oshaki_!" Almost ruthlessly, she pointed at the perplexed Mira.

"And why do you want to duel _me_? How do you even know I'm as strong as you?"

"Are you _kidding_? The whole town's _crazy_ about you beating someone as strong as Arthur! So it's _obvious_ you're as strong as I am! And don't think I'm scared about what's in your deck!"

"And what if I refuse?"

"I was expecting you'd say that. So why don't we make things a little more interesting? If you win, then I'll leave granny here alone. But if _I_ win—and I will—then your entire deck is mine! If you don't agree to the bet soon, Granny's gonna get it!" Each of her goons grabbed the elderly woman by the arm.

"Fine—let's duel!"

**But when Mira's opponent has a powerful deck used by someone else before, she'll be in for one of the biggest duels of her life!**

_Oh my _God_!_ the astonished Homanu thought. _I _knew_ Hawk's monsters looked familiar!_ "Mira!" he warned her. "She's using the same cards used by Crow Hogan!"

"She _is_?!" Mira said back.

**Can Mira win the duel and rescue this woman? Or will it all be for the birds?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Icarus Attack"!**


	2. Icarus Attack

Remember in chapter one when I said I'll be using the OCG's Forbidden/Limited Lists for February 2014? Well, now that the OCG's Lists for April 2014 have been revealed, I'll be following those Lists, instead. Luckily for me, I don't believe I've used any cards that have been added to those Lists (not ones that have exceeded how many can be in Main Decks, Side Decks, or Extra Decks, anyway).

Before I forget, another series of cards I will **not** include in this story are the Phantasm Dragon-Type monsters (a.k.a. "Genryu" monsters, though the name is not one hundred percent confirmed as of yet) to be introduced in _The Duelist Advent_. To be honest, when I first discovered them, I thought I would get away with using this new Type in this story; but the idea was suddenly scrapped because my beta-reader and I would assume that using them would be disrespectful to the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ anime canon up to _ZEXAL_.

Another thing I'd like to point out to those of you who have fondly remembered this story's previous versions before they were deleted: You'll be seeing a familiar character using a familiar deck, again; and yes, she'll be saying that one overused quote from _Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series_. For those of you who are tired of hearing such jokes like there's no tomorrow: I promise you that once you see that joke, you'll never see it throughout the story again.

Enjoy chapter two, everyone!

* * *

As Neo Domino City's annual summer tournament came to a close, everyone that attended the final match left the Memorial Circuit to head on home. Among those people was none other than Mira Oshaki, a.k.a. the tournament's newly crowned champion. She had just wheeled her Runner out of the stadium, and was now fastening on her helmet. She was about to climb upon her Runner when a familiar voice caught her attention. "Miss Oshaki, wait!" The voice belonged to none other than former four-time champion, Arthur Rutherford. He was trying to catch up to her while wheeling his Runner out of the stadium. When he finally did, he was inhaling and exhaling repeatedly and almost heavily.

"Arthur?" Mira said. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to…_congratulate_ you on your victory. It was a rather…_enjoyable_ experience." Mira could sense his fake smile as he said those words, but decided not to comment.

"Um…thanks, I think… You know, you weren't so bad, yourself. I hope we get to duel again sometime."

"Likewise, I'm sure…" No sooner had he said those words when a black limousine pulled up to Arthur, with a small white tow truck following behind. The drivers of the tow truck got out and attached Arthur's Runner to it.

"And this is where I bid adieu, Miss Oshaki," Arthur announced as he got inside the far back of the limousine. The window of the door he entered slid down as he continued, "I hope we get to duel again sometime in the future."

"Bye."

Arthur's window slid back up as the limo pulled out of the curb. The tow truck drivers quickly got back into the truck and began following the limousine. Afterwards, Mira picked up where she left off: Climbing upon her Runner, starting its engines, and heading on home.

* * *

**CHRONICLE 002  
ICARUS ATTACK**

* * *

Arthur wasn't riding in his limousine alone. Sitting across from him were two boys around the same age as him. They were his friends and teammates, Gawain Cleese and Lancelot Cunningham.

Gawain had short brown hair and gray eyes, and had a muscular physique. He wore a one-piece riding suit that was exactly like Arthur's, only his was colored bronze. Lancelot had long silver hair and deep violet eyes, along with a more slender physique. He also wore a one-piece riding suit like the others, only his was silver.

"Yo, Arthur!" Gawain optimistically spoke in an accent that was a combination of the 'dimwitted lackey' and 'party guy' stereotypes. "I, like, totally can't wait to hear about your duel today! Didja, like, totally manage to be champion for, like, the fifth time in a row?"

"Gawain, _please_!" Lancelot scolded his partner using his natural English accent. "For once, could you talk like a _normal_ human being?" Turning to Arthur, he continued, "Now, Arthur, do tell us—did you, indeed, successfully manage to become five-time champion?"

"I didn't…" Arthur said coldly. "I lost…"

"Like, _bummer_, man!" Gawain cried, slapping his forehead.

"I cannot believe this!" Arthur ranted, clenching his fists. "I have been victor of this annual tournament for _four years straight_! And just when I was about to become victor for the _fifth_ time in a row, this…this _wench_ comes along and breaks my streak!" Calming down, he continued, "…And yet it is clearly my own fault."

"Like, how so?"

"Neither of you are going to believe me, but she actually has a deck of Destiny Heroes—the same cards used by Aster Phoenix himself! I don't know if she has Dogma Guy, Bloo-D or Destiny End Dragoon; but I should've remembered what the cards she used did, fully!"

"I'm sorry to hear that you didn't win," Lancelot comforted him. "But what matters is that you've tried your best, and that your opponent had skills that were equal in your greatness."

"Equal in _my_ greatness?! I won't accept that! A wench like her can _never_ be equal in my greatness, even if she _does_ have such valuable cards! And one day, I will make sure that she regrets the day she defeated me!"

"Uh…Lancelot?" the slightly worried Gawain asked his partner. "Is Arthur, like, going through one of his phases again?"

"I'm afraid he might be…" Lancelot replied, shaking his head in disbelief. To Arthur, he said, "Arthur, I understand that at times you have a thirst for vengeance, and I respect that. But if you truly _were_ to get your revenge against this 'wench', how exactly are you going to get her to duel you again?"

"I don't know," Arthur replied. "But once I find that opportunity, I won't rest until I defeat Mira Oshaki once and for all!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Mira had just arrived at her apartment in Satellite and was wheeling her Runner inside her garage, placing her helmet on the shelf. As soon as she entered the living room, she was greeted by her excited friends; Kero blew on a green party horn as loudly as he could. "Welcome home, champ!" they cheered.

"Thanks, guys," the smiling Mira said, slightly blushing. She then noticed some bandages wrapped around the knuckles of Kero's right hand. "Um…did something happen while I was gone?"

"Don't ask," Kero groaned, suddenly frowning. "Just be thankful that I'm a leftie!" He raised the left hand that held his party horn as he said this.

"So, I see you got a medal," Homanu said, pointing to the medal given to her by Seto, which she was still wearing around her neck.

"I did," she replied as she took it off her neck, "but I couldn't have gotten it without you guys."

"But…we didn't do much…" the confused Kero said.

"Trust me, you did. You supported me all the way, even when you weren't there with me. Without your confidence and faith in me, there was no way I would've been able to beat Arthur like that!"

Without warning, Kero's eyes welled up with tears as he began to sniffle. "So…so heartwarming…!" Homanu playfully rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Mira grabbed a nearby nail, hammered it over a picture of herself and her friends, and hung the medal on the nail. "This'll symbolize our undying friendship."

"Glad to hear," said Homanu. "Now how about we go celebrate at Café La Green? I hear they're having a sale on their Red-Eyes sandwiches!"

"Ooh, count me in!" squealed Kero.

"Let's go, guys!" Mira declared.

She and her friends headed to the garage where the two Duel Runners were located. You all know what Mira's Duel Runner looked like, so let me tell you everything you need to know about the other one. Its main color was crimson with yellow-orange Monster Card Zones, and it had frills at the end that resembled flames. This was Homanu's Runner, since he picked up his crimson helmet, placed it on his head, and pressed a button that caused a clear-tinted visor to slide down. Kero picked up his own helmet that was white with a red stripe in the middle, fastened it on his head, and slid his own clear-tinted visor down in the same manner. Afterwards, he climbed upon Homanu's back and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"I know I've said it plenty of times before," Kero said rather dreamingly, "but I sure wish _I_ could have a Duel Runner like you guys—that would be _so awesome_, don't you think?"

"It does, but we'll see if you get one or not," Homanu said, shifting gears on his Runner. After the garage door opened, the three friends rode off to Neo Domino City.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the gang had arrived at the famous Café La Green, and were now helping themselves to the restaurant's Red-Eyes sandwiches—sandwiches comprised of black forest ham, lettuce and ketchup, in between two slices of pumpernickel bread—just as Homanu suggested.

"Homanu, this was a _great_ idea!" Kero said with a mouthful of the sandwich. "These Red-Eyes sandwiches are some of the _best_ things I've ever had in my life!"

"I'm glad you enjoy them," Homanu said, "but did you really need to order _four whole sandwiches_ for yourself?"

Kero looked down and indeed saw the three sandwiches on his plate; he was holding part of the fourth and chewing the other part. "What? I don't have a problem!"

"Yo, champ! Didn't think I'd see you here!" The voice belonged to a girl who was about two years younger than Mira. She had long red-orange hair and blue eyes. She appeared to be a waitress at the restaurant, as she was dressed in a white, puffy-sleeved corset underneath a black apron, complete with a bow tie that was the same color as the apron. She spoke with a 'valley girl' accent.

"Oh; hi, Emiko!" Mira spoke. "Just thought we'd stop here to celebrate!"

"Don't blame ya!" Emiko complimented. "Trust me—your victory over Arthur is spreading across Neo Domino like _wildfire_! You could be, like, a dueling _legend_!"

"Oh, I don't think I'd go _that_ far-"

"No! Please, let me be!" the scream of an elderly woman was heard from somewhere across the street.

"Not on your life, bitch!" the shouting of a younger female was also heard. "Not unless you pay up!"

"What was _that_?!" Mira cried.

"Someone who's in trouble, that's what!" Homanu said, quickly jumping out of his seat. "C'mon, let's go!" He ran across the street, not caring about any cars that nearly ran into him.

"That Homanu…he's off to be 'Mr. Hero' again, ain't he?" Emiko sighed.

"Afraid so," Mira said, standing up from her seat. "Bill us the check—we have to see what's going on!" She, too, ran across the street to follow Homanu.

"Wait up!" Kero called with his mouth still full of food. He picked up his sandwiches and held them tightly in his arms as he tried to keep up with his friends.

* * *

In a few seconds' time, the three friends arrived at the street across from the café, only to see a rather appalling sight. Three female teenage thugs were assaulting a helpless elderly woman.

The first of the thugs had spiky yellow hair with red streaks and blue eyes, and wore a Duel Gazer with a black microphone and yellow-tinted lens, a red riding jacket over a white midriff, a plaid riding skirt, gray nylon stockings and black riding boots. The second had medium-length red-brown hair and light brown eyes, and wore brown lipstick, a Duel Gazer with a black microphone and lime-tinted lens, a black T-shirt, blue riding pants and turquoise riding boots. The third had dark green eyes and red-violet hair fashioned in a spiky ponytail with typical anime-style sideburns, and wore a Duel Gazer with a black microphone and orange-tinted lens, a black riding jacket over a small white tube top, gray riding pants and white riding boots. All of their Duel Gazers' lenses were in the shape of a bird's quill.

The elderly woman they were assaulting had long, faint red hair with patches of white in it. She was wearing a dark red coat over a white blouse, as well as black women's shoes. She also carried a magenta parcel. Unlike the thugs, she didn't have a Duel Gazer on her face.

"HEY, YOU BASTARDS!" Homanu shouted at the thugs. This indeed caught their attention and they turned towards him and his friends. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?!"

"C'mon, now," the yellow-haired thug said in a squeaky voice. "Is _that_ the way to treat us ladies?"

"That's not the kind of word I'd use to describe you…"

"We happened to be running low on cash," the red-brown-haired one spoke in a Boston accent. "So we were hoping that Granny over here would be willing to give us some extra greenbacks! However, she didn't cooperate—so I guess we had no choice but to do things the hard way!"

"Am I the only one who thinks this kind of thing's been done before?" Kero asked as he took another bite from the sandwich he started eating.

"You assholes…I'll never forgive you!" Homanu shouted, taking a red-orange rectangular box attached to his belt and placing it on his left wrist. "Let's have a duel—right here, right now!"

"If you're really that eager," the yellow-haired thug taunted, "then you'll have to duel Hawk right here!" With her thumb, she pointed to the red-violet-haired girl. "She's the one who calls the shots, after all!"

"Fine! Then Hawk, it's time to duel!"

"And what makes you think I'm gonna duel _you_?" Hawk sternly asked. "You're not strong enough!"

"'Not strong enough'? What does she mean by _that_?" Kero wondered.

"What I mean is that I want to duel someone who's as strong as _I_ am. And there's only one person who fits the bills—_Mira Oshaki_!" Almost ruthlessly, she pointed at the perplexed Mira.

"And why do you want to duel _me_? How do you even know I'm as strong as you?"

"Are you _kidding_? The whole town's _crazy_ about you beating someone as strong as Arthur! So it's _obvious_ you're as strong as I am! And don't think I'm scared about what's in your deck!"

"And what if I refuse?"

"I was expecting you'd say that. So why don't we make things a little more interesting? If you win, then I'll leave granny here alone. But if _I_ win—and I will—then your entire deck is mine! If you don't agree to the bet soon, Granny's gonna get it!" Each of her goons grabbed the elderly woman by the arm.

"Fine—let's duel!"

After fastening her Duel Gazer to the left side of her face, Mira detached one of three black rectangular-box-like devices attached to her belt. It was one in which her deck was tucked inside; this she attached to the side of her left wrist. She then took the second box-like device with a single slot on the edge and placed it on top of the device that held her deck. This was her Graveyard Zone. Finally, she took a tablet-like object that was the same color as the other two devices, and placed it on top of the Graveyard Zone. When she was done, she pressed a button on the tablet-like object, and a single panel instantly materialized. This was the Disk itself; in her case, Mira's Disk was black with five purple-colored Monster Card Zones. It was also in the shape of a bat's wing. Also attached to her belt was a black case that stored the Extra Deck.

Now it was Hawk's turn. She constructed her own Duel Disk in the same manner as Mira. The only differences were that Hawk's parts to construct it were dark gray, and the Disk itself consisted of five small sharp-edged blades, each with an orange-colored Monster Card Zone.

After Homanu and Kero fastened their own Duel Gazers on the left sides of their faces, everyone pressed a button on the side of their Gazers, causing the lenses to flash for a split second. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the same female voice from the previous chapter announced as the wave of green energy, also introduced in the previous chapter, flowed around the dueling area. The virtual screens displaying the players' currently empty fields also popped open in various locations of the duel area.

Both duelists then drew five cards apiece.

"_Let's duel!"_ they shouted out.

_**MIRA: 4000 LP / HAWK: 4000 LP**_

"People who _aren't_ total assholes go first!" Mira declared as she drew her deck's top card. "I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Guy in Attack Mode!" A light blue portal appeared beside Mira on the floor, and the purple-suited, crystal-covered hero floated up from it. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

"I activate Diamond Guy's ability! Once a turn, I can look at the top card of my deck. If it's a Normal Spell Card, it immediately goes to my Graveyard, and I'm allowed to activate its effects during my next turn! Otherwise, it goes right to the bottom of my deck." The hero's crystals began to shine as Mira picked up her deck's top card. "Luckily for me, the top card is a Normal Spell—Destiny Draw, to be exact! Now it goes right into my Graveyard!" She slid the card she just picked up into the Graveyard slot of her Disk.

"I'll place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" She slid two cards vertically into a slot located on the side of the tablet with the Graveyard slot. Two vertical backings then materialized behind the crystal-covered hero.

_I don't know what kind of deck Hawk has, so the best thing to do is to try and defend myself as much as I can._ She looked at the two vertical backings on her own side of the field. _When Hawk attacks my Diamond Guy, I'll activate my D-Shield Trap Card. Not only will it switch Diamond Guy into Defense Mode, but my Trap will also become an Equip Card that'll prevent Diamond Guy from being destroyed in battle._

_But even if she finds a way to destroy D-Shield, there's my other Trap Card, Destiny Signal. When one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, I'll be able to Special Summon another Destiny Hero to back me up!_

Looking up at her opponent, she said aloud, "Okay, Hawk! Let's see what you've got!"

"It'll be a _pleasure_!" Hawk shouted as she drew her card. "And we're in a hurry to get some extra cash, so I'm gonna end this duel right on the spot!

"I summon Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn, Blackwing Bora the Spear and Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!"

She immediately took three cards from her hand and, within a single swipe, slapped them onto three of her Disk's Monster Card Zones. Three light blue portals appeared on her floor, and three birdlike creatures swooped out of them.

The first of the three was a bird humanoid that had forest green feathers on its wings and tail, a blue-feathered crest, and wore a black demonic breastplate with red lining decorated on it. **[ATK: 2000; LV: 5]** The second of the three was another bird humanoid, this one with dark purple feathers on its wings and tail, an orange-feathered crest, and wielded a black drill-like spear. **[ATK: 1700; LV: 4]** The third was a small bird creature with a purple-feathered body, a yellow face surrounded by a green-feathered crest, and a tuft of white hair under its chin. **[ATK: 1300; LV: 3]**

Mira, her friends, and the assaulted woman were aghast at how Hawk managed to summon three monsters within a single move. "Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?!" Mira cried.

"Yeah; so?" Hawk said snootily.

"That's…that's against the rules, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot. It may not look like I'm playing by the rules, but I am! Allow me to explain:

"Since you have a monster but I have none, I'm allowed to summon Sirocco the Dawn without making any sacrifices. And since I have a Blackwing on my field, I'm allowed to Special Summon Bora the Spear from my hand. And that goes the same for Gale the Whirlwind!

"And speaking of which, I activate Gale the Whirlwind's special ability! Once a turn, it can halve the Attack and Defense Points of one monster on your field!" The small bird creature rapidly flapped its wings, creating a hurricane that struck at the crystal-covered hero. The hero pulled his tattered cape up to his face in attempts to fight against the wind. **[ATK: 1400 – 0700]**

"Next, I activate the effect of Sirocco the Dawn! Once a turn, one of my Blackwings can gain Attack Points equal to the combined Attack Points of all other Blackwings on the field! Bora the Spear, power up!" A white glowing rope formed in the breastplate-wearing bird humanoid's hands, as did one in the small bird creature's talons. Both birds flew around the spear-wielding bird humanoid; but they didn't seem to restrain it, but rather strengthen it. And surely enough, the spear-wielding bird humanoid grew nearly twice its size. **[ATK: 1700 – 5000]**

"Five thousand Attack Points?!" Kero cried. "Oh, man, Mira's in trouble _now_!"

"Don't lose hope, Kero!" Homanu said. "I'm sure those two face-downs will help Mira, somehow!"

"Errt, you guessed wrong!" Hawk shouted, giving Homanu a thumbs-down. "I just so happen to have the icing on the cake right in my hand: Delta Crow, Anti-Reverse!" She ruthlessly swiped another card from her hand into her own Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A Trap Card picturing a yellow explosion with rubble flying in the air materialized. Above the explosion were three silhouettes of different bird-like creatures. "This card destroys every one of your face-down Spell and Trap Cards!"

"But that's a Trap Card!" Mira shouted. "You can't activate Trap Cards right from your hand!"

"Oh, I most certainly can with _this_ one; _especially_ since I have exactly three Blackwings on my side of the field! Now, say goodbye to your face-down cards!" A strong gust of black wind shot out of the newly activated card and blew towards Mira's two vertical card backings, which were blown up into the air. Her two backings—obviously D-Shield and Destiny Signal—were shattered into pixels by the wind before it finally calmed down.

_Why does Hawk's moves and deck seem so familiar…?_ Homanu wondered.

"I can't say it was fun while it lasted," said Hawk, "but it's time I end this duel! Blackwing Bora the Spear, attack Destiny Hero Diamond Guy and end this duel!" The spear-wielding bird humanoid flew up into the air and began skyrocketing down towards the crystal-covered hero.

"_DEATH SPIRAL!"_

The spear-wielding bird humanoid eventually struck at the crystal-covered hero. The result was a massive explosion on Mira's field, with smoke completely covering it afterwards.

"Mira…she lost!" Kero wailed.

"And to think your friend became champion of this tournament!" the yellow-haired thug scoffed.

"If you don't mind, we'll be taking Granny's money and get going!" the red-brown-haired thug declared.

"Not on your life, you won't!" Mira said from the smoke. As the smoke cleared, everyone was surprised to see that Mira was still standing. **[LP: 0500]**

"_YOU'RE STILL STANDING?!"_ Hawk shrieked. "But…but my Bora the Spear's Attack Points were five thousand! A-a-and I made your Diamond Guy's Attack Points seven hundred! Th-the difference in Attack Points was more than your Life Points! _I destroyed both of your face-downs, even_!"

"You've gotten three of those four right," her opponent remarked. "But lucky for point number two, I discarded Destiny Hero Dagger Guy, right in time!" A faintly transparent image of the blade-equipped hero appeared behind her. "During your Battle Phase, I can send Dagger Guy from my hand to my Graveyard. By doing so, all Destiny Heroes on my field gain eight hundred Attack Points this turn!"

Hawk was seething at the fact her chance of winning this quickly had ultimately failed. She then took a deep breath as she calmly took a card from her hand and slid it vertically into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. After a vertical backing materialized behind her three birds, the Attack Points of the one with the drill-like spear returned to normal. **[ATK: 5000 – 1700]** "So what if I didn't destroy you in one turn? I'm _still_ the one with the upper hand! You _barely_ have any Life Points left, while _I_ still have _all_ of them! And then there are my three precious Blackwings you have to worry about!"

_Like I didn't know _that_!_ the irritated Mira thought. _But she's right; I _do_ have to worry about those birds she has, along with any others she may have! If I don't draw something good, I'm a goner!_

"Okay, Hawk, it's my turn!" she said aloud as she drew. "And I'll activate the effect of Destiny Draw in my Graveyard!" A faded image of a Spell Card picturing a gray-suited hand sending a Destiny Hero Dagger Guy into an Academy Disk's Graveyard appeared behind her. "With it, I'm allowed to draw two cards! And thanks to Diamond Guy's ability, I can do it without discarding a Destiny Hero, first!" As the Spell Card faded away, she drew two extra cards. _Yes! These are exactly the cards I need!_

"I activate the Field Spell Card, Clock Tower Prison!"

A hidden slot slid open from underneath her Graveyard slot. She placed on the slot's Card Zone a Spell Card picturing a giant clock tower resembling the one in the Palace of Westminster. Its hands were pointing at ten o'clock. After the slot closed up, the entire dueling area transformed into an old English prison with the same clock tower on the card, now behind Mira. The only difference was that the clock's hands were both upright, indicating it was twelve o'clock.

"During each of your Standby Phases, this card will gain one Clock Counter. And while there are four on this card, I take no battle damage!"

"But that means you'll have to wait until four of _my_ turns have passed!" Hawk tauntingly reminded her. And by the looks of things, there's _no way_ it's gonna happen!"

"Guess I'll have to speed things up by summoning Destiny Hero Dread Servant in Attack Mode!" A warrior clad in gray knight's armor appeared. He also wore a tattered green cape, wielded a silver knight's scepter in his right hand, had a bronze blade-like object attached to his right gauntlet, and had braids in his hair. **[ATK: 0400; LV: 3]**

"When I summon my Dread Servant, Clock Tower Prison instantly gains one Clock Counter!" The clock's hands turned clockwise until they pointed at three o'clock. Afterwards, the bell slowly rang three times.

"Oh, wow—it's three o'clock, and all _still_ ain't well…for _you_!" Hawk continued her taunting.

"Man, does she _ever_ give anyone a break?" Kero complained.

"I hear you, Kero," Homanu added. "And I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly, but something tells me she likes to put her money where her mouth is…"

"Ignoring that comment," Mira resumed, "I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon!" She took another card from her hand and swiped it into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A Spell Card picturing a black-robed magician casting magic upon a Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts materialized. "As the name suggests, I'm allowed to Normal Summon one additional time this turn! Therefore, I sacrifice Destiny Hero Dread Servant to summon Destiny Hero Dash Guy in Attack Mode!"

The armored hero transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Out of the orb emerged a warrior clad in black cybernetic armor. Installed in the armor were wheels located in the soles and hands, and a helmet with a black-tinted visor. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]**

"All right!" Kero cheered. By now he had finished all of the sandwiches he had taken with him. "Mira's monster is stronger than _all_ of Hawk's! She's going down, now!"

"Destiny Hero Dash Guy, attack Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind! _Lightning Strike_!" The cybernetic wheeled hero's wheels tore across the floor as it rapidly dashed towards the small bird creature.

"I activate the Trap Card, Shift!" Hawk shouted, quickly extending her right arm out. A Trap Card picturing a nearly cartoonish knight behind an equally cartoonish purple monster lifted up. Also on the card were two arrows; the one on the left was pointing from the knight to the monster, while the one on the right was vice versa. "When you target one of my monsters for an attack or by a card effect, Shift lets me switch the target to another monster on my field! Now Sirocco the Dawn becomes Dash Guy's new attack target!" The cybernetic wheeled hero almost unwillingly found himself dashing towards the breastplate-wearing bird humanoid. Nevertheless, he spun on his right foot and swung his left foot against the bird humanoid's face, shattering it into pixels. **[LP: 4000 – 3900]**

"After Dash Guy attacks, he switches into Defense Mode," Mira said as the cybernetic wheeled hero knelt defensively, holding his arms up to his chest. **[DEF: 1000]** "I'll place one more card face-down, and end my turn!" She slid another card into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot, and another vertical backing materialized behind the hero.

"My turn!" Hawk shouted as she furiously drew her card.

"And Clock Tower Prison's effect activates!" Mira announced. "Now it gains its second Clock Counter!" The clock's hands turned clockwise until they pointed at six o'clock. Afterwards, the bell slowly began to chime six times.

"It won't do you any good, because I'm ending this duel right now! I almost forgot to mention—when Bora the Spear attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between its Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is dealt as damage to you!

"Bora the Spear has seventeen hundred Attack Points. Your Dash Guy has only one thousand Defense Points. That's _more_ than enough to defeat you, so I don't _need_ to activate Gale's ability!"

_That's what _she_ thinks!_ Mira confidently thought.

"Blackwing Bora the Spear, attack Destiny Hero Dash Guy! _Death Spiral!_" The spear-wielding bird humanoid flew up into the air and began to skyrocket down at the cybernetic wheeled hero.

"_MIRA!"_ Homanu wailed.

"I activate the Trap Card, Eternal Dread!" Mira shouted. A Trap Card picturing a full moon with a 'D' in the center, positioned high above the clock tower of Clock Tower Prison, quickly lifted up. "This card instantly gives Clock Tower Prison two additional Clock Counters!" For a third time, the clock's hands moved clockwise until they pointed at twelve o'clock. As the bell slowly chimed twelve times, the entire scenery slowly began to wobble. "And in case you forgot, I take no battle damage since Clock Tower Prison has at least four Clock Counters!"

_I can't believe that bitch outsmarted me _again_!_ Hawk angrily thought as the spear-wielding bird humanoid successfully struck at the cybernetic wheeled hero. Although the hero shattered into pixels, Mira was protected from the force of the destruction by an invisible barrier, courtesy of the clock tower.

"You've tricked me for the last time, Oshaki! Now it's _my_ turn! I activate the Spell Card, Black Flock!" A Spell Card picturing the small bird creature and the spear-wielding bird humanoid flying along with a flock of crows over a haunted forest materialized. "This card lets me draw one card for every 'Blackwing' monster on my field that has a different name! And I draw two!" She immediately drew two extra cards.

"Next, I tune my Level Three Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind into my Level Four Blackwing Bora the Spear!"

The small bird creature split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the spear-wielding bird humanoid, who transformed into four white stars. **[4+3=7]**

"I Synchro Summon my ultimate weapon: _BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER_!"

A burst of white-green light flashed before the duel. Swooping out from the light was another bird humanoid. This one was covered from head to toe in black steel armor with red lining on its chest and wings. Its armor also included a helmet in the shape of a bird's head with a red-tinted visor tucked inside the helmet's 'beak'. **[ATK: 2500; LV: 7]**

_Oh my _God_!_ the astonished Homanu thought. _I _knew_ Hawk's monsters looked familiar!_ "Mira!" he warned her. "She's using the same cards used by Crow Hogan!"

"She _is_?!" Mira said back.

"Yeah! And be careful for her Armor Master! It can't be destroyed in battle, and Hawk won't take any damage when it battles!"

_So I guess I'll have to find another way to defeat it,_ she thought.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise for me, you jerk!" Hawk shouted as she slid all three cards in her hand into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Three vertical backings appeared behind the armored bird humanoid. "But let's see if she can get out of _this_! I end my turn!"

_I'll have to be extra careful if I have _three_ face-down cards I'm up against…_ Mira thought. "It's my turn!" she said aloud as she drew.

"At this moment, I activate my Dust Tornado Trap Card!" Hawk shouted. A Trap Card picturing a tornado with dust particles in the vortex lifted up. "This card destroys one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field! Say goodbye to your Clock Tower Prison!" The same dusty tornado pictured on the card shot out and struck at the giant clock tower, causing it to crumble.

"Big mistake!" Mira shouted. "When Clock Tower Prison's destroyed while it has at least four Clock Counters, I can Special Summon the monster imprisoned deep inside—_Destiny Hero Dread Guy_!"

Just before the clock tower crumbled into dust and the field returned to its original scenery, the muscular chained hero leapt out of the rubble and landed beside Mira. His landing caused the ground to shake for a few seconds. **[ATK: ?; LV: 8]**

"When Dread Guy's Special Summoned, after destroying all monsters on my field that aren't Destiny Heroes, I can Special Summon two Destiny Heroes from my Graveyard! _Dread Roar_!" The muscular chained hero let out an ear-piercing battle cry as two dark purple portals appeared beside him. Emerging out of one of them was the cybernetic wheeled hero, and emerging out of the other was the crystal-covered hero. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]** **[DEF: 1600; LV: 4]**

"And thanks to his other special ability, Dread Guy's Attack and Defense Points are equal to the combined Attack Points of all Destiny Heroes on my field!" The sinister violet aura shrouded the muscular chained hero. **[ATK: ? – 3500]**

"But don't forget!" Hawk reminded her. "Thanks to Armor Master's ability, he won't be destroyed in battle, and I won't take any battle damage!"

"Then I guess I won't attack you, then!"

"Actually, you _will_—especially when I activate my One-on-One Fight Trap Card!" A Trap Card picturing the silhouettes of two ancient Japanese warriors standing face to face on a beach in the sunset lifted up. "This card forces both of our monsters with the highest Attack Points to battle! And that's exactly what they're gonna do now!"

The muscular chained hero unwillingly leapt towards the armored bird humanoid and swung the chain attached to his right wrist at the bird humanoid. Although the chain successfully struck at it, the bird humanoid remained standing; there wasn't a single dent in its armor!

"So…what was the point in _that_?" the close to unimpressed Kero asked.

"If I remember correctly," Homanu replied, "Blackwing Armor Master has the ability to generate Wedge Counters. But that only works if Armor Master _attacks_ a monster, not when it's _being attacked_. So I guess that attack _was_ pretty pointless!" His eyes widened as he remembered Hawk's final vertical backing. "Unless that face-down card has something to do with it!"

"You've hit the nail right on the head!" Hawk beamed as a Trap Card picturing the armored bird humanoid throwing a sharp black thorn into the body of a green mechanical humanoid composed of several parts of combat airplanes. "I activate the Trap Card, Counter Wedge! Since your Dread Guy attacked my Armor Master, it automatically gets a Wedge Counter!" The same thorn pictured on the card shot out and struck at the muscular chained hero's chest. When it did, some blood started to trickle from the chest.

"So…what do Wedge Counters _do_, anyway?" Kero asked.

"You really _are_ that eager to know, aren't you?!" Hawk remarked. "Well, I guess I'll tell you! During my turn, I can use Armor Master's _third_ special ability, which removes all Wedge Counters from monsters on Mira's field that have them. And when I do, the Attack and Defense Points of every monster that had them become _zilch_!"

Hearing this, Homanu desperately said, "Mira! You have to find a way to either remove your monster's Wedge Counter before she does, or get rid of Armor Master!"

"I'm afraid I can't do _either_ of those, now," Mira sighed. "But there's no way I'm backing down _now_! In the meantime, I'll activate Diamond Guy's ability!" The hero's crystals shone a second time as Mira picked up her deck's top card. "This time, it's The Beginning of the End! Now it goes to my Graveyard!" She slid the card she just picked up into her Disk's Graveyard.

"I'll place this face-down, and end my turn!" After sliding the remaining card in her hand into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot, another vertical backing appeared behind her three heroes.

"Looks like you've finally met your match!" Hawk shouted as she drew her card. "I'll just go ahead and activate Armor Master's special ability!" The thorn on the muscular chained hero's chest faded away into pixels. But instead of healing, more blood poured down onto the hero's chest, causing him to kneel down and clutch his chest in pain. **[ATK: 3500 – 0000]**

"This is it, Oshaki! I'm gonna show you what happens when you even _think_ about challenging me to a duel!"

"Actually, didn't _you_ challenge _me_ to this duel?" Mira asked.

"SHUT UP! Blackwing Armor Master, attack Destiny Hero Dread Guy and end this duel! _BLACK HURRICANE!_" The armored bird humanoid flew up and swooped down towards the muscular chained hero.

"Time for your friend to say goodbye!" the yellow-haired thug remarked.

"Not yet, I won't!" Mira shouted as a Trap Card picturing a dark red mechanical figure lifted up. It had a diamond-shaped mirror on its chest, a silver skull-like face, mechanical blood-red arms with demonic claws, and a pair of small black demonic wings. In the mirror was a faint image of a violet kanji symbol for Trap Cards. The same mirror pictured on the card appeared in front of Mira. "I activate the Trap Card, Demonic Trap Mirror! When you declare an attack, I can take one Trap Card from your Graveyard and activate it!

"With this card, I activate your very own Shift!" In the machine's mirror, the Trap Card kanji symbol was replaced with the exact same image of Hawk's own Shift Trap Card. "And with Shift's effect, I can switch your Armor Master's attack to my own Diamond Guy!" The armored bird humanoid unwillingly found itself to fly straight towards the crystal-covered hero. However, it still managed to successfully strike at the hero, and thus shatter him into pixels.

"AND YOU MANAGE TO SAVE YOURSELF _AGAIN_!" Hawk screamed. Calming down, she continued, "So what if you did? _I'm_ the one with the upper hand, _I'm_ the one who has almost all their Life Points, and _I'm_ the one with a monster that's practically _invincible_! Now, make your final move—and make it count!" The wound on the muscular chained hero's chest instantly healed. **[ATK: 0000 – 2100]**

_It all comes down to this…_ Mira worriedly thought. She tightly closed her eyes as she bravely drew her card. As she slowly opened her eyes to look at the drawn card, they suddenly widened in shock, but not in a good way.

"Aww, didn't get the card you wanted?" the red-brown-haired thug taunted. "Guess you should give up, now!"

"Wait—there's still the effect of Beginning of the End in my Graveyard!" Mira said. A faded image of a Spell Card with a pattern appeared behind her. But the artwork was so pitch-black it was hard to make out what the pattern was. "With its effect, I draw three cards!" She drew three extra cards. _Now _this_ is more like it!_

"First, I summon Destiny Hero Devil Guy in Attack Mode!" The demonic-costumed hero appeared in between the wheeled and muscular chained heroes. **[ATK: 0600; LV: 3]**

"And with another Destiny Hero on my field, Dread Guy gets stronger!" Another violet aura shrouded the muscular chained hero. **[ATK: 2100 – 2700]**

"Then I activate the Field Spell Card, Dark City!"

Mira's Disk's Field Spell Card slot opened up, and she placed a Field Spell Card picturing a black cardboard-cutout city at midnight on top of it. When the slot closed up, the field transformed into the same cardboard cutout metropolis, set at the exact same time as pictured on the card.

"Now when a Destiny Hero attacks," Mira explained, "if its Attack Points are lower than those of the monster it's attacking, that Destiny Hero instantly gains one thousand Attack Points!"

"Power up your monsters all you want!" Hawk shouted. "My Armor Master will be able to withstand _all_ of their attacks! And even if you _do_ remove Armor Master from play, you _still_ won't be able to attack me! Admit it—you _can't_ win!"

"Not unless I activate this—Dread Chain!" Mira corrected her as she swiped the remaining card in her hand through her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A Spell Card picturing the muscular chained hero swinging the chain attached to his right cufflink towards an Elemental Hero Thunder Giant materialized. "Because I have Dread Guy on my field, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, as long as its Attack Points are less than those of Dread Guy's, and if its Level is lower than Dread Guy's, as well! And there's only one monster on your field that meets both of these conditions!"

"NO! NOT MY ARMOR MASTER!" Hawk wailed. Before she could say or do anything else, the muscular chained hero swung his right chain at the armored bird humanoid. This time, the humanoid failed to withstand that attack; it was instantly shattered into pixels by the chain. After its destruction, Hawk noticed that the right chain was through a dark purple portal that somehow formed.

"There's another effect to this Spell Card. Dread Chain also lets me resurrect a monster that's weaker than the monster I destroyed to your side of the field. I choose your Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!" The muscular hero pulled his chain, and out of the portal reemerged the small bird creature, which was constricted by the chain. **[ATK: 1300; LV: 3]** However, the bird creature managed to free itself as the hero pulled his chain back.

"This duel ends right now! Destiny Hero Devil Guy, attack Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!" The demonic-costumed hero flew towards the small bird creature, sticking out his left claw. "And thanks to Dark City, Devil Guy gets a power boost!" Sure enough, a dark red aura shrouded the hero **[ATK: 0600 – 1600]** as he thrust his left claw into the small bird creature's chest. This resulted in the bird creature being shattered into pixels; some of the pixels struck at Hawk as she tried to protect herself with her left arm. **[LP: 3900 – 3600]**

"Destiny Heroes Dash Guy and Dread Guy, attack Hawk directly! _Lightning Strike_ and _Predator of Dreadnought_!" The cybernetic wheeled hero tore across the floor as he headed towards Hawk, while the muscular chained hero swung the chain attached to his right cufflink at her. The cybernetic wheeled hero in turn spun on his right foot and swung his left foot across her face. Both attacks resulted in her falling backwards. **[LP: 3600 – 0000]** After a screen displaying Mira's face with 'WIN' written underneath in gold popped open, the same wave of green digital energy that appeared before flowed again; the virtual screen closed up and the cardboard cutout metropolis returned to normal.

"All _right_!" Kero cheered, giving Homanu a high-five. "Mira won!"

"Okay, you punks!" Homanu shouted at the female thugs. "You leave his defenseless woman alone!"

"Fine, we _will_!" Hawk shouted, signaling towards her friends. To Mira, she vowed, "But don't think you've seen the last of _us_, Oshaki! You _will_ pay for this!" Hawk and her cohorts ran away from the scene.

"It's okay," Mira assured the elderly woman as soon as the three thugs were gone. "You're alright now."

"Thank you, dearie," the elderly woman said, placing a necklace made of gray yarn around Mira's neck. Hanging down from the necklace was a shard of amethyst in the shape of a crescent moon.

"I-I don't think I can accept this!" Mira said, quickly handing the necklace back to the woman. "I mean, there's _no way_ I can accept something this valuable!"

"Oh, I _insist_, dearie! After what you've done for me, you _deserve_ it!" She handed the necklace back to her savior.

"Um…_thanks_, I guess…"

"Farewell, dearie," the woman said, leaving the three friends.

"Wow…now _that_ was totally unexpected!" Kero said, scratching his head.

"The question is," said Homanu, "why would someone like her just give you rare jewelry like that? Is she even _aware_ of how valuable it is?"

"I don't know," Mira replied. "But just in case anything else happens, I'd better hold on to this."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Kero.

"Why don't we go home? I've pretty much had enough excitement for one day." Her friends nodded as they returned to their Runners to head home.

_You deserve that necklace, all right,_ the elderly woman thought as she kept on walking. _Believe me—that is more valuable than you'd ever expect. And don't worry, Mira Oshaki—our paths _will_ cross again…_

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CHRONICLE 002**

**Blackwing Armor Master  
**DARK/Winged Beast – Synchro – Effect/7/2500/1500  
1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no battle damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step (max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Black Flock  
**Spell/Normal  
Draw 1 card for each face-up "Blackwing" monster you control that has a different name (max. 3). You cannot activate other Spell/Trap Cards or effects during the turn you activate this card.  
_Image: Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind and Blackwing – Bora the Spear flying amongst a flock of crows over a haunted forest  
Origination: Psychid_

**One-on-One Fight  
**Trap/Normal  
This turn, each player selects 1 monster they control with the highest ATK. Conduct battle between the selected monsters.  
_Image: The silhouettes of two ancient Japanese warriors standing face to face on a beach in the sunset  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime – Episode 11 – Judai &amp; Sho! Tag Duel (Second Part)_

**Counter Wedge  
**Trap/Normal  
Activate only after damage calculation when an opponent's monster attacks a face-up "Blackwing Armor Master" you control. Place 1 Wedge Counter on the opponent's monster. You cannot activate this effect if that monster already has a Wedge Counter.  
_Image: A Blackwing Armor Master throwing a Wedge Counter into the chest of a Flying Fortress SKY FIRE  
Origination: Psychid_

**Demonic Trap Mirror  
**Trap/Normal  
Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Activate 1 Trap Card from your opponent's Graveyard.  
_Image: A demonic, blood-red colored machine with a mirror on its chest, a silver skull-like face, red mechanical arms with demonic claws, and a small pair of black demonic wings; in the mirror is a violet kanji symbol for Trap Cards  
Origination: Psychid_

**Dread Chain  
**Spell/Normal  
Select 1 face-up "Destiny Hero Dread Guy" you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls whose Level and ATK are equal to or lower than the Level and ATK of the selected "Destiny Hero Dread Guy". Destroy the opponent's selected monster, then Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard whose Level and ATK are lower than the Level and ATK of the destroyed monster. You can only activate 1 "Dread Chain" per turn.  
_Image: A Destiny Hero Dread Guy swinging the chain attached to his right cufflink at an Elemental Hero Thunder Giant  
Origination: Psychid_

* * *

**Next time, on **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI**_**…**

**Seto Kaiba arranges another tournament; but this time, not by himself!**

"WHAT?!" Seto screamed, pounding his right fist on the table. "You actually want me to arrange another tournament _after_ one had just ended?! How crazy do you think I am?!"

"Seto, baby, _think_ about it! Your company's been successful after hosting stuff like the Battle City Finals and the KC Grand Championship, amirite?"

"Um…well…"

"And your annual summer tournament's been successful every year, amirite? And _this_ year's tournament turned out to be one of the _greatest_ successes you've ever had, amirite?"

"I have to admit, you have a point there…"

"So think about it, Seto, baby! If you agree to collab with me on this tournament, your popularity will surely hit the _roof_! Maybe even _beyond_ that!"

**Meanwhile, Mira finds herself in a whole new world!**

"Everyone, come quick! Our Wielder has arrived!" a high-pitched female voice shouted. The voice belonged to a young girl who was about half Mira's age and height. She had faint violet skin, long dirty red hair, gentle green eyes and no visible mouth. She was dressed from head to toe in a black tattered dress with long purple sleeves, but she was barefoot. Very soon, some more people came out of their huts to join the girl. Their clothing's color scheme was very similar to the girl that just spoke. As they did, they began making comments about Mira, as if they were excited to meet her.

"Okay…what the hell's all _this_ about?" she flatly demanded.

"'Tis the anticipation of your arrival, my young friend," a deep female voice spoke. The villagers quickly moved aside to make room for a tall, slender woman that walked across the bridge to confront Mira. She was dressed from head to toe in a black cloak with a purple hood and red sleeves. Her visible hands were the same color as most of the villagers'. A pair of glowing green eyes was visible from underneath the hood.

**And after meeting her opponent-to-be…**

"I am Amphiaraus, Crusader of Corycian Cave. And I shall be your opponent for the Ceremony."

…**she'll have to do whatever it takes to prove herself as a Wielder! ...Whatever **_**that**_** means!**

"I hope you are ready, Mira Oshaki," Amphiaraus solemnly spoke as his deck automatically shuffled. "This will be no ordinary duel that occurs in your world—this will be a duel to test your worthiness as a Wielder!"

**Why was Mira brought to wherever she is now? Will she defeat Amphiaraus in this so-called "Ceremony"? And what exactly is the purpose of being a so-called "Wielder"?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Guardian Baou"!**


	3. Guardian Baou

Of all the chapters I had to revise for this story up to this point, this one had to undergo the most revisions (at least as far as the featured duel goes). I should also warn you that while this may not be the part where the story "truly" develops, hopefully it should give you an idea of where it may be heading.

Also, I should tell you that after this chapter, this story may go on hiatus for a bit. (Announcing your story would be going on hiatus is one thing; but doing so when you're less than ten, let alone five, chapters in is definitely something else.) I'm doing this not just because I want to get more chapters written in advance, but there's some catching up to do with my beta-reader proofreading the chapters I've sent thus far. (Not that I'm being impatient or pointing any fingers.) For that, I apologize.

Oh, and there'll be some nudity towards the end, but hopefully nothing too explicit. That's saying something, since I usually don't do this kind of thing; even in T-rated stories.

Enjoy chapter three.

* * *

It was quite the day for Mira and her friends. First, Mira successfully defeated one of England's top duelists. Then she saved a distressed elderly woman from some street thugs. _Then_ said elderly woman gave Mira the amethyst necklace, for obvious unknown reasons. Right now, Mira and her friends were back in their apartment, observing the same necklace Mira was holding.

"I still don't know why that woman gave you that necklace," Kero said.

"Yeah," Mira said, looking at the necklace, "but I still want to know why I got it…"

"Maybe it was a way of saying thanks for helping that woman back there?" Homanu suggested.

"Could be—but since when do you see old ladies giving away something so valuable as a way of saying thanks?"

"Hey—you know how old ladies can be!" Kero implied.

"Kero, be serious!" Homanu scolded.

"I'm just saying! …So, what are you gonna do with it?"

"Right now, I'm gonna hold onto this until I find out why she gave me this," Mira decided.

"But how do you know you're gonna find that woman again?" Homanu asked. "We don't know her name, or where she lives, or _anything_ about her!"

"But we do know what she looks like. And if we happen to come across her again, there's gonna be some stuff I'd like to know!"

* * *

**CHRONICLE 003  
GUARDIAN BAOU**

* * *

Later at sunset, at the famous KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba was in his office viewing some important paperwork. These were reports of the ratings and reviews of the final match of the tournament, both of which were in his favor.

"Hm!" Seto exclaimed, looking back and forth from the paper he held in each hand. "I have never had such high ratings or favorable reviews since Team 5D's participated in the World Racing Grand Prix. It must've been because of Mira's victory against Arthur. I suppose I have Oshaki to thank; it seems that tournaments are starting to become more exciting again!"

No sooner had he said that when a yellow button began flashing on his desk. This was the button used for any incoming video calls Seto would have. "Who could that be at _this_ hour?" he wondered aloud as he pressed the button. "I know it's not Zigfried…" When he did, a virtual video screen popped open in front of him. Standing in the center of the screen was a man about the same age as him, who had a bald head and grey eyes, and was dressed in a grey Italian suit.

"Hey-hey, Mr. Seto!" the man said eagerly. "How's it going, mah friend?"

"Tomio Keller?" Seto said, almost unimpressed. "What do you want _now_? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh, I do! And I've heard the buzz, man—everyone's going _crazy_ about what just happened in the final match today!"

"I know that. Now, if you don't have anything further to discuss, please let me-"

"Actually, I do! How would you and I like to arrange _another_ tournament for all the nice dueling fans out there?"

"WHAT?!" Seto screamed, pounding his right fist on the table. "You actually want me to arrange another tournament _after_ one had just ended?! How crazy do you think I am?!"

"Seto, baby, _think_ about it! Your company's been successful after hosting stuff like the Battle City Finals and the KC Grand Championship, amirite?"

"Um…well…"

"And your annual summer tournament's been successful every year, amirite? And _this_ year's tournament turned out to be one of the _greatest_ successes you've ever had, amirite?"

"I have to admit, you have a point there…"

"So think about it, Seto, baby! If you agree to collab with me on this tournament, your popularity will surely hit the _roof_! Maybe even _beyond_ that!"

"Wait just a minute—how do I know this isn't another one of your crazy antics to try and make your company as popular as mine?! I always _knew_ you had a jealous streak!"

"Maybe; but if you agree, _your_ company will gain an equal amount of popularity as mine! So it's basically a win-win situation! C'mon, Kaiba, don't turn me down!"

Seto thought about what Tomio had just said. After about less than ten seconds, he made his decision. "…Okay, I'll do it; but I'm keeping an eye on you, Keller!"

"Don't worry, Kaiba," Tomio said, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll just _love_ what you hear…!"

* * *

Nighttime had finally arrived. At this moment, Mira and her friends were already in their sleepwear and getting ready for bed.

"There's one thing that kind a bothers me," Kero said as he climbed up into his hammock. "Didn't Homanu say that Hawk was using a deck that was almost the same as Crow Hogan's?"

"He did," she replied, pulling herself underneath the covers. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried that she may also have that one Synchro Monster Crow used. I think it was 'Black Feather Dragon', or something…?"

"I think it's '_Black-Winged_ Dragon', actually," Homanu corrected him. He was already underneath the covers. "But I wouldn't worry about her having one. I mean, it's a one-of-a-kind card—how could she _possibly_ have one?"

"Good point…"

"Well, guys," Mira said, placing the necklace on a desk beside her side of the bed, "let's get some sleep; I, for one, am pretty much _bushed_ after what I've been through today!"

"Makes sense to me," said Homanu.

"'Night, everybody!" Kero chirped, plopping his head on his pillow and instantly falling asleep. After shutting off the lamp beside her, Mira and Homanu did the same.

About half an hour later, the necklace's amethyst began to shine as it suddenly levitated and floated towards Mira. It touched Mira's forehead as she was sound asleep.

* * *

In her dream, Mira was lying on her front upon some dirt and gravel, in her everyday clothing rather than her sleepwear. As one eye slowly opened, and eventually the other, she woke up and found herself in some kind of cave.

Actually, it looked less like a cave and more like an underground village. She saw huts made out of clay and stone, with yellow lights coming through all doors and windows through an unknown source. There were also small lights of the same color all across the village, along with a stone bridge over a small stream. Its main feature was a circular altar located across from the largest of the huts.

"What…what is this place?" she wondered as she looked around.

"Everyone, come quick! Our Wielder has arrived!" a high-pitched female voice shouted. The voice belonged to a young girl who was about half Mira's age and height. She had faint violet skin, long dirty red hair, gentle green eyes and no visible mouth. She was dressed from head to toe in a black tattered dress with long purple sleeves, but she was barefoot. Very soon, some more people came out of their huts to join the girl. Their overall appearances were very similar to the girl that just spoke. As they did, they began making comments about Mira, as if they were excited to meet her.

"Okay…what the hell's all _this_ about?" she flatly demanded.

"'Tis the anticipation of your arrival, my young friend," a deep female voice spoke. The villagers quickly moved aside to make room for a tall, slender woman that walked across the bridge to confront Mira. She was dressed from head to toe in a black cloak with a purple hood and red sleeves. Her visible hands were the same color as most of the villagers'. A pair of glowing green eyes was visible from underneath the hood, along with some red hair.

"'The anticipation of my arrival'?! What on Earth is _that_ supposed to mean?! How the hell did I get here?! And why did this girl call me a 'Wielder'?!" She was, of course, referring to the girl who just spoke, who whimpered after what she just heard.

"Patience, my young friend," the woman calmly instructed. "And allow me to introduce myself. I am Cassandra—Elder of Corycian Cave, on the planet Olympus."

"'Olympus'? Isn't that supposed to be on, like, a _mountain_, or something?"

"That may hold true in your home dimension. But this is an entirely different dimension, at least to the people of our kind. And right now, our world is in grave danger."

"I still don't understand…"

"I assure you, all will be properly explained to you, in due time. For now…let the Ceremony commence!" The villagers cheered in response to this.

"What 'Ceremony'?! What are you talking about?!"

"The Ceremony to see if you are truly worthy of wielding the spirit of the Iroa of Darkness!"

"'Iroa of Darkness'? Okay, _now_ I'm officially lost."

"Please, Miss Oshaki," Cassandra chuckled. "_Surely_ I would not let you come here without the necklace I have given you?"

_Wait a minute; that old lady gave me that necklace, not _her_!_ Mira angrily thought. Afterwards, her eyes popped open as she discovered the shocking truth. "_You're_ the one who gave me that necklace?!"

"That is correct. And I thank you once again for rescuing me from those thugs earlier."

"But…how did you get into _my_ world?! And how did you look like an old woman when I first saw you, when _this_ is what you really look like?!"

"I will explain everything you need to know after the Ceremony. And speaking of which, shall we begin?"

"I guess, but I just have one question—what exactly is this 'Ceremony'?"

"Is it not obvious?" a bold male voice spoke. "The Ceremony is to test you to see if you are worthy of being a Wielder!"

The crowd quickly moved aside to make room for another being of their kind to approach Mira. This being had lavender-colored skin, green eyes, spiky snow white hair, and no visible mouth. In place of his nipples were amethysts; the one on the left side of his chest was covered by a black toga he wore. He also wore a platinum cuff on his right wrist.

"Who are _you_?" asked Mira.

"I am Amphiaraus, Crusader of Corycian Cave. And I shall be your opponent for the Ceremony."

He raised his left arm into the air, and his cuff began to shine a lustrous violet. In a split second, a Duel Disk resembling the DiaDhank once used by the Sacred Guadians of Ancient Egypt took its place. To strengthen this fact, in place of the Life Point counter was the Eye of Wdjat from the same era. Two violet rectangles were seen on two of the Disk's three blades, while only one was shown on the third. Finally, a deck was placed in a slot that was located on the top of the Disk, as opposed to the side.

"Is…is that a Duel Disk?!" the astonished Mira spoke. "And it has a _deck_ full of _Duel Monsters cards_ in it?! How can you _POSSIBLY_ know about Duel Monsters?!"

"We have known about it for thousands of centuries," Cassandra explained. "I am sure you have heard about the very first duels held in Ancient Egypt five thousand years ago in your world, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I know that. But they weren't done with cards; they were done with giant rocks with spirits sealed inside. …Right?"

"Exactly. And during his archeological expedition, Maximillion Pegasus rediscovered these ancient battles in Egypt, and presented them in the game you and your kind know as 'Duel Monsters'."

"Well, of _course_ he did!" Mira said, rolling her eyes. "He _was_ the creator of Duel Monsters, after all!"

"He may have been the first to transform the spirit battles into the card game you know today. But the truth is…he was not the first to create something out of these battles."

"He wasn't?"

"No. The person who actually did it was a man by the name of Alexander the Great. You see, when he and his army conquered all of Ancient Egypt, he, himself, had discovered these ancient battles and introduced them to the people in his home country of Ancient Greece. As time went by and empires including Greece were conquered, these battles were adapted in locations all over the world, including Rome and Great Britain. Eventually, these ancient battles died out before Pegasus revived these battles with Duel Monsters. But history shows that Alexander the Great is the true founder of Duel Monsters."

"But if that's true, how come a _planet in another dimension_ knows Duel Monsters, as well?!"

"When our empire was conquered, the spirits of the deceased left their now lifeless bodies and departed from Earth, searching for a proper resting place. As we have wandered across the depths of space, we have discovered a planet, uninhabited and lifeless, which is the planet you are on now. Although our true bodies are gone, our knowledge before our deaths still remained within us. A part of such knowledge was the ancient battles I have told you about earlier."

"Okay, but I'm still confused," Mira said. "If you and these people know everything about Duel Monsters, why can't _you_ duel me instead of him? _You're_ the one who gave me this necklace, aren't you?"

"That is correct," Cassandra replied. "But I am the Elder of this village. An Elder cannot duel, unless they have no choice but to do so, whether or not they be serious battles.

"Now then—shall we begin the Ceremony?"

"I dunno," Mira said, scratching her head. "I mean, I don't have my deck or Disk with me-"

"I can fix that," Cassandra said, snapping her fingers. Almost instantly, Mira found her fully constructed Duel Disk onto her arm, with her Main Deck tucked inside. She also found her Duel Gazer fastened to her face.

"Now, then, if you would please follow us," Cassandra spoke. She and Amphiaraus walked across the stone bridge to the altar. Mira hesitated at first, but soon had the courage to catch up to the two. The villagers in turn followed the three.

In no time at all, Cassandra, Amphiaraus and Mira were at the top of the altar, while the villagers watched from below. Inside the rim of the altar, there were several markings in Enochian—the language of the angels. The innermost circle had four Enochian letters which, if translated by an expert, spelled out 'DARK'. Several other tiles of the altar were designed in the same manner as the ones in the rim. All of the ancient letters were colored dark purple. Mira and Amphiaraus were facing each other, while Cassandra watched sideways.

"I hope you are ready, Mira Oshaki," Amphiaraus solemnly spoke as his deck automatically shuffled. "This will be no ordinary duel that occurs in your world—this will be a duel to test your worthiness as a Wielder!"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, but okay!" Mira shouted as her deck automatically shuffled as well.

She then pressed a button on her Gazer, causing the lens to flash for a split second. Amphiaraus, on the other hand, tightly closed his left eye and opened it widely, causing it to become more luminous. Cassandra and the rest of the village did the same. At least through Mira's Gazer, she could still see the wave of green energy flowed around the dueling area. She was also able to hear the female voice announcing: _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established."_ To top this sequence off, both duelists drew five cards apiece.

"Let the Ceremony commence!" Cassandra boldly announced, causing the audience below to wildly cheer.

_**MIRA: 4000 LP / AMPHIARAUS: 4000 LP**_

"I'll start!" Mira shouted as she drew. "I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Guy in Attack Mode!" After slapping the card onto one of her Disk's Monster Card Zones, a blue portal appeared on the floor in front of her. Floating up from the portal was the crystal-covered hero. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

"I activate Diamond Guy's ability! Once a turn, I can look at the top card of my deck. If it's a Spell Card, then it goes to my Graveyard, and I can activate its effects during my next turn! Otherwise, it goes right back to the bottom of my deck!" The hero's crystals shone as Mira picked up her deck's top card. "It's The Beginning of the End! Since it's a Normal Spell, it goes right into my Graveyard!" As such, she slid the card into her Disk's Graveyard.

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" Mira said, taking two cards from her hand and sliding them into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. After two vertical card backings materialized in front of her, something unexpected happened. A wave of light purple energy erupted beneath her, somehow causing her to scream in pain. **[LP: 4000 – 3700]** She was left startled even after the energy wave died down.

"If you are that eager to know," Amphiaraus calmly explained, "what you have just witnessed was the effect of our Field Spell in play."

"But there's no Field Spell in play!" Mira protested.

"Correction: There _is_. During our spirit battles on Olympus, there is always a Field Spell in play, which is actually one of our six main locations. And the effect of each pseudo Field Spell, if you may call it, varies depending on the location.

"In this case, the effect of Corycian Cave had just activated. During each of our End Phases, the turn player loses one hundred Life Points for every card in their hand. Since you had three at the time this effect activated, you lost three hundred Life Points."

"Okay, but…why did I actually _feel_ that?!"

"One of the purposes of the Ceremony is to teach you what you are to be up against, should you be a Wielder. Should a Wielder participate in battles of life or death, everything becomes real: All of the destruction, and all of the pain!

_So if I have even _one card_ left in my hand,_ Mira thought, _I'm still wide open to that Field Spell's effect! So that means in order to _avoid_ taking damage, I'll have to duel with an empty hand! …But what's the _real_ purpose of this…?_

"My turn!" Amphiaraus declared, drawing his card. "Immediately, I activate the Spell Card, Into the Void!" A Spell Card picturing four cards—one of them being a Monster Card and another being a Trap Card—in a sinister black-green flux materialized. "Because I have at least three cards in my hand, I now draw one card. But when my turn is over, I have to send each and every card in my hand to the Graveyard!"

"So that means you won't be affected by this Field Spell!" Mira exclaimed. "You really _are_ desperate to win, aren't you?"

"Believe me, Mira Oshaki; there is very much a real reason as to why I have made a move such as that. You see, those who have cards that would work to their advantage have desperate ways to get them into their hands. While I, too, have such cards, I have none of such intentions. You might say that another purpose of this Ceremony in particular is to show you that you mustn't rely on how much you have in your hand, but rather how you put that hand to good use!"

"I don't know if that's supposed to make any sense; but, okay!"

"Continuing my turn," Amphiaraus resumed, "I activate my Infernity Launcher Continuous Spell!" A Spell Card picturing an orange demonic cannon shooting out two fiendish creatures—one of them being a four-eyed, blue-skinned fiend with orange hair, and the other being a miniature fiend dressed in a stereotypical cowboy uniform—materialized. "Once a turn, I am permitted to send an 'Infernity' monster from my hand to the Graveyard, like so!" He took a card from his hand and slid it into his gauntlet's Graveyard.

"Next, I summon Infernity Archfiend in Attack Mode!" After slapping another card onto one of his gauntlet's Monster Card Zones, another blue portal appeared. The same four-eyed, blue-skinned, orange-haired fiend pictured on the Spell Card he just activated flew right out of it. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 4]**

"Infernity Archfiend, attack Destiny Hero Diamond Guy! _Hell Pressure_!" The orange-haired fiend raised its arms in the air, and a sinister purple circular symbol formed above the crystal-covered hero. Some purple electricity struck from the symbol at the hero, shattering him into pixels. The attack caused Mira to wince in pain. **[LP: 3700 – 3300]**

"I shall place this card face-down, and end my turn." A vertical card backing materialized behind the orange-haired fiend. "Now, I am forced to discard all of the cards in my hand!" After sliding his remaining two cards into his gauntlet's Graveyard, the same wave of light purple energy erupted from beneath him. However, he felt no pain as no cards were in his hand at the time.

"My turn!" Mira said, drawing. "And I'll activate the effect of The Beginning of the End in my Graveyard!" A faded image of the Spell Card picturing the indescribable black pattern appeared behind her. "With it, I draw three cards!" She drew three extra cards from her deck.

"Next, I summon Destiny Hero Defend Guy in Attack Mode!" After slapping the card onto one of her Disk's Monster Card Zones, another blue portal appeared. Floating up from it was a creature composed of grey stone, with a golden grill over its pitch-black face with a pair of red eyes. **[ATK: 0100; LV: 4]**

"A rather unwise move, if I may comment," Amphiaraus criticized, narrowing his eyes. "Would it not make more sense to place your monster in Defense Mode, as it has such a high amount of Defense Points?"

"It would, actually. But lucky for me, I have the Spell Card, Shield and Sword!" A Spell Card picturing a knight in bronze armor appeared. In his left hand was a bronze shield with an orange circle with 'attack' written. In his right hand was a bronze sword with a blue circle with 'defense' written. An orange arrow was pointing from the orange circle to the blue circle, and a blue arrow was pointing from the blue circle to the red circle.

"With this card, the Attack and Defense Points of all monsters on the field become swapped this turn!" Sure enough, that's exactly what happened to the four-eyed fiend **[ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 – ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1800]** and the rocky-armored creature **[ATK: 0100 / DEF 2700 – ATK: 2700 / DEF: 0100]**.

"Destiny Hero Defend Guy, attack Infernity Archfiend!" The rocky-armored creature slammed his fist onto the four-eyed fiend, shattering it into pixels. The force of the slamming nearly caused Amphiaraus to lose his balance. Fortunately, he regained control just before he was about to fall off. **[LP: 4000 – 2500]** After the attack, Mira noticed that a purple aura was shrouding her, and part of the aura was being absorbed into her necklace's amethyst. "What's going on?"

"That is _another_ purpose of the Ceremony," Amphiaraus explained. "When someone tested to be a Wielder attacks with their monsters, they unleash their form of energy known as 'Sense'."

"'Sense'?"

"Yes. Whenever one unleashes their Sense, part of it is absorbed into their crystal. And should one unleash enough Sense and their crystal has absorbed just enough of it, the Chamber will unlock. Only then will we know that we have found our Wielder!"

"'Chamber'? What 'Chamber'?"

"In due time, and if all goes well, you will find out. But in the meantime, I shall activate the special ability of Infernity Avenger in my Graveyard!" A dark purple portal appeared in front of him, and a midget fiend flew out of it. It had a white face and was clad in a stereotypical cowboy uniform. **[DEF: 0000; LV: 1]**

"How did _that_ get in there?!" Mira demanded.

"Remember Infernity Launcher, and how I sent an 'Infernity' monster to my Graveyard?" Mira only growled at that. "But I will tell you how I summoned Infernity Avenger from my Graveyard. Since your monster destroyed one of my monsters in battle, I can resurrect Infernity Avenger right away. And when I do, its Level becomes that of the monster you just destroyed!" **[LV: 1 – 4]**

"Okay; but since my monster attacked, I'll activate the Spell Card, Cease and Desist!" A Spell Card picturing a blond-haired knight signaling one of his comrades in the same armor he was wearing to kneel defensively materialized. "This card changes one of my monsters that attacked this turn to Defense Mode. And Defend Guy will do just that." The rocky-armored creature knelt to a defensive position; when he landed on his knee, the ground shook slightly. **[DEF: 0100; LV: 4]**

"I'll place one more card face-down and end my turn!" She slid another card into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot, and another vertical backing appeared beside her other vertical backings. "Now Defend Guy's Defense Points return to normal!" **[DEF: 0100 – 2700]**

"And you'll take _another_ three hundred points of damage, thanks to Corycian Cave's effect!" Amphiaraus declared. And he was right: The wave of light purple energy erupted beneath her a second time as she screamed in pain. **[LP: 3300 – 3000]**

"Now I shall draw!" he continued, drawing his card.

"And you'll be drawing _another_ card, thanks to Defend Guy's effect!" Mira interrupted. "Since he's in Defense Mode and it's your Standby Phase, you have no other choice but to draw another card!"

"Rather impressive," her opponent calmly complimented as he drew an extra card. "Not only did you manage to find ways to inflict me with massive damage and then protect it, the latter strategy also led me to being forced to draw additional cards.

"But do not think you have the upper hand just yet—I can _still_ empty my hand rather easily! To prove it, I shall once again activate the effect of my Infernity Launcher!" He took another card from his hand and slid it into his gauntlet's Graveyard.

"Next, I place this card face-down…" He slid another card vertically into his gauntlet's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. When he did, a vertical backing appeared next to his other vertical backing.

"…and then I'll activate my other face-down card, Zero-Max!" His other vertical backing lifted up. It was a Spell Card picturing a sinister portal colored red and violet shrouded by yellow electricity, floating above the horizon of rocky terrain in the midnight sky. "Because I have no cards in my hand once again, I am allowed to resurrect an 'Infernity' monster from my Graveyard! Therefore, I resurrect the monster I just sent to my Graveyard this turn: Infernity Destroyer!" Another dark purple portal appeared on Amphiaraus's side of the field. Floating up from it was a muscular, black-skinned fiend with silver armor around its shoulders and wrists. **[ATK: 2300; LV: 6]**

"And thanks to the other effect of Zero-Max, every monster with Attack Points that are less than those of the monster I resurrected is destroyed!" Some yellow electricity shot down from the ceiling and struck both Amphiaraus's cowboy fiend and Mira's rocky-armored creature, shattering both into pixels.

"Well, _I'll_ activate my Destiny Mirage Trap Card!" Mira shouted. A Trap Card picturing several broken glass shards reflecting Destiny Hero Devil Guy—a familiar demonic-clad hero of Mira's—with the original Devil Guy in the center lifted up. "Because you've destroyed my Destiny Hero, I can resurrect all Destiny Heroes that were destroyed this turn! Welcome back, Destiny Hero Defend Guy!" Another dark purple portal appeared, and the rocky-armored creature floated up from it, still kneeling defensively. **[DEF: 2700; LV: 4]**

"I must admit, you are certainly more than meets the eye," Amphiaraus commented. "And although your move was undoubtedly clever, it was still a waste. With Zero-Max's effect, I cannot attack you this turn. Therefore, I shall end my turn with nothing else to do." The wave of light purple energy erupted from underneath him. Just like last time, he felt no pain from the wave.

"I draw!" Mira shouted, drawing. When she looked at what she drew, a sly grin crossed her face. "Ooh, you're gonna _hate_ what I just drew!

"I activate the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity!" A Spell Card picturing two peasants catching gold coins that were falling from Heaven materialized. "This card makes us draw until we have six cards in our hand!

"But before I do that, I'll activate _another_ Spell Card: Chain Strike!" She quickly swiped a different card from her hand into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A Spell Card picturing six visible chains shooting out of a dark red fiery background materialized. "I can only activate this card when it's gonna be at least a Chain Link Two. Now you lose four hundred Life Points times this card's Chain Link number!

"However, I have one more card to activate: Chain Summoning!" This time, the card she activated was one of her remaining two face-down cards. A Spell Card picturing a knight in dark rusty armor pulling a chain that was pulled inside a sinister violet portal lifted up. "Since this card is a Chain Link _Three_, I can Normal Summon up to three monsters this turn! But first, Chain Strike's effect will activate!" The same chains pictured on Mira's second activated Spell Card shot out and struck at Amphiaraus, causing him to slightly kneel. **[LP: 2500 – 1700]**

"And now we draw, thanks to Card of Sanctity!" Without hesitation, Mira drew four cards while Amphiaraus drew six.

"If you thought you could put me at a disadvantage with a move like that, you are sadly mistaken!" Amphiaraus remarked. After raising his right arm into the air, a Trap Card picturing a duelist holding five transparent cards in his hand lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Phantom Hand! Once a turn, as long as I control an 'Infernity' monster, I can remove every card in my hand from play, until my next Standby Phase! And I shall do that right now!" A shadowy portal formed overhead Amphiaraus, and he tossed all six of his cards into the portal before it closed up.

Seeing this, Mira just shrugged it off. "Oh, well; I _still_ have the cards I need to win right here! First, I summon Destiny Hero Devil Guy in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared, and the demonic-clad hero floated up from it. **[ATK: 0600; LV: 3]**

"Next, I'll sacrifice Defend Guy to summon Destiny Hero Dash Guy in Attack Mode!" The rocky-armored creature transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Dashing out of the orb was the cybernetic wheeled hero. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]**

"Finally, I'll sacrifice Devil Guy to summon Destiny Hero Double Guy!" The demonic-clad hero transformed into another rainbow energy orb. This time, a slender man flew out of it. He was dressed in all black, including his hat, coat, pants and shoes. The only things that weren't black were his grey scarf and his white gloves. **[ATK: 1000; LV: 6]**

"To top it off, I activate my face-down card, D-Chain!" A Trap Card picturing a black chain with a sickle-like object at the end lifted up. "When I activate this card, it can become an Equip Card that equips to a Destiny Hero on my field! And while it's equipped, that monster gains five hundred Attack Points!" The same chain pictured on the card appeared in the hands of the cybernetic wheeled hero. **[ATK: 2100 – 2600]**

"Destiny Hero Dash Guy, attack Infernity Destroyer! _Lightning Strike_!" The cybernetic wheeled hero tore across the altar and, instead of attacking with his feet, swung his newly-equipped chain at the pitch-black fiend, shattering it into pixels. **[LP: 1700 – 1400]** After the attack, the same purple aura shrouded her again, and part of the aura was absorbed into her necklace's amethyst.

"I almost forgot: When a monster equipped with D-Chain destroys one of your monsters in battle, you lose five hundred Life Points!" For the second time in a row, the wheeled hero swung his chain at Amphiaraus, causing him to fall down backwards. **[LP: 1400 – 0900]**

Fortunately, he managed to get himself up as he declared: "I now resurrect Infernity Avenger as a Level Six monster!" True to his word, another dark purple portal appeared, and the midget cowboy fiend floated up from it. **[DEF: 0000; LV: 1 – 6]**

"Doesn't matter, 'cause I'm _still_ gonna win!" Mira said. "See, my Double Guy has the ability of attacking _twice_ during one Battle Phase! That means when I destroy your Avenger the _first_ time, I'll attack you directly the _second_ time! _Death Overlap_!" The black-suited hero raised his cane high, and a figure appeared behind him. It appeared to be a deformed but stronger version of himself, as his clothes were torn from his bulging muscles. He also had blood-red eyes and long grey hair. The muscular figure leapt up and headed towards the midget cowboy fiend.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Infernity Flux in my Graveyard!" Amphiaraus shouted. Another dark purple portal appeared, and a Trap Card quickly rose out of it. It was the orange-haired fiend casting a spell to create a wall of violet energy to protect himself from incoming fireballs. That same wall appeared around Amphiaraus, somehow causing the muscular figure to stop dead in his tracks before fading away.

"I'm sorry, but did you just activate a card from your _Graveyard_?!" Mira cried.

"Correct. This Trap Card only works during a turn you've destroyed one my 'Infernity' monsters, and while I have no cards in my hand. As a result, your attack is negated, and your Battle Phase comes to an end!"

This time, Mira actually did growl at her opponent's move. "After Dash Guy attacks, he goes into Defense Mode!" The cybernetic wheeled hero knelt defensively. **[DEF: 1000]** "I'll place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" she said, taking two cards from her hand and sliding them into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. After two vertical backings materialized, the wave of light purple energy erupted underneath her, causing her to slightly groan. **[LP: 3000 – 2900]**

"My turn!" Amphiaraus declared, drawing. After he drew, the same shadowy portal that appeared before formed again; one by one, the six cards he threw into it floated down back into his hand. "First, I summon Infernity Dwarf in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared, and a small bearded dwarf wielding a flaming axe floated up from it. **[ATK: 0800; LV: 2]**

"Next, I tune my Level Six Infernity Avenger into my Level Two Infernity Dwarf!"

The midget cowboy fiend split apart into six white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of the axe-wielding dwarf, who transformed into two white stars. **[2+6=8]** As this happened, Amphiaraus chanted:

"_The dead and the living… The moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Doom Dragon!"_

A burst of white-green light flashed before the duel. Emerging out of the light was a pitch-black dragon with four eyes, a small set of arms over its larger set, and a sharp horn out of its snout. **[ATK: 3000; LV: 8]**

"Next, I activate Wave-Motion Inferno!" A Spell Card picturing the orange-haired fiend in a fiery red background materialized. "As long as I have no cards in my hand, all of my 'Infernity' monsters gain four hundred Attack and Defense Points!"

"But you have five cards in your hand, so your Spell Card's useless!" Mira exclaimed in a taunting manner.

"That is where you are wrong. After I place this card face-down, I'll activate the effect of Phantom Hand once again!" He took a card from his hand and rapidly slid it through his gauntlet's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. After another vertical backing materialized on his field, the same shadowy portal emerged above him once again, and tossed his four remaining cards into the portal before it closed up.

"And now that I do _not_ have any cards in my hand, my Wave-Motion Inferno is _not_ 'useless' after all!" A fiery red aura shrouded the dragon for a few moments. **[ATK: 3000 – 3400]**

"Next, I activate Infernity Doom Dragon's special ability! Once a turn, I can destroy one monster on your field, and then you lose Life Points equal to half of its Attack Points! _Infernity Death Breath_!" The dragon unleashed a burst of black and orange fire from its mouth, which incinerated the cybernetic wheeled hero. Some of the fire also struck at Mira's chest as she winced in pain. **[LP: 2900 – 1600]**

"According to your monster's effect," Mira said, looking at Infernity Doom Dragon's details through her Gazer, "your monster can't attack when it activates its effect! That means you're gonna end your turn now, right?"

"Wrong," Amphiaraus corrected her. "I activate the other effect of Infernity Launcher! By sending it to my Graveyard while I have no cards in my hand, I can resurrect two 'Infernity' monsters from my Graveyard! Return to me, Infernity Destroyer and Infernity Archfiend!" After taking one of the three cards from his Spell/Trap Card Zone slot and sending it to his gauntlet's Graveyard slot, two dark purple portals appeared next to the dragon. Floating out of one of them was the muscular black fiend, and floating out of the other was the orange-haired fiend. As soon as both fiends appeared, they were shrouded by the same fiery aura the dragon was shrouded by earlier. **[ATK: 2300 – 2700; LV: 6]** **[ATK: 1800 – 2200; LV: 4]**

"The difference between the Attack Points of my Infernity Avenger and your Double Guy is more than enough to defeat you. I admit, I liked you as an opponent; alas, my duty has to be done!

"Infernity Destroyer, attack Double Guy and end this duel!" The muscular black fiend charged towards the black suited hero, roaring as it raised its claws high.

"I activate the effect of Destiny Hero Dagger Guy in my hand!" Mira shouted, quickly sliding the only card in her hand to her Graveyard slot. The faded image of the silver-armored blade-equipped hero appeared behind her. "During your Battle Phase, I can send him from my hand to the Graveyard to have all my Destiny Heroes gain eight hundred Attack Points!"

A violet aura shrouded the black-suited hero for a few moments. **[ATK: 1000 – 1800]** No sooner had the aura worn off before the black fiend slashed at the black-suited hero, shattering him into pixels. **[LP: 1600 – 0700]**

"Another waste on your behalf. There is still the ability of Infernity Destroyer! When it destroys one of your monsters in battle while I have no cards in my hand, you lose sixteen hundred Life Points!" Some violet flames shrouded the fiend's claws as it charged towards Mira directly.

"Not gonna happen! I activate the Trap Card, Damage Polarizer!" A Trap Card picturing a silver-armored knight holding up a shield to protect himself against an explosion lifted up. "When you activate an effect that would inflict me with damage, the damage is automatically negated!" The same shield appeared in front of Mira as the fiend slashed at it. However, not even a single dent was on the shield, even before it disappeared.

"Also, this card forces us to draw one card apiece!" Both players did just that. "And now that you have a card in your hand, all your monsters lose their power boost!" Sure enough, the same fiery red aura that shrouded Amphiaraus's three monsters appeared once again. **[ATK: 3400 – 3000]** **[ATK: 2700 – 2300]** **[ATK: 2200 – 1800]**

"It matters not—I am _still_ going to end this duel, once Infernity Archfiend attacks you directly! _Hell Pressure_!" The orange-haired fiend raised its arms again, and the same symbol that appeared earlier in the duel formed above Mira's head.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Mira shouted. "I activate the Trap Card, Dread Ritual!" The Trap Card picturing the silhouette of the muscular chained hero behind the demonic-clad hero and the muscular orange-haired hero lifted up. "Since two Destiny Heroes were destroyed this turn, I can call forth my ace: _Destiny Hero Dread Guy_!"

The altar shook as the muscular chained hero leapt up from its depths below. **[ATK: ?; LV: 8]** Ironically, there was no actual damage done to the altar's floor.

"And since it's treated as being summoned by 'Clock Tower Prison', his effect activates right away! _Dread Roar_!" The muscular chained hero unleashed an ear-piercing howl as two dark purple portals appeared beside him. Floating up from the first portal was the cybernetic wheeled hero, and floating up from the other was the crystal-covered hero. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]** **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

"And thanks to his other ability, Dread Guy's Attack and Defense Points are equal to the total Attack Points of all other Destiny Heroes on my field!" The sinister violet aura shrouded the muscular chained hero. **[ATK: ? – 3500]**

_This Mira Oshaki really is a more exceptional opponent than I thought she would be!_ the impressed Cassandra thought. _Could she really have what it takes to be a Wielder after all…?_

Meanwhile, Amphiaraus was looking rather panicked. Back and forth, he stared at the card he just drew, and the vertical backing on his field.

_If I get rid of this card,_ he worriedly thought, _I could make use of my face-down Infernity Force Trap Card!_ He looked once again at his vertical backing, which became a transparent image of a demonic dog avoiding beams of light coming from a four-armed crystalline creature. _Once her monster attacks one of my 'Infernity' monsters while I have no cards in my hand, this card will destroy the attacking monster, and then I can resurrect an 'Infernity' monster from my Graveyard! That way, I will meet the requirements to play the card in my hand! …But there exists a problem: I _need_ this card. But if I do _not_ get rid of it, I will not have what I need to play this! Besides, what if Mira finds a way to outsmart me once _again_?!_

_There is only one thing I can do…!_

"…I end…my turn…" he said aloud in defeat. With those words said, the same wave of purple energy erupted from underneath him. This time, it did cause him some pain as he groaned in response. **[LP: 1700 – 1600]**

_Something's not right,_ Mira thought, looking at 'Wave-Motion Inferno' through her Gazer. _His Wave-Motion Inferno's _other_ effect would allow him to send all the cards in his hand to the Graveyard. So why didn't he use it _now_? …His loss, I guess!_

"Okay, Amphiaraus!" Mira declared as she drew. "It's time I end this duel! But first, the effect of Double Guy will activate! After he's destroyed, two Double Guy Tokens come to my side of the field!" Two more blue portals appeared on Mira's field; floating up from each portal was a copy of the black-suited hero. **[DEF: 1000; LV: 4]** **[DEF: 1000; LV: 4]**

"Next, I activate Dash Guy's special ability! Once a turn, I can sacrifice another monster on my field to have it gain one thousand Attack Points this turn!" One of the two black-suited hero clones transformed into another rainbow orb. This time, the orb was transferred into the cybernetic wheeled hero's body. **[ATK: 2100 – 3100]**

_I now have monsters that are more than strong enough to wipe him out,_ Mira thought. _The question is, will my final attacks release enough of this 'Sense' to prove myself as a Wielder? …Only one way to find out!_

"Destiny Hero Dash Guy, attack Infernity Archfiend! _Lightning Strike_!" The cybernetic wheeled hero tore across the altar and spun on his left foot, kicking his other foot across the orange-haired fiend's face, shattering it into pixels. **[LP: 1600 – 0300]** After the attack Mira noticed she was shrouded by the same purple aura, only there was much more of it that was both surrounding her and being absorbed into the amethyst. _Looks like a lot is going in…but I still have one attack left!_

"Destiny Hero Dread Guy, attack Infernity Doom Dragon and end this duel! _Predator of Dreadnought_!" The muscular chained hero leapt into the air and swung the chain attached to his left wrist at the dragon, shattering it into pixels. The force of the attack caused an explosion on Amphiaraus's field, flinging Amphiaraus himself off the altar and causing the gathered crowd to cheer. **[LP: 0300 – 0000]** As a virtual screen displaying Mira's face with 'WIN' written underneath in gold—and as the same wave of green digital energy flowed, returning the field to normal—Mira noticed that she was shrouded by an even larger purple aura, and much more of it was being absorbed into her amethyst. _Okay, that _should_ be enough…I hope…_

"Well done, Miss Oshaki," Amphiaraus said, slowly approaching the victor. "I congratulate you upon that feat."

"There's one thing I don't get, though," Mira said. "Why didn't you use your Wave-Motion Inferno to send all the cards in your hand to the Graveyard."

"Because, much to my dismay, I happened to have this in my hand." He revealed to Mira the card he drew the previous turn: Dark Armed Dragon.

"Oh. I can understand why you didn't use it, then. …So, what happens now?"

"Have you forgotten what Amphiaraus had told you?" Cassandra lightly scolded. "In the Ceremony, you unleashed Sense. And Sense is what we believe could unlock the Chamber where the spirit of the Iroa sleeps. If one unleashes enough Sense to unlock the Chamber, then one is a Wielder; for a Wielder must have a strong dueling spirit, indeed!"

"I know—but how am I supposed to open this…thing?"

"See that slot over there?" Cassandra asked, pointing to a hollow slot in the center of the small circle. Its shape was the exact same one as the glowing amethyst of Mira's necklace. "Simply take the amethyst out and place it in the slot."

"Okay, but how do I-" Mira began, toying with the amethyst on her necklace. Much to her surprise, she managed to detach the amethyst. After a few seconds of staring at the slot, she took a deep breath and carefully placed the amethyst in the slot.

When she did, the most extraordinary thing happened. The amethyst caused all of the ancient letters of the altar to glow a lustrous violet. One by one, the tiles dropped down as they formed a staircase. Upon seeing this, all of the villagers cheered at their wildest, knowing that their awaited Wielder had indeed been found. "Um…go me?" she said awkwardly.

"Mira Oshaki, you have proven yourself a Wielder," Cassandra solemnly declared, taking the still glowing amethyst from the slot and handing it to Mira. "Now, go down there, and use this to be one with the spirit below!"

"Y-you mean all by myself?" Mira asked, slightly trembling. Cassandra simply nodded. Mira began to walk down the staircase, but Cassandra stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Before you do so," she warned, "you must promise me that you shall never reveal your new duty as a Wielder to _anyone_."

"Really?" Mira asked. "But what if someone happens to be a Wielder, themselves?"

"You shall tell this to _no one_. Your duty as a Wielder also comes with great risks. Anyone who discovers your new duty could be working for our enemies. And should that happen, they could _kill_ you, right on the spot! Do you understand this?"

"…I do."

"Excellent," Cassandra said, releasing her hold on Mira. "You may go forth now." Mira nodded, then headed down the staircase.

* * *

At the bottom of the staircase was a room with white walls. In front of her was an amethyst tablet depicting some kind of woman. The woman had no visible face, but had long hair. She appeared to be naked, as Mira could see her unclothed chest and vaginal areas. A rotating Duel Monsters card was floating above the tablet. One side displayed the traditional Duel Monsters card backing, while the other was completely blank.

"I'm guessing this is where this 'spirit' is," she said to herself. "The question is, what do I do _now_?" Almost instantly, she noticed that on the woman's chest was another hollow slot in the shape of the amethyst.

Very slowly, she placed the amethyst in the slot. Suddenly, like the ancient letterings, the tablet began to shine a lustrous violet. The amethyst detached itself from the statue as various amounts of violet ectoplasm was sucked out of the tablet and into the crystal as the tablet greatly lost its color. As soon as the tablet was completely black, the card began floating down until it was in front of Mira.

_Am I supposed to _take_ this?_ Mira thought hesitantly. Despite this, she suddenly and unexplainably found herself reaching towards the card and grasping onto it. When she did, she felt like she couldn't let go of it, no matter how much she tried, or wanted to try. Somehow, she felt that her left eye—from the sclera to the pupil—was glowing a lustrous green.

* * *

No sooner had all of that happened when the alarm clock sounded off, causing Mira to wake up in a sweat. Here, she was back in her regular sleepwear.

Kero, too, heard the alarm go off. After yawning and stretching his arms, he cheerfully said, "Morning, everyone! Hope everyone had a good night's sleep!" After looking at Mira's shocked expression, he added: "Mira, you look like you've seen a ghost! Did you have a nightmare, or something?"

"Um…_yeah_! I had a big nightmare that's too scary to talk about!" Mira fibbed, laughing nervously.

"Whatever it was," Homanu said, getting himself up, "I'm sure you'll forget about it in due time."

"Yeah—in fact, I think I'm starting to forget about it already. Now, I gotta wash my face." She got herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to fill the sink with water. As she did, she thought about the real dream she just had, and the crystal and card she presumably acquired in the process.

_I have no idea what the hell happened back there,_ she thought. _But something tells me I'm gonna have to take care of what I've got—more than I'd think…_

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CHRONICLE 003**

**Corycian Cave  
**Spell/Field  
During each End Phase, the turn player takes 100 damage for each card in their hand.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Corycian Cave  
**Spell/Field  
During each End Phase, the turn player takes 100 damage for each card in their hand.  
_Image: An underground village consisting of stone huts and a stone bridge over an underground river  
Origination: Psychid_

**Cease and Desist  
**Spell/Normal  
Change 1 monster you control that attacked this turn to Defense Position.  
_Image: A Marauding Captain signaling one of his comrades wearing the same armor he's wearing to kneel defensively  
Origination: Psychid_

**Destiny Mirage  
**Trap/Normal  
Activate only when a "Destiny Hero" monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon to your side of the field all "Destiny Hero" monsters that were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn.  
_Image: Several shards of shattered glass being flung away from Destiny Hero Devil Guy, with an image of Devil Guy in each shard  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime – Episode 78 – The Strongest Tag!? Judai and Edo (First Part)  
(NOTE: This is a card that actually exists in the OCG/TCG; its anime effect is being applied because it's superior to its OCG/TCG effect)_

**Card of Sanctity  
**Spell/Normal  
Each player draws cards until they have 6 cards in their hand.  
_Image: Two peasants catching gold coins falling from Heaven  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! anime – Episode 96 – Dark (Marik) vs. Dark (Bakura)  
(NOTE: This is a card that actually exists in the OCG/TCG; its anime effect is being applied because it's superior to its OCG/TCG effect)_

**Infernity Flux  
**Trap/Normal  
Activate only when your opponent declares an attack during the turn a face-up "Infernity" monster you control was destroyed (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, while you have no cards in your hand. Remove from play this card from your Graveyard to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.  
_Image: Infernity Archfiend creating a wall of violet energy to protect itself from incoming fireballs  
Origination: Psychid_

* * *

**Next time, on **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI**_**…**

**Seto Kaiba's newest tournament is revealed, and Kero wants to participate!**

"'Atlantis City Grand Prix', huh?" Mira said, scratching her head. Turning to her friends, she continued, "Homanu, you _do_ have a point of Seto wanting to start a tournament after _another_ one of his tournaments ended. But Kero, you also have a point about Seto doing such a thing being suspicious."

"Yeah, but I now take it all back!" Kero beamed. "Now his tournament sounds like _fun_!"

**So Kero gets a brand-new Duel Runner in exchange for one of his best cards!**

"I'll take the Runner," he said, sliding the card towards Jenner.

"A wise choice, my friend," Jenner said, wheeling the Runner to Kero. "You've certainly made yourself a fine purchase, Mr.…um…"

"Kero. Kero Nobuyuki." He climbed upon his Runner and was about to start its engines.

**But some things are just too good to be true!**

"WELL, THIS IS JUST _FANTASTIC_!" he ranted. "Now I'll have to find _ANOTHER_ rare card to give to Jenner so that I get _ANOTHER_ Duel Runner!"

"Wait a minute—_who_ gave you that Runner?!" Homanu cried.

"Some guy named Jenner did. Why do you ask?"

"Kero, tell me _exactly_ how you got this Runner!" Homanu hastily directed. Kero hesitated at first, but got himself to tell Homanu the whole story, including him meeting Jenner for the first time, and the card he gave away for the now obliterated Duel Runner.

"Christ, I was afraid of this!" Homanu groaned. "Kero, Jenner's a total cheat!"

"A cheat?!"

**Now Kero will have to track down this cheat and get his card back!**

"If you're that desperate to get your card back, I suppose I can make a deal with you," Jenner said.

"How do I know this isn't gonna be another one of your tricks?!"

"Please, let me _finish_!" Jenner barked. Calming down, he continued, "We have a duel—right here, right now. Win, and _maybe_ you'll get your card back. But lose, and your whole deck is _mine_!"

"Whatever it takes to get my card back!" he said, quickly slipping two of the three rectangular boxes on his right wrist as opposed to the usual left. After pressing a button, a panel resembling the right wing of Gradius from the classic Konami games of the same title materialized. The panel had five red-colored Monster Card Zones.

**Will Kero get his card back from the cheat, Jenner, without giving in to any more deceiving deals that may come Kero's way?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Dark Bribe"!**


	4. Dark Bribe

Before you ask: No, my story's still technically on hiatus. However, you'll be thankful to know that after going through quite the ordeal, I've finally started writing chapter nine. But in case you're wondering why I'm updating _now_, it's because my birthday's next Sunday (July 20), and I thought I'd do something special. But hopefully, everything will be back on track fairly soon.

Before I continue, I want to say that some of you who reviewed the chapters released thus far were quick to point out some mistakes I've made. They happened to be, in order received, me saying Kaiba's eyes were violet when they were supposed to be blue, me misunderstanding the effect of "The Big Cattle Drive", and me naming "Infernity Flux" "Infernity Wall" and vice versa. You'll be happy to know that all those mistakes have been corrected, though I disliked the one I had to do for chapter two. Not because I'm stubborn in this case, but the changes I actually did seemed like a copout at the end. I've also done some minor changes for the previous three chapters, for the sake of consistency later on in the story. Still, for making those mistakes: I apologize.

Also, and forgive me if I sound rude when saying this, but _please_, when you review, please give me **actual critique**. Stuff like "I look forward to chapter five" is **not** "critique". Thank you.

Enjoy chapter four, everyone.

* * *

Our story continues on the morning after the events of Mira's duel with Amphiaraus. At this moment, Mira and the gang were having their breakfast. Mira was having a beaten egg poured on steamed rice, Homanu was having miso soup, and Kero was having some toast with strawberry jam.

Ever since they awoke, Homanu saw that Mira was acting unusually thoughtful. "Mira, are you okay?" he asked her. "Is that nightmare still bothering you?"

"…Yes," said Mira. "But I don't want to talk about it…"

"Okay… But if you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"Maybe she was dreaming about Sukarae," Kero said with his mouth full of toast and cereal. "Even _you_ saw how powerful she was—I mean, you're the one who told us what kind of deck she had! So maybe she had a nightmare about facing off against her, and _losing_ to her this time!"

"As always, Kero, you never fail to _not_ help in situations like these…" Homanu sighed.

"_I_ don't 'not help'! Look, all I'm saying is-"

Before he could finish, he and the others heard a faint hovering noise above their apartment. "Guys, do you hear something?"

"We sure do!" said Mira, getting up from her seat. "Let's take a look!" She ran outside of the apartment, with her friends following behind.

As soon as they got outside, they saw the official blimp of the famous KaibaCorp slowly flying over all of Satellite. All of Satellite's citizens knew the blimp belonged to KaibaCorp—not just because the company's logo was printed on the side, but because they could see Seto's enlarged face on the blimp's video screen.

"Attention, all duel fans of Neo Domino City, Satellite and everywhere else in the world!" Seto announced. "I am more than pleased to announce the arrival of what may be one of the biggest tournaments of the year—perhaps, even bigger than the Battle City Finals _and_ the World Racing Grand Prix!"

"He's announcing a tournament right after the Neo Domino Summer Riding Championship?" Kero wondered. "That doesn't sound like him!"

"Oh, trust me," said Homanu. "In a way, it does…"

"In exactly one month, the Atlantis City Grand Prix, where duelists from Neo Domino City, Satellite and the rest of the world will form teams of three and compete to see if their team has what it takes to be the best of the best! Further instructions and qualifications will be explained in pamphlets located at Neo Domino City police stations near you.

"Until then—be prepared, or be square!" The video screen shut off as the blimp slowly turned to fly back to KaibaCorp.

* * *

**CHRONICLE 004  
DARK BRIBE**

* * *

"'Atlantis City Grand Prix', huh?" Mira said, scratching her head. Turning to her friends, she continued, "Homanu, you _do_ have a point of Seto wanting to start a tournament after _another_ one of his tournaments ended. But Kero, you also have a point about Seto doing such a thing being suspicious."

"Yeah, but I now take it all back!" Kero beamed. "Now his tournament sounds like _fun_!"

"You _do_?" Homanu said.

"Yeah! I mean, _come on_! This tournament is _perfect_ for us! The three of us are all best friends, so we're pretty much _destined_ to compete and win this thing!"

"Except for one problem," Mira said. "Homanu and I have Duel Runner licenses, but you don't!"

"Mira's right," Homanu added. "How can we get into this tournament if you aren't certified to drive a Duel Runner? Heck, you don't even have your own Duel Runner to begin with!"

"Um… You can _make_ me a Runner, right? Come on, Homanu—you're _excellent_ in mechanics!"

"Sorry, Kero, but the answer is no. We don't have enough of the materials we need to make a Duel Runner, and we don't have enough money to afford those materials! Plus, there's the time it takes to make sure the Runner's in perfect condition, seeing how much punishment it can take, and a lot more!"

"I never thought of it that way… I guess there's only one thing to do…!"

"Forget about the tournament altogether?" Mira suggested.

"I'll get a Duel Runner _myself_!"

"Are you _crazy_?! How could you _possibly_ get a Duel Runner all by yourself?!"

"I'll find a way!" Looking down and seeing he was still in his sleepwear, he resumed, "Right after I get dressed, of course…" He quickly ran back into the apartment. Around a minute later, he was dressed in his everyday clothing, and ran out of the apartment and towards Satellite's slums.

"Wow, I've never seen Kero so excited like that," Mira said. "Do you really think he'll find a Duel Runner on his own?"

"Maybe, but I dunno," Homanu said.

"Five hundred fifty yen says he can't," Mira playfully teased.

"Oh, it's _on_!" her male friend replied. They giggled as they ran back inside.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kero was walking through the streets of the slums, where he saw all kinds of tents with people selling various kinds of goods. There was a tent selling fresh produce, one selling fine pottery, and even a stand selling sushi. But Kero had no interest in any of those.

"C'mon, c'mon, it's gotta be around here somewhere…!" Kero said, looking back and forth almost desperately. "I mean, how hard is it to find someone who sells used Duel Runners?!"

"Used Duel Runners! Get your used Duel Runners here!" a voice caught his attention. Kero ran to the source of the voice. It belonged to no one other than a slender man around twice his age, wearing a tattered plaid shirt and muddy beige pants. The best part was, at least for Kero, was that the salesman was standing in front of a lot with more Runners than Kero could count.

"Jackpot!" he squealed silently. Running to the salesman, he greeted him: "Hello, good sir! I just so happen to be looking for a used Duel Runner!"

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place!" the salesman spoke. "Was there a certain kind of Duel Runner you were looking for?"

"Not really. Just one I'd be able to ride."

"Hmm…I think I have one for you. Would you please follow me?" Kero followed the salesman to the long line of Runners. Eventually the salesman presented to him a green Runner with blue handlebars and magenta Monster Card Zones. "I know the colors don't mix very well, but it's the best we've got for someone like you."

"Who _cares_ what colors it has?!" Kero squealed, stroking the Runner lovingly. "As long as I can ride it, I'll take it! …Is it alright if I give it a small try, just to see if it works?"

"I don't see why not! …Just don't go too crazy with it, okay?"

"No problem!" Kero climbed upon the Runner and pressed a button that started its engines. Much to his satisfaction, the Runner's ignition ran smoothly, and the Duel Screen was functioning properly. Alas, one problem still remained.

"Um…my feet don't seem to be reaching the pedals…" It was true; Kero's legs were merely too short to reach the pedals.

"Then I guess you can't have this Runner, I'm afraid," the salesman said sadly.

"No! No, wait! I can fix this problem! I just need, uh…platform boots! Yeah! I'm sure that if I had a pair of those, I'd reach the pedals, no—_WHOA_!" He lost balance on his Runner and caused it to tip sideways. Unfortunately, the direction it tipped in was next to the line of the Runners, resulting in the domino effect and knocking over every Runner the salesman had.

Although no real damage was done to the Runners, the salesman was still furious. "Get out! Get out, and don't come back you're tall enough to ride a Runner!"

"FINE, I _WILL_!" the tearful Kero screamed, stomping out of the lot.

* * *

"This stinks…" Kero sniveled, dragging his feet across the dirt with his hands in his pockets. "I'm _never_ gonna get a Duel Runner at this rate! And I really wanted to enter the tournament…"

"'Scuse me, kid?" a raspy male voice caught his attention. "I couldn't help but overhear you about needing a Duel Runner." The voice belonged to a man in his mid to late twenties. He had filthy black hair, brown eyes, thick yellow teeth and a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a tattered blue sleeveless shirt, black jeans with a whole in the left knee and black boots. He was standing between a wooden desk and a large red velvet tent. There was a sign on the booth, with the Japanese Kanji translating to 'JUNK MAN; GOOD DEALS, 100 PERCENT SATISFACTION' written in red.

"I'm not a kid!" Kero exclaimed. "I'm seventeen years old—I just _look_ like a kid, is all!"

"I see. Oh; allow me to introduce myself. Jenner happens to be the name. And as I've said before, I couldn't help but overhear you saying something about wanting a Duel Runner!"

"Yeah. Why should _you_ care? It's not like you have a Duel Runner that my legs can _reach_…!"

"Actually, I think I do!" He crept back inside his tent. In no less than thirty seconds, he wheeled out a Runner towards Kero. It was one that resembled the previous Runner Kero tried at the lot. This one was white, had red handlebars and Monster Card Zones of the same color. "Well, go on and try it!"

Kero hesitated, but got himself to climb upon the Runner. Much to his surprise, his legs could reach the pedals. "This…this is _perfect_! Where did you get this?"

"Oh, I have my ways…"

"You know what, I don't care! I just wanna have this bad boy!"

"It's the only model of the Duel Runner I have at the moment. But since you're that desperate for one, I'll be willing to sell it to you for a much reasonable price!"

"Great! How much is it?"

"A measly four hundred thousand yen!"

"Well, that doesn't seem so ba—_FOUR HUNDRED THOUSAND_?!" Kero cried, his eyes popping wide open.

"Hey—Duel Runners don't come cheap these days!"

"I…I guess that makes sense. But I don't have four hundred thousand yen! …I guess that's _another_ opportunity going down the crapper…"

"Hey, don't give up just yet!" Jenner said, comforting him. "Being a businessman, I also accept trades."

"What kinds of 'trades'?"

"It's simple, really. You give me your deck, I see if it has any cards that catches my eye, you give me the card, and _voila_! The Duel Runner's yours!"

"Um…okay," Kero said, taking his deck out of his pocket and handing it to Jenner. "But I doubt you'll find anything _that_ interesting…"

"Well," Jenner said, skimming through the deck, "there's only one way to find ou—oh my my, what have we here?" The card he was looking at was a Fusion Monster. Its Attribute was LIGHT and its Level was Eight. Its artwork was a pitch-black space jet with orange lining.

"Oh, it's a card I got from a tournament I won a couple years ago," the smiling Kero explained. "Lemme tell you—it's one of a kind!"

'_One of a kind', eh? Just the kind of card I was looking for…_ the grinning Jenner thought. "I'll tell you what—I'll give you this Duel Runner, no money down, if you give me this card!"

"I dunno…it's the only one I have…"

"Then I guess you'll have to give up on your chances of entering the tournament," Jenner taunted. "Or are you willing to give me this card so that opportunity doesn't go to waste?"

Kero was certainly in a predicament, for Jenner had a point. On one hand, he would keep the card he was unsure of giving up, but would ruin his hopes of entering the tournament. On the other hand, if he did give away the only-existing card of its kind, he would be able to experience the Turbo Dueling experience he was missing out on for so long. After much thinking, he came to a final decision.

"I'll take the Runner," he said, sliding the card towards Jenner.

"A wise choice, my friend," Jenner said, wheeling the Runner to Kero. "You've certainly made yourself a fine purchase, Mr.…um…"

"Kero. Kero Nobuyuki." He climbed upon his Runner and was about to start its engines.

"WAIT!" Jenner screamed, much to Kero's surprise. "…I mean, uh, you don't know how to exactly _drive_ a Duel Runner, do you?"

"Oh, yeah—I forgot!"

"So why don't you just wheel your Runner home _without_ starting it up? That way, there won't be any accidents! Makes sense, right?"

"Of course! Thanks, Jenner!" Kero said, quickly wheeling his Runner towards his home. "Oh, man, this is the _bomb_!" Kero cheered.

"Trust me, Kero—you have no idea…" Jenner muttered under his breath, chuckling evilly.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Mira and Homanu were waiting patiently for Kero's return.

"How long has it been since he left us?" asked Mira.

"I'd say about twenty minutes," Homanu replied, looking at his digital watch. "Do you think he's managed to find a Runner?"

"I dunno-"

No sooner had she said that when Kero proudly walked into the same room his friends were in. "I'm ho-ome!" he chimed.

"Yo, Kero!" Homanu greeted him. "Did you find a Duel Runner?"

"Oh, I sure did!"

"Okay, Homanu, pay up!" Mira said to Homanu. Homanu just chuckled as he handed her the money. Turning her attention towards her other male friend, she resumed: "So, where's your Duel Runner?"

"Right outside! C'mon, I'll show you!" He motioned to his friends as he ran out of the apartment, his friends eventually following him.

When they got outside, they saw the Runner Kero acquired from Jenner. "Well, guys? Whaddya think?"

"This _looks_ okay," Mira commented, looking around the Runner. "Not the best kind of model, but it still looks like it's brand-new."

"Just one question," Homanu said. "How did you manage to get the money to afford this?"

"What money? I just gave a good card to some guy, and he gave me this!" Kero cheerfully replied.

_A guy giving a valuable Duel Runner to someone in exchange for a card…_ Homanu thought. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? And why do I feel like I've heard of someone like him before…?_

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kero said. "Why don't I have a practice Turbo Duel with one of you guys? That way, we could see if I have the skills to become a turbo duelist!"

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Mira said thoughtfully.

"I'll be your opponent," Homanu said. "I just hope you're ready for defeat, Kero!"

"We'll see about _that_!" Kero beamed. "C'mon, get out your Runner so I can take you down!"

"Oh, you're _on_!" Homanu ran inside the garage to get out his Duel Runner.

* * *

In almost no time at all, Homanu and Kero were on their Duel Runners in front of the Daedalus Bridge. Both duelists were wearing their helmets and their Duel Gazers underneath. At this moment, Homanu had just started the engines on his Runner.

"You ready for this, Kero?" Homanu asked his opponent.

"I've been watching you guys Turbo Duel since we first became friends—so I was pretty much _born_ ready for this!" Kero replied. He pressed a button on his Runner that caused its engines to ignite, as well.

"Then let's go!"

Both duelists pressed a different button on their Runners that caused their consoles to light up. Each console displayed the virtual copy of Speed World Two appearing from the center, which in turn displayed their respective opponents' currently empty Duel Fields. _"Duel Mode engaged,"_ the computerized female voice announced. _"Autopilot standing by."_ The wave of light purple energy flowed out of the Runners and shrouded the dueling area.

Both duelists pressed a button on their helmets that caused their Duel Gazers' lenses to flash for a split second. Mira did the same with her Duel Gazer. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the same computerized female voice spoke as the wave of green digital energy flowed around the dueling area. Virtual screens also began popping out of nowhere.

"Alright, Kero," Homanu announced. "Let's-"

"Wait!" Kero interrupted. "I forgot my Wrist Dealer!"

"_Really_, Kero? This is your first real Turbo Duel, and you _had_ to forget something?"

"I'll be right back, I promise!" He quickly climbed off of his Duel Runner, with the engine still running, and ran back inside.

"That Kero… Will he _ever_ learn?" Homanu grumbled.

"Hey, give him a break," Mira said. "This is first Turbo Duel; he can't help it if he's excited like that!"

"You're right. I'll bet he's just _bursting_ with it right now!"

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Kero's Runner, and it instantly exploded! The force of the explosion knocked Homanu and his Runner to the side, and also caused Mira to fall and slam her back against a nearby wall. Fortunately, both Mira and Homanu only suffered minor injuries. And although Homanu's Runner now had burn marks on one side, it still remained in one piece. Unfortunately, all that was left of Kero's Runner was a pile of smoking debris. Everyone who heard the explosion ran to see what had just happened.

"It's okay, everyone!" Mira said, trying to calm down the crowd. "Nothing to see here! Just a minor prank, I'm sure!"

"'Minor prank'?!" Homanu harshly whispered. "You call us nearly getting _killed_ a 'minor prank'?!"

"Hey—_I'm_ not the one who's trying to kill us!" Mira harshly whispered back.

"Guys, what happened?!" Kero cried, rushing to his friends. "I was getting my Wrist Dealer when I heard this loud bang and—_MY RUNNER_!" Desperately, he scooped up the charred debris, only to have it crumble into ashes.

"WELL, THIS IS JUST _FANTASTIC_!" he ranted. "Now I'll have to find _ANOTHER_ rare card to give to Jenner so that I get _ANOTHER_ Duel Runner!"

"Wait a minute—_who_ gave you that Runner?!" Homanu cried.

"Some guy named Jenner did. Why do you ask?"

"Kero, tell me _exactly_ how you got this Runner!" Homanu hastily directed. Kero hesitated at first, but got himself to tell Homanu the whole story, including him meeting Jenner for the first time, and the card he gave away for the now obliterated Duel Runner.

"Christ, I was afraid of this!" Homanu groaned. "Kero, Jenner's a total cheat!"

"A cheat?!"

"Totally! He's known for cheating people out of their valuables for goods he himself claims are good, when really they're junk, useless or could kill people! I should know—I knew him while I was part of the biker gang I used to join!"

Kero couldn't believe what he was hearing. "SO THAT MEANS…" he babbled, "…AND THAT THING…AND NOW I—I'VE BEEN _GYPPED_!

"That settles it—I'm gonna find that bastard and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Kero, you don't understand," Homanu warned him. "This guy's more dangerous than you think. He could _kill_ you the first second he recognizes you!"

"I don't care! I got myself into this mess, and now I'm gonna get myself out of it!"

"But Kero-"

"Let him go," Mira said to Homanu. "His mind's made up." To Kero, she instructed. "Just keep that Duel Gazer on your face, and on at all times. That way, we'll be able to keep track of where you're going, should you be taking any new routes!"

"Right!" Kero said. He ran back inside, and eventually returned with three white rectangular box-like objects of his own attached to his belt. Afterwards, he ran towards the markets of the Satellite slums.

"I hope Kero knows what he's doing," Homanu said worriedly.

"Be thankful he didn't ask one of _us_ to get the card back for him," Mira said. "Now, c'mon—let's set up everything to keep track of him!" After Homanu nodded, the two friends ran back inside the apartment.

* * *

Back at Satellite's street markets, Jenner was making a trade with another one of his customers. His customer was a man his early to mid-thirties with gray eyes and a purple bandana, wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and brown loafers. He also had three criminal markings on his face, two on his cheeks and the third on his forehead in the shape of an 'M'. Another one in the shape of a dot was on his upper right forehead.

The man had just handed Jenner a copy of a Synchro Monster. It was a Level Seven monster picturing a white serpent-like dragon with long yellow hair.

"Thank you, kind sir!" Jenner politely said to the customer. "You've certainly made a wise choice by trading in your Ancient Sacred Wyvern for your new iPhone! And I must say—you've certainly gotten a good taste in cards!"

"And thank _you_ for the iPhone, Jenner!" the customer said. "I'll be sure to have _hours_ of fun with it!"

As he turned to leave, he didn't notice that Jenner was smirking evilly. _You'll have 'hours of fun' with it, all right… One or two 'hours of fun', to be exact, until you find out I've programmed an incurable virus into it!_

Not before long, Kero angrily confronted Jenner and slammed his palms on his booth. "Ah, Kero! Didn't expect to see you come back so soon! Having a good time with your new Runner?"

"If you mean me _nearly getting my butt blown to a crisp_ by something that turned out to be a _bomb_," he shouted, "then I'm having one _HELL_ of a 'good time'!"

"Ooh, sorry to hear that!" Jenner said, obviously faking his innocence. "Is there _anything_ I can do to make it up to ya?"

"You can, actually! Give me my card back, _now_!"

"Sorry, kid; don't accept refunds. I thought I told you that already."

"_You never told me you didn't accept refunds!"_

"Well, I guess there's nothing you can do, then!"

"There's something _you_ can do, though—give me back that card! And I'm not leaving until I get it!"

"Is that so? In that case: _Bye_!" After quickly putting on a rather large backpack, he ran away from his booth and down the street.

"HEY! _YOU GET BACK HERE_!" Kero shouted, chasing after Jenner.

* * *

For miles, Kero was chasing Jenner down the dusty road. Jenner went through every alley and once knocked down a stack of crates to try and shake Kero off his trail. But no matter what he did or where he went, Kero never left his sight.

The chase eventually ended at an abandoned warehouse in some kind of harbor. The warehouse had a lot of run-down machinery, including a crane whose chain was slowly swaying. The only light source in the warehouse was coming from the sun shining through its large ceiling windows.

"Okay…no more running around…!" Kero said, inhaling and exhaling heavily. "Are ya gonna…give me my card back…or not?"

"If you're that desperate to get your card back, I suppose I can make a deal with you," Jenner said.

"How do I know this isn't gonna be another one of your tricks?!"

"Please, let me _finish_!" Jenner barked. Calming down, he continued, "We have a duel—right here, right now. Win, and _maybe_ you'll get your card back. But lose, and your whole deck is _mine_!"

"Whatever it takes to get my card back!" he said, quickly slipping two of the three rectangular boxes on his right wrist as opposed to the usual left. After pressing a button, a panel resembling the right wing of Gradius from the classic Konami games of the same title materialized. The panel had five red-colored Monster Card Zones.

"Good thing I came with _this_!" Jenner said, taking three rectangular boxes of his own. They were all gray; and when he constructed his Duel Disk out of two of them, it was the standard model with three panels, two of them containing two Monster Card Zones. Afterwards, Jenner took out a Duel Gazer from his bag. Again, it was the standard model consisting of a gray microphone with a turquoise lens.

Both duelists pressed a button on the side of their Gazers, causing them to flash for a split second. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the female voice announced as the wave of green digital energy flowed around the dueling area. After several virtual screen scattered around the area, the decks in both duelists' Disks automatically shuffled, and they drew five cards apiece.

"_Let's duel!"_ they both shouted.

* * *

"Mira! Look at this!" Homanu shouted, back at the apartment. He had one of his rectangular boxes set up in a laptop, which he and Mira were watching. On the screen, they saw a chibi version of Kero holding up his constructed Duel Disk, on the front of a map of Satellite.

"Kero must've started his duel with Jenner!" Mira said. "The question is, where exactly is he?"

"I don't know, but hopefully it won't be _too_ hard to figure it out!" her friend replied, hastily trying to pinpoint their other friend's location.

As he was doing this, the amethyst on Mira's necklace suddenly began to shine faintly. As Mira held it up to her face to look at the amethyst, a vision suddenly went through her head. She saw Jenner grabbing Kero up to his face by his collar, while Jenner was holding a pistol up to Kero's head.

Seeing this made Mira more than horrified. "Homanu! Find out where Kero is, quickly!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Homanu said, quickly typing. Suddenly, the screen beeped for a moment. "Okay, he's at the abandoned warehouse just south of the harbor at Block Twenty-Six! …Say, I've never seen you care for Kero that much…"

"I can't explain, but we have to find him _right now_! He could be in danger!"

"Is he _really_ that much in danger? And how come you brought _that_ up?"

"I told you, I can't explain! Now let's _go_!"

"Okay, _fine_!" Homanu said, closing his laptop to form the rectangle. After attaching the rectangle to his waist, he and Mira grabbed their Gazers and rushed downstairs to the garage.

_I _really_ hope you'll be okay, Kero…!_ Mira worriedly thought.

* * *

_**KERO: 4000 LP / JENNER: 4000 LP**_

"Non-cheaters go first! I draw!" Kero shouted, drawing with his left hand. "I summon Jade Knight in Attack Mode!" A blue portal appeared next to him in the air rather than the floor. Flying out of the portal was a silvery white space jet with emerald lining on the tips of its wings, which floated above Kero. **[ATK: 1000; LV: 4]**

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" After sliding two cards vertically into his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot, two vertical backing appeared underneath the space jet.

"My turn!" Jenner shouted, drawing with his right hand. "I'll kick things off by activating the Spell Card, Deal Draw!" A Spell Card materialized onto Jenner's side of the field. Its artwork was a black-cloaked goblin resembling the one from Card Trader before a Goblin of Greed. Between the two goblins was a podium with a red button underneath an open glass case. The same podium pictured on the card appeared in front of Kero, leaving him speechless.

"With this card in play," Jenner explained, "during each of your turns, you won't be allowed to draw a card just yet. Instead, you have to guess the name of what you're about to draw, and then show it to me. If it's the card you guessed, then it goes to your hand, no problem! Otherwise, that card goes right into your Graveyard!" Kero only grumbled at this.

"However, this card's called '_Deal_ Draw' for a reason. When this card activates, you can press the button and _not_ use this effect, but _only_ if you pay one thousand Life Points afterwards!"

_So if I want to keep whatever I draw, I'll have to give up Life Points,_ Kero thought. _But if I want to keep my Life Points, I'll have to guess what I'm about to draw, and risk losing what I _need_! This duel's gonna be tough…_

"Continuing my turn, I summon Archfiend Interceptor in Attack Mode!" Another light blue portal appeared on Jenner's field, and a six-armed fiend dressed as a football player floated up from it. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

"Archfiend Interceptor, attack Jade Knight!" A purple ball of energy in the shape of a football formed in two of the fiend's hands. The fiend then flung the football at the emerald-coated space jet. As soon as the football hit the jet, the jet exploded. **[LP: 4000 – 3600]**

"Big mistake!" Kero shouted. "When you destroy my Jade Knight in battle, I'm allowed to take a Level Four, LIGHT-Attribute, Machine-Type monster from my Deck to my hand! But there's _more_!

"I also activate my face-down card, Option Hunter!" A Trap Card picturing three magenta crustacean-like jets lifted up. "When you destroy one of my monsters in battle, I gain Life Points equal to its original Attack Points—in this case, one thousand!" A white aura shrouded Kero for a few seconds. **[LP: 3600 – 4600]**

"And now, to get my monster!" A card automatically slid out of his deck, which he placed into his hand.

"I have to admit, I guess I underestimated you back there…" Jenner grumbled, sliding a card into his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A vertical backing materialized behind the football-playing fiend. "But like most people say, this duel's _far_ from over! Now, make your move!"

"I will!" Kero said as he was about to draw his card.

"Ah-ah-ah! You know the rules! You have to guess the name of the card you're about to draw, before you draw it! Or would you rather pay a thousand Life Points and forget about it?"

_I have forty-six hundred Life Points,_ Kero thought, observing his Life Point meter through his Gazer, _so I _should_ be safe… At least for now…_

"I'll pay the thousand Life Points!" After pressing the button, he felt a mild electrical surge go through his body. **[LP: 4600 – 3600]** After he drew his card, his eyes suddenly widened as he saw what he just drew.

_It's Mystical Space Typhoon! I can use this to destroy Jenner's Deal Draw, and then I won't have to worry about it anymore!_

"I activate the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" After swiping the card through his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot, a Spell Card picturing a storming tornado materialized. "This card instantly destroys any Spell or Trap Card on the field! Say goodbye to Deal Draw!" The same tornado shot out of the card and began heading towards Jenner's Deal Draw.

"I won't be saying 'goodbye' to it just yet, because I activate my Magic Drain Trap Card!" A Trap Card picturing a gray-skinned warrior clad in demonic silver armor staring blankly into space lifted up. A being of blue ectoplasm resembling the same warrior was clutching onto him. "When you activate a Spell Card, that Spell Card automatically gets negated and destroyed! However, you can negate this card's effect; but _only_ if you discard a Spell Card from your hand!"

"I…" Kero began, desperately looking at his hand. Luckily for him, he had two extra Spell Cards in his hand. Unluckily, though, he felt they were equally of great importance to him.

"…I choose not to discard a Spell Card," he concluded, sighing. With those words said, the tornado immediately died down.

"Instead, I'll summon my deck's top star: _Gradius_!" Another light blue portal appeared beside Kero. Flying out of it was a silvery white space jet decorated with red lining. **[ATK: 1200; LV: 4]**

"_That_ weakling's your 'top star'?" Jenner taunted. "Please, I've seen better 'top stars' from decks focusing on the Ojama Trio!"

"I'll show you _exactly_ what I mean! To prove it, I'll equip Gradius with Cyclon Laser!" After swiping yet another card from his hand into his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot, a Spell Card picturing a pair of laser cannons shrouded with blue electricity appeared. "This card gives Gradius three hundred extra Attack Points! Plus, when it attacks your monster in Defense Mode, the difference in Attack and Defense Points is dealt as damage to you!" The same pair of laser cannons appeared and attached itself underneath the space jet. **[ATK: 1200 – 1500]**

"I'll further increase Gradius' power with my Metalmorph Trap Card!" A Trap Card picturing some kind of monster coated with silver liquid metal armor appeared. "This card gives Gradius three hundred _more_ Attack Points, as well as three hundred extra Defense Points! Plus, when it attacks one of your monsters, it absorbs half of its Attack Points!" The space jet was coated with the same silver liquid metal armor. **[ATK: 1500 – 1800]**

"To top things off, I Special Summon Gradius' Option!" A space capsule composed entirely out of red plasma appeared next to the space jet.

"I can only Special Summon this card by picking any Gradius on my field. When I do, its Option's Attack and Defense Points become the same as the monster I selected!" The space capsule immediately transformed into a clone of the original space jet, complete with its laser cannons. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 1]**

"Gradius, attack Archfiend Interceptor!" Blue electricity began to charge in the laser cannons of the original space jet.

"Ya sure y'wanna do that?" Jenner warned him. "'Cause if you attack my Archfiend while it's in Attack Mode, you lose five hundred Life Points!"

"Then I guess I'll take that five hundred, since your monster will be destroyed, anyhow!" Another purple football of energy formed in the fiend's hands, which the fiend flung at Kero's stomach. **[LP: 3600 – 3100]** Afterwards, the electricity in the cannons shone brighter. **[ATK: 1800 – 2500]** Finally, an electric blue laser shot out of the cannons and at the fiend, vaporizing it. **[LP: 4000 – 2900]**

"Gradius' Option, attack Jenner directly!" Electric blue energy began forming in the space jet clone's cannons, as well. And it, too, fired an electric blue laser directly at Jenner. **[LP: 2900 – 1100]**

"I end my turn!"

_I can't believe this little runt's kicking my ass so easily!_ Jenner angrily thought as he drew his card. _Well, I'll show _him_ what happens when people like him screw around with _me_!_

"I activate the Spell Card, Tremendous Fire!" A card picturing three blue-robed figures surrounded by fire materialized. "This card inflicts you with one thousand points of damage! In return, I take five hundred points of damage!" Two fireballs appeared, both differing in size. The larger fireball struck at Kero, while the smaller one struck at Jenner. **[LP: 3100 – 2100]** **[LP: 1100 – 0600]**

"And _why_ would you activate a card in which _you_ would take damage, too?!" Kero demanded.

"Shut up! I know exactly what I'm doing! To prove it, I'll summon my Mugger Thug in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared on his field, and a stereotypical street thug floated up from it. He had a green Mohawk and a leather vest, whose weapon was a rusty chain. **[ATK: 2200; LV: 4]**

"Let's see if I'm right about one thing," Jenner said, rubbing his chin as he observed Kero's two space jets. "You say your Option will always be the same as the Gradius it's copying. So that means if the _original_ gets destroyed, the _Option_ is destroyed, right?"

"Y…yes…" Kero whimpered.

"That's just the word I wanted to hear! Mugger Thug, attack Kero's original Gradius!" The street thug laughed as he rapidly began twirling his chain.

"Oh, _no_!" Kero whimpered. "That means when you destroy my Gradius and then my Option, I'm _defenseless_!" After a few seconds, he noticed the thug was still twirling his chain. "Wait…why isn't he attacking?"

"You might say he's not ready to attack just _yet_," Jenner replied. "You see, when Mugger Thug is about to attack, you have the option of negating the attack. But it'll cost you one thousand Life Points! Yes, it's some chunk of change; but think about it. If you pay the thousand Life Points, you'll be able to save your monsters!"

_I can't afford to give up any more Life Points!_ Kero panicked in his mind. _Not with his Deal Draw in play! …But if I _don't_ pay the Life Points, I'm gonna get closer to being done for!_

"Hurry it up! I haven't got all day!" Jenner impatiently demanded.

"I'll… I'll pay the thousand Life Points!" Kero shouted. Upon hearing this, the thug leapt towards Kero, punched him in the stomach, and reached into his pocket, only to take out a fistful of virtual yen. **[LP: 2100 – 1100]**

"I honestly don't know whether to call that move smart or cowardly," Jenner grunted as he slid two cards vertically into his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot within a single swipe. Two vertical backings appeared behind the thug. "But let's see if you can get out of _this_!"

_Now he has _two_ face-down cards?!_ Kero panicked in his mind a second time. _Oh, man, this isn't good! I _could_ attack Jenner and win the duel, but I don't know if either of those cards will turn the tables! And then there's Deal Draw, which will likely make me lose even _more_ Life Points! ARGH! If only I had the cards I needed in my hand-_

An idea suddenly rushed through his head. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?!_

"It's my turn!" Kero said. "And this time, I _won't_ pay Life Points to use your Spell Card's effect!" Within a single swipe, he closed the glass case, encasing the button.

"Suddenly feeling brave, are we?" Jenner said. "Well, go ahead and guess which card you think you're gonna draw!"

"I will! The card I think I'm gonna draw is…Limiter Removal!" He tightly closed his eyes as he drew his deck's top card. "Aw, _man_! It's Lightwave Tuning!" He showed to Jenner a card picturing a spherical green fairy in front of a virtual background. He grumbled as he slid the card into his Disk's Graveyard.

"Technically, that still counts as drawing a card," Jenner said. "And in a case like that, I activate the Trap Card, Draw Bomb!" A Trap Card picturing a fuse heading towards a duelist using an Academy Disk, in front of a pile of bombs and explosives, lifted up. "When you draw a card, this card slams you with one thousand points of damage!" Surely enough, out of nowhere an explosion occurred on Kero's field. **[LP: 1100 – 0100]**

"Doesn't matter," Kero said, brushing himself off. "I'm still gonna attack your Mugger Thug! And when I do, I'll win this duel!" Sure enough, more blue electricity began charging in the original space jet's cannons.

"You're not winning just yet!" Jenner shouted. A Trap Card picturing a duelist standing before a monster clad in a judge's uniform lifted up. In the judge's left hand was an ordinary hatchet, while in his right was a hatchet made of gold and jewels. "I can only activate this effect during your Battle Phase. Now you have one of two options: You can either halve the Attack Points of all your monsters, or end this Battle Phase right now! So, what'll it be?"

"I'll use the effect that halves my monsters' Attack Points!" Kero declared. Sure enough, a blood red aura shrouded both of the space jets. **[ATK: 1800 – 0900]** **[ATK: 1800 – 0900]**

"You really _are_ desperate to lose, aren't you?! Even if your monster does gain a boost from your Metalmorph, it _still_ won't be enough to take out my Mugger Thug! That means you'll lose next turn!"

"Tell that to my Limiter Removal Spell!" Kero corrected him, rapidly swiping the only card in his hand through his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A Spell Card picturing a speedometer with its dial wildly going to a high amount materialized. "This card doubles the Attack Points of all Machine-Type monsters on my field!"

"_Hold on just a second!"_ Jenner protested. "There's _no way_ you can have more than one copy of that card in your deck! I know for a _fact_ you can have only _ONE_ copy of that card in your deck!" His eyes suddenly widened in horror. "Wait—don't tell me…!"

"Yep!" Kero said, smiling triumphantly. "I _already_ had this card in my hand! See, I suddenly realized that with your Deal Draw, you'd want your opponents to continue paying Life Points until they were sure they got the cards they need in their hands. But what if they already have such cards to begin with?

"I then figured that with that card, I could guess the name of a card I _already_ have in my hand! That way, I won't have to give up any Life Points! Sure, it would cost me a card—but it's worth it!"

"YOU…YOU _TRICKED_ ME!" Jenner shrieked.

"And so did _you_, when you sold me that lemon of a Runner! And now, it's time for a taste of your _own_ medicine! Gradius and Gradius' Option, power up!" Both of his space jets' engines roared wildly. **[ATK: 0900 – 1800]** **[ATK: 0900 – 1800]**

"Gradius, attack Mugger Thug and end this duel!" The blue electricity still began charging in the original space jet's cannons. **[ATK: 1800 – 2900]** Afterwards, another laser of blue electricity shot out of the cannons and vaporized the street thug. The laser also struck at Jenner, causing him to fall backwards. **[LP: 0600 – 0000]** A virtual screen displaying Kero's face with 'WIN' written underneath in gold popped open as the same wave of digital energy flowed again, returning the field to normal.

"Alright, we had a deal!" Kero said, approaching Jenner. "Are you gonna give me my card back, or not?"

"I have a _better_ plan!" Jenner shouted, violently grabbing Kero by the shirt collar with his left hand. He then grabbed a nearby pistol and held it close to his chin. "I kill you, and we'll forget this ever happened!"

No sooner had he said that when the two heard the sounds of motorcycle engines. Those belonged to the Runners of Mira and Homanu; they quickly got off of them to run into the warehouse, their helmets still on their heads, only to find this appalling sight. "Oh, no; we're too late!" Mira cried.

"Oh, no," Jenner snickered. "You two are just in time to watch your friend die!" He then noticed Homanu. "Homanu! Long time, no see! I hope you still have the heart to enjoy _this_!"

"That heart's gone for good!" Homanu shouted. "Put Kero down, before things get ugly!"

"Things are _already_ gonna get ugly—ugly for _him_, maybe!" To Kero, he said: "Any last words, you little runt?"

"Yes, actually," Kero said, trying to keep his cool. "If you knew there was a gun beside you this whole time, wouldn't it have made more sense to shoot me _instead_ of wasting all this time on a duel?"

"Kero, you're about to _die_!" Mira shouted.

"I'm just saying!"

"SHUT UP!" Jenner barked. "If you really wanna know: Yes, I did have a gun beside me. But I _didn't_ use it before because I was certain I would win this duel! But I just _had_ to lose there; but you won't live to tell the tale! And that may go the same for your friends, once I'm done with you!

"Now, say goodbye!"

"Not yet, he won't!" a male voice shouted. Suddenly, a man jumped through the windows and was landing towards Jenner. The man appeared to be a policeman, as he was dressed in a gray police uniform and a helmet that concealed his identity. The policeman landed on Jenner and pinned him to the ground. This caused Jenner to release his hold on Kero as Kero ran to regroup with his friends.

"Kero! I'm so glad you're safe!" Mira said, hugging him.

"So am I," Kero said, tightly hugging Mira as well. "I know you guys said you'd find me where I was with my Gazer, but…how exactly did you know I was in danger?"

"Don't ask _me_!" Homanu said. "_Mira's_ the one who sensed it!"

"But how?"

Instead of answering, Mira quickly changed the subject. "Thanks for saving my friend, Mr.…um…"

"Perhaps _this_ will show you who I am," the policeman said, taking off his helmet. This revealed a familiar face consisting of spiky orange hair, gray eyes, a piercing in his left eyebrow, and three criminal markings.

"Oh my God!" Kero squealed. "You're Crow Hogan! _The_ Crow Hogan!"

"The one and only!" Crow proudly said. Turning his attention to Jenner, he reached into Jenner's pocket and said, "I'll take _that_!" He took out two cards: one being the Fusion Monster belonging to Kero, and the other the Synchro Monster he gave to Jenner.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Jenner shouted. "That's the card you gave to me—_YOU'RE_ the customer I gave the iPhone to?!"

"Yep. Although, this isn't really a 'card', but a cleverly-disguised tracking device!" Jenner only groaned, knowing that he was deceived twice in one day.

"Okay, boys! Lock him up and throw away the key!" Several police officers ran in, handcuffed Jenner, and dragged him to the police van. After handing the card back to Kero, Crow said, "It may not seem like it, but you've been helpful in tracking down our main man. How can we repay you?"

"Can I have a Duel Runner?" Kero pleaded.

"Kero, don't be greedy!" Mira scolded him.

"Aw, _c'mon_!"

"Well, I certainly can't get you a Duel Runner," Crow said. "But I'll tell you what: I know a Turbo Duel school a friend attended to get her license. I'll be more than willing to take you there to at least get your license; my treat!"

"Sounds awesome!" Kero said. Suddenly calming down a bit, he turned to his friends. "If that's okay with you guys, anyway…"

"Hey—after what you've been through, you've pretty much _earned_ it," Homanu said. Hearing this caused tears of joy to well up in his eyes as he then embraced his friends, happily sobbing.

"Now, you'd better go home now," Crow warned the three. "Don't want you getting into _more_ trouble, today!" He headed out of the warehouse to climb his Sector Security Duel Runner and ride off.

"I can't believe it," Kero sniveled joyfully. "I'm gonna get my Duel Runner license tomorrow! Soon, I'll be one step closer to getting a Duel Runner!"

"Don't get your hopes about getting your license just yet," Mira warned him. "You don't even know if you actually _will_ get it!"

"That's why I _hope_ I do!"

"Right now, though, let's go home," Homanu said. "I've had just about enough excitement for one day."

"Same here," Mira said. She and Homanu walked to their Runners and climbed upon them. After Kero put on his helmet and climbed upon Homanu's back, the two turbo duelists started their Runners' engines and rode off to home.

"There's just one question you didn't answer for me," Kero said loudly as they were riding. "How did you know I was in danger?"

"Kero, I can't tell you," Mira replied, "but trust me—I _did_ know you were in danger!"

"If you say so!" As they kept riding, Mira thought about her pendant, and how she was able to detect Kero's danger.

_Knowing how Kero was in danger is something I'd like to figure out, myself,_ she thought. _It's obvious that my pendant had something to do with it, but I still want to know how it works. Looks like I have no choice but to wait and find out…_

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CHRONICLE 004**

**Deal Draw  
**Spell/Continuous  
You can only control 1 face-up "Deal Draw" at a time. During your opponent's Draw Phase, your opponent can pay 1000 Life Points. If they do not, activate the following effect:  
●Before your opponent conducts their normal draw, they must declare 1 card name, then draw the card and reveal it. If the card name is not the one your opponent declared, your opponent sends the card to the Graveyard.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Deal Draw  
**Spell/Continuous  
You can only control 1 face-up "Deal Draw" at a time. During your opponent's Draw Phase, your opponent can pay 1000 Life Points. If they do not, activate the following effect:  
●Before your opponent conducts their normal draw, they must declare 1 card name, then draw the card and reveal it. If the card name is not the one your opponent declared, your opponent sends the card to the Graveyard.  
_Image: The goblin from Card Trader facing a trembling Goblin of Greed as a podium with a red button and an open glass case on top is placed in between them  
Origination: Psychid_

**Mugger Thug  
**DARK/Warrior – Effect/4/2200/0  
When this card declares an attack, your opponent can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the attack.  
_Image: A stereotypical street thug with a green Mohawk and a leather vest, wielding a rusty chain for his weapon  
Origination: Psychid_

**Draw Bomb  
**Trap/Normal  
Activate only when your opponent draws a card(s). Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.  
_Image: A fuse heading towards a duelist using an Academy Disk, while the duelist is standing in front of a pile of bombs and explosives  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime – Episode 125 – Johan, Jim, and O'Brien VS The Three Masked Knights_

* * *

**Next time, on **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI**_**…**

**Kero is just one step closer to becoming an official turbo duelist!**

"This is it," Kero boldly declared as he and his friends entered the school. "Once I step into this school, I—Kero Hitomi Nobuyuki the Fourth—will be closer to obtaining the one thing I need in order to participate in the Atlantis City Grand Prix: _My Duel Runner license_!"

**And it looks like he's not alone!**

"Um…not yet," Kero said. "…Do I know you?"

"Oh, we haven't! How clumsy of me; I'm Junpei Hanasaki. A pleasure to meet you." He stretched out his hand, which Kero grasped.

"I'm Kero. Kero Nobuyuki. Are you here to get your Duel Runner license, too?"

"You bet! And once I do," Junpei said, striking a heroic pose, "I will be one step closer to being as heroic as the one and only Zombire: The former God of Death who has learned to love and fight crime, even at the cost of slowly losing his life!"

"…I honestly don't know what that means, but I guess I'll take your word for it!"

**But cheating on a test doesn't seem "heroic", now does it?**

"Why should I tell _you_?" Kero whispered back. "You know cheating's not allowed!"

"I know, I know; but I really need the help!"

"Didn't you _study_?!"

"N-no! Kero, I know it's my fault for not studying for the test, and I'm really sorry if I'm taking advantage of you, especially since we just met. But you _have_ to help me!"

**And once the ruse is discovered, it's up to the two to try and redeem themselves!**

"And why _shouldn't_ I do that to cheaters like you?"

"Because…um…well… Hey, isn't there a way we can redeem ourselves? You know, like, see who the _real_ cheater is?"

"Well…there _is_ a way to do it, I believe," Professor Akio said thoughtfully. "You two will have a Turbo Duel against me."

"A _Turbo_ Duel?!" Homanu cried. "Right after you think they cheated on the test?!"

"It's a logical way to see which one of them has cheated. Whoever doesn't fully understand the rules of Turbo Duels or how to handle a Duel Runner clearly has no real knowledge of both, whatsoever!"

"…I _guess_ that makes sense…somehow…"

**Will Kero and Junpei school the teacher in this upcoming Turbo Duel? Will Kero get his Duel Runner license? Can Junpei see the true error of his ways?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Speed Warrior"!**


	5. Speed Warrior

Hi, guys.

I know it's been months since I've last updated; but I feel like I should give you all a little treat, since this _is_ Thanksgiving. Sadly, after this, you'll have to wait until Christmas for the next chapter to come out. But I absolutely _promise_ you that afterwards, I will try to get back to updating this story weekly. …Sheesh, now I know what it's like to update _VG Cats_.

Before I close this introduction, and I know there are spoilers ahead; but in the "EXCLUSIVE CARDS" section, you'll see one of the cards including the following text:

**WIND/Warrior – Special Summon – Effect/4/2200/1100**

Note the "Special Summon" that is underlined. Though I may be stating the obvious; no, that does _not_ indicate a new monster category (i.e. Fusion, Synchro, etc.), but rather a secondary Type of monster. Though I'm pretty sure once the "Infernoid" cards (or whatever they'll be called when they're released) are released in the TCG, I'll revert to whatever they'll be known as in the TCG (if possible). But I'll try to leave this author's note as is. Damn, the changes they've made to the OCG can be so confusing.

Enjoy chapter five, and Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!

* * *

If you'll recall, Kero had acquired a Duel Runner of his own, but only to discover it was a lemon in one of the many schemes plotted by Jenner, a cheating salesman Homanu knew from his past. Just as Kero defeated Jenner in a duel and was about to be killed, the legendary Crow Hogan came to his rescue, and even offered to transport him to a Turbo Duel school he knew about. And that's exactly what was happening at this very moment. Crow was happily driving Kero and his friends to said Turbo Duel school.

"Mr. Hogan, we can't thank you enough for doing this for us," Mira said. "I'm sure it'll make Kero happy, too."

"Isn't it already?" Homanu playfully teased. Surely enough, Kero was bouncing up and down in his seat, with fists excitedly clenched and a wildly happy grin crossing his face.

"Please, call me 'Crow'," Crow said, mildly blushing. "And really, it's my pleasure to do this for you. I always did have a reputation of helping those in need—and what I'm doing right now _continues_ that reputation!"

After some nodding in agreement from the three friends, there was a brief silence before Mira spoke. "Crow? You have a deck full of 'Blackwing' cards, right?"

"Yep!"

"And…you _wouldn't_ mind if, say, other people use the same kind of deck you did?"

"Well, I wouldn't see any problem if other people did. Why do you ask?"

"You see," Mira explained, "about two days ago, I had a duel with this one girl who had a deck that's almost exactly like yours, and she nearly _creamed_ me with it!"

"That just proves how strong my deck can be!"

"Yeah, but…do you think she'd have a copy of 'Black-Winged Dragon'?"

"I doubt it," Crow chuckled. "That's a one-of-a-kind card! And I just so _happen_ to keep that copy with me at all times! In other words, I'd _know_ if I'd lose it! Does that answer your question?"

"It does. Thank you." Crow only smiled back before turning his attention to the road.

_I don't know why, but I almost feel _scared_ about facing Sukarae again,_ she thought worriedly. _What if she _does_ have that card the next time we duel? I don't even want to _think_ about what it'd be like if she did!_

…_I'm probably worrying too much—I mean, I have a deck that's like Aster Phoenix's, for God's sake! …Well, _almost_ like his, anyway; I don't have _all_ of his cards, and I even have cards that he, himself, never used! Does that still mean I'll be ready the next time we duel…?_

* * *

**CHRONICLE 005  
SPEED WARRIOR**

* * *

"And here we are!" Crow announced as soon as he and his passengers reached their destination: A school in the shape and size of a stadium, almost as big as the KaibaDome. "It's been a long time since my friends and I went here for Aki to get her license. Kero, I'm sure you'll be just as successful as she was!"

"Are ya _kidding_?!" Kero beamed. "I've watched my friends Turbo Duel enough times to know the rules down _straight_! There's no _way_ I'll fail!"

"At least not in the written portion," Mira reminded him. "Remember: You haven't actually _participated_ in a Turbo Duel!"

"…Oh, right…"

"Well, just keep calm and do your best," Crow said, slapping him on the back. "I have to go now. Goodbye, and good luck!" He turned to return to his squad car.

"This is it," Kero boldly declared as he and his friends entered the school. "Once I step into this school, I—Kero Hitomi Nobuyuki the Fourth—will be closer to obtaining the one thing I need in order to participate in the Duelatropolis Riding Team Grand Prix: _My Duel Runner license_!"

"Well, the secretary's over there, so why don't you get started?" Homanu said, pointing to a blonde-haired secretary sitting at a desk not too far from the three. Kero happily walked over to the secretary. "Hi, can I help you?" she greeted him.

"Hi!" Kero eagerly spoke. "I'd like to apply for my Duel Runner license!"

"Alright. First, I'll have to see if there are any open seats left." She turned to her computer and typed on her keyboard. "Ah, you're in luck—we have one open seat left. Would you like to apply?" Kero rapidly and happily nodded. "Okay, I just need your name to register you."

"Kero. Kero Hitomi Nobuyuki the Fourth!"

"…I'll just put that down as 'Kero Nobuyuki'," the secretary said, typing on her keyboard again. She then handed him a piece of paper attached to a clipboard, along with a clipboard and a pencil. "I'll need you to fill out this form to hand to your instructor once it's time for classes to begin, which should be in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay!" Kero said, happily taking the form and walking back to his friends. Sitting back down, he started filling out the form.

"I take it they found room for you?" Homanu assumed.

"Yep!" Kero chirped, still filling out his form. "In about fifteen minutes, I'll be one step closer to obtaining my license!"

* * *

Sure enough, Kero eventually completed his form and entered his assigned classroom, fifteen minutes later. Unsurprisingly, there were other students in the classroom—about twenty-three, to be exact. All of the students' ages ranged from close to his to about five or six years older.

"Hey, you!" a cheerful male voice spoke to him. "Class hasn't started yet, has it?" Kero turned to find a boy around his height but one year younger than him. He had short but neatly combed chestnut hair, gray eyes, and a pair of large glasses. His glasses' left lens was colored purple. His attire was a typical school uniform consisting of a blue shirt and pants of the same color, along with a pair of black sneakers.

"Um…not yet," Kero said. "…Do I know you?"

"Oh, we haven't! How clumsy of me; I'm Junpei Hanasaki. A pleasure to meet you." He stretched out his hand, which Kero grasped.

"I'm Kero. Kero Nobuyuki. Are you here to get your Duel Runner license, too?"

"You bet! And once I do," Junpei said, striking a heroic pose, "I will be one step closer to being as heroic as the one and only Zombire: The former God of Death who has learned to love and fight crime, even at the cost of slowly losing his life!"

"…I honestly don't know what that means, but I guess I'll take your word for it!"

No sooner were those words said when the class bell rang. Everyone took their seats as the classroom's teacher walked in. He was a man in his mid to late thirties, and had clean-cut chestnut hair, grey eyes, and a thin goatee that was the same color as his hair. His attire was a white button-down shirt underneath a green knit vest, khaki pants, and brown loafers.

"Hello, class," he said in a friendly voice. "I'm Professor Akio, and I'm going to be your teacher for today. Now, I'm positive that you're all here for the same reason: You all want to ride a Duel Runner of your own, but you need a Duel Runner license in order to do that. Rest assured, you've all come to the right place!

"However, you have to take the written portion of the exam, first. But since I'm also sure this is your first time here, I'll be fair and give you a chance to study, first. First, I'll hand a booklet to all of you, for which you'll need to study from. After thirty minutes, we'll begin the exam. Any questions?" None of the students raised their hands. "Good."

He walked around the classroom, placing a booklet on each desk he passed by. Once a student got the booklet, they immediately began to study. Of course, Kero was one of the students who were studying hard after he received his booklet. Junpei appeared to be studying, as well; but really, he was looking at the contents as he was daydreaming about riding his Duel Runner to 'fight crime', like he claimed he would.

* * *

"Help! Help! Someone, please help me!" a stereotypical female secretary cried. She had black hair and green eyes, and was dressed in a dark red skirt, a black vest over a white shirt, and black women's shoes. Trapping her in the alley she was in was a group of equally stereotypical street thugs, whose weapons varied from rusty chains to switchblades.

"Hehehe, you'll never escape us!" snickered one of the thugs, who had a purple mohawk and sunglasses. "Any last words before you're dead!"

"Let her go, evildoers!" a triumphant male voice announced. The thugs turned and saw Junpei beside a pitch-black Duel Runner with a bat's wing for its fin. But Junpei wasn't dressed in his casual attire. Instead, he was dressed in a dark purple jumpsuit and red cape, and wore a white skull mask.

"Who the hell are _you_?" the thug demanded.

"Who am _I_? Who am _I_?! I am…_ZOMBIRE-BOY_: Defender of Neo Domino City and Satellite!" the dressed hero announced, striking the same hero pose he did before Kero. "Now, let that woman go before things get ugly!"

"Oh, things are _already_ gonna get ugly—ugly on _you_!" He pointed at Zombire-Boy, and he and the rest of the street thugs furiously charged at him.

"How utterly cliché!" Zombire-Boy muttered, rolling his eyes underneath his mask. Nevertheless, he jumped in the air to fight the thugs. One by one, he defeated most of the gang with various attacks. Every punch, kick and smack knocked them down. Now all that was left was the thug with the purple mohawk, who was placing a knife underneath the secretary's throat. "One false move, and she's done for!" he barked.

"Luckily for me, I don't _need_ to move!" Zombire-Boy said, taking out a remote control and pressing a button on it. Almost instantly, his Duel Runner accelerated towards the thug by itself, with its front wheel hitting him in the groin. Upon impact, the thug whimpered, then collapsed in agonizing defeat.

"Oh, my hero!" the distressed damsel cried, embracing Zombire-Boy and kissing him affectionately and endlessly.

"No need to thank _me_, ma'am," her savior stated. "It's all in a day's work, thanks to me and my trusty steed!" Of course, he was referring to his Duel Runner.

* * *

"Time's up!" Professor Akio announced, snapping Junpei back into reality. "Please leave your booklets on your desks so that I may collect them and replace them with your test packets."

_Oh, _no_!_ Junpei worriedly thought. _I must've been daydreaming too much; so I barely had time to study!_

For a second time, he walked around the classroom, this time picking up the booklets and replacing them with blank test packets. As soon as all the booklets were collected and the packets passed out, the professor announced: "Begin your tests…now!"

Everyone immediately began writing down their answer sheets. Kero was among several students who had little trouble with answering most of the questions. But because of his daydreaming, Junpei had no real knowledge of the test matter. So much trouble, in fact, he couldn't find himself to answer the first question. As discreetly as possible, he whispered to Kero: "Psst, Kero! What's the answer to question one?"

"Why should I tell _you_?" Kero whispered back. "You know cheating's not allowed!"

"I know, I know; but I really need the help!"

"Didn't you _study_?!"

"N-no! Kero, I know it's my fault for not studying for the test, and I'm really sorry if I'm taking advantage of you, especially since we just met. But you _have_ to help me!"

"No whispering in class!" Professor Akio strictly spoke.

"Sorry, Professor," Kero apologized, getting back to work. After about ten seconds, Junpei whispered again: "Kero, you have to _help_ me!"

"Why _should_ I?! _You_ didn't study!"

"Look; I promise that if you help me ace the test, I'll never ask you or anyone for help again!"

"Okay, _fine_!" As Kero wrote down the answers, he indiscreetly moved the paper enough for Junpei to copy the answers without being noticed.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Kero walked out of the hallways to the main entrance, where he regrouped with his friends.

"Hey, Kero!" Homanu greeted. "Did you pass the test?"

"I dunno," he replied. "But I'm _positive_ that I passed it, no problem!"

"WILL KERO NOBUYUKI AND JUNPEI HANASAKI PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM B-5 IMMEDIATELY?" Professor Akio's voice was heard over the loudspeakers.

"Uh-oh…" Kero whimpered, realizing he was in trouble.

"What, why'd you say 'uh-oh'?" Mira asked, sternly looking at Kero. "You did something, didn't you?"

"Wh-who, m-m-_me_?!" Kero whimpered. "N-no, of c-_course_ not! Why, d-d-d-does it _look_ like I-I did something?!

"Well, we're going with you, just in case." Kero gulped, but nodded as he and his friends walked to his classroom, with Kero mildly trembling along the way.

* * *

The three eventually arrived at the classroom Kero attended, with Kero still trembling. Junpei was also in the same room. And, of course, there was Professor Akio, who didn't look very happy.

"As you can see, I am very displeased right now," the professor scolded, shamefully shaking his head. "And do you know _why_ I'm disappointed?"

"Um…uh… You didn't get that raise you wanted?" Kero whimpered.

"It's these tests," the professor explained, pulling out his and Junpei's test packets from his desk. "Originally, I was going to congratulate the both of you for each getting the highest score in the entire classroom. However, I can clearly see that the answers in these packets are _exactly the same_."

"'Exactly the same'?!" Kero whimpered. "C'mon, teach! If Junpei and I got the highest scores, wouldn't they technically be the same to begin with?" He smiled sheepishly as he said that.

"Well…yes. However, I see that the essay portions for each of your tests are exactly the same, word for word! Plus, I remember you two whispering to each other earlier during the test!"

"Kero, is that true?!" Mira said, leering at Kero.

"…Yes…" Kero whimpered, gulping.

"I can assume that both Kero and Junpei have helped each other cheat on this test," Professor Akio scolded. "Therefore, I have no other choice but to give you both zeroes on the test."

Hearing those words made Junpei jump. "Wait!" he cried. "You can't give us _both_ zeroes on the test!"

"And why _shouldn't_ I do that to cheaters like you?"

"Because…um…well… Hey, isn't there a way we can redeem ourselves? You know, like, see who the _real_ cheater is?"

"Well…there _is_ a way to do it, I believe," Professor Akio said thoughtfully. "You two will have a Turbo Duel against me."

"A _Turbo_ Duel?!" Homanu cried. "Right after you think they cheated on the test?!"

"It's a logical way to see which one of them has cheated. Whoever doesn't fully understand the rules of Turbo Duels or how to handle a Duel Runner clearly has no real knowledge of both, whatsoever!"

"…I _guess_ that makes sense…somehow…"

"Now, please follow me," Professor Akio instructed, walking out of the classroom. Everyone else who was in the classroom followed him.

* * *

The group eventually arrived at a card vault located in the school. There, the followers could see rows of Speed Spell Cards and other cards designed exclusively for Turbo Duels.

"This is _awesome_!" Kero chirped. "Except…why are we here?"

"This is where you'll construct your decks exclusively for Turbo Duels," Professor Akio explained. "You'll each have fifteen minutes to construct your decks. Once you are done, meet me out on the tracks."

"You got it!" Junpei said, giving the professor a thumbs-up. Everyone except Kero and Junpei left the vault as the two boys began modifying their decks.

"Junpei, why didn't you _say_ anything when the teacher accused us of cheating?!" Kero hissed as soon as they were alone.

"What was I _supposed_ to tell him?!" Junpei replied. "That I was pressing you into helping me cheat?!"

"_That's exactly what you did!"_

"Okay, okay, you're upset; I can take a hint. I'm sorry I pressed you into doing it. I promise, once we beat this guy, I'll open up and tell him what happened."

"You _absolutely promise_ me you'll do this?"

"I promise."

"Okay. But only because you said so." The two boys said nothing as they continued to construct their decks.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kero and Junpei entered the school's racetrack to meet up with Professor Akio, with their Wrist Dealers already attached to their wrists, their black-colored, clear-tinted-visor helmets on their heads, and their Duel Gazers attached to their faces. Remember Junpei's left lens on his glasses being purple? In case it wasn't obvious enough, it doubled as his Duel Gazer. Professor Akio was also there, waiting for them. Instead of being dressed in his teacher's uniform, he was dressed in a gray-green riding suit, and the same helmet his opponents were wearing. Underneath his helmet was his own Duel Gazer, being the standard model. On the racetrack were three copies of the same Runner: A black hybrid model with some red markings.

"I see you two have made it here, just in time," the professor complimented. "I just hope you two are ready to face a real-life Turbo Duel, and hopefully redeem yourselves!"

"Are ya _kidding_?!" Junpei beamed. "With Kero by my side, there's no _way_ we're gonna lose! We're gonna kick your ass _big time_, teach!"

"Uh…_yeah_, what he said!" Kero said, awkwardly.

"Normally, this duel would undergo the regular rules for Turbo Duels," Akio instructed. "But since the both of you will be facing against me, this will be a two-on-one battle. All of us will have four thousand Life Points apiece, while you two share the four thousand Life Points. You will also be sharing Speed Counters. You two are allowed to use cards to help each other's monsters, or simply each other. However, you can only attack with monsters on your own sides of the field. I, myself, can attack monsters on either one of your fields, but can't attack you directly unless you both control no monsters.

"Is that understood?" Both duelists nodded yes. "Good. Now, get on your Runners and activate your Speed World Two Field Spells!"

Kero, Junpei and the professor walked to their Runners and climbed upon them. Each duelist pressed a button on their Runner, causing the screens on their consoles to light up. The virtual copy of Speed World Two floated up in the center, which then displayed each other's currently empty Duel Fields. In this case, however, there were two copies of the Duel Fields divided horizontally. _"Duel Mode engaged,"_ the female computerized voice announced. _"Autopilot standing by."_ The wave of light purple energy flowed out of the stadium and shrouded the racetrack.

Mira and Homanu quickly attached their Gazers to their faces, and they and the duelists pressed a button on them, causing their lenses to flash for a split second. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the female voice continued as the wave of digital green energy flowed around the racetracks, and as the virtual screen popped open in various places.

"Let the duel begin!" Professor Akio announced as the decks in each duelist's Wrist Dealers shuffled.

"Junpei, you ready?" Kero asked his partner.

"I was _born_ ready!" Junpei said, giving him a thumbs-up. Kero smiled and nodded. He, Junpei, and Professor Akio then drew five cards apiece.

"_Turbo Duel, acceleration!"_ they all said aloud. Afterwards, they shifted gears on their Runners and tore across the racetrack, ready to begin the duel.

_**KERO AND JUNPEI: 4000 LP / AKIO: 4000 LP  
KERO AND JUNPEI: 0 SPC / AKIO: 0 SPC**_

"I'll start this duel!" Kero declared, drawing his deck's top card. "I summon Jade Knight in Attack Mode!" He took a different card from his hand and slapped it onto one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones. A blue portal appeared beside him, and the silvery white space jet with emerald lining flew out of it and flew above him. **[ATK: 1000; LV: 4]**

"I'll place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" He took two more cards from his hand and slid them into his Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A vertical backing materialized on each side of his Runner before fading away from sight.

"My turn!" Junpei declared, drawing his card. Afterwards, all duelists' Runners slightly increased in speed.

_**KERO AND JUNPEI: 1 SPC / AKIO: 1 SPC**_

"I summon Ojama Yellow in Attack Mode!" He took a card from his hand and slapped it onto one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones. Another blue portal appeared beside his Runner, and a small yellow creature flew out of it. Its eyes were attached to stalk-like objects, and it wore a small pair of magenta underpants. **[ATK: 0000; LV: 2]**

"Did that guy just summon a monster with _zero Attack Points_ in _Attack Mode_?!" Homanu asked from the bleachers.

"I honestly don't know what this guy's up to," Mira added, "but I have a feeling he has a good reason for doing that."

"Junpei, what are you _thinking_?!" Kero shouted, back in the duel. "Are you trying to trying to make us lose, here?!"

"Trust me, Kero; I know what I'm doing!" Junpei said, taking two cards from his hand and slid them into his Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. As with Kero, a vertical backing materialized on each side of his Runner before fading from sight. "I, too, shall place two cards face-down, thus ending my turn!"

"It's time to show you what a truly _experienced_ turbo duelist can do!" Akio announced, drawing his card. "It's my turn!"

_**KERO AND JUNPEI: 2 SPC / AKIO: 2 SPC**_

"I activate the Speed Spell, The Need for Speed!" A Spell Card picturing a speedometer with its dial set at a high amount of speed materialized. "Since I have less than two Speed Counters, and because I would have no more than four of them when it resolves, I gain two additional Speed Counters!" He shifted gears on his Runner, and immediately accelerated until he was ahead of both of his opponents. **[SPC: 2 – 4]**

"Now I Special Summon Supersonic Speeder in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared beside his Runner. Dashing out of the portal was a warrior in cybernetic emerald armor, with an air hose connecting from an oxygen tank attached to his back to his helmet. Wheels were also attached to his soles. **[ATK: 2200; LV: 4]**

"You _Special_ Summon it?!" Kero cried.

"Ah, but of course! Since I have at least four Speed Counters and control no monsters, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! But he won't be the _only_ monster I'll be Special Summoning!

"Since I control a monster with 'Supersonic' in its name, I also Special Summon Supersonic Synchron!" He took another card from his hand and slapped it onto another one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones. A blue portal appeared next to the armored warrior; flying out of it was a small red Formula One racecar that was transformed into a humanoid, complete with arms and legs. **[ATK: ?; LV: 1]**

"I activate Supersonic Synchron's other special ability! Once a turn, I can make its Level become my number of Speed Counters; which is four, in case you weren't counting!" A light purple aura shrouded the Formula One robot for a few moments. **[LV: 1 – 4]**

"Furthermore, Supersonic Synchron's Attack and Defense Points are equal to its current Level!" **[ATK: ? – 1600]**

"Next, I remove two of my Speed Counters to Special Summon Supersonic Bit from my hand!" For a second time, he shifted gears on his Runner, this time decelerating until he was beside his opponents. **[SPC: 4 – 2]** Afterwards, he took another card from his hand and slapped it onto another one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones. Another blue portal appeared in between his two monsters; this time, flying out of the portal was a silver metal capsule with a green orb for an eye. **[ATK: 0400; LV: 1]**

"When I Special Summon Supersonic Bit by removing Speed Counters, its Level becomes the number of Speed Counters I've removed!" The same purple aura that shrouded the Formula One robot shrouded the capsule for a few seconds. **[LV: 1 – 2]**

"He summoned three monsters in one turn!" Homanu gasped, looking at Akio's field through his Duel Gazer. "Do you think he'll Xyz Summon now?"

"I doubt it," Mira replied. "If he did, he would've done so with Supersonic Speeder and Supersonic Synchron. Plus, I doubt he'd summon such a weak monster in Attack Mode like Junpei did. He's obviously up to something else… And I think I know what it is!"

"I tune my Level Four Level Four Supersonic Synchron into my Level Two Supersonic Bit!" Akio declared. The Formula One robot's engines roared as it split apart into four white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the capsule, which transformed into two white stars. **[4+2=6]**

"I Synchro Summon…Supersonic Sharpshooter!"

A burst of white-green light flashed before the duel. Emerging out of the light was a green-skinned reptilian humanoid clad in cybernetic silver armor, with a sniper installed in its right arm with a blade underneath. **[ATK: 2000; LV: 6]**

"I activate Supersonic Sharpshooter's ability! Once a turn, it can inflict damage to your Life Points equal to my number of Speed Counters, multiplied by one hundred!" The reptilian humanoid fired two shots of light purple energy—one at Kero and the other at Junpei. Both shots struck at their shoulders. **[LP: 4000 – 3800]**

"Now it's time to attack! First, Sonic Speeder will attack Kero's Jade Knight!" The emerald-armored warrior tore across the racetrack, leapt into the air, and swung his right foot at the silvery white and emerald space jet, causing it to explode. **[LP: 3800 – 2600]**

"Jade Knight's ability activates!" Kero shouted. "When it's destroyed in battle, I get to take any Level Four, LIGHT-Attribute, Machine-Type monster in my deck and add it to my hand! But that's not _all_ that'll happen!

"I also activate my Trap Card, Option Hunter!" The Trap Card picturing the crustacean-like spaceships turned open. "Now I—I mean, _we_—gain Life Points equal to Jade Knight's original Attack Points!" A white aura shrouded both Kero and Junpei for a few seconds. **[LP: 2600 – 3600]** Afterwards, a card automatically slid out of Kero's deck, only to be placed in his hand.

"You may have recovered Life Points and gotten an extra card," Akio snorted, "but that doesn't mean Supersonic Sharpshooter won't attack! And it'll attack Junpei's Ojama Yellow!" The reptilian humanoid fired more blasts of purple energy at the yellow creature that was now screaming hysterically.

"Never fear, Ojama Yellow!" Junpei beamed as a Trap Card picturing a purple-suited skeletal hero coming to the rescue of the distressed yellow creature turned open. "I'll come to your rescue by activating Zombyra to the Rescue! It only works when my opponent attacks a Level Two or lower Normal Monster on my field. That Normal Monster returns to my hand, and then I can Special Summon my deck's idol to the field, right from my hand!

"Therefore, I return Ojama Yellow to my hand, and have Zombyra the Dark take his place!" Before the blasts of energy could reach the yellow creature, the creature transformed into an orb of yellow light, which flew back into Junpei's hand. A dark purple orb then took its place and flew back to Junpei's field. The orb transformed into the same skeletal hero pictured on the card that was just activated. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 4]**

"And thanks to my Trap Card's other effect, your monster _must_ battle with Zombyra!" The skeletal hero successfully dodged all of the energy blasts that were shot at him. The hero then counterattacked by rapidly punching at the reptilian warrior, shattering it into pixels. **[LP: 4000 – 3900]**

_So _that_ must be why Junpei played a monster like Ojama Yellow before!_ Kero thought in amazement. _He wanted to get his opponent to attack in order for him to activate a Trap Card that would replace it with a stronger monster like Zombyra, and then force that monster to battle it! Now I almost feel _terrible_ for what I said to Junpei back there…!_

"Don't think I don't know about your monster's ability, though!" Akio said sternly. "When it destroys a monster in battle, it loses two hundred Attack Points!" Part of the skeletal hero's body began to rot. **[ATK: 2100 – 1900]** "I'll place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" He took the remaining two cards in his hand and slid them into his Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Just like his opponents, a vertical backing materialized on each side of his Runner before fading from sight.

"I draw!" Kero shouted, drawing.

_**KERO AND JUNPEI: 3 SPC / AKIO: 3 SPC**_

"And at this moment, I activate my Trap Card, Full Throttle!" Akio interrupted him. A Trap Card picturing a turbo duelist's hand shifting gears on his Runner, with his Runner's Speed Counters increasing, turned open. "Since we gained Speed Counters by Speed World Two's effect, I get one extra Speed Counter! Plus, I'll be getting one more Speed Counter every round from now on!" For a third time, Akio shifted gears on his Runner, and accelerated until he was ahead of both of his opponents. **[SPC: 3 – 4]**

_Speed Counters aren't my concern right now,_ Kero thought. _Right now, I have to focus on taking out Akio's monsters before they do us any more harm!_ He looked at his hand once again. _And _these_ should help!_

"I summon my deck's own ace: Gradius!" He took a card from his hand and slapped it onto one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones. Another blue portal appeared beside his Runner, and the silvery white and red space jet flew out of it and above Kero. **[ATK: 1200; LV: 4]**

"Then I call out his companion, Gradius' Option!" After slapping another card from his hand onto another of his Runner's Monster Card Zones, another blue portal appeared, this time next to the space jet itself. The small red capsule flew out of the portal. "This card becomes an exact clone of my Gradius, with it always having its Attack and Defense Points!" The capsule transformed into a clone of the space jet. **[ATK: 1200 / DEF: 0800; LV: 1]**

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Energy!" A Spell Card picturing a cybernetic warrior gaining energy from Speed World materialized. "This card gives Gradius two hundred Attack Points for every Speed Counter Junpei and I have! We have three Speed Counters, which means Gradius gets six hundred extra points!" The same purple aura that shrouded Akio's monsters shrouded Kero's space jet. The same aura shrouded Kero's space jet clone, as well. **[ATK: 1200 – 1800] [ATK: 1200 – 1800]**

"Impressive," Akio complimented. "Too bad it's still weak to take out either one of my monsters!"

"That's why I have my other face-down card: Metalmorph!" The Trap Card picturing the monster coated with liquid metal armor turned open. The same liquid metal coating covered the space jet. "This card gains Gradius three hundred extra Attack and Defense Points! Plus, when it attacks a monster, it gains half of its Attack Points!" **[ATK: 1800 – 2100 / DEF: 0800 – 1100] [ATK: 1800 – 2100 / DEF: 0800 – 1100]**

"Here we go! Gradius, attack Supersonic Speeder!" A yellow orb of light began to charge in the original space jet's weapon. **[ATK: 2100 – 3200]** The space jet then fired the yellow laser that headed directly towards the emerald-armored warrior.

"I activate the Trap Card, Speed Booster!" Akio shouted. A Trap Card picturing some kind of rocket booster with six red orbs that acted as missiles turned open. Two copies of the same rocket booster materialized on the rear of Akio's Runner.

"Since I have more Speed Counters than the both of you, during my turn, I can any number of you or Junpei's attacks, up to the difference in our Speed Counters! Sure, I can only negate _one_ attack, this time; but one time is all I need!" A barrier of transparent hexagons formed in between the incoming laser and the emerald-armored warrior. The laser was reflected from the barrier.

Kero only growled as he took two cards from his hand and slid them into his Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. "I'll just place these face-down, and end my turn!" After two more vertical backings materialized and faded from sight, both of Kero's jets powered down. **[ATK: 2100 – 1500] [ATK: 2100 – 1500]**

"My turn!" Junpei declared, drawing.

_**KERO AND JUNPEI: 4 SPC / AKIO: 6 SPC**_

"I activate my other face-down card, Common Charity!" A Trap Card picturing a gray-haired man wearing a sleeveless coat of the same color, with a yellow glowing card floating in his hands, turned open. "When I activate this card, I draw two cards; but then I must remove a Normal Monster in my hand from play. Otherwise, all cards in my hand go to my Graveyard. Luckily for me, though, I have one!" After drawing two extra cards, he took Ojama Yellow from his hand and tossed it into the air, only to be sucked into a shadowy portal that formed above all three duelists.

"In that case, I activate my face-down card, Insightful Cards of Reversal!" A Trap Card picturing four card backings—two glowing red and two glowing blue—turned open. "It only works when my opponent adds a card to their hand outside of their Draw Phase. Now _I_ draw cards equal to the number of cards my opponent has! Junpei now has five cards in his hand—that means _I_ draw five cards!" He immediately drew five cards. "Junpei, I gotta thank you for doing that! …And I'm sorry for what I said about your opening move."

"Kero, now's not the time to apologize," Junpei said. "Right now, we have a duel to win! And for starters, I'll send both Zombyra the Dark on my field and the Speed Fusion Speed Spell in my hand to the Graveyard, in order to evolve Zombyra into Zombyra the Advanced Dark!"

A Spell Card picturing a Flame Swordsman and Dark Magician in front of a silhouette of Dark Flare Knight materialized next to the skeletal hero. The hero and the card merged together to create a fusion vortex. Emerging out of the vortex was the same skeletal hero, except its jumpsuit was now pitch black, and its cape more tattered than before.

"When I summon this monster, his Attack Points are the Attack Points Zombyra had when I fused it, plus one thousand!" The black-suited skeletal hero struck a pose. **[ATK: 2900; LV: 5]**

"That was just as impressive as Kero's previous move," Akio complimented once again. "But remember: My Speed Booster is still in play. And now that I have _two_ more Speed Counters than you two, I can negate up to _two_ of your attacks!"

"Good thing I have this: My Flux Force Trap Card!" A Trap Card picturing the purple-suited skeletal hero with a violet veil shrouding his right fist materialized. "In case you're wondering how I can activate a Trap Card from my hand, I can do so when the only monster I control is Zombyra the Dark. And thanks to my monster's condition, his name's always treated as 'Zombyra the Dark'!

"But let's get back to what this card does: Once a turn, I can select one face-up Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field. When I do, you can't activate that card's effects during my Battle Phase! Obviously, the card I intend to choose is your Speed Booster!" The same violet veil pictured on the card shrouded the hero's right fist. The hero then flung the veil as an orb of energy at Akio's now visible Speed Booster card, which seem to short-circuit it.

"With nothing to protect yourself, my Zombyra will attack your Supersonic Speeder!" The pitch-black-suited hero flew towards the emerald-armored warrior and rapidly punched at the warrior, shattering him into pixels. **[LP: 3900 – 3200]**

"Like his counterpart, my monster also loses Attack Points whenever he destroys a monster in battle. In this case, he now loses four hundred Attack Points." The black-suited hero slightly rotted. **[ATK: 2900 – 2500]** "I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn!" He slid another card from his hand into his Runner's Graveyard slot. Another vertical backing materialized beside his Runner before fading from sight.

"Then it's my turn!" Akio shouted, drawing.

_**KERO AND JUNPEI: 5 SPC / AKIO: 8 SPC**_

"To start, I'll activate Speed Booster's ability! During my turn, I can inflict you with one hundred points of damage to your Life Points, multiplied by the difference in our Speed Counters!" Three pairs of missiles shot out of his Runner's boosters, with half flying directly at Kero and the other half at Junpei. Predictably enough, the missiles shot at both duelists successfully. **[LP: 3600 – 3300]**

"Then I activate the Speed Spell, Last Hope!" A Spell Card picturing a badly injured turbo duelist dressed in red and driving a red Duel Runner while bravely drawing a card materialized. "Since I have at least six Speed Counters, along with no other cards in my hand, I now draw one card. If it's a Monster Card, I can reveal it to you so that I can draw one more card! And I get to keep on doing this until I draw a card that _isn't_ a Monster Card!"

Without hesitation, Akio drew his card. "I just drew another copy of Supersonic Speeder!" Indeed, a card depicting the emerald-armored warrior was displayed on Kero and Junpei's Runners' consoles. With that, Akio drew another card. "I drew another monster: Another Sonic Bit!" After the card depicting the capsule was displayed on his opponents' Runners' consoles, Akio drew another card. "I didn't draw a monster this time—but I have everything I need right here!

"Once again, I Special Summon Supersonic Speeder by his own effect!" After taking one of the cards he drew and slapping it onto his Runner's Monster Card Zones, another blue portal appeared beside his Runner. Another copy of the emerald-armored warrior then flew out of it. **[ATK: 2200; LV: 4]**

"Next, I remove four of my Speed Counters to Special Summon Sonic Bit as a Level Four monster!" For a third time, he shifted gears on his Runner, and decelerated until he was behind his opponents once again. **[SPC: 8 – 4]** Afterwards, another blue portal appeared beside his Runner, and the capsule-like object flew out of it. **[ATK: 0400; LV: 1 – 4]**

"Now I overlay my Level Four Supersonic Speeder and Supersonic Bit!" His emerald-armored warrior and capsule-like object transformed into orbs of green-colored energy. The two orbs spiraled into the air and into a crimson portal that formed above all three duelists.

"With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Now come forth…_Supersonic Skyblaster_!"

Floating down from the portal was a titanic airship. Its main colors were black and lime green, with missiles of the same color scheme. Instead of green orbs floating around the ship like normal Xyz Monsters, there was a giant green energy core in the center of the airship, surrounded by two shield-like objects. **[ATK: 3000; RANK: 4; ORU: 2]**

"That…that thing's _huge_!" Homanu cried.

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice!" Mira added.

"Before I continue," Akio resumed, "I'll activate the Speed Spell known as Double Shot!" A Spell Card picturing a green reptilian humanoid riding a demonic blue motorcycle materialized. He appeared to be throwing two sharp-edged, disk-like objects at two police cars in pursuit of him. "Since I have at least six Speed Counters, I can have one of my Supersonic Skyblaster attack you _twice_ this turn!"

"Oh, man, this won't be good!" Junpei whined.

"First, Supersonic Skyblaster will attack Kero's original copy of Gradius!" The black and lime green airship fired a barrage of bullets composed of purple energy at the silvery white and red space jet, causing it to explode. After the ship's destruction, its clone self-destructed, as well.

Despite both of his monsters being destroyed, Kero noticed that his Life Points remained the same. Furthermore, one of the airship's two shields pixelated. **[ORU: 2 – 1]** "Hey, what's going on here?" he demanded. "How come we didn't lose any Life Points?"

"It's because of one of my Skyblaster's drawbacks," Akio explained. "You cannot take any damage whenever it battles. Plus, after it battles, I have to either remove one of its Overlay Units or remove six of my Speed Counters; otherwise, it gets destroyed. But that doesn't mean you and Junpei are safe!

"You see, after my Skyblaster attacks, you take two hundred points of damage for every Speed Counter I have! Since I have eight, you lose sixteen hundred Life Points!" The airship fired another barrage of purple energy bullets at both Kero and Junpei, nearly causing them to lose control of their Runners. **[LP: 3600 – 2000]**

"I'm far from done! I'll use Skyblaster's second attack on Junpei's Zombyra the Advanced Dark!" Sure enough, the airship fired a third barrage of purple energy bullets at the black-suited skeletal hero, vaporizing him. And just like before, the bullets also struck at Kero and Junpei, resulting in them losing control once again. **[LP: 2000 – 0400]** And for a second time, the last of the airship's shields pixelated. **[ORU: 1 – 0]**

"I have nothing more to do, so I'll end my turn. However, you each have one turn left; if you don't find a way to defeat me, you'll _both_ end up failing after all!"

Upon hearing those words, Kero got upset. Turning his attention to Junpei, he shouted: "If we lose this duel, I'll never forgive you!"

"What-what are you talking about?!" Junpei cried. "I thought you forgave me for my opening move!"

"I did. But I'm not upset about that anymore. What I _am_ upset about is how you talked me into helping you fudge the test so that you could get your license, while you, yourself, did absolutely _nothing_ to prepare for the test!"

"So that's it!" Mira exclaimed. "Kero _didn't_ cheat by himself, all along!"

"Who knew that someone obsessed with a superhero would do something so…'unheroic'?" Homanu wondered.

"Is this true, Mr. Hanasaki?" Akio sternly demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"…Yes, it is," the guilty Junpei replied, hanging his head down. "It's my fault that we're now in this mess. And now I realize that I don't truly deserve the right to drive a Duel Runner, but rather Kero Nobuyuki—_he's_ the one with the true knowledge of turbo dueling."

After a few seconds, Kero spoke up: "Wait, Junpei! I helped you cheat by letting you copy the answers off me; so that means _I_ don't have a right to have a license, either!"

"Trust me, Nobuyuki, you _do_. I'm the one who's at greater fault for pressing you into cheating! I'm sorry for doing such a wicked thing, and I swear I will never do it again!"

"Well, if that's the way you put it," Akio announced, "I suppose I'll cancel this duel-"

"Don't!" Junpei cried. "Let's continue this duel, so that Kero can show his skills as a truly professional turbo duelist!" Hearing those words touched Kero.

"Very well, then. Nobuyuki, show me if you have what it takes to be a turbo duelist!"

"Gladly!" Kero shouted, drawing.

_**KERO AND JUNPEI: 6 SPC / AKIO: 10 SPC**_

_Let's see…_ he thought, looking at his hand. _Akio said that he'd have to either use one of its Overlay Units or give up six of his Speed Counters to prevent his monster from being destroyed. Thankfully, it has no more Overlay Units; but he has ten Speed Counters, meaning can easily give up six of them!_

He looked at the cards in his hand. _I _could_ summon _my_ own ace to the field and use my own Double Attack; but it still wouldn't have enough Attack Points to begin with! Argh, if only I had a card to increase its Attack Points with!_ He then remembered the vertical card backing Junpei laid face-down during his last turn. _Wait, what about Junpei's face-down card! Knowing his deck, it's _gotta_ be something that'll help me right now! …I hope I'm right!_

"I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Fusion!" The Spell Card picturing the Flame Swordsman and Dark Magician in front of Dark Flare Knight materialized. "With it, I fuse together Victory Viper X-X-Zero-Three and Lord British Space Fighter to create my deck's _true_ top star!"

A silvery white jet with blue lining and a golden capsule on its top appeared, as did a silvery white triangular space jet with red lining. The two space jets merged together into a fusion vortex. Out of the vortex flew a pitch-black space jet fighter with orange lining. **[ATK: 2400; LV: 8]**

"Behold: _Alpinia, Victory Space Fighter_!" Kero announced.

"That's the card Jenner stole from Kero yesterday!" Homanu exclaimed, pointing to the card.

"Yeah," Mira added. "And judging by him taking a card like _that_, something tells me it's really powerful, indeed."

"Impressive monster," Akio complimented once again. "Too bad it's weaker than my Supersonic Airship! And even if you _do_ find a way to make your monster stronger, there's still my Speed Booster you should be worried about!"

"I'm well aware of your Trap Card," Kero said. "That's why there's Alpinia's special ability! Once a turn, I can remove from play one Level Four, LIGHT-Attribute, Machine-Type monster in my Graveyard from play to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your field! I'll remove Jade Knight from play so that you say goodbye to Speed Booster!"

Jade Knight automatically slid out of Kero's Graveyard, which was then twirled into the air. Instead of being sucked into a shadowy portal, however, it transformed into an orb of orange energy, which flew into the black space jet's laser cannon. The cannon then fired a laser of the same color at Akio's Speed Booster Trap Card, vaporizing it. This in turn caused the rocket boosters on his Runner to fade.

"And as for your comment about raising Attack Points," Junpei interrupted, "I'll help with that with my Rising Energy Trap Card!" A Trap Card picturing a white-haired warrior in a yellow-orange martial arts uniform while being shrouded by red energy turned open. "After I discard one card from my hand, one monster on the field gains fifteen hundred Attack Points this turn! And I know just the monster to power up!" After sending a card from his hand into his Runner's Graveyard slot, the same red aura pictured on the card shrouded the space jet fighter. **[ATK: 2400 – 3900]** "Okay, Kero; you know what to do now!"

"I do; but before I do it, I'll activate my own Double Shot Speed Spell!" The Spell Card picturing the scenario between the motorcycle-riding reptilian humanoid and the police cars materialized. "Now Alpinia gets to attack twice this turn!

"First, it'll attack your Supersonic Airship!" The black space jet fired another orange laser at the airship's core. Much to Kero's surprise, the laser successfully struck at the core, causing the airship to explode. **[LP: 3200 - 2300]**

"Wait; why didn't you activate your monster's ability to protect itself?" Kero wondered.

"When you activated your own Double Shot," Akio explained while smiling, "I knew that my monster would be destroyed either way. And now, this duel is over!"

"No, it isn't!" Junpei shouted. "You still have, like, over two thousand Life Points left!"

"Not anymore, I won't. When Supersonic Skyblaster's destroyed, I take damage equal to its Attack Points. The test is officially over." Chunks of the exploding airship fell down upon Akio, with one of them causing him to fly off his Runner. However, he was still smiling as he lost. **[LP: 2300 – 0000]** As soon as his Life Points were depleted, his Runner's console displayed the flashing crimson 'DEFEAT'. After a virtual screen displaying Kero and Junpei's faces with 'WIN' written underneath in gold popped open, the same wave of green digital energy flowed once again, returning the field to normal.

"Kero, congrats!" Homanu cheered as he and Mira ran down the stairs to meet up with the duelists. When they did, Kero gave both of his friends a high five with both of his hands touching one of Homanu's and one of Mira's.

"Mr. Nobuyuki, I owe you an apology," Akio said. "I can clearly see that you did _not_ cheat, but were rather pressured into cheating. I'm sure that once I get things straightened out back in the building, there's no doubt you'll be qualified for your Duel Runner license!"

"Thanks, Mr. Akio!" Kero chirped, bowing to him. He then remembered the touching comment Junpei made about him just earlier. "Except… I think Junpei deserves one, too."

"He _does_?!" Mira cried. "But Kero, it's _his_ fault he got you into this mess! He even admitted it!"

"Yes. But with that comment he made, it meant that he knew I truly deserved the license more. But that doesn't mean _he_ can't get one—I mean, he made some moves that _I_ thought sucked at first, but turned out to be pretty clever!" Walking towards the fallen Junpei, he reached out his hand and said, "Junpei, I hope you can forgive me now."

"Kero…apology accepted," Junpei replied, grasping onto his companion's hand in friendship as he helped him up.

"As touching as this is," Akio declared, "I'm afraid that I can't give Junpei his license, as well. But I'll tell you what: Because you were one of the few cheaters I've witnessed to actually admit to cheating, you can retake your examination two months from now. Just promise me you'll actually _study_ next time, alright?" Everyone, including Junpei, had a good laugh to this comment.

"As a hero-in-training, I solemnly swear!" Junpei swore, placing his right hand on his heart and a pointing left hand high. Turning his attention to Kero, he announced: "Kero Nobuyuki, I don't know if it will be sooner rather than later, but I hope we meet again!" With those words proudly said, he turned to leave.

"Same here!" Kero said, waving goodbye to his new friend.

"If you're done with that," Mira said, "let's get your license already!" Kero nodded before he and the rest of the group went back inside to the building to get the necessities for Kero's new Duel Runner license.

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CHRONICLE 005**

**Alpinia, Victory Space Fighter  
**LIGHT/Machine – Fusion – Effect/8/2400/1800  
"Victory Viper XX03" + "Lord British Space Fighter"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Level 4 LIGHT Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard to destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, select and activate 1 of the following effects.  
●This card gains 800 ATK.  
●You can attack once again in a row.  
●Special Summon 1 "Option Token". Its Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF are always the same as this card, but it leaves the field if this card is no longer face-up on the field.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Speed Spell – The Need for Speed  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only if you have 2 or less Speed Counters.  
Gain 2 Speed Counters. You cannot activate this effect if you would have more than 4 Speed Counters after it resolves. You can only activate 1 "Speed Spell – The Need for Speed" per turn.  
_Image: A speedometer with its dial set at a high amount of speed  
Origination: Psychid_

**Supersonic Speeder  
**WIND/Warrior – Special Summon – Effect/4/2200/1100  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect. If you have 4 or more Speed Counters and control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If there is no face-up "Speed World" Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card.  
_Image: A warrior in cybernetic emerald armor with an air hose connecting his oxygen tank to his helmet, with wheels installed in the armor's heels  
Origination: Psychid_

**Supersonic Synchron  
**WIND/Machine – Tuner – Effect/1/?/?  
If you control a face-up "Supersonic" monster other than "Supersonic Synchron" or "Supersonic Skull Flame", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Each player can only activate this effect of "Supersonic Synchron" once per turn. If there is no face-up "Speed World" Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level. Once per turn, you can have this Level become equal to your number of Speed Counters, until the End Phase.  
_Image: A small red Formula One racecar transformed into a robot humanoid  
Origination: Psychid_

**Supersonic Bit  
**WIND/Machine – Effect/1/400/900  
You can remove any number of your Speed Counters to Special Summon this card from your hand. Each player can only activate this effect of "Supersonic Bit" once per turn. When this card is Special Summoned this way, its Level becomes the number of Speed Counters you removed. If there is no face-up "Speed World" Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. When using this card as a Synchro or Xyz Material for a Summon, the other Synchro or Xyz Materials must be "Sonic" monsters.  
_Image: A silver capsule with a green lens for an eye  
Origination: Psychid_

**Supersonic Sharpshooter  
**WIND/Warrior – Synchro – Effect/6/2000/1200  
"Supersonic Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters  
If there is no face-up "Speed World" Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. During your Main Phase, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to your number of Speed Counters x 100. Each player can only use the effect of "Supersonic Sharpshooter" once per turn.  
_Image: A green reptilian warrior clad in silver armor, with a sniper installed in its right arm; a blade is located underneath the sniper  
Origination: Psychid_

**Zombyra to the Rescue!  
**Trap/Counter  
Activate only when a face-up Level 2 or lower Normal Monster you control (except a Token) is selected as an attack target. Return the attack target to your hand, then Special Summon 1 "Zombyra the Dark" from your hand. Then, the Special Summoned "Zombyra the Dark" becomes the new attack target. (A replay does not occur at this time.)  
_Image: Zombyra the Dark rushing to the rescue of a distressed Ojama Yellow  
Origination: Psychid_

**Full Throttle  
**Trap/Continuous  
Activate only when the effect of a "Speed World" Field Spell Card activates during the Standby Phase. You gain 1 Speed Counter during each player's Standby Phase.  
_Image: A turbo duelist's hand shifting gears on his Runner, with the Speed Counter gauge set at a high amount displayed below it  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 31 – Hometown and Friends, Tag Riding of Reunion_

**Speed Spell – Speed Energy  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters.  
Select 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase.  
_Image: A cybernetic warrior gaining power from the energy of Speed World  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode SP1 – Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons_

**Speed Booster  
**Trap/Continuous  
Apply these effects while you have more Speed Counters than your opponent:  
●During your opponent's turn: You can negate attacks from monsters your opponent controls up to the difference in Speed Counters.  
●During your turn: Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in Speed Counters x 100.  
_Image: A black rocket booster with six orbs that act as missiles  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 17 – Flame Revenger: Speed King __ Skull Flame_

**Insightful Cards of Reversal  
**Trap/Normal  
Activate only when a card(s) is added to your opponent's hand, except during the Draw Phase. Draw cards equal to the number of cards in their hand.  
_Image: Four card backings, two glowing red and two glowing blue  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 149 – The Revived Hero_

**Speed Spell – Speed Fusion  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters.  
Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)  
_Image: A Flame Swordsman and Dark Magician in front of a silhouette of Dark Flare Knight, all in the background of Speed World  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 004 – Fated Showdown! Stardust Dragon Blocks the Way_

**Zombyra the Advanced Dark  
**DARK/Warrior – Fusion – Effect/5/?/1000  
(This card's name is always treated as "Zombyra the Dark".)  
This card cannot be Special Summoned, except from the Extra Deck by sending to the Graveyard 1 face-up non-Fusion "Zombyra the Dark" you control and 1 Spell Card that Fusion Summons a monster, from your hand. This card's original ATK becomes the ATK of the face-up "Zombyra the Dark" sent to the Graveyard by this effect + 1000. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys a monster by battle, this card loses 400 ATK.  
_Image: A black-suited version of Zombyra the Dark with a tattered cape  
Origination: Psychid_

**Flux Force  
**Trap/Normal  
Activate only if you control a face-up "Zombyra the Dark". If the only monster you control is "Zombyra the Dark", you can activate this card from your hand. After activation, equip this card to a face-up "Zombyra the Dark" you control. (This card becomes an Equip Card.) Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, during your Battle Phase, your opponent cannot activate the selected card's effect(s).  
_Image: A violet veil surrounding Zombyra the Dark's right fist  
Origination: Psychid_

**Speed Spell – Last Hope  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only if you have no other cards in your hand while you have 6 or more Speed Counters.  
Draw 1 card. If you draw a Monster Card, you can reveal it to draw 1 more card. Each player can only activate 1 "Speed Spell – Last Hope" per Duel.  
_Image: A badly injured turbo duelist in red driving a red Duel Runner bravely drawing a card  
Origination: Psychid_

**Supersonic Skyblaster  
**WIND/Machine – Xyz – Effect/Rank 4/3000/0  
2 Level 4 WIND monsters  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Xyz Summon. This card cannot be destroyed, except by its own effects. If there is no face-up "Speed World" Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent takes no battle damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step inflict damage to your opponent equal to your number of Speed Counters x 200. If this card battles, destroy this card at the end of the Damage Step, unless you detach 1 Xyz Material from this card or remove 6 of your Speed Counters. When this card is destroyed, its controller takes damage equal to its ATK on the field.  
_Image: A giant airship that is pitch-black with lime green lining, with cannons of the same color scheme  
Origination: Psychid_

**Speed Spell – Double Shot  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you have 6 or more Speed Counters.  
Select 1 face-up monster you control. It can attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn, but it cannot attack your opponent directly.  
_Image: Two police cars in pursuit of Diskblade Rider, with Diskblade Rider throwing two sharp-edged disks at the cars  
Origination: Dueler King – Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Shadowrunners – Chapter 1 – Dragon's Rage_

**Alpinia, Victory Space Fighter  
**LIGHT/Machine – Fusion – Effect/8/2400/1800  
"Victory Viper XX03" + "Lord British Space Fighter"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Level 4 LIGHT Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard to destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, select and activate 1 of the following effects.  
●This card gains 800 ATK.  
●You can attack once again in a row.  
●Special Summon 1 "Option Token". Its Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF are always the same as this card, but it leaves the field if this card is no longer face-up on the field.  
_Image: A pitch-black space jet fighter with orange lining  
Origination: Psychid_

* * *

**Next time, on _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI…_**

**Now that Kero is a legally licensed turbo duelist, it's time for Mira and her friends to decide who gets what position in the tournament…the fun way!**

"Finally!" said Kero. "So, what are the rules?"

"The rules… Okay, let's see…" Mira said thoughtfully, holding her chin. She eventually snapped her fingers as she declared: "I got it! It'll be a 'Battle Royale' style of duel. The rules will stay the same, except we can attack either one of each other's opponents, and that none of us can attack on the first turn. Also, whenever one of us activates a card that would inflict damage to a single player, we get to choose who takes the damage!

"And whoever gets what position will be based on who loses when. Whoever loses first will get first position of the team. Whoever loses afterwards gets second position. Therefore, the last duelist standing officially becomes the leader!"

**And Kero looks like he's giving it his all in the duel!**

"Yes! I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Fusion!" The Spell Card picturing the Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman in front of the silhouette of Dark Flare Knight materialized. "With this card, I fuse together Victory Viper and Lord British to Fusion Summon Alpinia, Victory Space Fighter!"

The triangular-winged silvery white and red space jet appeared next to the original copy of the silvery white and blue space jet. Both space jets merged together to create a fusion vortex. Flying out of the vortex was Kero's ace black and orange space jet fighter. **[ATK: 2400; LV: 8]**

**But things might really heat up with the deck Homanu has!**

"I summon Nitro Synchron in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared beside his Runner. Flying out of the portal was a small nitrous oxide tank with a pairs of coiled arms, and a cartoony face implanted on the front. **[ATK: 0300; LV: 2]**

"And since I control a 'Nitro' Tuner monster, I can Special Summon Nitro Backup Trooper from my hand!" Another blue portal appeared beside his Runner. Flying out of the portal was an orange-suited warrior wearing a red helmet with an air hose connecting to his red oxygen tank. **[ATK: 0600; LV: 1]**

"Now I tune my Level Two Nitro Synchron into my Level Four Nitro Blaster and Level One Nitro Backup Trooper!"

The dial on the cartoony nitrous oxide tank's pressure meter increased as the tank split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the bodies of the orange-suited laser warrior, who transformed into four white stars, and the other orange-suited warrior, who transformed into a single white star. **[2+4+1=7]**

"I Synchro Summon…_NITRO WARRIOR_!"

A burst of white-green light flashed before the duel. Emerging out of the light was a green-skinned, alien-like warrior with rocky armor that was a darker shade of its skin, and a large exhaust pipe for its tail. **[ATK: 2800; LV: 7]**

**And it looks like Homanu's really determined to win!**

"Nitro Warrior's other ability now activates! After it destroys a monster in battle, I can switch one of your monsters in Defense Mode to Attack Mode, and then attack it with Nitro Warrior! _Dynamite Impact_!"

The camouflage-colored hero rose to an offensive position without any warning. For the second time in a row, the alien warrior flew up and skyrocketed down towards Mira's hero as its fists glowed light green. The warrior punched at the camouflage-colored hero, shattering him into pixels. The force of the explosion nearly caused Mira to lose complete control of her Runner. **[LP: 2400 – 0600]**

"It's time I ended this with Speed World Two's first effect! By removing four of my Speed Counters, you take eight hundred points of damage for every Speed Spell I have in my hand! Obviously, the card I have in my hand is a Speed Spell! So it's game over for you!" He shifted gears on his own Runner, causing him to slow down momentarily, although he was still ahead of Mira. **[SPC: 9 – 5]** Afterwards, red fire began to form in his Runner's exhaust pipes.

"This could be it, peeps!" Emiko worriedly announced. "If Homanu's move succeeds, Mira will be out, and he'll be the leader of the team!"

**At the end, which duelist will get what team position for the tournament?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Pole Position"!**


	6. Pole Position

Merry Christmas, everyone!

Before I continue, I have some good news I'd like to share with you: After being on hiatus for a long time now, the story will finally be updated frequently, at least for the next couple of weeks or so. As I'm posting this, I'm almost close to completing the thirteenth chapter. Also, next chapter is where another hint of the main plot will start to kick in. But you'll see that towards the end. (Oh, and spoilers, by the way.)

Since next chapter will be posted New Year's Day of 2015, I would like to take this time to thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing my story while it was up and running in 2014. Even if you're reading this story right now and you don't have an account (or plan on getting one), I would still like to thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for at least taking the time to read it. It's good to know someone cares about what will hopefully be my greatest accomplishment yet.

Enjoy chapter six, everyone!

* * *

It was undoubtedly a proud day for Kero Nobuyuki; for after a complete misunderstanding and battle, he had finally acquired the one necessity for him to enter the tournament: A Duel Runner license. At this moment, Mira and Homanu were riding their Runners—with Kero still riding on Homanu's back as he still had no Duel Runner of his own—with their Gazers underneath their helmets and their Wrist Dealers attached to their arms. As Mira and Homanu stopped their Runners in front of the garage, they instructed Kero to hold onto Homanu's hand walk with him while keeping his eyes closed.

"Okay," Kero obeyed, tightly closing his eyes. "But why exactly do I have to do this?"

"We have a special surprise for you; that's why!" Homanu said as Mira opened up the garage door.

"Ooh, I _love_ surprises! What's it gonna be? A pony?"

"It's something _much_ better!" Emiko's voice spoke as the garage door was fully opened. Instead of her waitress's uniform, she was dressed in a crimson vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, a red skirt, white knee-length stockings, and brown shoes with straps. "Open your eyes, Kero!" Kero did, and found a Duel Runner standing before him. It was the exact same model Kero purchased from Jenner, before discovering it was a bomb.

"It's…it's beautiful!" Kero said, sighing dreamily as he lovingly stroked the Runner. Remembering the events of him purchasing the deadly Duel Runner, he immediately backed off from it and asked: "Wait; it's not a bomb, is it?"

"A _bomb_? What makes you think this would be a _bomb_?"

"Please, don't ask," Homanu said, sighing. "Kero doesn't want to talk about it…"

"Makes sense to me. But don't worry, Kero; I highly doubt it's a bomb."

"Oh; okay, then!" Kero chirped, returning to lovingly stroking the Runner. "Where'd you _get_ this, anyway?"

"I've actually had this one for a while, but never used it," Emiko explained. "Truth be told, I even forgot I _had_ the thing!"

"Awesome! …But wait—how did you know I'd be eligible to _ride_ Duel Runners, now?"

"I can answer that question," Mira interrupted. "As soon as you got your license, I secretly sent a text message to Emiko, asking her to see if she could get you a Duel Runner while we celebrated with sushi."

"I just wanna say: You guys are the _best friends_ I've ever had!" Kero squealed. After climbing upon his Runner, he boldly declared: "Now that I, too, am legally certified to operate Duel Runners, we can finally participate in the Duelatropolis Riding Team Grand Prix!"

"Not just yet, Kero!" Homanu scolded him. "We still have to register your new Runner before we can do that. That way, if it's lost or stolen, the police can easily track it down!"

"…Oh, right…"

"And after that," Mira said, "I want to do a little something…"

"What's that?" asked Emiko.

"You'll see. But first, we have a Duel Runner to register!" She, Homanu and Kero climbed on their Duel Runners and rode back to Neo Domino City, while Emiko stayed behind, waving goodbye.

* * *

**CHRONICLE 006  
POLE POSITION**

* * *

About half an hour after registering Kero's Runner to Neo Domino's police's database, the three friends were riding back home.

"I still don't get it," Kero said, almost impatiently. "What's the thing you want to do after we register my Runner?"

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you," Mira replied. "Now that your Runner's all registered, we're gonna see who gets what position in the tournament!"

"But how do you know that's how the tournament itself will be played?"

"Weren't you paying attention to Kaiba's announcement? He said that there would be instructions of how to qualify for the tournament, and how it's going to be played. While we were waiting for your Runner to be registered, Homanu and I each red a pamphlet explaining whatever needed to be explained. Apparently, the tournament itself will be played in the style of the World Racing Grand Prix, which I guess would explain why he mentioned that there'd be 'teams of three'."

"Makes sense to me!" Kero said. "Now, let's go!"

Mira pressed a button on the side of her helmet that activated her Gazer. "Emiko, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Mira!" Emiko spoke through a virtual screen popping in front of her. "What's up?"

"How'd you like to be a referee for a little Turbo Duel we're gonna have when we get back?"

"I'd love to! But…what 'Turbo Duel'? And why do I have to be a _referee_?"

"I'll explain when I get home! See you then!" She pressed the same button on her helmet, deactivating the Gazer.

It wasn't long before Emiko saw the three friends arriving; thus she instantly began waving to them. As soon as they arrived, they halted their Runners. "So, I take it the Runner's been registered?" she asked after greeting the three.

"Yep!" Mira said. "And now we're ready to begin the Turbo Duel that'll decide who gets what position in the tournament!"

"Cool! But how will it work?"

"Meet us at the old textile factory, and I'll explain. And don't forget to bring your D-Pad!"

"Okay! I'll be right back!" She immediately ran inside the apartment, supposedly to get the needed supplies.

"Okay, let's go!" Mira instructed. She shifted gears on her Runner once again, and rode off towards her declared destination. Homanu and Kero did the same, following her.

* * *

The three friends were now standing beside their Runners in front of the entrance to a now abandoned textile factory. And they were trying their best to patiently wait for Emiko to arrive.

"What's holding her?" Kero asked, drumming his fingers across one of his Runner's handlebars. "It shouldn't take her this long to get her D-Pad!"

"Maybe she doesn't know where we are now," Homanu implied. "We probably went too fast for her."

"Let's give her five more minutes," Mira suggested, "and if she doesn't come back, one of us will go back to look for her."

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!" Emiko's voice was heard. Everyone turned their heads to see that Emiko was running towards them. But she wasn't wearing the same clothing she was when the three returned. Instead, she was dressed in a low-cut sleeveless top that was horizontally striped black and white, a black frilly miniskirt, white thigh-high stockings with three black horizontal stripes on the top, and black high-heel boots with white laces heading from the top boot holes to the bottom of the toes. She was also wearing her Duel Gazer, with had a faint orange microphone and a rectangular red-orange lens. A silver whistle was hanging on a black string around her neck, and she was carrying a checkered flag.

"Um…Emiko?" Mira awkwardly said. "What the hell are you _wearing_?"

"_What?"_ the offended Emiko replied. "You can't be a _real_ referee unless you know how to dress! …But lemme tell you: These high heels were _not_ made for running!"

"But you didn't… You know what? Just…forget it. Did you at least bring your D-Pad?"

"Yep! Got it right here!" Indeed, she was pointing to an orange box attached to her miniskirt.

"Okay, good. Now that we've got that out of the way, it's time to begin this duel! Emiko, set up your D-Pad!" Emiko nodded as she took the box off her skirt and set it up as a laptop.

"Finally!" said Kero. "So, what are the rules?"

"The rules… Okay, let's see…" Mira said thoughtfully, holding her chin. She eventually snapped her fingers as she declared: "I got it! It'll be a 'Battle Royale' style of duel. The rules will stay the same, except we can attack either one of each other's opponents, and that none of us can attack on the first turn. Also, whenever one of us activates a card that would inflict damage to a single player, we get to choose who takes the damage!

"And whoever gets what position will be based on who loses when. Whoever loses first will get first position of the team. Whoever loses afterwards gets second position. Therefore, the last duelist standing officially becomes the leader!"

"Sounds good to me!" Homanu said. "Everything's ready, Emiko!"

"Same here!" Emiko also said, giving the three a thumbs-up.

"Okay, everyone!" Mira instructed. "Let's go!"

"WAIT!" Emiko cried. "As official referee, shouldn't _I_ be the one to make these really cool announcements, and stuff?"

"Emiko, is this _really_ necessary?" Kero asked.

"Kero, just let her do it," Homanu sighed. "I think we've upset her _enough_ by criticizing her outfit, don't you think?"

"Okay, _fine_…" He then muttered under his breath: "But I'm just _saying_, is all…"

After clearing her throat, Emiko excitedly announced: "Turbo duelists, start your Runners!"

All duelists pressed a button on their Runners, causing the screens on their consoles to light up. The virtual copy of Speed World flew up from the center, which then displayed each other's currently empty Duel Fields. Just like Professor Akio's duel against both Kero and Junpei, two copies of each other's Duel Fields were displayed horizontally. _"Duel Mode engaged,"_ the female computerized voice announced. _"Autopilot standing by."_ The wave of light purple energy flowed out of their Runners, shrouding the entire duel field.

"Now let's get those Duel Gazers into action!" All three duelists pressed the same button on their helmets that activated their Duel Gazers. Emiko did the same with her Duel Gazer. Indeed, the Gazers' lenses flashed for a split second as the wave of green digital energy flowed around the stadium, with virtual screens popping in various places. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the same female voice announced as this process occurred.

"Turbo duelists…! On your mark…"

All three duelists repeatedly shifted gears on their Runners, making their engines roar.

"…get set…!"

The decks inside their Wrist Dealers automatically shuffled, and they drew five cards apiece.

"_Duel!"_

She performed a rather extraordinary move where she did a somersault, causing the whistle to flip into her mouth, which she then blew. When she landed, she waved the flag, and all three duelists tore across the racetrack and into the factory, officially ready to begin the duel.

"That reminds me—I gotta get to my post to keep up with the duel, and hopefully get a chance to post this on my blog!" She ran to the customized laptop and typed on its keyboard with one hand while pressing a different button on her Gazer with the other.

* * *

As the three friends were racing each other inside the factory, they came across three separate bridges. There was no argument amongst them as who wanted to take what bridge; they simply decided to ride along whichever bridge they were closest too.

"Okay, guys; you ready?" Mira said as soon as the three friends separated.

"Sure am!" Homanu replied.

"Bring it!" Kero added.

"Then let's go!"

"_Turbo Duel, acceleration!"_ the three friends shouted aloud.

_**KERO: 4000 LP / HOMANU: 4000 LP / MIRA: 4000 LP  
KERO: 0 SPC / HOMANU: 0 SPC / MIRA: 0 SPC**_

"I'll start!" Kero declared as he drew. "I summon Gradius in Attack Mode!" He took a card from his hand and slapped it onto one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones. A blue portal appeared beside his Runner, and flying out of it was his ace silvery white and red space jet fighter. **[ATK: 1200; LV 4]**

"Then I select Gradius in order to Special Summon Gradius' Option!" He took another card from his hand and slapped it onto one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones. Another blue portal appeared next to the silvery white and red space jet. This time, the small red capsule flew out of it, and transformed into a clone of the original space jet. **[ATK: 1200; LV 1]**

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" He took two cards from his hand and slid them into his Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A vertical backing materialized on each side of his Runner before fading from sight.

"My move!" Homanu shouted, drawing. Afterwards, all duelists' Runners increased in speed.

_**KERO: 1 SPC / HOMANU: 1 SPC / MIRA: 1 SPC**_

"I summon Nitro Blaster in Attack Mode!" He took a card from his own hand and slapped it onto one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones. Another blue portal appeared beside his Runner. Flying out of the portal was a male warrior clad in orange cybernetic armor with a helmet, shoulder pads, and boots that were all crimson. A laser-like weapon was installed in the armor's right wrist. **[ATK: 1000; LV: 4]**

"I'll place three cards face-down, and end my turn!" He took three cards from his hand and slid them into his Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Three vertical backings materialized beside his Runner before fading from sight.

"My move!" Mira shouted, drawing.

_**KERO: 2 SPC / HOMANU: 2 SPC / MIRA: 2 SPC**_

"I'll start by activating the Angel Baton Speed Spell!" The Spell Card picturing the 'Graceful Charity' angel with the orb of light materialized. "With me having at least two Speed Counters, I draw two cards, and then send one from my hand to the Graveyard!" She immediately drew two cards, and then slid a card from her hand into her Runner's Graveyard.

"Nitro Blaster's ability activates!" Homanu interrupted. "Whenever one of us activates a Spell Card, Nitro Blaster gets one Nitro Counter. He also gets five hundred extra Attack Points for every Nitro Counter he has!" A faint blue light began to shine in the orange-suited warrior's laser weapon. **[ATK: 1000 – 1500]**

"In that case, I'll summon Destiny Hero Diehard Guy in Attack Mode!" She took a card from her hand and slapped it onto one of her Runner's Monster Card Zones. Another blue portal appeared beside her runner, and the muscular orange-haired hero flew out of it. **[ATK: 0800; LV: 3]**

"I'll place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" She took two more cards from her hand and slid them into her Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A vertical backing materialized on each side of her Runner before fading from sight.

* * *

"Whassup, N-D-C?" Emiko announced in front of her customized laptop's webcam. "This is Emiko Asami coming to you live from the slums of Satellite!" After rotating her laptop to the factory's entrance, she continued: "This may look like a boring old factory I'm standing in front of, but this is _actually_ the location of a Battle Royale between three duelists who happen to be my best friends: Kero Nobuyuki, Homanu Ishako and the newest champion of the Neo Domino Summer Riding Championship, Mira Oshaki!

"Now let's see how things are going so far!" She typed on her laptop, and three screens displaying the three duelists' current Duel Fields popped open to her right, stacked on top of each other. Chibi versions of the duelists' faces were displayed next to their respective Duel Fields. "Looks like everyone's on sea level so far, so you probably didn't miss that much. But don't worry, watchers: I'm sure the best is yet to come!"

* * *

"My turn!" Kero shouted, drawing.

_**KERO: 3 SPC / HOMANU: 3 SPC / MIRA: 3 SPC**_

"I summon Victory Viper X-X-Zero-Three in Attack Mode!" He took another card from his hand and slapped it onto another one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones. Another blue portal appeared, and the silvery white and blue space jet fighter flew out of it. **[ATK: 1200; LV: 4]**

"Then I activate the Trap Card, Solar Ray!" A Trap Card picturing a lustrous rainbow light shining behind an angel turned open. "This card inflicts one of you with six hundred points of damage for every LIGHT-Attribute monster on my side of the field! Since I have _three_, one of you will take a total of eighteen hundred points of damage!

"I think I'll inflict the damage to…_Homanu_!" The same rainbow light shot out of the card, striking at Homanu's soldier. **[LP: 4000 – 2200]**

"Ooh, _ouch_!" Emiko's face spoke in a virtual screen that appeared beside all three duelists, much to their surprise. "Looks like Kero's packed quite the punch for Homanu!"

"_Emiko?!"_ Mira shouted. "What are you doing _now_?!"

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?! I'm podcasting this duel for my blog!"

"Emiko, is this _really_ necessary?!" Homanu asked.

"Well, of _course_ it is! How _else_ can I keep my blog's popularity!" After clearing her throat, she continued: "I apologize for that, my fellow fans. Now, let's see what else Kero can do!"

"Um…okay…" Kero said awkwardly. After shaking his head, he continued: "Victor Viper X-X-Zero-Three, attack Mira's Diehard Guy!" Electric blue energy began charging in the silvery white and blue space jet's laser weapon. Afterwards, a laser of the same color shot out of the laser, heading directly at Mira's muscular orange-haired hero.

"I activate both of my face-down cards: D-Shield and A Hero Emerges!" Two Trap Cards immediately turned open beside Mira's Runner at the same time. The first was the Trap Card picturing the demonic-clad hero being surrounded by the barrier of purple rocks. The second was the Trap Card picturing the purple-suited skeletal hero flying into battle.

"Since A Hero Emerges is a Chain Link Two, its effect is applied first. You have to choose one card from my hand; and if it's a monster, I can Special Summon it to my side of the field! Otherwise, it goes right into my Graveyard! …Actually, _all_ of the cards I'm holding are monsters, so you'd better be careful!"

_I don't know what the odds of me picking a monster that's powerful are, so I'd _really_ be careful!_ Kero worriedly thought as he looked at the three vertical backings through his Gazer. "I'll pick…this one!" He pressed his finger on the far left card. The same card he picked was blinking through Mira's Gazer.

"Big mistake! The card you just chose is my ace, Destiny Hero Dread Guy!" Another blue portal appeared beside Mira, but this one was larger than the previous ones appearing. The reason was that flying out of it was her ace muscular chained hero, who unleashed an ear piercing cry upon his emergence. **[DEF: ? – 0800; LV: 8]**

"And now the effect of D-Shield activates! It switches Diehard Guy into Defense Mode, and prevents it from being destroyed in battle!" The muscular orange-haired hero knelt defensively as the same barrier of purple rocks surrounded him. **[DEF: 0800]**

"What. A. _Move_!" Emiko commented. "Not only has Mira called out her ace monster so quickly, but she has the perfect strategy planned! Should it be destroyed, it'll just come right back with Diehard Guy's ability! And Diehard Guy, himself, can't be destroyed in battle, thanks to D-Shield!"

"Gee, thanks for the reminder!" Kero grumbled.

"No prob!"

"Well, if I can't attack _Mira_ without screwing up, I guess I'll attack Homanu, instead!" Pointing at the orange-suited warrior, he commanded: "Victory Viper, attack Nitro Blaster!" The silvery white and blue space jet flew towards the orange-suited warrior as it still began charging its laser weapon.

"But my monster's stronger than yours!" Homanu shouted. "You'll just destroy it!"

"Well, it's a good thing I have my Metalmorph Trap Card!" The Trap Card picturing the monster being covered in liquid metal armor turned open. The same metal coating shrouded the space jet. "Not only does this give Victory Viper three hundred extra Attack Points, but when it attacks one of your monsters, it absorbs half of its strength!" **[ATK: 1200 – 1500 – 2250]**

"Before you do that, I'll activate my Backfire Trap Card!" A Trap Card picturing a green-skinned monster in a striped shirt karate chopping a burning wooden idol turned open. "Whenever one of my FIRE-Attribute monsters is destroyed, you take five hundred points of damage!"

"Doesn't matter; Victory Viper, attack Nitro Blaster!" The silvery white and blue space jet fired its laser at the orange-suited hero, vaporizing him. Part of the laser struck at Homanu's left shoulder. **[LP: 2200 – 1450]**

"Backfire's effect now activates! And the appropriate thing to do would be to inflict the damage at you, Kero—that's what you get for what you did to _me_!" A small fireball shot out of Homanu's Trap Card, striking at Kero's right shoulder. **[LP: 4000 – 3500]**

"Well, _I_ activate Victory Viper's special ability! Since it destroyed your monster in battle, I can now generate an Option Token onto my side of the field! And once I attack with it and the rest of my monsters, I'll be one step closer to being the leader of our team!" The silvery white and blue space jet's golden capsule doors slowly began to open.

"Not unless I activate my Rope of Life Trap Card!" A Trap Card picturing a silver-armored knight holding onto a rope as he was being dragged from a bottomless pit turned open. "When my monster's destroyed in battle, after I send all the cards in my hand to the Graveyard, I can resurrect that monster with eight hundred extra Attack Points!"

After sliding the two cards in his hand to his Runner's Graveyard slot, the same rope pictured on the card shot out and into a dark purple portal that appeared across from the card. As the rope pulled back into the card, the orange-suited was holding onto it. He released the rope as the rope was completely pulled back into the card, and the card faded from sight. **[ATK: 1000 – 1800]** Afterwards, a small clone of the silvery white and blue space jet flew out of the original's capsule. **[ATK: 1500; LV: 4]**

Seeing his opportunity for victory gone, Kero immediately growled. "I'll just place this face-down, and end my turn!" Another vertical backing materialized beside his Runner before fading from sight.

"My turn!" Homanu shouted, drawing.

_**KERO: 4 SPC / HOMANU: 4 SPC / MIRA: 4 SPC**_

"Nitro Blaster, attack Kero's Gradius!" The orange-suited warrior fired a blast of blue energy at the silvery white and red space jet, causing it to self-destruct. **[LP: 3500 – 2900]** The small clone of the silvery white and red space jet self-destructed, as well.

"That's right, folks!" Emiko commented. "When Homanu destroyed Kero's Gradius, his Option goes boom, as well!"

_God, jump in a lake, will ya?_ Kero grumbled in his mind.

"I'll end my turn from there!" Homanu announced.

"Then it's my turn!" Mira shouted, drawing.

_**KERO: 5 SPC / HOMANU: 5 SPC / MIRA: 5 SPC**_

"First, I'll activate the ability of Destiny Hero Diabolic Guy in my Graveyard!" she continued as a faded image of a horned hero with demonic wings appeared beside her. It had hair on its legs, wrists, and chest that formed a 'D'. "By removing it from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon another copy of it from my deck!" The faded demonic hero flew up into a shadowy portal that emerged above all duelists. Afterwards, a solid version of the hero flew out of it. **[ATK: 0800; LV: 6]**

"He won't be here for long, though, because I'll sacrifice him to summon Destiny Hero Dash Guy!" The demonic hero transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Emerging out of the orb was the cybernetic wheeled hero, which dashed beside Mira's Runner. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]**

"Next, I switch Diehard Guy and Dread Guy into Attack Mode!" Both the muscular orange-haired hero and the muscular chained hero rose to offensive positions. **[ATK: 0800]** **[ATK: 2900]**

"Then I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Energy!" The Spell Card picturing the cybernetic warrior gaining energy from Speed World materialized. "This turn, Destiny Hero Diehard Guy gets two hundred extra Attack Points for every Speed Counter I have! Since I have five, Diehard Guy gets one thousand Attack Points!" A veil of purple energy shrouded the muscular orange-haired hero. **[ATK: 0800 – 1800]**

"But since you activated a Spell Card, Nitro Blaster gets one Nitro Counter and five hundred Attack Points!" The same faint blue energy was glowing in the orange-suited warrior's laser weapon. **[ATK: 1800 – 2300]**

"But all of _her_ monsters are stronger than yours!" Kero reminded him. "That means if she attacks you, you lose!"

_He's right,_ Mira thought, looking at Homanu's field on her Runner. _But I want a chance to have Homanu give it his all. So it's time for other plans!_

"Destiny Hero Dread Guy, attack Kero's Victory Viper!" Mira commanded.

"_H-WAH?!"_ Kero cried. "Are you _crazy_?! You're gonna attack _my_ monsters instead of _Homanu's_?!"

"Let's just say I want to give Homanu a chance to fight back. Now, as I was saying: Dread Guy, attack Victory Viper! _Predator of Dreadnought_!" The muscular chained hero leapt up into the air and began landing towards Kero's silvery white and blue space jet.

"Good thing I saved this card: Forcefield!" A Trap Card picturing the silvery white and red space jet shrouded by a rainbow aura, protecting it from incoming blasts, turned open. "This card prevents one of my LIGHT-Attribute, Machine-Type monsters from being destroyed up to three times!" The same aura shrouded the silvery white and blue space jet fighter as the muscular chained hero swung his right wrist chain at the barrier. **[LP: 2900 – 1500]** After the attack, the aura lost a third of its luminosity.

"Dash Guy, attack Victory Viper as well! _Lightning Strike_!" The wheeled hero dashed towards the space jet as well. Instead of spinning on his right foot, the hero leapt into the air and swung his left foot across the barrier protecting it. **[LP: 1500 – 0900]** For a second time, the aura lost part of its luminosity.

"Diehard Guy, attack Victory Viper and destroy his Forcefield! _Death Boer Fiat_!" The orange-haired muscular hero leapt up into the air and rammed its right gauntlet shield at the ship, this time making the aura completely fade away. **[LP: 0900 – 0600]**

"After Dash Guy attacks, he automatically goes into Defense Mode!" The cybernetic wheeled hero knelt into a fetal position. **[DEF: 1000]** "I'll place another card face-down, and end my turn!" She took a card from her hand and slid it into her Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Another vertical backing materialized beside her Runner before fading from sight.

"Then it's my turn!" Kero shouted, drawing.

_**KERO: 6 SPC / HOMANU: 6 SPC / MIRA: 6 SPC**_

"Yes! I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Fusion!" The Spell Card picturing the Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman in front of the silhouette of Dark Flare Knight materialized. "With this card, I fuse together Victory Viper and Lord British to Fusion Summon Alpinia, Victory Space Fighter!"

The triangular-winged silvery white and red space jet appeared next to the original copy of the silvery white and blue space jet. Both space jets merged together to create a fusion vortex. Flying out of the vortex was Kero's ace black and orange space jet fighter. **[ATK: 2400; LV: 8]**

"Since you just activated a Spell Card, Nitro Blaster gets even stronger!" Homanu reminded him. And sure enough, the light in the orange-suited warrior's laser weapon shone brighter. **[ATK: 2300 – 2800]**

"And because Victory Viper isn't on your side of the field anymore," Mira added, "your Option Token bites the dust!" And she was right, for the space jet clone suddenly self-destructed.

"It was totally worth it, 'cause I'm gonna show you what I can _really_ do! First, I'll activate Alpinia's _first_ special ability! By removing Gradius from my Graveyard, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on my opponent's field! And the card I choose is Mira's D-Shield!" His Gradius automatically slid out of his Graveyard, and transformed into an orange orb of energy that was absorbed in the black space jet's laser cannon. The jet then fired the orb as a laser at the orange-haired muscular hero's rock barrier, vaporizing each and every rock within a single blast.

"And now, the fun begins! First, Alpinia will attack Mira's Diehard Guy!" More orange energy began charging in the space jet's laser cannon.

"I activate the Trap Card, Hero Ring!" Mira shouted. A Trap Card picturing a red-and-green-skinned warrior with a feather for its left wing turned open. Behind the hero was a disk that was as bright as the sun. "This card becomes an Equip Card that equips itself to Diehard Guy! And as long as Diehard Guy's Attack Points are fifteen hundred or less, it can't be attacked by monsters with Attack Points that are nineteen hundred or more!" A crimson shield appeared in front of the muscular orange-haired hero.

"Fine! I'll just attack your Dash Guy!" The space jet fired another orange laser at the cybernetic wheeled hero, vaporizing him.

"And Alpinia's special ability activates! Since it destroyed a monster in battle, I can activate one of three special abilities! I think the most appropriate thing to do would be to have it attack again, and use its second attack on your Dread Guy!" For a second time, the space jet fired its orange laser, this one striking at Mira's muscular chained hero, vaporizing him. Part of the orange laser struck at Mira's left shoulder, causing her to groan in pain. **[LP: 4000 – 2400]**

"Alpinia's special ability activates once again! And this time, I'll have it gain eight hundred Attack Points!" An orange aura shrouded the space jet for a few moments. **[ATK: 2400 – 3200]** "From there, I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Homanu shouted, drawing.

_**KERO: 7 SPC / HOMANU: 7 SPC / MIRA: 7 SPC**_

_Yes!_ he thought as he looked at his drawn card.

"I summon Nitro Synchron in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared beside his Runner. Flying out of the portal was a small nitrous oxide tank with a pairs of coiled arms, and a cartoony face implanted on the front. **[ATK: 0300; LV: 2]**

"And since I control a 'Nitro' Tuner monster, I can Special Summon Nitro Backup Trooper from my hand!" Another blue portal appeared beside his Runner. Flying out of the portal was an orange-suited warrior wearing a red helmet with an air hose connecting to his red oxygen tank. **[ATK: 0600; LV: 1]**

"Now I tune my Level Two Nitro Synchron into my Level Four Nitro Blaster and Level One Nitro Backup Trooper!"

The dial on the cartoony nitrous oxide tank's pressure meter increased as the tank split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the bodies of the orange-suited laser warrior, who transformed into four white stars, and the other orange-suited warrior, who transformed into a single white star. **[4+1+2=7]**

"I Synchro Summon…_NITRO WARRIOR_!"

A burst of white-green light flashed before the duel. Emerging out of the light was a green-skinned, alien-like warrior with rocky armor that was a darker shade of its skin, and a large exhaust pipe for its tail. **[ATK: 2800; LV: 7]**

"When Nitro Synchron is used to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior, I draw one card!" Without hesitation, he bravely drew his card and then looked at it. _Perfect! That's just the card I need!_

"I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Force!" A Spell Card picturing an invisible force field withstanding attacks from a streak of yellow-green electricity and five streaks of lavender electricity materialized. "Since I have at least four Speed Counters, none of my cards can be destroyed by Spell or Trap Cards this turn!"

_Well, _that_ was a waste!_ Kero grumbled in his mind. _We don't even _have_ any Spell or Trap Cards that would destroy his cards! So why did he-_ Upon hearing himself say the words 'Spell or Trap Cards', a thought of horror flashed through his brain. _Oh no, I forgot about Nitro Warrior's ability! I'm _doomed_!_

"Looks like you're aware of Nitro Warrior's ability!" Homanu said. "Since I just activated a Spell Card, he gains one thousand Attack Points during his first attack! Nitro Warrior, attack Alpinia and finish Kero off! _Dynamite Knuckle_!" The alien warrior leapt up into the air and skyrocketed towards the black and orange space jet. **[ATK: 2800 – 3800]** His fists glowed light green as he rapidly punched at the jet, causing it to self-destruct. The force of the explosion caused Kero to greatly lose control of his Runner as he screamed in pain. **[LP: 0600 – 0000]**

"And Kero's the first to bite the dust!" Emiko excitedly announced as steam came out of Kero's Runner as the crimson 'defeat' was flashing on its console. "And he was doing so well, too! But since he lost first, it looks like he'll be in the lowly first position!" Kero did nothing but growl as he shifted gears and turned to exit the textile factory.

"Looks like it's just you and me, now!" Homanu said. "I just hope you brought your A-game!"

"I always do!" Mira replied as she drew her card. "And I'll prove it by Special Summoning Destiny Hero Doom Guy in Attack Mode!" She immediately slapped the card she just drew onto one of her Runner's Monster Card Zones. Another blue portal appeared, and a warrior clad in cybernetic camouflage-colored armor flew out of it. It had a sniper installed in its right wrist, and a pair of airplane wings. **[ATK: 1000; LV: 4]** After the warrior's emergence, Mira and Homanu's Runners gained acceleration once again.

_**HOMANU: 8 SPC / MIRA: 8 SPC**_

"Then Diehard Guy's ability activates, letting him revive Dread Guy! _Wonder Life_!" The gear with the 'D' in the center appeared in between Mira's heroes. The gear slowly began to rotate and then increased in speed until it was spinning fast enough to create the magenta-colored portal. Flying out of it was the muscular chained hero. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 8]**

"Now I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Guy in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared beside her Runner. Flying out of it was the crystal-covered hero. **[ATK: 1400; LV 4]**

"And with another Destiny Hero on the field, Dread Guy gets stronger!" The sinister violet aura shrouded the muscular chained hero. **[ATK: 1800 – 3200]**

"It was fun while it lasted, but now I have to end this! Dread Guy, attack Nitro Warrior!" The muscular chained hero leapt into the air and began to swing the chain attached to his right wrist at the alien-like warrior.

"I activate the Trap Card, Zero Gravity!" Homanu shouted. A Trap Card picturing three townspeople unexplainably floating into midair turned open. "This card changes the battle positions of every monster on the field!" All monsters on the field, including the muscular chained hero, suddenly found themselves kneeling into defensive positions. **[DEF: 0800] [DEF: 1000] [DEF: 3200] [DEF: 1600] [DEF: 1800]**

After growling momentarily, Mira said, "I'll just activate Diamond Guy's ability! And you should know what it is by now!" The hero's crystals shone as she picked up her deck's top card. "Lucky me—it's the Speed Spell, Half Seize! Now it goes to my Graveyard!" She slid the card into her Runner's Graveyard slot.

"Then I'll activate Speed World Two's second ability! By removing seven of my Speed Counters, I draw one card!" She shifted gears on her Runner, and slowed down until she was behind Homanu. **[SPC: 8 – 1]** Afterwards, she drew an extra card.

"I'll place this face-down, and end my turn!" She slid the card she just drew into her Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Another vertical backing materialized before fading from sight.

"Then it's my turn!" Homanu shouted, drawing.

_**HOMANU: 9 SPC / MIRA: 2 SPC**_

_If I want to be leader of this team, I have to end things before Mira can activate her Half Seize!_ he thought. _But with the cards I have, that should be a cakewalk!_

"First, I switch Nitro Warrior into Attack Mode!" The alien warrior rose to an offensive position. **[ATK: 2800]**

"Then I'll have it attack your Diamond Guy! _Dynamite Knuckle_!" The alien warrior flew up into the air and skyrocketed towards the crystal-covered hero as its fists were glowing light green. The warrior then rapidly punched at the crystal-covered hero, shattering the hero into pixels.

"Nitro Warrior's other ability now activates! After it destroys a monster in battle, I can switch one of your monsters in Defense Mode to Attack Mode, and then attack it with Nitro Warrior! _Dynamite Impact_!"

The camouflage-colored hero rose to an offensive position without any warning. For the second time in a row, the alien warrior flew up and skyrocketed down towards Mira's hero as its fists glowed light green. The warrior punched at the camouflage-colored hero, shattering him into pixels. The force of the explosion nearly caused Mira to lose complete control of her Runner. **[LP: 2400 – 0600]**

"It's time I ended this with Speed World Two's first effect! By removing four of my Speed Counters, you take eight hundred points of damage for every Speed Spell I have in my hand! Obviously, the card I have in my hand is a Speed Spell! So it's game over for you!" He shifted gears on his own Runner, causing him to slow down momentarily, although he was still ahead of Mira. **[SPC: 9 – 5]** Afterwards, red fire began to form in his Runner's exhaust pipes.

"This could be it, peeps!" Emiko worriedly announced. "If Homanu's move succeeds, Mira will be out, and he'll be the leader of the team!"

"Not unless I activate my Energy-Absorbing Monolith, he won't!" Mira interrupted. Sure enough, the Trap Card picturing the beam of light striking through the black stone tablet turned open. "Now instead of _taking_ eight hundred points of damage, I gain eight hundred Life Points!"

As the fires shot out of Homanu's Runner's exhausts, the same stone tablet appeared in front of Mira. The flames went through the tablet, converting them into an aura that soothed Mira. **[LP: 0600 – 1400]**

_There goes my chance of being leader…_ Homanu grumbled in his mind. However, he honorably announced: "I end my turn. I think I know who's going to win, Mira—now show me what being a true leader really means!"

"If you insist!" Mira shouted, drawing.

_**HOMANU: 6 SPC / MIRA: 3 SPC**_

"First, I activate Diehard Guy's ability to revive Diamond Guy! _Wonder Life_!" For a second time, the gear with the 'D' in the center appeared, and began to slowly rotate and increase in speed by the second. As soon as it was spinning rapidly, the gear transformed into the magenta portal in which the crystal-covered hero flew out of it. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

"Then I activate Doom Guy's ability! Since it was destroyed in battle, I can resurrect _another_ Destiny Hero from my Graveyard! Return, Destiny Hero Dash Guy!" A dark purple-colored portal appeared beside her monsters. Flying out of the portal was the cybernetic wheeled hero. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]**

"Now I switch Dread Guy into Attack Mode—and he'll get a _real_ power boost with more Destiny Heroes on my field!" The muscular chained hero rose to an offensive position. **[ATK: 4300]**

"Like I said, Mira," Homanu said, still keeping his honor, "you've certainly got what it takes to be leader of our team. Now end this, and show us all what it takes!"

"Will do! Destiny Hero Dread Guy, attack Nitro Warrior and end the duel! _Predator of Dreadnought_!" The muscular chained hero leapt up and swung the chain attached to his right fist at the alien warrior, shattering it into pixels. The chain also struck at Homanu, who surprisingly managed to keep his smile as he felt the pain. **[LP: 1450 – 0000]** As soon as his Life Points were depleted, the same crimson 'DEFEAT' flashed across his Runner's screen as steam came out of his Runner.

"And Mira Oshaki is the winner!" Emiko announced once again as another virtual screen displaying Mira's face with 'WIN' written in gold underneath popped open. The same wave of green digital energy flowed as Emiko continued: "And not only that; but as Homanu honorably stated, she's the official leader of her riding team!"

"C'mon, Mira," the still smiling Homanu said. "Let's get outta here." Mira nodded as she and Homanu turned their Runners around to exit the factory.

* * *

Outside of the factory, Emiko saw Kero riding out of the factory first. "And here comes the official first positioner now!" she announced, carrying her laptop as she ran towards him.

"Don't remind me…" Kero grumbled.

"Tell us, Mr. Nobuyuki: What's it like to become in the first position for Mira's team? And how could you have been the first to lose after you performed such _outstanding_ moves?"

"Look, is this _really_ necessary?"

"Well, _duh_!" she replied, rolling her eyes. "But look at this—here come the other two duelists, now!" Homanu and Mira, too, riding out of the factory. Suddenly running to Mira, Emiko continued: "Tell us, Mira: What's it like to officially be the leader of your own team?"

"Emiko, don't you think you've done _enough_ of this at this point?" the annoyed Mira asked.

"…Fine. I'm kind of running low on power, anyway…" After clearing her throat, she continued: "This has ace Duel Monsters gossip blogger Emiko Asami! Until next time, peeps!" She pressed a button on her laptop that stopped recording the footage. "Mira, congrats! Lemme tell you, my blog's popularity is gonna hit the _roof_ with footage like that!"

"Um…thanks, I guess…" Mira said awkwardly.

"So, are you gonna come up with a name for our team?" Homanu asked.

"Oh, yeah; I almost forgot about that!" Kero said. "Fortunately, I have just the _perfect_ name for us: 'Team Future Speed'!"

"Actually, I think we should call our team 'Team Triwinds'."

"Well 'Team Future Speed' is _obviously_ a better name than that!"

"No, 'Team Triwinds' is!"

"'TEAM FUTURE SPEED'!"

"'TEAM TRIWINDS'!"

"_QUIET!"_ Mira shouted, getting everyone's attention. After taking a deep breath, she said: "As team leader, shouldn't _I_ be the one to come up with a team name?"

"You know, she has a point…" Homanu said. Kero only grumbled at that.

"Thank you. As team leader, it's my finest pleasure to name our team…'Team Olympus'!"

There was an awkward silence as everyone thought about what she just said.

"…'Team _Olympus_'?" Kero wondered. "What kind of a team name is _that_?"

"And exactly why 'Team _Olympus_'?" Homanu added.

"You could say that we're like the gods and goddesses of Olympus in Greek mythology," she explained. We're all different, sure; but together, we can become one of the best teams yet!"

"That doesn't make sense to me, but I _like_ it!" Kero chirped, suddenly shifting from confused to optimistic.

"'Team Olympus' it is, then!" Mira declared. "Now c'mon, guys; let's go home." Everyone shifted gears on their Runners and rode off back home.

"Hey! Wait up!" Emiko shouted, trying to catch up with the three as they rode off. "Argh, I _knew_ I should've picked a better pair of shoes!"

* * *

**FEATURED CARD **–** CHRONICLE 006**

**Nitro Warrior  
**FIRE/Warrior – Synchro – Effect/7/2800/1800  
"Nitro Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card, this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can change 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls to Attack Position, and attack it with this card.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Nitro Blaster  
**FIRE/Warrior – Effect/4/1000/1000  
Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Nitro Counter on this card after it resolves. This card gains 500 ATK for each Nitro Counter on it. If this card attacks or is attacked, remove all Nitro Counters from this card at the end of the Damage Step.  
_Image: A male warrior in cybernetic orange armor with a helmet, shoulder pads, boots, and a laser weapon installed in his right wrist, all of which are crimson  
Origination: Psychid_

**Forcefield  
**Trap/Normal  
After activation, equip this card to a face-up LIGHT Machine-Type monster you control. If it would be destroyed, you can have it not be destroyed. When this effect has been used 3 times, destroy this card. The equipped monster can only be equipped with 1 "Forcefield" at a time.  
_Image: Gradius being shrouded by a rainbow aura, protecting it from incoming blasts of energy  
Origination: Psychid_

**Nitro Backup Trooper  
**FIRE/Warrior – Effect/1/600/600  
If you control a face-up "Nitro" Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was Special Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.  
_Image: An orange-suited warrior wearing a red helmet with an air hose connecting to his oxygen tank of the same color  
Origination: Psychid_

**Speed Spell – Speed Force  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters.  
Until the Standby Phase of your next turn, cards you control cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards.  
_Image: An invisible force field withstanding attacks from a streak of yellow-green electricity and five streaks of lavender electricity  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 126 – Descend! The Second God, Polar God Emperor Loki_

**Speed Spell – Half Seize  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters.  
Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points.  
_Image: An orb with colors of yellow, blue and green, in the background of Speed World  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 58 – Destiny Dead Ahead! High Ruler of Hell, Dark King_

* * *

**Next time, on **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI**_**…**

**An innocent turbo duelist has been attacked recently? Could this be the start of an epidemic?**

"Listen to this: 'Last night, a turbo duelist was assaulted by an unknown duelist whose Duel Runner was not registered in the Neo Domino's Police Department's database. Medical experts confirm that the victim will be alive, but will be sustained in critical condition. "We've been through situations like this before," Police Officer Tetsu Ushio commented. "Once we track down whoever's behind this, we'll give that bastard proper justice!" Until then, it is recommended by officers that you should stay in your homes during the evening; but should you go out, please proceed with caution.'"

**It's also best to leave that situation to the professionals—more specifically, Tetsu Ushio of the Neo Domino City Police!**

"Okay, whoever-you-are," Ushio declared, "it's time to get your ass handed to Officer Tetsu Ushio!"

"My name is Thanatos," the duelist spoke. "And in this Spirit Battle, it shall be _you_ who will lose to me!"

"'Spirit Battle'? I don't know what _that_ means, but we'll see if you really _can_ beat me!" The decks inside both duelists' Wrist Dealers automatically shuffled, and the duelists drew five cards apiece.

"_Turbo Duel, acceleration!"_ both duelists shouted.

**But this 'Thanatos' person may turn out to be a bigger threat than one might expect!**

"This ends now, Tetsu Ushio! I activate Evilswarm Bahamut's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit _and_ sending one 'Evilswarm' monster from my hand to the Graveyard, your Montage Dragon is _mine_!"

"_WHAT?!"_ Ushio cried. Before he could say or do anything else, Thanatos slid a card from his hand into his Runner's Disk's Graveyard slot, and the dragon devoured one of the two orbs orbiting around it. **[ORU: 2 – 1]** Afterwards, the dragon's eyes began to glow, and each of the opposing dragon's three heads began to have glowing eyes of the same color. Predictably but unexplainably, the three-headed dragon floated over to Thanatos' side of the field.

"This…this can't be happening!"

"I am afraid it _is_, foolish mortal! Now, prepare to perish! Evilswarm Bahamut, attack Ushio's Search Striker!" The black icy dragon unleashed a burst of purple flames from its mouth, incinerating the navy-suited laser warrior. **[LP: 4000 – 3250]**

"Montage Dragon, annihilate this worm! _Power Collage_!" Each of the dragon's three heads fired a burst of energy at Ushio, causing him to scream in agony as he violently crashed into a nearby wall. **[LP: 3250 – 0000]**

**Now Mira goes up against Thanatos to avenge a fallen officer. But is she able to withstand Thanatos's true powers?**

"I shall start this duel!" Thanatos declared, drawing his card. "And right away, I shall activate a Spell Card!"

"With no Speed Counters?!" Mira exclaimed. "Is that even _possible_?"

"In this case, it _is_! I activate the Spell Card that shall determine whether or not a Wielder such as yourself lives or dies! I activate…

"_CRONUS' SPIRIT BATTLE!"_

He took a card from his hand and ruthlessly swiped it into his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Almost instantly, the entire Turbo Duel lane was engulfed by streaks of blue fire. Mira watched in horror—this couldn't _possibly_ be part of augmented reality, as she herself could actually feel the intense heat from the flames.

"Once I am through with you," Thanatos declared, "my master will be one step closer to achieving his objective!"

**Who is this 'master' Thanatos speaks of, and what is their 'objective' to be achieved? Will Mira be able to defeat Thanatos and avenge Ushio? Or is it possible she'll actually die trying?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Invader of Darkness"!**


	7. Invader of Darkness

Happy 2015, everyone! To celebrate, here is the newest chapter, as promised. I will tell you, though, that this chapter, along with the next two or three chapters (as far as my knowledge goes) will be a tad shorter than usual. But do expect another hint of the main storyline kicking in.

But before we continue, I want to discuss something that I'm sure is on a lot of your minds: The fact I'm overly descriptive. I know what I'm about to say may seem stubborn of me, and I truly understand your concerns about it. But I can't help but be descriptive like that; I think it's one of those bad habits I have when it comes to writing fan fictions like this. Plus, I can't help but want my audience to have an exact idea of what things or who people look like throughout. I'm not making any promises, but I will at least _try_ (emphasis on the "at least") to not overdo this as I'm doing right now. Still, for this criticism alone that's annoyed you: I apologize.

Also, before I forget: Remember how I keep telling you that I'd have this story follow whatever Forbidden/Limited List was effective at the time I posted a certain chapter? Well, the January 2015 Lists are in effect; but since more will be coming (and that's a fact, mind you), I'll just make that part of my disclaimer saying that this story will follow whatever Forbidden/Limited List will be in effect at the time I wrote a certain chapter. And hopefully, just _hopefully_, I won't be using any cards that violate whatever my change in new Forbidden/Limited Lists. But I guess you can't blame me for it since, you know, any previous List was effective at the time I was writing.

Enjoy chapter seven, everyone!

* * *

It was evening at one of Neo Domino City's Turbo Duel lanes, on the same day after the events of Mira's Battle Royale-style Turbo Duel. In these modern times since the reunification of Neo Domino and the once shunned Satellite, Turbo Duels have been performed more frequently than ever, and these very lanes were where most of them occurred.

Unsurprisingly enough, there was a Turbo Duel already in progress. But one of the two turbo duelists didn't seem to be dueling for pleasure, but rather their life.

That turbo duelist was dressed in a black one-piece riding suit with orange flames, and his helmet was of the same color scheme. The Duel Gazer underneath his helmet consisted of a platinum microphone and a light blue lens in the shape of a flame. His Duel Runner resembled a chopper, with its handlebars black and its hood orange with dark red flames. His only monster was a muscular man in volcanic armor, with his two fists shrouded by orange flames. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]**

His opponent appeared to be male, but he was certainly not human. He appeared to be a winged fiend clad in rusty gold armor, with parts of the armor coated in some kind of black metal. In place of a Duel Runner was a pale wicked unicorn whose parts of the body were also covered in the same black metal. Because he didn't have a Runner, a Duel Disk was attached to his left wrist. It appeared to be an actual part of his arm, as it was made entirely of a flap of skin, with the Main Deck sticking out of the top of the arm. Two of the Monster Card Zones had a monster, and they were both silhouettes beside the duelist. One of them was a knight with a tattered cape, and the other was a small fireball humanoid.

"This ends now, foolish mortal!" the fiendish duelist declared in a distorted male voice. "I overlay both of my monsters!" Both of his silhouettes transformed into orbs of purple light, which flew up and spiraled into a crimson portal that formed above both duelists. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon the last monster you shall see!" Before the crimson portal exploded, another silhouette flew out of it. This time, it appeared to be some kind of dragon with demonic wings and a pair of arms. Two dark purple orbs were orbiting around the dragon upon its emergence.

"Now, my beast, activate your power!" he declared after sliding a card from his hand into the Graveyard slot located in between the Disk's Monster Card Zones. The dragon then ate up one of the two orbs of light as its blood red eyes stared directly at the volcanic warrior. The warrior suddenly found himself unwillingly float to the figure's side of the field, much to the other duelist's surprise.

"Prepare yourself for an agonizing defeat! My subjects, annihilate this worm!" The dragon unleashed a burst of purple flames from its mouth while the brainwashed volcanic warrior flung a fireball. Both fiery attacks struck at the duelist, causing him extreme pain as he screamed in agony. **[LP: 4000 – 0000]** The duelist also lost control of his Runner as he skidded across the lane and violently crashed into a wall, creating a huge cloud of smoke in the process. When the smoke cleared, the defeated duelist was seriously injured, and the Runner looked like it was ready to be thrown away like a piece of irreparable piece of trash.

"There!" the victor said, staring down at his victim. "That should draw one of those foolish Wielders near. And once they arrive, I shall defeat them, and we shall be one step closer to completing our objective!" A portal formed in front of him, and it was leading to what appeared to be outer space. Pulling on his steeds reins, he galloped into the portal just in time before it closed up.

* * *

**CHRONICLE 007  
INVADER OF DARKNESS**

* * *

"Well, _this_ is interesting!" Homanu exclaimed, reading the newspaper. He and the rest of the gang were at Mira's apartment, having their breakfast.

"What is it?" Kero asked with a mouth full of toast and strawberry jam.

"Listen to this: 'Last night, a turbo duelist was assaulted by an unknown duelist whose Duel Runner was not registered in the Neo Domino's Police Department's database. Medical experts confirm that the victim will be alive, but will be sustained in critical condition. "We've been through situations like this before," Police Officer Tetsu Ushio commented. "Once we track down whoever's behind this, we'll give that bastard proper justice!" Until then, it is recommended by officers that you should stay in your homes during the evening; but should you go out, please proceed with caution.'"

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Mira.

"Your guess is good as mine. But I think we should do what the police suggests we do and try to stay out of this."

"I think you're ri-" Before she could finish that sentence, the amethyst on her necklace began to shine faintly as it did when Kero was dueling Jenner. And just like before, a vision went through her head. This time, she saw the same duelist that assaulted the other turbo duelist, only this time the perpetrator's opponent appeared to be a member of the Neo Domino police, presumably Ushio. The perpetrator had two dragons, one of which resembled the one he defeated the previous duelist with, and the other being a giant three-headed dragon. The three-headed dragon fired bursts of energy at Ushio, causing him to scream in agony. Only then did Mira's vision end.

When it did, Mira's friends suspiciously looked at her. "Mira? Are you okay?" Kero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm just fine!" Mira said, snapping back to reality. "…Actually, I was wondering if we could, um…go out to watch Tetsu in action against this culprit?"

"WHAT?!" Homanu cried. "Mira, have you lost your _mind_?! You heard what the police are saying: We should stay inside so that we _don't_ end up in the hospital, or even the morgue!"

"I know that, but…you know, maybe he could use a little cheering on, if you know what I mean! …Please?"

"Sorry, but the answer's no. I'm not saying that you _can't_ beat this creep if you come across him, but I just don't want you hurt!"

"…I guess that makes sense…"

"Thought you'd see it my way. How about we do some training after breakfast?"

"Sounds fun! Let's do it!" Kero cheered. As they went back to finishing breakfast, Mira couldn't help but be worried. _It happened _again_! If that vision of _Kero_ being in danger was true, then so must that vision of Ushio! I don't know why this keeps happening, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!_

* * *

After a long day of training for the tournament, it was time for the three to go to bed. Everyone was already in their sleepwear, and Mira and Homanu pulled under the covers while Kero slept in his hammock. As soon as she was sure her friends were fast asleep, she carefully pulled herself out of the covers and began to get dressed in her everyday clothing.

"I'm sorry to do this, Homanu," she whispered, "and I can't tell you why I'm doing this; but this is something I _have_ to do." After writing a note and placing it beside Homanu, she took her Turbo Duel deck and carefully crept downstairs to the garage. She fastened on her helmet, but instead of opening the garage door and starting up her Runner's engines, she actually dragged the Runner outside the garage's side door as quietly as she could. Because the Runner was rather heavy, it took her at most five minutes. Then, after wheeling the Runner to a spot where Homanu wouldn't be able to hear her, she finally climbed upon it, started up its engines, and rode off.

* * *

Elsewhere, Officer Tetsu Ushio and some other police officers were riding across one of Neo Domino's Turbo Duel lanes, tracking down the culprit like they said they would in the newspaper article. Though it has almost been fifteen years since both Neo Domino City and Satellite were saved from the Arc Cradle, Ushio hadn't changed one bit; he was still the same strict but egotistical officer he was back then.

"Okay, men; listen up!" Ushio barked. "I don't want _any_ of you to leave until we're _absolutely sure_ that whoever's behind all this isn't showing up tonight! But if any of you hear _anything_ suspicious, contact me immediately! But leave that ungrateful ass to me—he's mine, and that's an or-"

"Wait—what's _that_?!" one of the officers cried. He was pointing to a familiar unicorn galloping towards them, driven by an equally familiar fiend. "Oh, look: _More_ foolish mortals!" he spoke. "I shall annihilate each and every one of you like the useless flies you are!"

"So, _you're_ the one who's behind all this!" Ushio shouted. "I don't know who you are, punk; but I'm taking you down for both last night's assault, and an attempted assault right now! So I suggest you come quietly before things get ugly!"

"I am afraid I cannot let that happen!" the duelist shouted, activating his Duel Disk. A card automatically slid out of his deck, and a slot underneath the Duel Disk's Main Deck slot automatically opened. The card he placed on the Field Card Zone slot was none other than Speed World Two, and the slot closed back up. When it did, the consoles on his and Ushio's Runners automatically lit up as the 'Duel Mode' process occurred. _"Duel Mode engaged,"_ the female voice announced. _"Autopilot standing by."_ The wave of purple energy flowed out of Ushio's Runner, shrouding the duel area.

"So _that's_ how you want to play it, huh?" Ushio grumbled. "If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you've got!" He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, and his Duel Gazer with a silver microphone and dark blue lens underneath the helmet flashed for a split second. Meanwhile, the duelist's left eye began to glow blood red. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the female voice announced as the wave of green energy flowed around the area, and virtual screens began popping around in random places.

"_This lane will be starting a Riding Duel,"_ an automated male voice spoke as black signs with 'DUEL-LANE' written in yellow rose from parts of one of the lanes. _"All pedestrian vehicles please diverge immediately."_

"_Lane selection. Two optimum, usable lanes,"_ the male voice announced once again as a screen displaying a blue background and a yellow line forming an appropriate lane for the declared Turbo Duel was shown. _"Submitting duel lanes to central."_ Eventually, a yellow rectangular caution sign with 'AUTHORIZATION' written in black on the bottom popped up in the center. _"Authorization."_

Finally, platforms of the calculated lane began to rise. In the process, a black ticker tape with 'DUEL LANE SET – CAUTION' written in red was shown across the platforms' sides. _"A duel will be starting. A duel will be starting,"_ the male voice still spoke. _"All pedestrian vehicles please diverge immediately. A duel will be starting. A duel will be starting."_

"Okay, whoever-you-are," Ushio declared, "it's time to get your ass handed to Officer Tetsu Ushio!"

"My name is Thanatos," the duelist spoke. "And in this Spirit Battle, it shall be _you_ who will lose to me!"

"'Spirit Battle'? I don't know what _that_ means, but we'll see if you really _can_ beat me!" The decks inside both duelists' Wrist Dealers automatically shuffled, and the duelists drew five cards apiece.

"_Turbo Duel, acceleration!"_ both duelists shouted.

_**USHIO: 4000 LP / THANATOS: 4000 LP  
USHIO: 0 SPC / THANATOS: 0 SPC**_

"Non-scum go first!" Ushio declared while drawing his card.

"Stop this at once!" a female voice shouted. Everyone turned their heads to see that the voice belonged to none other than Mira, who was trying to catch up with Ushio, Thanatos and the rest of the officers.

"What are _you_ doing out here?!" Ushio barked. "Don't you know you're not supposed to be out here at this time of night?! _Especially_ at a time like this?!"

"I can't explain, but you have to stop this duel _now_. Your life's at stake!"

"What do _you_ know about fighting crime?! I will admit, I found it impressive when Crow told me about you helping to stop Jenner; but _these_ kinds of things should be left to a _professional_!"

"You don't understand! You could get yourself _killed_ right now!"

"Butt out and let me duel!" Turning his attention towards Thanatos, he resumed: "Don't worry about her—_I'm_ the one who's gonna take you down! To prove it, I'll send my Level Four Stygian Street Patrol, my Level Four Assault Dog, and my Level Six Gate Blocker Two from my hand to the Graveyard!" He took three cards from his hand and slid them into his Runner's Graveyard slot. Three rectangles of orange light appeared, and combined to form some kind of portal.

"By doing all that, I Special Summon Montage Dragon in Attack Mode!" He took another card from his hand and slapped it onto one of his Runner's Monster Card Zones. Instead of a blue portal appearing, the monster to be summoned flew out of the orange portal that formed earlier. It was a gigantic, purple-skinned, three-headed dragon, each one with a white mask attached to its forehead.

"Thanks to its ability, Montage Dragon's Attack Points will be three hundred multiplied by the total Levels of the monsters I sent to summon it! My monsters' total Levels were fourteen. And that, multiplied by three hundred, is forty-two hundred!" Each of the dragon's heads let out an intimidating roar. **[ATK: 4200; LV: 8]**

_That's the dragon I saw in my vision!_ Mira panicked in her mind. _If his opponent summons whatever dragon _he_ called out, he's doomed!_

"Next, I summon Search Striker in Attack Mode!" He took another card from his hand and slapped it on a Monster Card Zone next to Montage Dragon. A blue portal appeared next to the dragon, and out of it flew a warrior dressed in a navy blue trench coat. He was equipped with a silver mask resembling a knight's helmet, with a right eye opening, and two laser weapons connecting to his back. **[ATK: 1600; LV: 4]**

"I'll place this face-down, and end my turn!" He took the final card in his hand and slid it into his Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A vertical backing materialized beside his Runner before fading from sight.

_This duel is _mine_!_ he thought rather overconfidently. _My Montage Dragon has forty-two hundred Attack Points, which is _more_ than enough to wipe him out in one attack! …Granted he doesn't place any monsters face-down, that is. But if he does, I'll activate my face-down Dragon's Rage! With it in play, whenever any of my Dragon-Type monsters attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between Attack and Defense Points will be dealt as damage to him!_

_But just in case he has a monster that'll do me harm once flipped, there'll be Search Striker's own ability! He can instantly destroy any face-down monster once he attacks! Sure he'll switch to Defense Mode afterwards, but it'll be well worth it!_

"My turn!" Thanatos declared, drawing. When he did, Ushio's Runner increased in speed, while Thanatos urged his steed to go faster

_**USHIO: 1 SPC / THANATOS: 1 SPC**_

"I summon Evilswarm Castor in Attack Mode!" He took a card from his own hand and slapped it onto one of his Disk's Monster Card Zones. Another blue portal appeared beside his steed, and a knight flew out of it. He was clad from head to toe in platinum armor, and he also wore a tattered red cape. **[ATK: 1750; LV: 4]**

"Then I summon Evilswarm Obliviwisp in Attack Mode!" He took another card from his hand and slapped it on a Monster Card Zone next to Evilswarm Castor. A blue portal appeared beside the knight, and out of it flew a sinister fireball creature composed entirely out of blue-purple fire. **[ATK: 0450; LV: 4]**

"Hey, you can't do that, you cheat!" Ushio barked. "The rules clearly state that you can only Normal Summon _once_ each turn!"

"Yes, that _would_ be the case. But thanks to Evilswarm Castor's special ability, I am granted to Normal Summon an additional 'Evilswarm' monster during the turn it is Normal Summoned!" Ushio only growled at that.

"Next, I overlay my Level Four Evilswarm Castor and Evilswarm Obliviwisp!"

The knight and the fireball creature transformed into orbs of sinister purple light. The orbs of light flew up and spiraled into the sky, straight into a crimson portal that formed above both duelists.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon one of my most powerful cards! Arise…_EVILSWARM BAHAMUT_!"

Before the crimson portal exploded, a sinister dragon flew out of it. Its body, including its wings, appeared to be made of ice; however, it was covered in a thick layer of black rocky skin. It also had a pair of blood-red eyes. Upon its appearance, two orbs of purple light were orbiting around the dragon's head. **[ATK: 2350; RANK: 4; ORU: 2]**

_Oh, no; he _did_ summon it!_ Mira panicked in her mind. _Now Ushio's a goner for _sure_!_

"This ends now, Tetsu Ushio! I activate Evilswarm Bahamut's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit _and_ sending one 'Evilswarm' monster from my hand to the Graveyard, your Montage Dragon is _mine_!"

"_WHAT?!"_ Ushio cried. Before he could say or do anything else, Thanatos slid a card from his hand into his Runner's Disk's Graveyard slot, and the dragon devoured one of the two orbs orbiting around it. **[ORU: 2 – 1]** Afterwards, the dragon's eyes began to glow, and each of the opposing dragon's three heads began to have glowing eyes of the same color. Predictably but unexplainably, the three-headed dragon floated over to Thanatos' side of the field.

"This…this can't be happening!"

"I am afraid it _is_, foolish mortal! Now, prepare to perish! Evilswarm Bahamut, attack Ushio's Search Striker!" The black icy dragon unleashed a burst of purple flames from its mouth, incinerating the navy-suited laser warrior. **[LP: 4000 – 3250]**

"Montage Dragon, annihilate this worm! _Power Collage_!" Each of the dragon's three heads fired a burst of energy at Ushio, causing him to scream in agony as he violently crashed into a nearby wall. **[LP: 3250 – 0000]**

"_USHIO!"_ Mira screamed, realizing that her vision had indeed come true. Several officers who were with Ushio quickly halted their Runners and hastily climbed off them to gather towards the fallen captain.

"Someone call for an ambulance, quick!" one of the officers shouted.

"Right!" another officer obeyed, saluting him. He took out a cell phone from his pocket and hastily dialed the hospital. Meanwhile, Mira and Thanatos were riding past the policemen.

_Well, it looks like my work here is done,_ the satisfied Thanatos thought with a grin. He paused as he noticed that a small orb attached to his chest armor was glowing a lustrous red. _Wait a minute—my mission was to draw the Wielders near. And according to my senses, there is a Wielder nearby!_ But really, there was nobody close to him except Mira. _Could _she_ be a Wielder, perhaps?_

"You bastard, I'll never forgive you!" Mira shouted, catching up to Thanatos. When she did, his crystal shone brighter than before. _She _is_ a Wielder! It seems as if tonight got even _more_ interesting!_

"I admire your feistiness, Wielder!" he said aloud. "Perhaps you would like to show me that energy in a Spirit Battle!"

Upon hearing the word 'Wielder', Mira was astonished. _How is this possible?! I promised Cassandra I wouldn't tell anyone I was this 'Wielder', and I actually _didn't_! …Maybe _he's_ one of the 'enemies' who could try to kill me!_

"Fight me like the Wielder you are!" Thanatos barked, snapping her back to reality. "Or are you just too cowardly to fight?"

"I'll show _you_ who's a 'coward'!" Mira shouted, pressing a button on her Runner. After Thanatos did the same, both duelists' Runners' consoles turned on and repeated the 'Duel Mode' process. _"Duel Mode engaged,"_ the female voice announced. _"Autopilot standing by."_

After the wave of purple energy flowed out of her Runner, Mira pressed a button on her helmet's side, causing her Gazer underneath to flash for a split second. Thanatos, however, left his left eye well-lit. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the same voice announced as the wave of green digital energy flowed, along with the virtual screens popping out of various places.

"_This lane will be starting a Riding Duel,"_ the automated male voice spoke again as the black signs rose from the lane. _"All pedestrian vehicles please diverge immediately._

"_Lane selection. Two optimum, usable lanes,"_ the male voice announced once again as the screen calculating the appropriate lane was displayed. _"Submitting duel lanes to central."_ The yellow caution sign with 'AUTHORIZATION' written in black on the bottom popped up in the center. _"Authorization."_

Finally, platforms of the calculated lane began to rise. In the process, a black ticker tape with 'DUEL LANE SET – CAUTION' written in red was shown across the platforms' sides. _"A duel will be starting. A duel will be starting,"_ the male voice still spoke. _"All pedestrian vehicles please diverge immediately. A duel will be starting. A duel will be starting."_

"There's no way I'm gonna let you harm any more of these people!" Mira vowed.

"We shall see about that, Wielder!" Thanatos barked.

After the decks inside both duelists' Wrist Dealers automatically shuffled, both players drew five cards apiece.

"_Turbo Duel, acceleration!"_ they both shouted.

_**THANATOS: 4000 LP / MIRA: 4000 LP  
THANATOS: 0 SPC / MIRA: 0 SPC**_

"I shall start this duel!" Thanatos declared, drawing his card. "And right away, I shall activate a Spell Card!"

"With no Speed Counters?!" Mira exclaimed. "Is that even _possible_?"

"In this case, it _is_! I activate the Spell Card that shall determine whether or not a Wielder such as yourself lives or dies! I activate…

"_CRONUS' SPIRIT BATTLE!"_

He took a card from his hand and ruthlessly swiped it into his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Almost instantly, the entire Turbo Duel lane was engulfed by streaks of blue fire. Mira watched in horror—this couldn't _possibly_ be part of augmented reality, as she herself could actually feel the intense heat from the flames.

"Once I am through with you," Thanatos declared, "my master will be one step closer to achieving his objective!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**FEATURED CARD **–** CHRONICLE 007**

**Evilswarm Bahamut  
**DARK/Dragon – Xyz – Effect/Rank 4/2350/1350  
2 Level 4 "lswarm" monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and discard 1 "lswarm" monster to take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Gate Blocker 2  
**EARTH/Rock – Effect/6/100/3000  
You can Tribute 1 "Gate Blocker" to Special Summon this card from your hand. Your opponent cannot gain Speed Counters with the effect of "Speed World" Field Spell Cards.  
_Image: A dark turquoise and ruby-colored tablet with two eyes on top of each other, both of which have red irises  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 31 – Hometown and Friends, Tag Riding of Reunion  
(NOTE: This card's effect has been modified to keep up-to-date with the continuity of "Speed World" Field Spell Cards.)_

* * *

**Next time, on **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI…**_

**The Turbo Duel between Mira and Thanatos has just begun! And already, things aren't looking too good—especially with Thanatos's Spell Card!**

"Whenever any of us summons or reveals a Monster Card that has a Level or a Rank, it will gain Life Star Counters equal to that monster's own Level or Rank. And they will need _lots_ of them; for during each of our End Phases, one Life Star Counter will be removed from all of our monsters that have them. Once a monster runs out of them, it is destroyed!"

_So that means if I want to _avoid_ getting my monsters destroyed, I'll need monsters that have no Levels or Ranks,_ Mira thought. _But there's one problem…none of such cards _exist_!_

_If I don't find a way to beat this guy, I'll end up like Ushio! …Or probably worse!_

**Elsewhere, a certain friend discovers the ruse!**

"So, she _did_ go out!" Homanu cried, clenching the note. Turning to the sleeping Kero in his hammock, Homanu shook his friend on the shoulder, causing him to fall out of the hammock. "Whadja do _that_ for?!" Kero whined.

"Kero, you gotta come with me," Homanu sternly told him. "Mira's gone out to help Ushio, and we gotta stop her before she gets into trouble!"

"But Homanu, it's sleepy time!"

"'Sleepy time' will have to wait!" Homanu said, hurriedly changing into his riding clothes. "Our friend's _life_ is at stake!"

**Indeed, her life is at stake-and things will eventually get worse!**

"Evilswarm Ouroboros, attack Destiny Hero Dread Guy! _Evil Trident Flare_!" Three bursts of sinister purple fire shot out of each of the dragon's heads. The flames struck at the muscular chained hero, incinerating him and resulting in an explosion. The force was so great, it actually flung Mira off her Runner, crashing into a wall. **[LP: 3400 – 0650]**

"_MIRA!"_ Homanu shouted at the top of his lungs, his eyes starting to well up with tears.

**But is all hope **_**really**_** lost?**

"Mira…she's back!" Kero cried in happiness.

"_What?!"_ Thanatos gasped, pulling on the reigns to get his steer to run again. "How is this possible?! As soon as I attacked you, you looked like you were _lifeless_!"

"That is what you _wanted_ to think," Mira spoke in a tone slightly deeper from her usual voice. "But as her entrusted Iroa, I absolutely refuse to permit you to harm her!"

"'Entrusted Iroa'?" Kero wondered. "Homanu, what's she talking about?" Homanu didn't answer; he was just thankful his friend was alive.

"As the Iroa of Darkness, I shall show you what happens when you dare try to harm my host!" Mira shouted boldly, her left iris suddenly shifting from red to green underneath the Gazer's lens.

**Will Mira win this duel of life and death? And how **_**is**_** it possible for Mira to recover after enduring such a deadly attack?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Evilswarm Thanatos"!**


	8. Evilswarm Thanatos

As promised, here's a new chapter that's been posted frequently in the first time since I don't remember when. I honestly have nothing much to say for this chapter, except maybe there'll be spoilers towards the preview to the next one. (For that, I apologize.) But trust me when I say I'm going to have _plenty_ to say for the introduction to the next one.

Enjoy chapter eight, everyone!

* * *

As you may remember, the Turbo Duel between Mira and Thanatos had just started. Thanatos, being the first player, had activated a Spell Card; but it wasn't one like Mira had seen. This was a card that, when activated, generated flames around the racetrack. And these were real flames, since Mira could actually feel heat coming from them.

"Wh-Why didn't you take damage when you activated that Spell Card?!" the mildly frightened Mira demanded. "Where did these flames come from?! …And what exactly does that Spell Card do?"

"My…for a Wielder, you ask so many questions," Thanatos snorted. "Allow me to answer your second question first, alright?

"What I have just activated is a card that was born from the especially fateful battles created by our revered leader, Cronus! And these flames shall trap us both for the duration of the duel!" Mira gasped to this comment.

"Now, for your first question: It's true that I _would_ take damage when I don't activate a Spell Card with 'Speed World' in its name. But thanks to Cronus' Spirit Battle, any cards or effect that would inflict damage to either of us cannot be activated in response! That means Speed World Two's ability is null and void! As for your third question…allow me to show you right now!

"I summon Evilswarm O'lantern in Attack Mode!" He took another card from his hand and slapped it onto one of his Disk's Monster Card Zones. A blue portal appeared beside his galloping steed; out of the portal flew out a creature composed of lavender, rocklike skin and black leathery material around its legs, torso, ribs and shoulders. Blue fire was shrouding this creature. **[ATK: 1650; LV: 4]** Suddenly, four copies of the same orb appeared overhead the creature. All of them were silvery white stars inside indigo orbs.

"Whenever any of us summons or reveals a Monster Card that has a Level or a Rank, it will gain Life Star Counters equal to that monster's own Level or Rank. And they will need _lots_ of them; for during each of our End Phases, one Life Star Counter will be removed from all of our monsters that have them. Once a monster runs out of them, it is destroyed!"

_So that means if I want to _avoid_ getting my monsters destroyed, I'll need monsters that have no Levels or Ranks,_ Mira thought. _But there's one problem…none of such cards _exist_!_

_If I don't find a way to beat this guy, I'll end up like Ushio! …Or probably worse!_

* * *

**CHRONICLE 008  
EVILSWARM THANATOS**

* * *

Back at the apartment, Homanu slowly woke up, just like what everyday people would do in the middle of the night every now and then. But as soon as he turned his head to the left when both eyes were open, he noticed that next to him was a folded-up piece of paper. Quickly, he unfolded the paper and read the inside:

_Homanu:_

_I know you told me not to, but I had to go and aid Ushio in taking down whoever's behind this. Please don't worry too much about me; I'm sure everything will be fine._

_~MIRA_

"So, she _did_ go out!" Homanu cried, clenching the note. Turning to the sleeping Kero in his hammock, Homanu shook his friend on the shoulder, causing him to fall out of the hammock. "Whadja do _that_ for?!" Kero whined.

"Kero, you gotta come with me," Homanu sternly told him. "Mira's gone out to help Ushio, and we gotta stop her before she gets into trouble!"

"But Homanu, it's sleepy time!"

"'Sleepy time' will have to wait!" Homanu said, hurriedly changing into his riding clothes. "Our friend's _life_ is at stake!"

"Okay, okay!" Kero whined, also changing into his riding clothes. As soon as they were finished, they ran downstairs to the garage. After fastening onto their helmets, the two boys opened the garage door, climbed upon their Runners and started their engines, and rode off to Neo Domino City in pursuit of their rebellious female friend.

* * *

"I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn!" Thanatos finished, sliding a card from his hand into his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A vertical backing materialized beside his steed before fading from sight. Afterwards, one of the four orbs above the fiery rock creature pixelated. **[LSC: 4 ****–**** 3]**

"My turn!" Mira shouted, drawing.

_**THANATOS: 1 SPC / MIRA: 1 SPC**_

_I don't have any monsters that can get past his 'Spirit Battle' card, or whatever it is, so the best thing to do is to play things safely! Hopefully these will help…_

"I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Guy in Attack Mode!" She took a different card from her hand and slapped it onto one of her Runner's Monster Card Zones. Another blue portal appeared beside her Runner, and out of it flew the crystal-covered hero. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]** Afterwards, four copies of the same white-starred blue orb appeared above the hero.

"I activate Diamond Guy's ability! Once a turn, I can look at my deck's top card. If it's a Spell Card, then it goes right to my Graveyard; however, I'll be able to activate its effect during my next turn! If it's not a Normal Spell Card, then it goes to the bottom of my deck!" The hero's crystals shone as Mira picked up her deck's top card. "It's the Speed Spell known as The End of the Storm! Now it goes right into my Graveyard!" She took the picked up card and slid it into her Runner's Graveyard.

"I'll place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" She took two more cards from her hand and slid them into her Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A vertical backing materialized on each side of her Runner before fading from sight. Afterwards, one of the two remaining Life Star Counters above the rocky golem creature pixelated, as did one of the three remaining Life Star Counters above the crystal-covered hero. **[LSC: 3 – 2] [LSC: 4 – 3]**

"My turn!" Thanatos shouted, drawing.

_**THANATOS: 2 SPC / MIRA: 2 SPC**_

"I summon Evilswarm Heliotrope in Attack Mode!" After taking another from his hand and slapping it onto one of his Disk's four unoccupied Monster Card Zones, another blue portal appeared beside his steed. A knight clad in gray and dark gray armor flew out of the portal. Upon his emergence, four Life Star Counters formed above it. **[ATK: 1950; LV: 4; LSC: 4]**

"Evilswarm Heliotrope, attack Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!" The knight flew directly at the crystal-covered hero, sticking out his sword in the process.

"I activate the Trap Card, D-Shield!" Mira shouted as the Trap Card picturing the barrier of rocks surrounding the demonic-clad hero turned open. The same barrier of rocks shrouded the crystal-covered hero as he knelt defensively. **[DEF: 1600]** "This card not only switches Diamond Guy to Defense Mode, but now he can't be destroyed in battle!" Sure enough, the sword struck at the rock barrier, but failed to penetrate it.

Thanatos grunted, but then took another card from his hand and slid it through his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. "I shall place this face-down, and end my turn!" After another vertical backing materialized beside his steed and faded from sight, the process of Life Star Counters pixelating occurred once again. **[LSC: 2 – 1] [LSC: 3 – 2] [LSC: 4 – 3]**

_Something's not right,_ Mira thought, having a flashback of Thanatos summoning Evilswarm Bahamut in his duel against Ushio. _This guy had two Level Four monsters, which he could've used to summon his Bahamut. What's this guy up to…?_

"My turn!" Mira shouted, drawing.

_**THANATOS: 3 SPC / MIRA: 3 SPC**_

"MIRA!" the voice of Homanu shouted from nearby. Mira turned and saw that on another Turbo Duel lane across from where the duel was occurring, Homanu and Kero have caught up with her, and were shocked that Mira's lane were shrouded by flames. Turning on the Gazer's communication feature, he shouted: "What the hell's _happening_?!"

"I wish I knew!" replied Mira.

"Whoa, is that a Duel Monster?!" Kero cried, pointing to Thanatos.

"Wait, did you say it's a _Duel Monster_?!" Homanu cried.

"Yeah; I think that's Evilswarm Thanatos, an Xyz Monster! Except…why is it _here_?!"

"I don't know; but Mira, you have to get out of this duel, _now_!"

"'Tis no use!" Thanatos declared. "With Cronus's Spirit Battle in effect, _nobody_ can enter or exit! So I am afraid that means your friend can _not_ escape from this battle!"

"Mira…" Homanu muttered.

"Don't worry, Homanu!" Mira shouted reassuringly. "I'm sure that I can beat this guy! To prove it, I summon Destiny Hero Diehard Guy in Attack Mode!" Another portal appeared beside her Runner, and the muscular gauntlet-equipped hero flew out of it. Afterwards, three Life Star Counters emerged above the hero. **[ATK: 0800; LV: 3; LSC: 3]**

"Then I activate Diamond Guy's ability once again!" The hero's crystals shone once again as Mira picked up her deck's top card. "This time, it's not a Normal Spell Card, so it to the bottom of my deck." After placing the card back on top of her deck, the deck automatically shuffled.

"There _is_, however, a Spell Card I sent to my Graveyard with Diamond Guy's effect: The End of the Storm!" A faded image of the Spell Card picturing the cloaked skeleton in the stormy background appeared behind Mira. Black winds from the Spell Card began shooting out of the card, and surrounding both duelists. "This card destroys every monster on the field, and then we both take three hundred points of damage for each of our destroyed monsters!"

"If you think you can destroy both of my monsters at the same time, I am afraid you are mistaken!" Thanatos shouted as a Trap Card picturing a being of purple fire forming above a cockroach-like insect turned open. "I activate the Trap Card, Infestation Infection! Once a turn, I can return a monster with 'lswarm' in its name from my hand or my side of the field into the deck, and then add a different 'lswarm' monster from my deck to my hand!

"I return Evilswarm O'lantern from my side of the field to the deck, and add a different 'lswarm' monster from my deck to my hand!" The rocky creature transformed into an orb of purple light, which flew back into Thanatos's deck. After the deck shuffled, a card automatically slid out of his deck, only to be placed into his hand. Afterwards, the winds shattered both duelists' monsters, and also struck at both duelists. **[LP: 4000 – 3700]** **[LP: 4000 – 3400]**

"That was a very foolish move, on your behalf. Your efforts into destroying my monsters only resulted in me having more Life Points than you!"

"I did that 'foolish move' so I could activate my Dread Ritual Trap Card!" Mira shouted as the Trap Card picturing the silhouette of the muscular chained hero behind the crystal-covered and muscular gauntlet-equipped heroes turned open. "Since two Destiny Heroes were destroyed during the same turn, I can Special Summon Destiny Hero Dread Guy from my deck!" A shadowy portal formed above both duelists, and the muscular chained hero fell down from it, and landed on the road before leaping beside Mira. Upon his emergence, eight Life Star Counters formed above him. **[ATK: ?; LV: 8; LSC: 8]**

"Since his summoning's treated as a Special Summon by 'Clock Tower Prison', I can resurrect two more Destiny Heroes from my Graveyard! _Dread Roar_!" The muscular chained hero unleashed his trademark roar as two dark purple portals appeared beside him. From one of the portals floated up the muscular gauntlet-equipped hero, and from the other, the crystal-covered hero. Three Life Star Counters formed above the gauntlet-equipped hero, and four above the crystal-covered hero. **[ATK: 0800; LV: 3; LSC: 3] [ATK: 1400; LV: 4; LSC: 4]**

"And thanks to his other ability, Dread Guy's Attack and Defense Points are equal to those of all other Destiny Heroes on my field!" A violet aura shrouded the muscular chained hero. **[ATK: ? – 2200]**

"I activate Diamond Guy's ability once again!" The hero's crystals shone for a third time as Mira picked up her deck's top card. "This time, it's the Speed Spell known as Speed Energy!" She slid the card into her Runner's Graveyard.

"Destiny Hero Dread Guy, attack Evilswarm Heliotrope! _Predator of Dreadnought_!" The muscular chained hero swung the chain attached to his right cuff link at the knight, shattering it into pixels. **[LP: 3700 – 3450]**

"Destiny Heroes Diehard Guy and Diamond Guy, attack him directly! _Death Boer Fiat_ and _Diamond Blow_!" The gauntlet-equipped hero flew towards Thanatos while the crystal-covered hero shot diamond shards at him. Both attacks nearly threw Thanatos off his steed. **[LP: 3450 – 1250]** "Turn end!"

"All right!" Kero cheered, raising a clenched fist into the air. "Mira's starting to whoop this guy's ass big time!"

"But the duel's not over yet," Homanu said, narrowing his eyes. "Something tells me there's more to this 'Thanatos' guy than meets the eye…"

"You may have gotten the upper hand," Thanatos growled, "but you've also activated my Trap Card, Miracle's Wake!" A Trap Card picturing a ray of light forming in a dark, cloudy background turned open. "This card lets me resurrect one of my monsters that were destroyed in battle this turn! Return to me, Evilswarm Heliotrope!" Another dark purple portal appeared, and the gray-armored knight floated up from it, and four Life Star Counters formed above him. **[ATK: 1950; LV: 4; LSC: 4]** Afterwards, the process of Life Star Counter depleting commenced. **[LSC: 8 – 7] [LSC: 3 – 2] [LSC: 4 – 3] [LSC: 4 – 3]**

"Now I draw!" he continued, drawing his card.

_**THANATOS: 4 SPC / MIRA: 4 SPC**_

"I activate Infestation Infection's effect once again, this time returning a monster from my hand to my deck to add another to my hand!" He took a different card from his hand and placed it on top of his deck. After the deck shuffled once more, another card automatically slid out of it and was placed in his hand. "I now have everything I need to annihilate you once and for all!

"First, I summon Evilswarm Castor in Attack Mode!" After slapping the added card onto one of his Disk's four unoccupied Monster Card Zones, another blue portal appeared. Emerging out of this portal was the platinum-armored knight wearing the red tattered cape, with four Life Star Counters soon emerging overhead. **[ATK: 1750; LV: 4; LSC: 4]**

"And thanks to Castor's ability, I am permitted to Normal Summon an addition 'lswarm' monster this turn! And I summon a monster you may find familiar: Evilswarm O'lantern!" Another blue portal appeared, and the rocky golem creature flew out of it, also with four Life Star Counters forming overhead. **[ATK: 1650; LV: 4; LSC: 4]**

"He's got _three_ Level Four monsters now!" Kero cried.

"I think I have a hunch as to what's happening next!" Homanu said.

"I overlay my Level Four Evilswarm Heliotrope, Evilswarm Castor and Evilswarm O'lantern!" Thanatos declared. All three of his monsters transformed into orbs of purple light, which flew up and spiraled into a crimson portal that formed above both duelists.

"With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon my all-powerful creature! Arise…_EVILSWARM OUROBOROS_!"

The crimson portal exploded as a three-headed dragon flew out of it. Its skin appeared to be icy blue, but a majority of its body parts were coated with black and white armor. Each head had a mask that was also black mixed with some white. Upon its emergence, an orb of purple light was orbiting around each of its heads. Also, four Life Star Counters formed above it. **[ATK: 2750; RANK: 4; ORU: 3; LSC: 4]**

"That thing's huge!" Kero gasped. "Mira's in for it _now_!"

"Don't worry," Homanu said reassuringly. "It may be stronger, but Mira has three monsters—I'm sure she'll be able to defend herself just fine!"

"I beg to differ," Thanatos cackled. "I activate my Xyz Monster's special ability! Once a turn, I can use one Overlay Unit to activate one of _three_ special abilities, all of which can only be used once while my monster's on the field! I can return one card on your field to the hand, send one card from your hand to the Graveyard, or remove a card in your Graveyard from play. The most appropriate thing to do is to return your Diamond Guy to your hand!" The dragon's head on the far left devoured the light orbiting it. **[ORU: 3 – 2]** Afterwards, that dragon head unleashed a burst of violet energy from its mouth, striking at the crystal-covered hero. The crystal-covered hero transformed into an orb of energy of the same color, which flew back into Mira's hand.

"With one less Destiny Hero on your field, your Dread Guy gets weaker!" Sure enough, the same violet aura shrouded the muscular chained hero a second time. **[ATK: 2200 – 0800]**

"And I shall make it even weaker with the Speed Spell, High Speed Crash!" A Spell Card picturing three formula racecars of different color schemes, one of them crashing into a wall, materialized. "With at least two Speed Counters, I must first destroy one card on my side of the field. But after that, I destroy another card on either one of our fields!" Mira only gasped to this.

"Therefore, I destroy my Infestation Infection to destroy your Diabolic Guy!" Thanatos's Trap Card shattered into pixels, in which the pixels merged to form an electrical purple orb. The orb struck at the gauntlet-equipped hero, shattering it into pixels. Afterwards, the same violet aura shrouded the muscular chained hero a third time. **[ATK: 0800 – 0000]**

"Evilswarm Ouroboros, attack Destiny Hero Dread Guy! _Evil Trident Flare_!" Three bursts of sinister purple fire shot out of each of the dragon's heads. The flames struck at the muscular chained hero, incinerating him and resulting in an explosion. The force was so great, it actually flung Mira off her Runner, crashing into a wall. **[LP: 3400 – 0650]**

"_MIRA!"_ Homanu shouted at the top of his lungs, his eyes starting to well up with tears.

"D-d-don't worry, H-H-Homanu!" Kero nervously spoke. "Sh-she still has Life Points left! See? See?"

"But _look_ at her! She could be really hurt! Or _worse_!" At those words, Kero started to sniffle, too.

Seeing this, Thanatos halted his steed by pulling its reigns. Observing the seemingly lifeless Mira, he snickered. "Look at that ungrateful wench. I guess she was not as tough as I thought she would be!"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK ABOUT MIRA LIKE THAT!" Homanu shouted at Thanatos.

"And what do _you_ intend to do about it? Even if you found a way to cross to this lane, you _still_ would be unable to enter. In this Spirit Battle, _no one_ can enter, remember?"

"You sick bastard…!"

"Call me whatever you like." Looking back at the unconscious Mira, he decreed, "If she does not wake up within the next thirty seconds, I shall declare it as if she forfeited, which means her soul is _mine_!"

"Mira…please, wake up!" Homanu pleaded, crying.

"It is useless! Let her die like the worthless scum she truly is!" Thanatos taunted, laughing in triumph. Mira still lay motionless, with blood trickling down her lower lip.

_I…I have to get…up…!_ Mira thought. _But I can't… That attack took…a lot out of me… This could be my last duel…!_

"Time is running out!" Thanatos reminded his audience. "If she does not wake up soon, I shall declare this duel in my favor!"

"Mira…!" Homanu and Kero sniffled.

Just when they thought all hope was lost, the amethyst on Mira's necklace began to shine once again, only this time it was shining more lustrously than before. "Homanu, _look_!" Kero cried, pointing at the shining amethyst.

'_Mira Oshaki, the time has come for my powers to aid you in this battle,'_ a deep female voice spoke, though it wasn't heard by anyone; not even Mira. Miraculously, though, Mira slowly started to get herself up, even though she was still in pain. Even more miraculously, she headed to her Duel Runner, stood it upright and climbed on it, then shifted gears on it and resumed riding on the lane.

"Mira…she's back!" Kero cried in happiness.

"_What?!"_ Thanatos gasped, pulling on the reigns to get his steed to run again. "How is this possible?! As soon as I attacked you, you looked like you were _lifeless_!"

"That is what you _wanted_ to think," Mira spoke in a tone slightly deeper from her usual voice. "But as her entrusted Iroa, I absolutely refuse to permit you to harm her!"

"'Entrusted Iroa'?" Kero wondered. "Homanu, what's she talking about?" Homanu didn't answer; he was just thankful his friend was alive.

"As the Iroa of Darkness, I shall show you what happens when you dare try to harm my host!" Mira shouted boldly, her left iris suddenly shifting from red to green underneath the Gazer's lens.

"It is my turn! I draw!" Her deck's top card began to glow a lustrous violet before she bravely drew it.

_**THANATOS: 5 SPC / MIRA: 5 SPC**_

"Excellent! I have drawn the exact card I need to win this duel!" She held her card up high into the air. That very card was a blank card—the same blank card Mira had acquired when she was in Corycian Cave. But it wasn't blank for long, as it began to transform into a Spell Card whose text's language was Enochian like the 'Spirit Battle'. Its artwork pictured the same naked woman she encountered upon acquiring the card. The woman had lustrous green eyes and was composed entirely of purple ectoplasm. "I activate…

"_ANANKE'S FATE__!"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CHRONICLE 008**

**Evilswarm Ouroboros  
**DARK/Dragon – Xyz – Effect/Rank 4/2750/1950  
3 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to activate 1 of these effects. Each of these effects can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.  
●Return 1 card your opponent controls to the hand.  
●Send 1 card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard.  
●Remove from play 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard.

* * *

**FAKE CARDS**

**Cronus' Spirit Battle  
**Spell/Field  
This card's activation and effects cannot be negated. Cards and effects that would inflict damage to a player(s) cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. There can only be 1 face-up "Cronus' Spirit Battle" on the field.  
If there is a face-up Field Spell Card on the field, activate this card in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If this card would be removed from the field while in the Field Card Zone, place it face-up in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card instead. This face-up card in the Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone cannot be removed from the field.  
This card prevents access and egress from the dueling area until a winner is declared. When you activate this card, place Life Star Counters on each face-up monster equal to its own Level/Rank. When a monster(s) is Summoned or flipped face-up, place Life Star Counters on that monster equal to its own Level/Rank. During each player's End Phase, remove 1 Life Star Counter from each face-up monster on the field. If a monster(s) affected by this card has no Life Star Counters, destroy that monster(s). The loser of the Duel shall be offered to the Creator of the Universe.  
_Image: A circle composed of blue fire formed in outer space, with the planetary symbols of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto inside the circle's rim  
Origination: Psychid_

**Speed Spell – High Speed Crash  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you control 2 or more Speed Counters.  
Destroy 1 card you control and 1 other card on the field.  
_Image: Three formula racecars of different color schemes racing on a racetrack, with one of them violently crashing into a wall  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 72 – What Lies Within the Wind_

* * *

**Next time, on _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI_****…**

**Just when it looked like things were over for her, Mira has miraculously recovered! And yet she doesn't seem like the same Mira to her friends****…****!**

"I activate Ananke's Fate!" Mira shouted as she slid the card she just drew through her Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. As you may recall in her duel against Thanatos, she took such a massive hit from his Evilswarm Ouroboros, she was nearly killed. But almost miraculously, she got herself up and resumed the duel. However, she did not seem like the same Mira to her friends, as she spoke in a deeper voice.

"Um…_Mira_?" Kero spoke from a virtual screen that popped in front of her. "I don't think that was a good idea to activate a Spell Card like that! Now you'll lose the duel!"

"Worry not, Kero Nobuyuki," Mira assured him, "for because for _this_ card, I will _not_ take any damage from the effect of Speed World Two!" This left Kero confused.

"I activate the power of Ananke! Because I have no monsters on my field, I can resurrect a familiar monster from my Graveyard!" The green-eyed woman of purple ectoplasm emerged out of the card, and then stretched out her left arm as an object of purple fire formed in front of her. It resembled an ancient sundial with Roman numerals. A 'needle' of the same fire formed and began spinning rapidly. It eventually transformed into a portal, and a familiar muscular chained hero flew out of it.

"Welcome back, Destiny Hero Dread Guy!" Mira announced as the hero let out a ferocious roar. **[ATK: ?; LV: 8]**

**But Mira may not be the only one with special cards like hers!**

Elsewhere, in a hotel located in Neo Domino City, a familiar male duelist was looking at the night sky. This was Arthur Rutherford, former reigning champion of the Neo Domino Summer Riding Championship, and he was standing outside his room's balcony, staring at the sky while holding a card of his own.

The card was almost like Mira's as far as the Enochian language was concerned. Its artwork depicted a muscular, long-haired man composed entirely of orange ectoplasm, with a set of red eyes. At this moment, the entire card appeared to be glowing, as did the amber octagon on his band.

"There must be another Wielder around here," he muttered. "Achilles _did_ tell me this would happen, should another one arise. But he _also_ told me that I can't reveal _my_ identity as one to anyone else; so how will I found out who this one Wielder is? Hopefully, I'll find a way…" He turned and went back to his room to go to bed as well.

**After another trip to Olympus, Mira is informed about her new duties; and ones that could save all of mankind!**

'_Very well then,'_ Ananke said, ignoring Mira's sarcasm. _'Mira Oshaki, you are one of six duelists chosen to save both our planet of Olympus, and your planet of Earth.'_

'_Let me guess, someone's trying to 'take over both of those worlds', right?'_

'_Actually, we do not know who or what threatens our own worlds. I, myself, do not know; for as an Iroa, I was not born the same way the rest of Olympus's citizens were.'_

**But could some other people be aware of her new role?**

"It appears that the third of our six targets has been chosen upon," one of them spoke. It was a woman who had medium-length chocolate brown hair, dressed in a white maillot with a silver metal piece in the heart area, holding an amethyst crystal in the shape of the female gender symbol with 'horns' on the top. She was also clad in silvery white high-heel boots—the right thigh-high and the left knee-high—silver gauntlets with amethyst orbs, and a mechanical mask with a third of its top silvery white, but the remaining portion being purple with a hollow circle in the mouth area. A lime green light was coming out of the mask's left eye opening.

"Heh, Thanatos probably lost," the second of them spoke with an accent that was a mix between English and Australian. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that useless shit from the start!" He was about the same age and height as the first one who spoke. He wore a sleeveless white one-piece riding suit with red circuit-like lines. Installed in the heart area was the same metal piece holding a garnet crystal in the shape of the male gender symbol. The outfit also comprised of silver gauntlets with ruby orbs. He also wore a mechanical mask, except his completely silvery white with a thin red trapezoid hanging from the bottom, and a blue light shining out of the left eye opening. Underneath the mask was medium length, lightly shaded brown hair that was gelled in spikes.

"It doesn't matter if Thanatos won or not," the third one reminded him. "What matters is exactly what she said—another one of our targets has been found!" This was another female, probably the youngest of the three. Her attire, while not sexually explicit, was the most revealing of the three, for it contained a midriff-revealing crop top, miniskirt and thigh-high boots, all colored white. At the top's heart area was a metal piece just like the male individual's, except inside the piece was a piece of lapis lazuli shaped like a trident. She also wore silver gauntlets with lapis lazuli orbs, and a silvery white mask with a cyan pattern of three lines on each cheek, resembling water. An orange light was shining out of the mask's left eye opening. She also had strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtail braids.

**Just what is Mira's card capable of? Why does Arthur have a card like that, as well? And who are these mysterious three?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Umbral Soul"!**


	9. Umbral Soul

Before I continue, I would like to apologize for giving away too many spoilers than needed in the "preview" from the previous chapter. I'm tempted to say it was because the chapter itself was too short, but honestly I had no idea what I was thinking. Hopefully I can make it up to you for this chapter's preview.

Also, before you ask what the card version of Ananke does, and why I didn't include it in this chapter: I promise, I'll tell you exactly what it is and what it does in chapter eleven. The reason I'm doing this is because I'm introducing a new kind of Monster Card in that chapter, and I don't want to reveal any more spoilers until then. Plus, I have an important message to tell you about this new Monster kind. I hope you understand.

Enjoy chapter nine, everyone!

* * *

"I activate Ananke's Fate!" Mira shouted as she slid the card she just drew through her Runner's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. As you may recall in her duel against Thanatos, she took such a massive hit from his Evilswarm Ouroboros, she was nearly killed. But almost miraculously, she got herself up and resumed the duel. However, she did not seem like the same Mira to her friends, as she spoke in a deeper voice.

"Um…_Mira_?" Kero spoke from a virtual screen that popped in front of her. "I don't think that was a good idea to activate a Spell Card like that! Now you'll lose the duel!"

"Worry not, Kero Nobuyuki," Mira assured him, "for because for _this_ card, I will _not_ take any damage from the effect of Speed World Two!" This left Kero confused.

"I activate the power of Ananke! Because I have no monsters on my field, I can resurrect a familiar monster from my Graveyard!" The green-eyed woman of purple ectoplasm emerged out of the card, and then stretched out her left arm as an object of purple fire formed in front of her. It resembled an ancient sundial with Roman numerals. A 'needle' of the same fire formed and began spinning rapidly. It eventually transformed into a portal, and a familiar muscular chained hero flew out of it.

"Welcome back, Destiny Hero Dread Guy!" Mira announced as the hero let out a ferocious roar. **[ATK: ?; LV: 8]**

* * *

**CHRONICLE 009  
UMBRAL SOUL**

* * *

"Dread Guy…he's back!" Kero cheered.

"I wouldn't get _too_ excited if I were you," Homanu said. "Unless there's something I don't know about that card—and trust me when I say I don't know it at _all_—she won't be able to summon any more heroes since it's not a summon with 'Clock Tower Prison'. And besides—there are Life Star Counters she has to worry about!" Indeed, eight Life Star Counters formed above the muscular chained hero. **[LSC: 8]**

"Actually," Mira spoke, listening to what Homanu just said, "I _will_ be summoning more heroes, since this is treated as a Special Summon with this 'Clock Tower Prison'! But not before the final effect of my card activates! Since I had less than one thousand Life Points when I activated this card, I draw one card!" After drawing her card, she declared: _"Dread Roar!"_

The muscular chained hero unleashed another ear-piercing battle cry as two dark purple portals appeared next to him. Flying out of one of the portals was the gauntlet-equipped hero, and out of the other the crystal-covered hero. After their emergences, three and four Life Star Counters floated above each of the respective heroes. **[ATK: 0800; LV: 3; LSC: 3]** **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4; LSC: 4]**

"And because of the other ability of Dread Guy, his Attack and Defense Points are those of the combined original Attack Points of all of my other Destiny Heroes!" A violet aura shrouded the muscular chained hero. **[ATK: ? – 2200]**

"So what if you have made Dread Guy stronger?" Thanatos taunted. "It is _still_ weaker than my Evilswarm Ouroboros!" Sure enough, the three-headed dragon let out a roar. **[ATK: 2750; RANK: 4]**

"It will not be for long," Mira corrected him, "for I activate the Speed Spell, Count Up!" A Spell Card picturing a Duel Runner console indicating a high amount of Speed Counters materialized. "Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can send any number of cards from my hand to the Graveyard. When I do, I gain two Speed Counters for every card I sent this way!

"I shall send two cards in my hand to the Graveyard!" After sliding the two cards into her Runner's Graveyard slot, she shifted gears on her Runner until she was ahead of Thanatos. **[SPC: 5 – 9]**

"Meaningless!" Thanatos barked.

"That may be true," Mira resumed, "but there is one matter you have overlooked—the Speed Energy Speed Spell in my Graveyard, thanks to the effect of Diamond Guy!" Sure enough, the faded of the Spell Card picturing the cybernetic warrior formed beside Mira. "With this card, Ananke will gain two hundred Attack Points for every Speed Counter I have!

"I currently have nine Speed Counters. That means Ananke will gain a total of eighteen hundred extra Attack Points!" A light purple aura shrouded the muscular chained hero as he got stronger. **[ATK: 2200 – 4000]**

"Dread Guy now has just enough Attack Points to make you pay for all the hell you have caused upon the innocent! Destiny Hero Dread Guy, attack Evilswarm Ouroboros and end this duel at once! _Predator of Dreadnought_!" The muscular chained hero swung the chain attached to his right cufflink at the dragon, shattering it into pixels. Pat of the chain also struck at Thanatos, flinging him off his steed. **[LP: 1250 – 0000]**

Mira halted her Runner as she saw the field return to normal. Ironically, though, the flames were still in existence. A black hole formed underneath Thanatos and his steed, as fiendish spirits flew out of the fire and attempting to drag Thanatos down into the hole. "You may have defeated me, Wielder," he vowed, "but I have _already_ served my purpose!" He cackled as the spirits dragged him down into the black hole. The flames finally started to die down as the black hole closed up.

"Mira!" Homanu cried. He and Kero halted their Runners on an intersection that was connected to Mira's lane, and then quickly climbed off them to run towards her. As he did, the amethyst on Mira's necklace stopped glowing, and she began to fall on the pavement. Luckily, though, Homanu managed to catch her in time. "Mira! Are you alright?" There was some mild groaning from Mira.

"Oh, no, she's probably _dying_!" Kero panicked. Hollering at the top of his lungs, he ran to various parts of the track screaming: "SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE! WE HAVE A DYING FRIEND OVER HERE!"

"Kero…I'm fine…" Mira grunted, her voice now back to normal. Hearing this only brought tears of joy to Homanu's eyes as he embraced her. "Mira…I'm so glad you're alright!" he sobbed.

"I'd probably say the same…"

"Mira, that was _so cool_ the way you creamed that Thanatos jerk!" Kero beamed, suddenly shifting from panicking to excited. "And with that 'Ananke' card, too! I had _no idea_ you had a card like that! You've _totally_ gotta show it to me, sometime!"

"_Kero!"_ Homanu shouted. "Mira almost _died_ tonight! Can't you show _some_ compassion for her?!"

"But…I thought I was…"

"You call _that_ compassion?!"

"Guys, now is _not_ the time to fight," Mira groaned. "Let's just go home and get to bed; I've pretty much had _enough_ excitement for one night…"

"Yeah, it's been a long night as it is," Homanu said with a yawn. "I just hope we can all get back without getting into _more_ trouble?"

"After what happened tonight, I hope so." She and her friends climbed back on their Runners, started their engines, and rode home. But little did they expect that as they did, the long-haired naked woman was floating high above them, invisible to their eyes.

'_This Mira Oshaki has proven to be more of a remarkable host than I could have imagined,'_ she observed telepathically. _'Though one of her friends almost exposed my existence, the other seemed to care more for her safety—so much so that the other friend had likely forgotten what he wanted to see. It would seem that there is indeed a strong bond between Mira and her friends, and a large amount of trust is within that bond…'_ She said nothing as she continued to follow Mira.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a hotel located in Neo Domino City, a familiar male duelist was looking at the night sky. This was Arthur Rutherford, former reigning champion of the Neo Domino Summer Riding Championship, and he was standing outside his room's balcony, staring at the sky while holding a card of his own.

The card was almost like Mira's as far as the Enochian language was concerned. Its artwork depicted a muscular, long-haired man composed entirely of orange ectoplasm, with a set of red eyes. At this moment, the entire card appeared to be glowing, as did the amber octagon on his band.

"There must be another Wielder around here," he muttered. "Achilles _did_ tell me this would happen, should another one arise. But he _also_ told me that I can't reveal _my_ identity as one to anyone else; so how will I found out who this one Wielder is? Hopefully, I'll find a way…" He turned and went back to his room to go to bed as well.

* * *

Back in Satellite, Mira and her friends were already in bed, because they were dead tired from what they experienced earlier tonight. For a second time, the necklace's amethyst shone as the necklace itself levitated and touched Mira.

Just like before, it teleported Mira back to Olympus. But this time, she wasn't in Corycian Cave, but rather in the chamber located beneath the altar, in the same room. And just before, she was in her everyday attire instead of her sleepwear. "What the—what am I doing_ here_?!" she cried.

'_I have brought you here so I could inform you about the situation at hand, in private,'_ a different female voice spoke. Mira turned to find the spirit of Ananke, levitating just a few feet above the ground, with her arms crossed.

"Who…who are _you_?" Mira cried. Ananke said nothing, as she kept levitating with her arms crossed. _Why won't she _say_ anything? Didn't she hear what I just _said_?!_

'_I did hear you _that_ time,'_ Ananke finally responded.

Hearing her speak once again astonished Mira. _Did she just read my mind?_

'_Actually, I can only communicate with you telepathically; through nothing _but_ the mind.'_

'_Okay then,'_ Mira thought, attempting to finally communicate with Ananke. _'Can you hear me _now_?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Good. Now then, would you mind telling me _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE_?!'_

'_My… For a Wielder, you have quite the temper…'_ Ananke said, shaking her head, much to Mira's annoyance. _'But, I suppose now _would_ be a good time to explain the situation at hand, and hopefully answer any questions you may have.'_

'_Oh, _please_ do!'_

'_Very well then,'_ Ananke said, ignoring Mira's sarcasm. _'Mira Oshaki, you are one of six duelists chosen to save both our planet of Olympus, and your planet of Earth.'_

'_Let me guess, someone's trying to 'take over both of those worlds', right?'_

'_Actually, we do not know who or what threatens our own worlds. I, myself, do not know; for as an Iroa, I was not born the same way the rest of Olympus's citizens were.'_

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'_Unfortunately, I cannot answer that question, because I have sworn not to tell you until after all six Wielders have been revealed. That is why I have had no choice but to rescue you once you were unconscious in your duel against Thanatos.'_

'_Wait…what do you mean when by 'rescuing me'?'_

'_When you have dueled Thanatos, an attack from his Evilswarm Ouroboros had knocked you unconscious. Your friends have feared that you were killed. That is why I took over your body as soon as you lost consciousness.'_

'_WHAT?! Are you telling me you dueled for me without me _knowing_?!'_

'_Yes. That is correct.'_

'ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME_?! Why would you _do_ such a thing?! I could've defeated that guy _myself_, you know!'_

'_You do not understand—you were in critical danger. You could have _died_ if I was not there to help you!'_

'_I'm sorry, but I don't remember changing my name to "Bella Swan"!'_

'_Mira, please, be _serious_! We are currently engaged in a battle of life and death!'_

'_Okay, okay!'_ Mira said, breathing a heavy sigh._ 'I'm sorry for overreacting like that. Now, is there anything else I should be aware of?'_

'_There is plenty you should be aware of. The first of which are the powers you now wield, courtesy of myself.'_

'_What 'powers'?'_ She then remembered the visions she previously had. _'Does this have something to do with these visions I've been having these past few days?'_

'_That is correct. My spirit now resides in your Iroa Crystal…'_ She placed a finger on Mira's necklace's amethyst. _'…and has permitted you to see any danger in the upcoming future, up to twenty-four hours in your world's time.'_

'_So _that_ explains it!'_

'_Yes. And you should be thankful that one of them did not end tragically…'_ Ananke, of course, was referring to the vision Mira had of Kero in danger.

'_There's one thing I kinda _don't_ get, though,'_ Mira spoke. _'You said there were _six_ of these 'Wielders'. Are there any others who _are_ Wielders, besides me?'_

'_Yes, I do believe so,'_ Ananke replied. _'Look over there.'_ She pointed to a location of the chamber, where six crystals of amethyst, amber, ruby, pearl, sapphire and emerald all appeared and formed a circle. The amethyst, amber and pearl crystals were glowing rather lustrously. _'Those crystals inform us whether or not a Wielder has been found.'_

Mira remembered seeing those crystals in the strange dream she had further back. _'I _knew_ I saw those crystals from _somewhere_…'_

'_I am glad you do. But alas, I cannot tell you _who_ the other Wielders are, partially because I, myself, do not know…'_

'_I wasn't even gonna ask, because I _know_ that I'm not allowed to go around telling everyone _I'm_ a Wielder, as well.'_

'_And so far, you have obeyed that rule well. I appreciate that.'_

'_Thanks.'_

'_Now, I must rest for the moment,'_ Ananke announced, starting to fade into nothing. _'But worry not; for in this battle between good and evil, I will stay by your side.'_

Before Mira could say anything, Ananke had disappeared. Suddenly, she saw that the rooms in the chamber began to fade to black, as well. When they did, she felt she was falling…and falling…and falling…

Until she woke up in a sweat like she did after having the dream of the falling rocks. Only this time, she didn't even _think_ about stepping outside, because she didn't want to get into crazy stuff _now_. Instead, she took a deep breath, and went back to sleep.

* * *

We then shift to an unknown location. It certainly wasn't anywhere on Earth, as the entire sky was the pitch-black starry night sky, with a hint of blood red. In fact, it likely wasn't on any planet in general, since the entire surface is a large chunk of broken rock inside a larger chunk of the same rock. But it wasn't completely barren, as its only form of architecture was a temple of Ancient Roman architect, surrounded by pillars of the same architecture style.

The temple itself resembled the historic Temple of Saturn in modern-day Rome, except this one looked like it hadn't corroded. There were floating stones in between the gap between the smaller and larger rock chunks. Not too far from the center chunk were the same six crystals Ananke showed to Mira earlier. And just like before, three of those crystals—the amethyst, amber and pearl—were glowing lustrously. Three people dressed in strange clothing were looking at these three glowing crystals.

"It appears that the third of our six targets has been chosen upon," one of them spoke. It was a woman who had medium-length chocolate brown hair, dressed in a white maillot with a silver metal piece in the heart area, holding an amethyst crystal in the shape of the female gender symbol with 'horns' on the top. She was also clad in silvery white high-heel boots—the right thigh-high and the left knee-high—silver gauntlets with amethyst orbs, and a mechanical mask with a third of its top silvery white, but the remaining portion being purple with a hollow circle in the mouth area. A lime green light was coming out of the mask's left eye opening.

"Heh, Thanatos probably lost," the second of them spoke with an accent that was a mix between English and Australian. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that useless shit from the start!" He was about the same age and height as the first one who spoke. He wore a sleeveless white one-piece riding suit with red circuit-like lines. Installed in the heart area was the same metal piece holding a garnet crystal in the shape of the male gender symbol. The outfit also comprised of silver gauntlets with ruby orbs. He also wore a mechanical mask, except his completely silvery white with a thin red trapezoid hanging from the bottom, and a blue light shining out of the left eye opening. Underneath the mask was medium length, lightly shaded brown hair that was gelled in spikes.

"It doesn't matter if Thanatos won or not," the third one reminded him. "What matters is exactly what she said—another one of our targets has been found!" This was another female, probably the youngest of the three. Her attire, while not sexually explicit, was the most revealing of the three, for it contained a midriff-revealing crop top, miniskirt and thigh-high boots, all colored white. At the top's heart area was a metal piece just like the male individual's, except inside the piece was a piece of lapis lazuli shaped like a trident. She also wore silver gauntlets with lapis lazuli orbs, and a silvery white mask with a cyan pattern of three lines on each cheek, resembling water. An orange light was shining out of the mask's left eye opening. She also had strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtail braids.

"Mistress Jupiter must hear of this immediately!" the woman in white and purple declared.

"Jupiter _already_ knows of this," another female voice spoke from behind. "And with another Wielder chosen upon, we are one step closer to achieving our main objective!"

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CHRONICLE 009**

**Cronus' Spirit Battle  
**Spell/Field  
This card's activation and effects cannot be negated. Cards and effects that would inflict damage to a player(s) cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. There can only be 1 face-up "Cronus's Spirit Battle" on the field.  
If there is a face-up Field Spell Card on the field, activate this card in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If this card would be removed from the field while in the Field Card Zone, place it face-up in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card instead. This face-up card in the Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone cannot be removed from the field.  
This card prevents access and egress from the dueling area until a winner is declared. When you activate this card, place Life Star Counters on each face-up monster equal to its own Level. When a monster(s) is Summoned or flipped face-up, place Life Star Counters o that monster equal to its own Level. During each player's End Phase, remove 1 Life Star Counter from each face-up monster on the field. If a monster that has a Level has no Life Star Counters, destroy it. The loser of the Duel shall be offered to the Creator of the Universe.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Speed Spell – Count Up  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters.  
Send any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Gain 2 Speed Counters for each card sent to the Graveyard this way.  
_Image: A Duel Runner console indicating a high amount of Speed Counters  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 65 – A New Threat_

* * *

**Next time, on _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI_…**

**All aboard! Our heroes are off to set sail for Atlantis City!**

"This. Is. _AWESOME_!" Kero squealed with excitement. He, along with Mira and Homanu, were among the large crowd of boarding passengers. "I can't believe we're actually going on a _luxury liner_ for the tournament! Does Kaiba know how to transport us, or _what_?!"

"He's Seto Kaiba—whadja expect?" Homanu remarked.

"Oh. I forgot."

**But a familiar face appears to be participating, as well!**

"Arthur? You're in the tournament, too?" Mira asked.

"Ah, but of course," he replied. "I _am_ a professional, after all. And I assume that you and your friends shall participate in the tournament, as well?"

"Yep!" Kero beamed. "And we're gonna _win_!"

"We'll see about that. But I do hope to face off against you, should we qualify. Especially you…_Miss Oshaki_…" Again, Mira noticed a fake smile in his voice, but decided not to comment.

**And there's yet another visitor on board! …Or rather yet, an uninvited guest!**

As soon as everyone boarded the ship, they gasped at the sight of Man Beast of Ares, breathing and snorting like crazy. "Hey, isn't that Man Beast of Ares?" Kero cried, pointing at the monster.

"_Another_ Duel Monster?" Homanu gasped. "First Evilswarm Thanatos, now _this_?!"

**But that's not the _only_ surprise!**

"I activate…_HERACLES' STRENGTH_!" A familiar card materialized on Arthur's field. It was familiar because it was the same Spell Card in Enochian, picturing the naked man of orange ectoplasm—not just the same card we saw back in the previous chapter, but the same kind of card Mira had. After the card emerged, the same naked man pictured on the card emerged out of the card.

As soon as the man emerged, Mira's amethyst began to glow, as did Arthur's amber. _My Iroa Crystal—it's glowing!_ he thought. _That must mean the Wielder I might be looking for should be right-_ Before he could finish, he noticed Mira's glowing jewel. _Wait a minute…!_

_So I _was_ right about Arthur!_ Mira thought. _Could it be that…_

_That wench…_

…_my opponent back in the finals…_

…_is a Wielder?_ Arthur and Mira thought in a 'split screen' manner.

**How is it possible that another Duel Monsters spirit has entered into the human world? Will this beast be stopped?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Man Beast of Ares"!**


	10. Man Beast of Ares

Again, I have nothing much to say for this chapter. However, I want to take the time to warn you in advance that the featured duel for this chapter will seem _very_ familiar to you. Trust me when I say that it's one of those things where you'll know it when you see it. If you're irritated even in the slightest after reading this duel, I just wanted to say that I know I could do better than that. I honestly don't know what got over me when I wrote it, but please bear with me on this.

Enjoy chapter ten, everyone!

* * *

Approaching the three was another woman—this one whose outfit was similar to the woman in white and cyan. But her own outfit was very much different. In place of sapphire orbs were topaz diamonds, and the crystal placed in the heart area's metal piece was another topaz, this one in the shape resembling the number four with the front corner curving away from the vertical line. Her mask was silver with two golden thunderbolts jutted out in the sideburn areas, and a green light shining out of its left eye opening. Underneath her mask was fire red hair fashioned in a ponytail.

"Mistress Jupiter!" the woman in white and purple gasped. She suddenly kneeled before the woman named Jupiter. The other two did the same.

"You may rise, my friends," Jupiter solemnly announced as the three did just that. "I see that you already know of the news at hand: The third Wielder has been found!"

"And how the bloody hell is that supposed to help _us_?!" the man in white and red pouted. "We still have to find _three more_ freaking Wielders after that!"

"Patience, Mars. I am positive that the remaining Wielders will be found in due time."

"Yeah, Mars!" the woman in white and cyan pouted. "Honestly, you _really_ need to learn how to be patient…"

"And _you_ need to learn to watch what you say, Neptune!" Mars shouted, ready to attack the woman in white and cyan, Neptune.

"That's enough, you two!" Jupiter ordered. "This is most certainly not the time for your constant bickering; you two and Mercury will have to work as a team in order to achieve our objective."

"Jupiter is right," the woman in white and purple, Mercury, agreed. "You two are going to have to cooperate if we want to successfully purify the universe."

"Aw, _c'mon_!" Mars whined. "Do I really have to work with a whiny bitch like _her_?!"

"At least it's better than being an egomaniac such as yourself!" Neptune taunted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"_ENOUGH!"_ Jupiter boomed. "You two are going to work together with Mercury, and that's final!"

"_Fine…!"_ Mars and Neptune groaned.

"Fear not, Mistress Jupiter," Mercury said reassuringly. "I'll be sure to keep these two in line."

"I trust you, Mercury. Now go, and do not fail me!"

"Before we go, I would like to ask: Won't _you_ be coming, too?"

"I cannot go with you at this time. But worry not, for I will join you eventually. Now, _go_!"

"Yes, Mistress Jupiter," her three servants said.

A portal of blue fire formed behind them, which the three went into. Although they went completely through, the portal remained unclosed. This was because after they were gone, a Duel Disk formed on Jupiter's left wrist. But this wasn't a regular Duel Disk—instead, it was composed of a blade made entirely of yellow energy in the shape of a thunderbolt, which was attached to the left gauntlet's topaz. A slot located within the topaz opened, and a deck slid out of it.

She picked up the deck's top card and immediately place it on one of the blade's five invisible Monster Card Zones. Instead of a blue portal opening up, a monster emerged from pixels in her presence. The monster was a light-brown-haired Minotaur partly dressed in a loincloth, boots and fingerless gloves, all of which were made of blue cloth.

"Man Beast of Ares," Jupiter directed, "descend down to Earth, and aid my children in seeking out the remaining four of the Six Wielders! And do not fail like Evilswarm Thanatos did!"

The Minotaur just snorted as he stood up and ran into the flaming portal. Only then did it finally close up.

"Our mission must not fail," Jupiter vowed as she walked back up the temple's stairs. "We must do whatever it takes to recreate the universe as it once was: A universe of purity and rid of sin!"

* * *

**CHRONICLE 010  
MAN BEAST OF ARES**

* * *

The time had finally arrived at Neo Domino City: The day where everyone wishing to participate in the tournament would set off to Atlantis City. At this moment, there was a large crowd of people at Neo Domino Harbor, boarding a luxury liner that was to set sail for the tournament's destination.

"This. Is. _AWESOME_!" Kero squealed with excitement. He, along with Mira and Homanu, were among the large crowd of boarding passengers. "I can't believe we're actually going on a _luxury liner_ for the tournament! Does Kaiba know how to transport us, or _what_?!"

"He's Seto Kaiba—whadja expect?" Homanu remarked.

"Oh. I forgot."

"If you ask me," Mira said, "I'm glad some of the KaibaCorp employees are loading our Duel Runners as cargo for the ship; I sure wouldn't want to haul around mine twenty-four-seven."

"You said it," Homanu agreed, as he and his friends slowly moved in line aboard the stairway to the ship. They eventually got up to the doorway inside the ship, where they were greeted by a sailor. "Are you here to participate in the Atlantis City Grand Prix?"

"Yes," Mira replied.

"May I see valid proof that you are to participate in the tournament?"

Mira and her friends each held up a passport-like object with a stamp of the KaibaCorp logo.

"Very well. Please board the ship, and enjoy your trip to Atlantis City." They nodded as they entered the ship.

About forty-five minutes later, the ship finally left for Atlantis City, and was now about an hour in on its journey. Because this was a luxury ship, there was a giant dining hall on one of the ship's floors. Mira and her friends were at one of the thousands of tables, enjoying their foreign meals. Mira had a Caesar salad with a side of plain Greek yogurt. Homanu had a Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes with gravy. And Kero had spaghetti with meatballs, coated with spaghetti sauce with minced garlic and herbs.

"This food is so _delicious_!" Kero said with a mouthful of chewed spaghetti. "We should go to out-of-town tournaments more often, when there's food like _this_!" Mira and Homanu nodded in agreement.

"Miss Oshaki? Is that you?" a familiar British accent spoke. The three friends turned their heads to see that near their table was Arthur Rutherford, dressed in his riding suit. Three gold tablet-like objects were attached to his waist, one of them being in the shape of a sword.

"Arthur? You're in the tournament, too?" Mira asked.

"Ah, but of course," he replied. "I _am_ a professional, after all. And I assume that you and your friends shall participate in the tournament, as well?"

"Yep!" Kero beamed. "And we're gonna _win_!"

"We'll see about that. But I do hope to face off against you, should we qualify. Especially you…_Miss Oshaki_…" Again, Mira noticed a fake smile in his voice, but decided not to comment.

"Until next time," he said, leaving from their table.

_No, Arthur,_ he then thought to himself. _You mustn't think about getting back at Oshaki. Right now, you have to concentrate on your duties as a Wielder. And yet…I'm curious to know the identity of the Wielder found last night…_

"Mira, did you notice something strange about the way Arthur spoke?" Homanu asked her.

"I did," she replied. "He was also like that before I went home after I beat him in the summer tournament."

"Do you think he's suddenly got something against you?" Kero asked.

"I don't know…"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang aboard the dining hall. After a few seconds, the lights began to flicker and eventually go out. Gasps eventually turned into screams of despair. "What's happening?!" Kero cried.

"How should _I_ know?!" Mira shouted. No sooner had she said that when a loud battle cry was heard above the hall.

"It came from above; let's see what's happening!" Homanu declared. Everyone ran upstairs to discover the cause of this chaos.

* * *

As soon as everyone boarded the ship, they gasped at the sight of Man Beast of Ares, breathing and snorting like crazy. "Hey, isn't that Man Beast of Ares?" Kero cried, pointing at the monster.

"_Another_ Duel Monster?" Homanu gasped. "First Evilswarm Thanatos, now _this_?!"

"Alright, what's the meaning of this?!" a gruff voice shouted. A silver-haired man with a beard of the same color pushed the crowd aside to confront Ares. "Who are you, and what are you doing aboard my ship?!"

"Ares here to hunt Wielders!" Ares snorted. "Ares no leave until Wielders found!"

"I don't know what kind of nonsense you're saying," the man said. "But as long as I'm captain of this ship, I won't allow you to harm any of my passengers!" The captain rolled up his sleeves, ready to fight Ares.

"Captain, _don't_!" Homanu shouted. "It's too dangerous!"

"What do _you_ know, boy? Let a _professional_ handle this!" Very bravely he stomped towards Ares. He would eventually see that Homanu was right; as soon as he was face-to-face with him, Ares grabbed him by the collar and violently flung him towards a nearby wall.

Disgusted to see someone whom he assumed was elderly abused like that, Homanu step forward. "I may not be whatever these 'Wielders' you're looking for are, but I'll never forgive you!"

"You not Wielder?" Ares grunted. "Ares no fight you, then!"

"_I'll_ fight you, you beast!" Arthur boldly declared, bravely confronting Ares. He was already wearing his Duel Gazer on his face.

"You not Wielder ei-" Ares began. He stopped before he noticed the amber on Arthur's band. "Forget what Ares just said. Ares accept challenge!"

_Something's strange,_ Mira thought as her necklace's amethyst shone faintly. _It sounded like he _wasn't_ going to accept Arthur's challenge, but now he did."_

'_Yes. It is very strange, indeed,'_ the spirit of Ananke telepathically spoke, suddenly appearing beside her.

'_What the—how did _you_ get here?!'_ Mira demanded.

'_I am the spirit of your entrusted Iroa. As long as you have the Iroa Crystal, I will always be with you, wherever you are.'_

_Great; just what I needed…_ Mira muttered mentally.

'_Come again?'_

'_Oh! I mean, uh… _Say_, what makes you think this guy suddenly accepting Arthur's challenge 'strange'?'_

'_Perhaps it has something to do with that beast claiming he was looking for the Wielders…'_

'_Wait…you don't suppose _Arthur's_ a Wielder, do you?'_

'_I do not know, but there is only one way to find out…'_

"I refuse to let you harm these innocent people!" Arthur declared, taking the tablets from his waist and constructed them as his Duel Disk. The result was still a sword-shaped blade with five platinum Monster Card Zones.

Ares stretched out his left arm, and a bronze cestus glove materialized onto the wrist. Attached to the cuff area was a Duel Disk blade of the same color, and was in the shape of a scythe with two sharp edges in the back. Its Monster Card Zones were black.

As soon as both Duel Disks were constructed, Arthur pressed a button his Duel Gazer, causing the lens to flash for a split second. Mira, her friends and most of the passengers in the audience put on theirs and did the same. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the female voice spoke as the wave of green digital energy flowed around the dueling area, and virtual screens popped out in various locations.

"_Duel!"_ both duelists shouted.

_**ARES: 4000 LP / ARTHUR: 4000 LP**_

"Ares go. Ares draw!" Ares declared, drawing a card. "Ares summon Disgraced Gladiator Beast Commodus in Attack Mode!" A blue portal appeared on the floor, and a beastly humanoid leapt out of it. It was a dark-blue-haired Minotaur like Ares himself, clad in gladiator armor, cestus gloves, and thigh-high boots, all of which were platinum. **[ATK: 0400; LV: 4]**

"Ares place three cards face-down!" He took three cards from his hand and slid them into his Spell/Trap Card Zone slots—three of five slots above his Monster Card Zones, just like older models. Three vertical backings materialized behind the Minotaur. "Ares end turn! Now you go!"

"I certainly will, you beast!" Arthur declared, drawing his card.

"Arthur, be careful!" Homanu warned him. "This may sound crazy, but Mira went up against a Duel Monster Spirit like Ares, and nearly _killed_ her!"

"Is that so? Well, do not fear, fellow duelist—not even the spirit of a monster such as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can shake a professional down! Now I-"

"Ares activate two of his face-down cards!" Ares interrupted. "The Gladiator's Courage, and The Gladiator's Fame!"

Two of the three vertical backings lifted up. The first was a Trap Card picturing a medium-blue-haired muscular man dressed in bronze gladiator chest armor and cestus gloves. Though he was slightly bruised, he was bravely fighting a tan-skinned gladiator in the same clothing, who was twice his size and strength. The second was another Trap Card, this one picturing the same blue-haired gladiator to an audience wildly cheering for him.

"And what exactly do those cards do?" Arthur demanded.

"With Gladiator's Courage," Ares explained, "when monster Special Summoned from Graveyard, that monster gain five hundred Attack Points! However, Ares cannot have two or more monsters on field, or Trap Card will be destroyed.

"And with Gladiator's Fame, Ares draw one card when monster Special Summoned from Graveyard! But Ares cannot have two or more monsters on field, or four or more cards in hand during end of his turn, or else Trap Card will be destroyed."

"If that's how you want to play it… Very well—I Special Summon Heroic Challenger Assault Halberd in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared on the floor, and a knight in silver and cobalt armor floated up from it. His main weapon was a black steel weapon with three blades resembling a sword, a knife and an axe. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 4]**

"I can Special Summon this monster if you have a monster while I have none. Next, I summon Heroic Challenger Double Lance in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared, and the warrior clad in silvery white gladiator armor floated up from it. **[ATK: 1700; LV: 4]**

"I don't have any other copies of Double Lance to Summon, but I don't need any! Heroic Challenger Assault Halberd, attack Disgraced Gladiator Beast Commodus!" The cobalt-and-silver-armored warrior charged at the blue-haired Minotaur, shattering him into pixels. **[LP: 4000 – 2600]**

"Assault Halberd's effect activates! When it inflicts you with battle damage, I can add any 'Heroic' card from my deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of his deck, only to be placed in his hand.

"Now, my Heroic Challenger Double Lance, attack Ares directly!" The silvery white-armored warrior began to charge at Ares directly. But to everyone's surprise, a purple portal appeared on the floor, and the blue-haired Minotaur quickly floated up from it. **[ATK: 0400 – 0900]** After its reappearance, the warrior thrust his lance through the Minotaur, shattering it into pixels. **[LP: 2600 – 1800]** After its destruction, the same purple portal appeared a second time, and the Minotaur reappeared from it once again. **[ATK: 0900 – 1400]** Seeing all of these actions made the audience gasp.

"Explain yourself, beast!" Arthur shouted.

"Ares activated effect of Commodus!" Ares cackled. "When Commodus destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Ares immediately summons it back to field with same Attack Points! But it also gained Attack Points from Gladiator's Courage!

"Ares also draw two cards from Gladiator's Fame!" He drew his two cards.

"Jeez, talk about a combo!" Mira grumbled. "If that Commodus of his can really revive itself like that, then those two Trap Cards will give Ares an advantage!"

"Why do I have a feeling I've seen something like this before…?" Kero wondered.

"Kero, I don't think this is the appropriate time to think about stuff like that…"

"I'm just saying!"

"You may have the upper hand, beast," Arthur vowed, "but I _will_ find a way to defeat you. It's your move."

"Ares go!" Ares grunted. "But when Ares revive Commodus, Ares cannot draw card during Draw Phase. But Ares no _need_ Draw Phase with Gladiator's Fame!" The annoyed Arthur just growled.

"Besides—Ares _already_ have card needed to win spirit battle!" He held up a card high in the air as he continued: "Ares activate Spell Card that will determine who lives and who gets offered to Creator of Universe!"

"H-H-Homanu?" the uncontrollably trembling Kero asked, tugging on Homanu's shirt. "Is h-h-he gonna a-a-activate wh-what I think he's gonna?"

"I have a hunch you're right!" the equally terrified Homanu spoke.

"ARES ACTIVATE…_CRONUS'S SPIRIT BATTLE_!"

Instead of a slot sliding out of his Disk, two slide doors opened at the front end of his Disk, which Ares slid the Spell Card into. As soon as the doors closed, a circle of blue fire—the same fire Mira had to deal with when she dueled Thanatos—formed and started to form a circle around Ares and Arthur.

"_Arthur!"_ Mira cried, about to rush towards him.

'_Mira, do not interfere!'_ Ananke ordered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'_But Arthur—he could be in trouble!'_

'_You must not interfere! This is not augmented reality, such as your Earthly everyday duels—this is real! Do you not feel the intense heat?'_

'_I do, actually…like I did when I fought Thanatos!'_

'_Exactly! It is best not to take any chances, for you could be severely burned!'_

'…_Okay,'_ she said, stepping back from the circle before it completed its formation.

"With Cronus's Spirit Battle in play," Ares spoke, "all monsters with Levels and Ranks gain Life Star Counters equal to their own Levels and Ranks. During end of each turn, every monster lose one Life Star Counter. Once monster lose all Life Star Counters, they get destroyed!" Four Life Star Counters appeared above each monster on the field. **[LSC: 4] [LSC: 4] [LSC: 4]**

"Now Ares attack Heroic Challenger Double Lance with Commodus! _Go_!" The blue-haired Minotaur roared as it charged at the triple-blade-sword-wielding warrior.

"You mean he's gonna attack a stronger monster just like that?" Kero wondered. "Jeez, this guy's an _idiot_!"

"Kero, weren't you paying attention?!" Homanu snapped. "Once Commodus is destroyed, it'll just come back; and _stronger_, even, thanks to his Trap Card!"

"Oh, right! Guess he's not an 'idiot' after all!"

The blue-haired Minotaur continued its assault on the silvery white-armored warrior. The warrior counterattacked by slicing his lance at the Minotaur, shattering him into pixels. **[LP: 1800 – 1500]**

"Ares resurrect Commodus!" Ares declared. Sure enough, the purple portal appeared, and the Minotaur leapt out of it. After its emergence, the same four Life Star Counters formed over it **[ATK: 1400 – 1900; LV: 4; LSC: 4]**

"Now Ares draw one card from Gladiator's Fame!" After drawing another card, he shouted, "Now Commodus attack Double Lance, and destroy it this time!" The Minotaur charged at the silvery white-armored warrior, and thrashed at it, shattering it into pixels. **[LP: 4000 – 3800]** "But that not all!

"Ares also activate Trap Card, The Gladiator's Fury!" The final vertical backing lifted up. It pictured the same blue-haired gladiator furiously and rapidly punching the same muscular gladiator from the first card he activated. "When Ares destroy one of your monsters in battle, Gladiator's Fury inflict you with damage equal to monster's Attack or Defense Points on field, whichever greater! Your monster have more Attack Points, meaning you lose eighteen hundred Life Points!" The Minotaur furiously charged at Arthur, grabbed him and raised him in the air, and flung him into the invisible barrier created by Ares's Field Spell. **[LP: 3800 – 2100]**

"Arthur!" Mira cried. "Are you alright?!"

"As long as I can at least draw a card," Arthur grunted, brushing himself off, "I should be fine…"

_And I _will_ be fine, once I end this duel,_ he thought, looking in his hand. _The card I added to my hand is Heroic Challenger Extra Sword. After I summon him during my next turn, I'll overlay it with my Assault Halberd to Xyz Summon my Heroic Champion Excalibur. From there, my Excalibur will gain one thousand Attack Points from Extra Sword's effect._

_Then I'll use my Heroic Advance Spell Card, which will double Excalibur's Attack Points. Sure, it won't be able to attack directly this turn; but then, I don't need to, since it'll have enough Attack Points to annihilate this beast once and for all!_

"Ares activate Spell Card, Sneak Attack!" Ares continued. A Spell Card picturing a man in front of a campfire, while a knight was attacking him from behind, materialized. "This card lets Ares attack with Commodus outside of Battle Phase this turn!"

"It _what_?!" Arthur gasped.

"Commodus, attack Heroic Challenger Assault Halberd!" For the third time this turn, the Minotaur charged ruthlessly to attack. This time, it punched at the cobalt-and-silver-armored warrior, shattering him into pixels. **[LP: 2100 – 2000]**

"Now you lose Life Points, again, from Gladiator's Fury!" Once again, the Minotaur lifted Arthur into the air and flung him into the invisible barrier. There, he almost lay unconscious. **[LP: 2000 – 0200]**

"_ARTHUR!"_ Mira screamed.

Unlike what her friends had feared when they believed she was dead, Arthur miraculously stood himself up, even if it did take plenty of effort. "You…haven't won yet…you beast…!" he grumbled.

"So, you still willing to fight?" Ares grunted. "Ares admire courage. But you down to two hundred Life Points! That mean next turn be last! Now, you go!" With those words said, a Life Star Counter pixelated from above the Minotaur. **[LSC: 4 – 3]**

"I…I draw!" Arthur shouted, almost wincing as he valiantly drew his card. "I…activate the Spell Card, Hand Destruction!" A Spell Card picturing a small orange-skinned samurai in silver armor swiping his sword at four card backings materialized. "This card forces us to send two cards from our hands to the Graveyard in order to draw two cards!"

Ares discarded two cards in his hand and drew the two cards. Before Arthur drew his cards after discarding his own, however, his deck's top card began to glow a lustrous orange. He drew it and another card at the same time. "And now, the time has truly come to defeat you once and for all!

"I activate…_HERACLES' STRENGTH_!" A familiar card materialized on Arthur's field. It was familiar because it was the same Spell Card in Enochian, picturing the naked man of orange ectoplasm—not just the same card we saw back in the previous chapter, but the same kind of card Mira had. After the card emerged, the same naked man pictured on the card emerged out of the card.

As soon as the man emerged, Mira's amethyst began to glow, as did Arthur's amber. _My Iroa Crystal—it's glowing!_ he thought. _That must mean the Wielder I might be looking for should be right-_ Before he could finish, he noticed Mira's glowing jewel. _Wait a minute…!_

_So I _was_ right about Arthur!_ Mira thought. _Could it be that…_

_That wench…_

…_my opponent back in the finals…_

…_is a Wielder?_ Arthur and Mira thought in a 'split screen' manner.

"Homanu, why are Mira and Arthur staring at each other like that?" Kero asked.

"I wish I knew…" Homanu sighed.

'_Arthur,'_ the voice of Heracles, the naked orange man, spoke telepathically in a grunty male voice. _'I, too, see that this girl is a Wielder like you; but now is not the time to gawk at her. You have a duty to perform!'_

'_Right you are!'_ Arthur spoke, remembering his duel against Ares. "With this card's effect, I can resurrect a Level Four or lower Warrior-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard, so long as its Attack Points are also one thousand or less! However, once it _is_ resurrected, its Attack Points will be twenty-four hundred!

"So return to me, Heroic Challenger Extra Sword!"

Heracles stretched out his left arm as an orange portal formed in front of both him and Arthur. Floating up from the portal was a knight clad in armor that was silver mixed with a color similar to oxidized copper. A sword was held in each of the warrior's hands. After the warrior's emergence, Heracles phased into the warrior's body. **[ATK: 1000 – 2400; LV: 4]** Curiously, though, no Life Star Counters formed over it, even though it was a monster that obviously had a Level.

"Hey, how come your monster no get Life Star Counters?" Ares asked, scratching his head.

"Because," Arthur explained, "a monster summoned by this card will be unaffected by other cards and effects! That means Extra Sword's _immune_ to Cronus's Spirit Battle!"

"That means he won't have to worry about his monster getting destroyed by his Field Spell!" Kero cheered.

"But he _will_ have to worry about Commodus, and the fact it can revive himself," Homanu reminded him. "And don't forget about his three Trap Cards, that'll just make things _worse_ for Arthur!"

_I don't know about _that_,_ Mira thought. _Judging by how powerful _my_ Iroa Card can be, I have a hunch _his_ might pack quite the punch…_

"Heroic Challenger Extra Sword, attack Disgraced Gladiator Beast Commodus!" Arthur commanded. The warrior charged at the Minotaur, slashing it into pieces with his swords. **[LP: 1500 – 1000]**

"Ares resurrect Commodus!" Ares snorted. Just like the previous times before, the purple portal appeared, and the Minotaur floated up from it, even angrier than before. **[ATK: 1900 – 2400]**

"Now Ares draw card from Gladiator's Fame!" he continued, drawing the card.

"Too bad you won't be able to use it, you beast," Arthur laughed haughtily, leaving Ares confused. "My monster now has _another_ effect from Heracles: When it destroys one of your monsters in battle, you lose Life Points equal to its Attack Points on the field!

"Before you resurrected Commodus, it had nineteen hundred Attack Points on the field. Your Life Points were _one thousand_ when it was destroyed."

"That means…that means Ares lose!" Ares wailed. Indeed, the warrior charged directly at Ares himself and slashed at his chest with his two swords, resulting in him kneeling on the floor and clutching his chest in agony. **[LP: 1000 – 0000]**

"Arthur won," Homanu muttered.

"Well, of _course_ he won!" Kero chirped. "He's a professional duelist; how could he _not_ win against him?"

"Because if he _didn't_ win, he'd be _dead_!"

"…Oh… But I'm just saying, is all!"

"You may…have defeated Ares…" Ares groaned as the black hole formed underneath him, with fiendish spirits flying out of the hole and grabbing him, "…but Ares already serve purpose!" He roared as the spirits dragged him down into the hole before it closed up.

'_That is almost identical to what Thanatos said to you!'_ Ananke spoke.

'_That's gotta mean he's working for the same person Thanatos was working for!'_ Mira replied to Ananke._ '…But _who_?'_

As soon as the hole was closed and the flames died down—surprisingly leaving ashes that formed a circle on the ship—Arthur reassured the passengers: "Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen on board! I am positive that no more shenanigans will happen on this ship anymore. You can all sleep in peace tonight." There was some mumbling among the large crowd, but everyone eventually agreed that Arthur was right as they began to go back to the dining hall.

"Wait," Arthur called to Mira before she and her friends got the chance to leave. "I'd like to see you."

"Ooh, _lucky_!" Kero squealed, twirling around. "You actually get to talk with one of England's top duelists! Ooh, can _I_ come?!" he asked, bouncing up and down? "Please? Please? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLE-"

"I'd prefer it if we talked in _private_," Arthur said, trying to keep an innocent face even though he said it flatly.

"_Oo-oh!"_ Kero then said flirtatiously, puckering his lips towards Mira. "I think he has a _cwush_ on joo!" This earned him a punch in the face from Mira.

"I'm sorry for that," Mira said. "My friend can get…carried away at times…"

"So I've noticed," Arthur said.

"I guess we'll leave you two alone," Homanu said, picking up Kero under the arms. "C'mon, Kero…" He dragged Kero back to the dining hall.

As soon as the two were alone, Arthur boldly spoke: "Mira Oshaki, I know that you are a Wielder; and I am positive that you know _I_ am a Wielder, as well."

"Yes…" Mira said, almost awkwardly. "Is that all you wanted to tell me, or…?"

"No. I asked to see you alone because…I want to duel you."

"Duel me? _Again_? What for, a rematch?"

"No—this is a duel of _much_ more importance. I've been a Wielder longer than you have, and I want to see if you _truly_ have what it takes!"

"What do you mean? I thought I already did when I was in Corycian Cave…"

"That was only the beginning of what to _really_ expect. You remember the Iroa Cards that both you and I used, right?"

_I don't remember the last time I used _mine_, but there's no doubt he used _his_…_ Mira thought. Aloud, she said: "I suppose."

"Those cards are more unique than you think. But rather than showing you by talk, let me show you by action!" He quickly constructed his Duel Disk, which he then activated; Mira did the same.

Their Duel Gazers were still fastened to their faces, so the only thing they did was press the button that caused them to flash for a split second. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the female voice spoke as the wave of green digital energy flowed around the dueling area. Virtual screens popped out in various locations, as well.

"But to ensure no one would eavesdrop on us Wielders," Arthur declared, "I believe we should have this battle in a more _appropriate_ location!"

"Where to?" Mira asked.

Instead of answering, the amber on Arthur's band began to shine once again. When it was shining at its brightest, Arthur raised his arms and shouted: "Powers of Olympus, transport us, the Wielders of Earth and Darkness, to Scheria City!"

With those words said, another amazing sight occurred. A beam of lustrous orange light shot out of Arthur's amber, and an orb of the same color formed above the two duelists. The orb floated down and covered both duelists before exploding in a beam of light.

* * *

In a few seconds' time, both duelists found themselves in the inside center of a stone coliseum, located in some kind of desert village. Through the coliseum's entrance, one could see stone huts similar to those in Corycian Cave, except these were made of sandstone. Beneath both duelists was a large circle with markings similar to the altar of Corycian Cave. The brown runes of the innermost rim, too, were written in Enochian, except they were translating to 'EARTH'.

"Mira Oshaki," Arthur announced, "welcome to Scheria City: The same place where I got _my_ Iroa Card."

"I'm not even gonna _ask_ how you've managed to get us here," Mira said. "What I'm _really_ worried about is if you left any damage on the ship!"

"Relax. Me teleporting you here is highly unlikely to have caused any damage to the ship whatsoever. I should also inform you that because there's a limit to a power such as mine, we can only stay in this world for fifteen minutes."

"Arthur? Is that you?" a deep male voice spoke. It belonged to an average-sized but muscular man who was walking through the stadium's entrance. He had beige skin and red eyes, and his onyx-colored hair was gelled in having three pointed spikes on each side. In place of his nipples were amber crystals. His attire was a kilt, cestus gloves, and boots, all of them made of bronze.

"Ah, Crusader Achilles," Arthur greeted the man, kneeling before him. "A pleasure to see you again."

"Indeed, it is a pleasure, except…what exactly brings you here? We of Scheria City did not summon you here. And who is that woman beside you?" He pointed to Mira.

"This is Mira Oshaki, a Wielder such as myself. And I brought her here, on my own will, to show her what to expect as a Wielder."

"I see. Shall I bring our Elder, Odysseus, to observe the progress?"

"That won't be necessary. Just bring us two horses and the gauntlets you've used to test me."

"It shall be done," he bowed, and exited the stadium.

"Horses? Gauntlets?" Mira wondered. "What exactly are you planning?"

"We're going to have a Turbo Duel," Arthur explained. "This is mostly to make me teaching you how the Iroa Cards _really_ work more effective."

"Whatever it takes, I'm up for it."

"I have returned," Achilles announced, pulling two chestnut-haired horses by ropes attached to their reigns, and carrying two copper gauntlets underneath his left armpit. Two brown leather saddles were on the horses' backs. After walking the horses to the appropriate location at the coliseum, he handed each of the two duelists a gauntlet. "And if you do not mind, I shall observe your progress of teaching Mira whatever she needs to know." Arthur just nodded.

"These gauntlets were used in the olden days of Spirit Battles," Arthur said, sliding the gauntlet onto his left wrist, with Mira doing the same, before walking to the horses. "And if it wasn't obvious enough, some of these folks used horses for some of these battles." Mira said nothing as the two climbed upon the horses.

"Now, let the Spirit Battle of old commence!" Arthur declared, raising the left arm bearing the gauntlet in the air. After clenching his fist only once, three blades materialized on the gauntlet's side, making it resemble the DiaDhank. There was an extra slot on the side of the first blade, which was used to hold the player's hand. After seeing what Arthur did, Mira activated her gauntlet's Disk form in the same manner.

After placing the decks reserved for Turbo Duels in the gauntlets' Main Deck slots, both duelists pressed the button that made their gazers flash for a split second. Achilles, on the other hand, tightly closed his left eye and opened it, making it more luminous. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the female voice announced as the wave of green digital energy flowed around the coliseum. Virtual screens began popping out in various locations of the coliseum, as well.

"Normally, this duel will be performed under an automatic Field Spell Card modeled after our fair city," Achilles directed. "But since you are treating this battle like a Turbo Duel, as you humans have called it, _this_ Field Spell will have both the effects of our Field Spell _and_ whatever Field Spell is used in Turbo Duels from your modern age!"

"Sounds good to me," said Mira. "Now, let's go!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Arthur added. He pulled his steed's reigns, and the horse galloped around the coliseum. About half a second after seeing Arthur galloping off, Mira pulled her steed's reigns to do the same. As soon as she caught up with him, the decks inside both duelists' gauntlets automatically shuffled, and they drew five cards apiece.

"_Turbo Duel, acceleration!"_ they shouted.

_**ARTHUR: 4000 LP / MIRA: 4000 LP  
ARTHUR: 0 SPC / MIRA: 0 SPC**_

"Though this duel will have the same effects as 'Speed World Two', like Achilles said," Arthur said, "I'll tell you the additional effects of this card, provided by Scheria City! All of our monsters must attack whenever they can. And whenever one of us attacks, we can pay one hundred Life Points to inflict one hundred points of damage to our own opponent!

"Now I'll start this duel!" he continued, drawing his card. "I place one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" He took a card from his hand and slapped it onto one of his gauntlet's five Monster Card Zones. A horizontal backing materialized beside his steed before fading from sight.

"Then it's my turn!" Mira shouted, drawing.

_**ARTHUR: 1 SPC / MIRA: 1 SPC**_

'_Mira, I strongly recommend you be careful!'_ Ananke warned her.

'_But why?'_ Mira asked. _'I dueled this guy _already_, and I became the new champion of the summer tournament! I'm sure this duel will be no different!'_

'_I suspect it _will_ be different. You are up against a Wielder who has been one longer than you have. So who _knows_ what Arthur might be capable of…?'_

'_Ananke, it would be best if you stay out of this,'_ Arthur spoke to Ananke telepathically, much to her and Mira's surprise. _'This is a _personal_ matter.'_

"Wait, did you just actually _talk_ to Ananke?!" Mira shouted. "But _how_?!"

"As a Wielder, we have the ability to see others' Iroa, not just our own. But enough lecturing for now—it's still your move!"

"Oh, right!" Mira said, taking a card from her hand and slapping it onto her gauntlet. "I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Guy in Attack Mode!" A blue portal appeared beside her steed, and the crystal-covered hero flew out of it. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

"I activate Diamond Guy's ability, which I'm sure you know about already!" The hero's crystals shone as Mira picked up her deck's top card. "Unfortunately, it's not a Normal Spell Card; so it goes to the bottom of my deck." Though she placed the card back on top instead of on the bottom, the deck automatically shuffled afterwards.

"But I have other plans, like having Diamond Guy attack your face-down monster! _Diamond Blow_!" The hero shot a barrage of diamond shards at Arthur's now visible horizontal backing. It revealed to be the copper-armored warrior wielding two swords. **[DEF: 1000; LV: 4]** He was shattered into pixels when he was struck by the shards.

'_Is that not one of the same monsters Arthur used earlier?'_ Ananke asked. _'And, if I am not mistaken, is that not the same monster used when resurrecting it with his Iroa Card?'_

'_I'm thinking you're right,'_ Mira replied. _'But if he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do, I don't think there's any way we'll stop him…'_

"I pay one hundred Life Points to activate Scheria City's effect!" **[LP: 4000 – 3900]** She was shrouded by a veil of orange light, which transformed into a misty version of herself. The misty Mira flew towards Arthur and punched at his shoulder. **[LP: 4000 – 3900]**

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" She slid two cards from her hand into a slot located on the gauntlet's side opposite of the blades. Two vertical backings materialized beside her steed before fading from sight.

"My move!" Arthur declared. His deck's top card shone in a lustrous orange before he drew it.

_**ARTHUR: 2 SPC / MIRA: 2 SPC**_

Mira noticed what happened to the top card before it was drawn. _I think he just drew his Iroa Card!_ she thought with astonishment. _This is it…!_

"Mira Oshaki, it's time for me to _truly_ show you what a Wielder is capable of!" Arthur solemnly but boldly declared. "I activate…_HERACLES' STRENGTH_!"

He swiped the card through his gauntlet's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot, and the card picturing the spirit of Heracles materialized. Heracles then emerged out of the card and flew beside Arthur.

"But you didn't activate a Spell Card that had 'Speed Spell' in its name!" Mira protested. "That means you'll be taking two thousand points of damage!"

"Correction—I _won't_ be taking two thousand points of damage!"

"You _won't_?! But how is this possible?!"

"I'll tell you everything you need to know about these cards as we go further into the duel. But back to the effect of this card: When I activate it, I can resurrect any Level Four or lower Warrior-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard, so long as its Attack Points are also one thousand or less. However, once resurrected, its Attack Points will become twenty-four hundred!

"Return to me, Heroic Challenger Extra Sword!"

Heracles stretched out his left arm as an orange portal formed beside him. After the warrior wielding the two blades flew out of it, Heracles phased into his body. **[ATK: 1000 – 2400; LV: 4]**

"Heroic Challenger Extra Sword, attack Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!" The warrior wielding two blades charged towards the hero and slashed at him with his swords, shattering the hero into pixels. **[LP: 3900 – 2900]**

"Since _I_ have just attacked, I, too, shall activate Scheria City's effect!" **[LP: 3900 – 3800]** He was shrouded by an orange veil of light, which transformed into a misty version of himself. The misty Arthur flew towards Mira and punched her on the shoulder. **[LP: 2900 – 2800]**

"And there's _more_—the _other_ power Extra Sword now has, granted by Heracles! When it destroys one of your monsters in battle, you lose Life Points equal to your monster's Attack or Defense Points, whichever is higher! Your Diamond Guy had more Defense Points than Attack Points—that means you lose sixteen hundred Life Points!" The warrior charged towards Mira and slashed at her shoulder. **[LP: 2800 – 1200]**

"With the power of Heracles by my side," Arthur declared, "my victory is _guaranteed_!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CHRONICLE 010**

**Disgraced Gladiator Beast Commodus  
**DARK/Beast-Warrior – Effect/4/400/1500  
You must control no monsters to Normal Summon or Set this card. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect. While you control this face-up card, you cannot Summon or Set other monsters. When this card is destroyed (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. If you activate this effect, skip your next Draw Phase. If this card was Special Summoned by its own effect, its ATK becomes equal to the ATK it had on the field when it was destroyed. There can only be 1 face-up "Disgraced Gladiator Beast Commodus" on the field at a time.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Disgraced Gladiator Beast Commodus  
**DARK/Beast-Warrior – Effect/4/400/1500  
You must control no monsters to Normal Summon or Set this card. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect. While you control this face-up card, you cannot Summon or Set other monsters. When this card is destroyed (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. If you activate this effect, skip your next Draw Phase. If this card was Special Summoned by its own effect, its ATK becomes equal to the ATK it had on the field when it was destroyed. There can only be 1 face-up "Disgraced Gladiator Beast Commodus" on the field at a time.  
_Image: A dark-blue-haired Minotaur clad in platinum gladiator chest armor, cestus gloves and thigh-high boots  
Origination: Psychid_

**The Gladiator's Courage  
**Trap/Continuous  
If you control 2 or more monsters, destroy this card. When (exactly) 1 monster is Special Summoned from your Graveyard to your side of the field, that monster gains 500 ATK. You can only control 1 face-up "The Gladiator's Courage".  
_Image: A slightly bruised medium-length-blue-haired man in bronze gladiator armor bravely fighting a tan-skinned gladiator in the same costume, who's twice his strength and size  
Origination: Psychid_

**The Gladiator's Fame  
**Trap/Continuous  
If you control 2 or more monsters, destroy this card. Once per turn, when (exactly) 1 monster is Special Summoned from your Graveyard to your side of the field, draw 1 card. During the end of each turn, if you have 4 or more cards in your hand, destroy this card. You can only control 1 face-up "The Gladiator's Fame".  
_Image: The medium-length-blue-haired gladiator happily waving at the audience wildly cheering at him  
Origination: Psychid_

**The Gladiator's Fury  
**Trap/Continuous  
If you control 2 or more monsters, destroy this card. When a monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF on the field, whichever is higher. You can only control 1 face-up "The Gladiator's Fury".  
_Image: The medium-length-blue-haired gladiator ruthlessly punching at his tan-skinned opponent  
Origination: Psychid_

**Sneak Attack  
**Spell/Normal  
Select 1 face-up monster you control. During this turn, you can declare an attack with it outside of the Battle Phase.  
_Image: A man sitting in front of a campfire, with a knight rushing behind to attack him  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga – Chapter 21 – The Enemy Started to Move!_

**Speed World – Scheria City  
**Spell/Field  
(This card's name is always treated as "Scheria City".)  
All face-up monsters must attack, if able. When a monster declares an attack, after the Damage Step, the turn player can pay 100 Life Points to inflict 100 damage to their opponent. If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except for the 1st turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters to activate an appropriate effect:  
●4: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.  
●7: Draw 1 card.  
●10: Destroy 1 card on the field.  
_Image: A coliseum of sandstone located in a desert village  
Origination: Psychid_

* * *

**Next time, on _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI_…**

**The battle between Arthur and Mira has just begun! Can Mira prove her worthiness as a Wielder?**

'_Activate the card, and you will see how it _will_ work!'_ her phantom friend eagerly replied.

After nodding at her companion, Mira held a card up high as she declared: "I activate…_DESTINY HEROINE, ANANKE_!"

She bravely swiped the card through her gauntlet's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. After the card version of Ananke materialized, Ananke herself flew beside Mira, stretching out her left arm as the Roman sundial of purple fire formed in front of her.

'_Since Mira has no monsters on her field, whereas you do,'_ Ananke explained, _'a certain Monster Card now gets resurrected from her Graveyard! Return, Destiny Hero Dread Guy!'_

The dial on the sundial began to spin, and increased in speed by the second. It eventually transformed into a purple portal, which the muscular chained hero flew out of, letting out his ear-piercing battle cry. **[ATK: ?; LV: 8]**

**She'd better hope so, because Arthur plans to give it his all, as well!**

"How is _that_ supposed to help you?" Mira asked.

"You'll see. But first, I summon Heroic Challenger Ambush Soldier in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared, and a small soldier wielding a sword-sized dagger flew out of it. His attire was camouflage-themed clothing that was dark and spring green, along with a dark green cape and a red-lensed helmet resembling a gas mask. **[ATK: 0000; LV: 1]**

"Thanks to the Speed Spell I've activated earlier, it's now been eight turns total since I've activated Heracles as a Spell Card. Now, it's time to show him his _true_ power!"

_I don't know what that means,_ Mira thought_, but I don't like where _this_ is heading…!_

**Now Arthur plans to bring out the true power of Heracles…in a new Monster Card form?**

"Level One, EARTH-Attribute Heroic Challenger Ambush Soldier, I release your spirit!" Arthur declared. The dagger-wielding warrior's entire body suddenly transformed into a male figure of orange ectoplasm.

"What on Earth is _that_?!" Mira gasped.

"That, my dear Mira, is the spirit of my monster, which will be used in the ritual to call out the Iroa of Earth!" With that said, he began to chant:

"_Hero of Earth, hear my cry. Lend me your strength so that I may win this battle of good against evil! Lend me the courage to vanquish my enemies!_

"_Mana Summon! Come forth, Iroa of Earth! HEROIC CHAMPION, HERACLES!"_

**However, Arthur won't be the only one to have this special skill!**

"Level Three, DARK-Attribute Destiny Hero Devil Guy, I release your spirit!" Mira bellowed. The demonic-clad hero's body transformed into a female being of purple ectoplasm, and acquired female anatomy in the process. As this happened, Mira closed her eyes and chanted:

"_Heroine of Darkness, hear my cry. May your powers of destiny aid me in this battle of good versus evil. May destiny be in my favor!_

"_Mana Summon! Come forth, Iroa of Darkness!"_

"_DESTINY HEROINE, ANANKE!"_ Mira and Ananke shouted at the same time.

**Who will win this battle of the ancients? What exactly are the Iroa Cards truly capable of? What is this "Mana Summon"?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Unleash Your Power!"**


	11. Unleash Your Power!

Well, guys, this is it. The chapter that introduces the new card type I've talked about in previous chapters. Don't worry, there'll be a clear explanation of how this new card type works (and another in a future chapter). There will also be an important disclaimer towards the end of this chapter.

Also, I should tell you right now that after this chapter, this story may go on hiatus again, for the same reason I did before (having more chapters ready in advance). I know how you feel, as if putting it on hold _once_ wasn't bad enough.

I know this sounds like I'm being rude when I say this, but _please_: When reviewing my story, give me _**actual critique**_. As in _more_ than just two or three sentences. Thank you.

Enjoy chapter eleven, everyone!

* * *

As you may recall, Arthur had just revived his warrior with the power of Heracles, his entrusted Iroa of Earth. **[LP: 3800]** And after that, he attacked and destroyed Mira's crystal-covered hero and inflicted a massive amount of damage to her. **[LP: 1200]**

"With the power of Heracles by my side," Arthur declared, "my victory is _guaranteed_!"

"I…wouldn't get your hopes up!" Mira groaned, trying to endure the pain as she stretched her right arm out. "'Cause I activate the Trap Card, Destiny Signal!" The Trap Card picturing the spotlight with the 'D' in the center turned open. The same spotlight shone above the coliseum.

"With this card, I Special Summon Destiny Hero Defend Guy from my deck!" Another blue portal appeared, and the rocky-armored hero emerged out of it, kneeling defensively. **[DEF: 2700; LV: 4]**

"You can try to defend yourself all you want," Arthur taunted. "But no matter what tricks you may pull, I will not lose!"

_He really seems that determined to win,_ Mira thought._ I'm sure he _has_ to, what with him being a Wielder to 'save the world' and all. But I'm gonna show him that I can be as good a Wielder as he is!_

* * *

**CHRONICLE 011  
UNLEASH YOUR POWER!**

* * *

"My turn!" Mira shouted. Her deck's top card shone in a lustrous violet before she drew it.

_**ARTHUR: 3 SPC / MIRA: 3 SPC**_

_This…this looks like my Iroa Card!_ the wide-eyed Mira thought as she looked at the card. Indeed, it was the Spell Card depicting Ananke, with the entire text written in Enochian. _I don't know what this does, but I'll show him how _I_ roll as a Wielder!_

'_Mira, wait!'_ Ananke warned.

'_Oh, for the love of—what _now_?'_

'_You cannot activate the card now, because you do not meet the requirements. You must have no monsters on your field while Arthur has at least one, and you also must have your Dread Guy in your Graveyard. Plus, you have over a thousand Life Points.'_

'_And why should I care about all of _that_?'_

'_Please, trust me. For now, place that monster in face-down Defense Mode, and end your turn.'_ She pointed to a Monster Card in Mira's hand, and one that depicted a warrior clad in cybernetic camouflage-colored armor with a sniper installed on the right wrist.

'_That one? But-'_

'_Do it!'_

'_Okay, _fine_!'_ Mira grumbled. Aloud, she said: "I place a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn!" She took the card Ananke pointed to and slapped it on her gauntlet. A horizontal backing materialized before fading from sight.

"I highly doubt Ananke was helping you cheat, but her aid is starting to become a nuisance. It's my move!" Arthur shouted, drawing his card.

_**ARTHUR: 4 SPC / MIRA: 4 SPC**_

"And thanks to your own monster's effect; since it's in Defense Mode, I draw another card!" He drew an addition card. "Now it's time to see the monster you're trying to hide!

"Heroic Challenger Extra Sword, attack her face-down monster!" The warrior charged towards the suddenly visible vertical backing, which revealed to be the camouflage-armored army hero. **[DEF: 1000; LV: 4]** The warrior slashed his swords at the hero, shattering him into pixels.

"I activate Scheria City's effect once again!" **[LP: 3800 – 3700]** For a second time, he was shrouded by the orange veil of light, which transformed into a misty version of himself. The misty Arthur flew towards Mira and punched her on the shoulder. **[LP: 1200 – 1100]**

"And you'll take even _more_ damage with Extra Sword, affected by Heracles's power! And if my calculations are correct, your Doom Guy had one thousand Attack Points. That means you'll take one thousand points of damage!" The warrior charged and slashed his sword at Mira's chest, causing her great pain. **[LP: 1100 – 0100]**

"As tempted as I am to end this duel immediately, I remember that I must teach you everything you need to know as a Wielder. Thus, I'll place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" He slid two cards from his hand into his gauntlet's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Two vertical backings materialized beside his steed before fading from sight.

_I knew Arthur was tough,_ Mira thought, _but I didn't think he'd be _this_ tough, as a Wielder! I mean, it's been just a few turns; and I'm _already_ down to my last hundred Life Points, while he almost has all of _his_! If I don't draw anything good, I'm done for!_

"I draw!" Mira shouted, bravely drawing her card.

_**ARTHUR: 5 SPC / MIRA: 5 SPC**_

_Bingo!_

"First, I activate Doom Guy's special ability! Since you just destroyed him in battle and it's now my Standby Phase, I can resurrect any Destiny Hero from my Graveyard! Return, Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!" A purple portal appeared beside Mira's steed, and the crystal-covered hero flew out of it. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

"Then I activate Diamond Guy's special ability! Let's see what I'll get _this_ time!" For the second time this duel, the hero's crystals shone as Mira picked up her deck's top card. "It's the Speed Spell known as Time Force! Since it's a Normal Spell Card, it goes to my Graveyard!" She slid the card into her gauntlet's Graveyard.

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton!" The Spell Card picturing the angel with the orb floating in her hands materialized. "Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I draw two cards, and then send one from my hand to the Graveyard!" She drew two cards and slid another card from her hand into her Graveyard.

"I sacrifice Destiny Hero Diamond Guy to Tribute Summon Destiny Hero Dash Guy!" The crystal-covered hero transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Emerging out of the orb was the cybernetic wheeled hero. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]**

"I activate Dash Guy's special ability! By sacrificing another monster on my field, he gains one thousand Attack Points this turn!" The rocky-armored hero transformed into pixels of light, which transferred to the wheeled hero's body. **[ATK: 2100 – 3100]**

"Now I'll atta-"

'_Mira! Activate your Trap Card!'_ Ananke interrupted.

'_But I don't _want_ to!'_ Mira argued. _'My monster's strong enough to take down his Extra Sword!'_

'_Activate your Trap Card! It's the only way for you, yourself, to understand your Iroa Card's power!'_

'_Okay, okay! _Jesus_!'_

"Okay forget what I said. I'll just activate the Trap Card, Dimension Switch!" A Trap Card picturing a communications dashboard turned open. Its most notable feature was an orange switch that appeared to be in an 'off' position. "When I activate this card, I can remove any monster on my field from play! _Dimension Switch 'ON'_!"

The switch on the card's artwork suddenly began to glow as it switched to its 'on' position. When it did, a shadowy portal formed above the wheeled hero as he was sucked into the vortex.

"_What?!"_ Arthur cried before the portal closed up. "You mean you made your monster _stronger_ than mine, but only to banish it from the field?!" Not wanting to let his overconfidence take over, he calmed himself and resumed: "This _must_ be another one of your plans, right?"

"Um, I'm _sure_ it is!" Mira replied. "And now, you're gonna see _my_ Iroa Card in action!" Turning towards Ananke, she said: _'This better work, Ananke!'_

'_Activate the card, and you will see how it _will_ work!'_ her phantom friend eagerly replied.

After nodding at her companion, Mira held a card up high as she declared: "I activate…_ANANKE'S FATE_!"

She bravely swiped the card through her gauntlet's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. After the card version of Ananke materialized, Ananke herself flew beside Mira, stretching out her left arm as the Roman sundial of purple fire formed in front of her.

'_Since Mira has no monsters on her field, whereas you do,'_ Ananke explained, _'a certain Monster Card now gets resurrected from her Graveyard! Return, Destiny Hero Dread Guy!'_

The dial on the sundial began to spin, and increased in speed by the second. It eventually transformed into a purple portal, which the muscular chained hero flew out of, letting out his ear-piercing battle cry. **[ATK: ?; LV: 8]**

'_One would like to think this was _not_ a Special Summon by "Clock Tower Prison". But thanks to my ability, it is always treated as one, no matter what! Since that is the case, Dread Guy can resurrect two Destiny Heroes from Mira's Graveyard!_

'_But not before my _other_ ability activates! Since Mira had less than one thousand Life Points when she activated the card version of myself, she now draws one card!'_ Mira was astonished at hearing about all of Ananke's advantages. Nevertheless, she drew the card. _'Wow, Ananke…I'm sorry I doubted you…!'_

'_Do not apologize, Mira. Instead, resurrect Destiny Heroes Diamond Guy and Doom Guy!'_

'_Right!'_ Aloud, she screamed: _"Dread Roar!"_

The muscular chained hero unleashed another ear-piercing battle cry as the black hurricane formed on Mira's field. Before it died down, two purple portals appeared beside the hero. Flying out of one portal was the crystal-covered hero. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]** Flying out of the other was the camouflage-armored army hero. **[ATK: 1000; LV: 4]**

"Now I activate Dimension Switch's other effect! By sending it to my Graveyard, I can return the monster I removed for this card's effect! _Dimension Switch 'OFF'_!"

The switch on the Trap Card's artwork returned to its 'off' position as the same shadowy portal reappeared. When it did, the wheeled hero flew out of the portal before closing up. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]**

"I'm sure you remember Dread Guy's true power, right? Well, in case you forgot: His Attack and Defense Points are the combined Attack Points of all other Destiny Heroes on my side of the field! That means his Attack Points become a whopping forty-five hundred!" A violet aura shrouded the muscular chained hero. **[ATK: ? – 4500]**

"I've anticipated such a clever move!" Arthur shouted. "That is why I have this: Narrow Corridor!" A Trap Card picturing two knights trying to run through a narrow stone tunnel turned open. "As long as this card is in play, you can only attack with two monsters during each of your turns!"

"Too bad it won't help much, since I'm going to win the duel, anyway! …But just for laughs, I'll activate Diamond Guy's ability once again! Let's see what I'll get _this_ time!" The hero's crystals shone as she picked up her deck's top card. "Again, it's not a Spell Card; not that it's any loss!" After placing the card back on top of her deck, the deck automatically shuffled.

"Destiny Hero Dread Guy, attack Heroic Challenger Extra Sword! _Predator of Dreadnought_!" The muscular hero swung the chain attached to his left cuff link at the sword-wielding warrior, shattering him into pixels.

"I activate the Trap Card, Defense Draw!" Arthur shouted as a Trap Card picturing a knight bearing a sword and shield in front of a giant hand drawing a card turned open. "Not only does this prevent me from taking any damage from your monster's attack, but I also get to draw a card!" An invisible force field surrounded Arthur and his steed, which the chain bounced off of. Afterwards, Arthur drew a card.

"You may have avoided damage from Dread Guy," Mira said, "but there's no way you'll avoid it from Dash Guy! _Lighting Strike_!" The wheeled hero tore across the dirt and, while spinning on his right foot, swung his left foot across Arthur's face, nearly causing him to fall off his steed. **[LP: 3700 – 1600]**

"I can't inflict you with more damage, since I don't have enough Life Points to pay for this Field Spell's effect. So I'll have Dash Guy go into Defense Mode, and end my turn with a face-down!" The wheeled hero knelt defensively as another vertical backing materialized before fading from sight. **[DEF: 1000]**

"My turn!" Arthur shouted, drawing.

_**ARTHUR: 6 SPC / MIRA: 6 SPC**_

"It's time I showed you the _true_ power of our Iroa Cards! But first, I must activate the Speed Spell, Warp Speed!" A Spell Card picturing a futuristic car driving at a high speed through a rainbow vortex materialized. "I can only activate this while I have six Speed Counters. Now I can increase the turn count simultaneously by my number of Speed Counters! I have six exactly—that means we jump ahead six extra turns!" The entire scenery was suddenly shifted to a color negative as everything seemed to go faster for both duelists. After about ten seconds, the color shift wore off.

"How is _that_ supposed to help you?" Mira asked.

"You'll see. But first, I summon Heroic Challenger Ambush Soldier in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared, and a small soldier wielding a sword-sized dagger flew out of it. His attire was camouflage-themed clothing that was dark and spring green, along with a dark green cape and a red-lensed helmet resembling a gas mask. **[ATK: 0000; LV: 1]**

"Thanks to the Speed Spell I've activated earlier, it's now been eight turns total since I've activated Heracles as a Spell Card. Now, it's time to show him his _true_ power!"

_I don't know what that means,_ Mira thought_, but I don't like where _this_ is heading…!_

"Level One, EARTH-Attribute Heroic Challenger Ambush Soldier, I release your spirit!" Arthur declared. The dagger-wielding warrior's entire body suddenly transformed into a male figure of orange ectoplasm.

"What on Earth is _that_?!" Mira gasped.

"That, my dear Mira, is the spirit of my monster, which will be used in the ritual to call out the Iroa of Earth!" With that said, he began to chant:

"_Hero of Earth, hear my cry. Lend me your strength so that I may win this battle of good against evil! Lend me the courage to vanquish my enemies!_

"_Mana Summon! Come forth, Iroa of Earth! HEROIC CHAMPION, HERACLES!"_

He took the Spell Card depicting the naked man of orange ectoplasm. Without warning, the card shone in an orange light as it transformed into an almost completely different card, with the Enochian replaced by the readable Japanese Kanji. Instead of the card frame being completely green like a regular Spell Card, it was two halves of different colors. The top half was green, but the bottom half was black, the color code for Xyz Monster Cards. Another unusual trait was that this card did not have either a Level or a Rank.

In this card's case, the artwork was almost completely different from its previous form. The most notable trait was that the naked man was no longer naked—now he was clad in cybernetic bronze gladiator's armor, including cestus gloves, chest armor with an amber orb stored in a metal piece located in the heart area, and thigh-high boots. He also wore a mask that resembled that of a lion, with red eyes glowing through the mask's eye slots.

After the card was placed on one of his gauntlet's Monster Card Zones, the being of orange ectoplasm rapidly twirled as the same pieces of armor flew out of nowhere and attached themselves to the body. As soon as the last bit of armor was attached, the being roared as it struck a pose. **[ATK: 0100; LV: 0]**

"Did you say…_Mana_ Summon?!" Mira gasped.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "I have indeed performed a Mana Summon, exclusive solely to Mana Monsters. And I know you haven't actually heard of these monsters, so permit me to explain." Without warning, Mira saw the new card version of Heracles through her Gazer. She noticed that in addition to the features mentioned earlier, there was a transparent lore box placed above that reserved for the lore of Monster Cards. At the edges of the upper box were two indicators. On the left was a vertical emerald crystal with the number eight underneath, and on the right was a gold star with the number one underneath.

"Mana Monsters are cards that act as both Monster Cards and Spell Cards, and are stored in the Main Deck. Once the Duel begins, they will always be treated as Normal Spell Cards, and their Mana Effects…" Two virtual arrows pointed to the upper lore box "…will always be applied. Although you can activate Mana Monsters as Spell Cards, it will _not_ actually be treated as activating a Spell Card. Therefore, its activation and effects _cannot_ be negated; and in the case that this is a Turbo Duel, we _won't_ take any damage from Speed World Two's effect. However, a player can only activate one Mana Monster as a Spell Card per turn; but they can place more than one Mana Monster as a Spell Card face-down.

"Once a Mana Monster successfully activates as a Spell Card, it will be placed face-up on top of the Extra Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Once there, it will become a Monster Card, and can be summoned as such! However, you will have to wait a certain number of turns to pass, which is determined by the Mana Count." The same virtual arrow pointed to the emerald. "Heracles's Mana Count is eight; so I would have to wait for four of my turns _and_ four of your turns.

"Once that number of turns has passed, we can Mana Summon Mana Monsters by sacrificing a monster with the same Attribute as our Mana Monster, and whose Level is based on the Mana Energy." The arrow pointed to the gold star. "Heracles's Mana Energy is One, and it also requires my monster to be of the EARTH Attribute. But note that only one Mana Monster can be summoned per turn, and a player can only have on Mana Monster on their field at a time.

"The most important thing to know is that when a Mana Monster as a Monster Card is removed from the field under any circumstances, it will become a Normal Spell Card again. But this is all part of the Mana cycle that repeats itself!"

_I never thought I'd live to see the day where I'd hear about a monster like _that_!_ Mira thought.

"Now that I've explained everything you need to know about the mechanics of our Iroa Cards, it's time I defeated you once and for all! And Heracles will take care of that!"

"_How?"_ Mira cried. "Your monster has only one hundred Attack Points!"

'_Mira, activate the other effect of your Time Force Speed Spell!'_ Ananke directed.

'Now_? But I-'_

'_Activate that card, trust me!'_

'_Okay, _fine_!'_ Mira spoke. Aloud, she shouted, "I activate the effect of Time Force in my Graveyard!" A Spell Card picturing a melted pocket watch in a green virtual grid background, with three rays of purple energy being sucked into the watch, suddenly emerged from another dark purple portal. "By removing this card in my Graveyard from play, I can negate any and all damage I would take this turn! But during my End Phase after I use this effect, I take damage equal to the combined amount of damage I've negated by this effect!"

"You may have outsmarted me _again_," Arthur vowed, "but don't think I'll give up just yet! I activate the Speed Spell, Brave Strike!" A Spell Card picturing a tiger humanoid in futuristic red gladiator's armor, shrouded by a red-orange flame, materialized. "It only works if I have only one monster on my field, and if I have at least seven Speed Counters. Now that monster can attack each and every one of your monsters!" Mira gasped at this revelation.

"I may not be able to defeat you right now, but at least I can wipe your field clean!"

"But how can you do that with a monster with only one hundred Attack Points?"

"You'll see right now! Heroic Legend Heracles, attack Destiny Hero Diamond Guy! _Nemean Fist_!" Heracles flew directly towards the crystal-covered hero, sticking out his right clenched fist in the process.

"I activate the Trap Card, D-Counter!" Mira shouted as a Trap Card picturing a barrier of light surrounding the demonic-clad hero turned open. "When you attack one of my Destiny Heroes, the monster that's attacking automatically gets destroyed! So say goodbye to your Heracles!"

"Or _will_ I say goodbye to him?" the smirking Arthur remarked. Though the barrier of light formed, Heracles, almost effortlessly, broke through the barrier. "My monster is an Iroa monster. That means he cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, unless it's from _another_ Iroa monster!" Mira was astonished at how powerful the Iroa cards truly were.

"But I'm afraid it gets worse than that!" he sniggered as he slid a card from his hand into his gauntlet's Graveyard. Heracles's mask began to shine orange as his clenched right fist opened up. **[ATK: 0100 – 2400]** Afterwards, a wave of misty orange energy flowed out of the hand, shrouding the crystal-covered hero. **[ATK: 1400 – 0000]**

"Since Heracles is battling one of your monsters, I can activate his effect by discarding one card from my hand! Once I do that, Heracles's Attack Points will become twenty-four hundred, and then your monster will lose Attack Points equal to the difference between Heracles's Attack Points then, and his Attack Points now!" Heracles clenched his fist again as he swung it up the crystal-covered hero's chin, shattering him into pixels.

"Now I activate Scheria City's effect once _again_!" He was shrouded by the orange veil of light, which transformed into the misty version of himself. **[LP: 1600 – 1500]** Though no damage was inflicted, the misty Arthur still punched at Mira's shoulder.

"You're lucky you've activated that card to protect yourself from all damage this turn. Of course, you should be thanking Ananke for that."

_In a way, he's right,_ Mira thought. _If it wasn't for her, I _wouldn't_ be safe for the moment…_

"But you won't be lucky for long, especially since Heracles has three attacks left! Heracles, attack Destiny Hero Doom Guy! _Nemean Fist_!" Heracles flew directly towards the camouflage-armored hero. For the second time in a row, Arthur slid another card from his hand to the Graveyard, causing Heracles's mask to glow. **[ATK: 0100 – 2400] [ATK: 1000 – 0000]** Afterwards, Heracles swung his fist up the hero's chin, shattering him into pixels. After his destruction, the same orange aura shrouded him the second time, transforming into his misty version. **[LP: 1500 – 1400]** Just like before, the misty Arthur punched at Mira's shoulder.

"Now, Heracles will attack Dash Guy! _Nemean Fist_!" This time, Heracles flew directly towards the kneeling cybernetic wheeled hero. Just like before, Arthur slid another card from his hand to the Graveyard, causing Heracles's mask to glow once more. **[ATK: 0100 – 2400] [ATK: 2100 – 0000]** Afterwards, Heracles swung his fist up the hero's chin, shattering him into pixels. Once the hero was destroyed, Arthur repeated the process of letting his misty counterpart assault his opponent. **[LP: 1400 – 1300]**

"With both of your heroes gone, your Dread Guy's Attack and Defense Points become zero!" Sure enough, the same violet aura shrouded the muscular chained hero, this time weakening him severely. **[ATK: 3100 – 0000]** "And since that's the case, I won't _need_ to use Heracles's power to destroy him! Go, Heracles! _Nemean Fist_!" Heracles flew towards the muscular chained hero and, once again, swung his fist up the hero's chin, shattering him into pixels. Just like before, he performed the battle between his misty self and Mira. **[LP: 1300 – 1200]**

"You've outsmarted me for the last time, you wench! Now you're down to one turn left. And I will remind you that the effect of your Time Force negated a total of fifty-three hundred points of damage—which means that if you don't defeat me next turn, you lose!"

_He's right,_ Mira thought, looking through the list of cards in her Graveyard through her Gazer. _If I don't find a way to defeat Arthur _soon_, I really _am_ gonna lose!_

_Let's see…he destroyed Doom Guy, which means I can resurrect a Destiny Hero during my next Standby Phase. My best bet _would_ be to bring back Dash Guy, so that I could at least wipe out the rest of Arthur's Life Points with it! …But wait; that's a _terrible_ idea. He could just use Heracles's ability, since he has a card in his hand!_

_Shit! I'm out of options!_

'_You are not out of them just yet,'_ Ananke spoke.

'_Whaddya _mean_, I'm not?! Arthur's got me _cornered_, here!'_

'_You still have one chance: Me!'_

'You?!'

'_Yes. His "Warp Speed" Speed Spell increased this turn's count. As he stated, the Mana Count is based on how many turns have passed since a Mana Monster was activated as a Spell Card. But because you have activated me as a Spell Card the previous turn, my Mana Count is affected, as well.'_

'_Wait…so that means you might be ready as a Monster Card, now? That's good, but…what's your Mana Energy?'_

'_My Mana Energy is Three.'_

'_That means I need a Level Three monster on my field to summon you! …But there's none in my Graveyard I can resurrect with Doom Guy!'_

'_Then we will have to put all of our faith into the next card we draw. If we fail, we are truly done for!'_

'_Okay, here goes…!'_

"My turn, Arthur!" Mira shouted, closing her eyes as she bravely drew her card.

_**ARTHUR: 7 SPC / MIRA: 7 SPC**_

She slowly opened her eyes, only to have them wide open in both astonishment and excitement. _Yes!_

"I activate Dash Guy's ability! Since he's in my Graveyard and I drew a monster, I can Special Summon it right away! Come on out, Destiny Hero Devil Guy!" Another blue portal appeared, and the demonic-clad hero flew out of it. **[ATK: 0600; LV: 3]**

"Then Doom Guy's effect activates! Since you've destroyed it in battle, I can resurrect a different Destiny Hero from my Graveyard! Return, Destiny Hero Defend Guy!" Another purple portal appeared, and the rocky-armored hero floated up from it. **[DEF: 2700; LV: 4]**

"Impressive, but still futile!" Arthur taunted once again. "I remember your Devil Guy's ability of banishing one of my monsters two turns into the future. But remember that if you activate that effect, you can't conduct your Battle Phase this turn!" A different but horrifying occurrence suddenly flashed through his mind. _Wait a minute—she's probably about to summon her Iroa Card!_

"Looks like you've figured out what I'm _really_ gonna do with Doom Guy!" Mira said with a smirk. _'Ready for this, Ananke?'_

'_As you humans say: "Ready when you are!"'_ her phantom partner replied.

"Level Three, DARK-Attribute Destiny Hero Devil Guy, I release your spirit!" Mira bellowed. The demonic-clad hero's body transformed into a female being of purple ectoplasm, and acquired female anatomy in the process. As this happened, Mira closed her eyes and chanted:

"_Heroine of Darkness, hear my cry. May your powers of destiny aid me in this battle of good versus evil. May destiny be in my favor!_

"_Mana Summon! Come forth, Iroa of Darkness!"_

"_DESTINY HEROINE, ANANKE!"_ Mira and Ananke shouted at the same time.

Mira then held the Spell Card version of Ananke high. In an instant, it transformed into the same kind of Mana Monster Heracles was. The transformation included a change in the artwork, now depicting Ananke clad in black and white steel armor with amethyst orb in the heart area. Her armor also consisted of a white blade for a wing, black gauntlets with sharp metal nails, and a mask that was white on the left side, and black on the right. Through the eye slots were two glowing green eyes.

As soon as the card was slapped onto one of the Monster Card Zones, Ananke began to twirl rapidly as pieces of the same armor flew out and attached to her. As soon as the last bit of armor was equipped to her, she instantly struck a pose and unleashed a battle cry. **[ATK: ?; LV: 0]**

_So, that's her Iroa Card…_ Arthur thought in amazement. _Let's just see what it can _really_ do…_

'_Mira, activate my special ability!'_ Ananke instructed.

'_Will do!'_ her human partner obeyed. "I activate Ananke's special ability!" A larger version of the sundial Ananke used to resurrect Dread Guy formed beside her.

"Once per turn, I can destroy all other monsters on my side of the field. But then, I can resurrect up to two Level Four or lower Destiny Heroes from my Graveyard! However, I can't use them as sacrifices or Material Monsters for Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summons!

"_DESTINY PARADOX!"_

The dial on the sundial began to rotate rapidly as Mira's two heroes were suddenly sucked into it. Before the sundial closed up, two heroes flew out of the portal—they were none other than the crystal-covered and camouflage-armored heroes. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4] [ATK: 1000; LV: 4]**

'_And thanks to my other special ability,'_ she continued, _'my Attack and Defense Points will be equal to the combined original Attack Points of all other Destiny Heroes on Mira's field!'_ She was shrouded by the same violet aura usually reserved for the muscular chained hero. **[ATK: ? – 2400]**

"Again, you never cease to amaze me," Arthur commented. "But if you honestly think you can still defeat my Heracles, you're sadly mistaken! Remember, I can also activate his ability during your turn, as well—and I have one card left in my hand!"

_He's right!_ Mira thought. _How am I gonna defeat Heracles _now_?_

'_Mira Oshaki,'_ Ananke spoke once again, _'you have a certain card left in your hand—now is the time to use it!'_

'_If you put it _that_ way…!'_ Bravely she announced: "I activate the Trap Card, D-Delta!" To her surprise, the gauntlet permitted her to activate the Trap Card she swiped through the Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Because of this, a Trap Card picturing the demonic-clad, gauntlet-equipped and crystal-covered heroes placing their hands on top of each other's hands in unity materialized.

"You're activating a Trap Card from your _hand_?!"

"Sure am; _especially_ since I control exactly three Destiny Heroes on my field, and no other monsters!"

"I know your Iroa's name is 'Destiny _Heroine_ Ananke', but she can't _possibly_ count as an actual 'Destiny Hero'!"

"Actually, thanks to her condition, she'll always be treated as a Destiny Hero no matter what! But enough about Ananke—with D-Delta, I can select one of my Destiny Heroes; after that, it'll gain Attack Points equal to the combined Attack Points of all the other Destiny Heroes on my field!" The crystal-covered and camouflage-armored heroes grabbed onto Ananke's hands as she was shrouded by a blood red aura. **[ATK: 2400 – 4800]**

"Now Ananke's strong enough to destroy Heracles, even if he _does_ get that power boost! And once _he's_ destroyed, Diamond Guy will finish you off! Destiny Heroine Ananke, attack Heroic Champion Heracles! _Tartarus Hellfire_!"

Violet flames formed in Ananke's hands as she flew directly towards Heracles. Heracles, meanwhile, bravely flew towards Ananke with his clenched right fist. But as the two gods were about to fight, Arthur's amber and Mira's amethyst started to shine more lustrously than they did before.

"What…what's happening?!" Mira cried.

"Our time on Olympus must be up!" Arthur screamed. "We're about to be teleported back to our own world!"

And that's exactly what happened. Without warning, Arthur and Mira unwillingly rose from their steeds and began to float close to each other; their bodies did not touch, though it was dangerously close. They then twirled round and around as they were shrouded by a sphere made of orange and purple light. The sphere exploded; and except for Achilles and the now confused horses, the entire stadium was abandoned as if nothing ever happened.

"Quite the Spirit Battle it was," Achilles observed, rubbing his chin. "Though she has just become a Wielder, her performance was rather impressive, nonetheless; even if she did require Ananke's assistance." He said nothing as he grabbed the horses by the reigns and led them out of the stadium.

* * *

Back on the ship, the same sphere formed above the bow. Arthur and Mira were gently lowered down back on the floor before the sphere exploded once again.

"So, how did I do as a Wielder?" Mira asked.

"You did rather…_well_," Arthur said, giving Mira another fake smile. Again, Mira knew better than to comment. "I did say that you needed Ananke's help with understanding the card version of herself; but I can't say I blame you, since it _was_ the first time you've actually used her."

"So, what happens now?"

"I don't know. But I have to get my rest now. As always, I hope we cross paths again." Mira nodded as she and Arthur headed back to their respective cabins.

_I cannot believe I lost to Mira _again_!_ Arthur angrily thought while trying to keep a calm facial expression.

'_Do you not mean that you _nearly_ lost to her?'_ the regular spirit form of Heracles questioned his partner as he appeared beside him.

'_Technically, you're right. But I said that I lost to her because if our time wasn't up in Olympus, I really _would_ have lost to her! …Again, it is my fault for letting my overconfidence get the better of me. And also…'_

'_And also what?'_

'…_Forget I brought this up,'_ he spoke as he opened his cabin door. _'It's getting late, and I need my rest.'_ Heracles nodded before fading away.

_Modred…wherever you are, I hope you can forgive me…_he thought before pulling himself under the covers to sleep.

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CHRONICLE 011**

**Destiny Heroine – Ananke  
**DARK/Warrior – Mana – Iroa – Effect/0/?/?  
(This card is always treated as a "Destiny Hero" card. This card cannot be destroyed, except by battle with or by the effect of an Iroa monster. There can only be 1 face-up Iroa monster with the same original Type AND Attribute as this card on the field at a time.)  
Once per turn, you can destroy all other monsters you control, then you can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower "Destiny Hero" monsters from your Graveyard. They cannot be Tributed or be used as Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Materials for a Summon. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the combined original ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters you control.  
_Count 4 / Energy 3  
_(This card's name becomes "Ananke's Fate".)  
Activate only if your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero Dread Guy" from your Graveyard. (This is treated as a Special Summon by "Clock Tower Prison".) If you had 1000 or less Life Points when you activated this card, draw 1 card after it resolves.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Speed Spell – Time Force  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you have 7 or more Speed Counters.  
Select 1 card in your Graveyard that was sent there during your previous turn, except "Speed Spell – Time Force", and add it to your hand. During your opponent's turn, except during their next turn after this card was successfully activated and sent to the Graveyard during your turn, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to make any damage you would take this turn become 0. If you activate this effect, during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, take damage equal to the total amount of damage reduced to 0 by this effect. You can only activate one effect of "Speed Spell – Time Force" per turn, and only once that turn.  
_Image: A melted pocket watch in a green virtual grid background with three rays of purple light being absorbed into the clock  
Origination: Psychid_

**Dimension Switch  
**Trap/Continuous  
Select 1 monster you control, and remove it from play. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to return the selected monster to the field.  
_Image: A communications dashboard with a glowing orange switch on its 'ON' position  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime – Episode 131 – Fight for the Future! Machine Emperor Skiel VS Scar-Red Nova Dragon_

**Narrow Corridor  
**Trap/Continuous  
Your opponent can only attack with up to 2 monsters during each of their Battle Phases.  
_Image: Two knights trying to run through a narrow stone tunnel  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime – Episode 217 – Summon! The Three Phantom Gods_

**Speed Spell – Warp Speed  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only while you have 6 or more Speed Counters.  
Increase the turn count simultaneously by your number of Speed Counters. You can only activate 1 "Speed Spell – Warp Speed" per turn.  
_Image: A futuristic black car rapidly driving through a rainbow vortex  
Origination: Psychid_

**Heroic Champion – Heracles  
** EARTH/Beast-Warrior – Mana – Iroa – Effect/0/100/100  
(This card cannot be destroyed, except by battle with or by the effect of an Iroa monster. There can only be 1 face-up Iroa monster with the same original Type AND Attribute as this card on the field at a time.)  
This face-up Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card battles an opponent's monster, you can activate this effect at the start of the Battle Step by discarding 1 card. This card's ATK becomes 2400, and the opponent's monster loses ATK equal to the difference between this card's current ATK and its previous ATK. These changes last until the end of the Damage Step.  
_Count 8 / Energy 1_  
(This card's name becomes "Heracles' Strength".)  
Activate only if you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior or Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Graveyard. Its ATK becomes 2400; but its effects are negated, and it is unaffected by other cards and effects. While that monster is face-up on your side of the field, you cannot Summon or Set. If that monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field.  
_Image: A man of orange ectoplasm equipped with cybernetic bronze gladiator's armor, including cestus gloves, chest armor with an orange orb tucked in a metal piece located in the heart area, thigh-high boots and a mask resembling a lion's face  
Origination: Psychid_

**Speed Spell – Brave Strike  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only if you control (exactly) 1 face-up monster (and no other monsters), while you have 7 or more Speed Counters.  
During each Battle Phase this turn, that monster you control can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.  
_Image: Gladiator Beast Laquiri being shrouded by a veil of red-orange fire  
Origination: Psychid_

**Destiny Heroine – Ananke  
**DARK/Warrior – Mana – Iroa – Effect/0/?/?  
(This card is always treated as a "Destiny Hero" card. This card cannot be destroyed, except by battle with or by the effect of an Iroa monster. There can only be 1 face-up Iroa monster with the same original Type AND Attribute as this card on the field at a time.)  
Once per turn, you can destroy all other monsters you control, then you can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower "Destiny Hero" monsters from your Graveyard. They cannot be Tributed or be used as Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Materials for a Summon. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the combined original ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters you control.  
_Count 4 / Energy 3_  
(This card's name becomes "Ananke's Fate".)  
Activate only if your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero Dread Guy" from your Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon by "Clock Tower Prison".) If you had 1000 or less Life Points when you activated this card, draw 1 card after it resolves.

_Image: A being of purple ectoplasm equipped with black and white steel armor, including a white right wing, black gauntlets with sharp white nails, and a mask with its left side white and its right side black  
Origination: Psychid_

**D – Delta  
**Trap/Normal  
Activate only if you control (exactly) 3 face-up "Destiny Hero" monsters. During your turn, if you control (exactly) 3 face-up "Destiny Hero" monsters (and no other monsters), you can activate this card from your hand. Select 1 face-up "Destiny Hero" monster you control. It gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all face-up "Destiny Hero" monsters you control except itself, until the end of this turn. Monsters other than "Destiny Hero" monsters cannot attack during the turn you activated this card. You can only activate 1 "D – Delta" per turn.  
_Image: Destiny Heroes Devil Guy, Diehard Guy and Diamond Guy placing their hands on top of each other's hands in unity  
Origination: Psychid_

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

As stated before, the Mana Monsters that are introduced in this chapter are of my creation. You are allowed to use them in any of your stories, and even create some of your own. But when doing so, please give me full credit for creating the Mana Monsters.

Certain Mana Monsters you are _not_ allowed to use, _under no circumstances_, are the Iroa Cards. They are solely to be used only by me, and using them in stories other than mine would be considered insulting to the canon of this story. Anyone using the Iroa Cards in stories other than mine will have their stories reported.

Thank you.

* * *

**Next time, on _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI_…**

**The tournament preliminaries officially begin!**

"Ladies and gentlemen," Seto announced through a microphone from his podium, "it is with great pleasure that I welcome you the commencement of the Atlantis City Grand Prix!" The audience cheered even wilder to this. "Unlike most tournaments, however, I did not come up with this tournament alone; this has been collaborated with the President of KellerCorp, Mr. Tomio Keller." The audience applauded for Keller as he proudly bowed to the audience.

**After the official rules are announced, Mira and the gang look for their first victim. But little will they know someone is looking for _her_!**

"Are you in the tournament, too?" Kero asked.

"We sure are!" Alfred replied. "Why _else_ would we be here?"

"Wait a minute," Homanu said. "According to the rules, only teams of _three_ can compete, even in the preliminaries. Don't you have a _third_ member?"

"We do," Erin replied. "But she's busy dueling someone at the moment."

"Don't worry, though," Alfred said. "I'm sure you'll see her soon. But in the meantime, how about we duel, Mira?"

"Duel _me_?" Mira spoke. "I'm flattered, but…why _me_?"

"Let's just say I've _always_ wanted to duel someone who beat a four-time champ!"

"Again, I'm flattered… Okay, Alfred; let's go!"

**But with the kinds of cards Alfred has…**

"Then it's back to me, love!" Alfred declared, drawing two cards. "First, I switch Anchor Knight into Attack Mode!" The knight rose to an offensive position. **[ATK: 1500]**

"Second, I place this card face-down!" He slid a card from his hand into his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A vertical backing materialized behind the knight.

"Then I activate the Spell Card, Card of Demise!" A Spell Card picturing a cloaked man staring in horror while his arm holding a deck was placed in a guillotine materialized. "This card makes me draw until I have five cards in my hand! But five turns later, I have to discard every card that's in my hand!" He drew five more cards.

"Now to activate Anchor Knight's ability! Up to three times a turn, I can discard one card to inflict you with six hundred points of damage! And when I discard _three_, you'll take a total of eighteen hundred points of damage!"

"_What?!"_ Mira cried as Alfred slid three cards from his hand into his Graveyard. Afterwards, the knight violently twirled his left anchor and flung it directly at Mira, knocking her down backwards. **[LP: 2900 – 1100]**

**…her "fan" may be toughter than least expected!**

"That _would_ be the case," Alfred replied. "But I'm gonna take my chances and activate this: _Berserker Soul_!" A Spell Card picturing a steel-armored warrior with glowing red eyes and mist coming out of his mouth materialized.

"It only works when a monster on my side of the field inflicts you with fifteen hundred or less points of battle damage from a direct attack. When it does, I have to discard all the cards in my hand!" He slid the only card in his hand to his Graveyard.

"Now I reveal the top card of my deck. And I keep doing this up to seven more times, or until I reveal a Spell or Trap Card. Meanwhile, with each Monster Card I reveal, it goes to my Graveyard, and you lose five hundred Life Points!"

"So if he reveals four Monster Cards, Mira's a goner!" Kero whimpered.

**Will Mira be able to defeat this "Alfred" person and be one step closer to qualifying for the tournament?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Ancient Rules"!**


	12. Ancient Rules

One year ago today, the very first chapter of a fan fiction was published. That fan fiction was entitled _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI_: A fan fiction that, little known to readers like you, would one day come to change the world.

Yep; after all that writing, proofreading by my beta and putting it on hiatus twice (it's still gonna be on hiatus, just so you know), today marks the one-year anniversary of _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI_. I personally think today's a very special day to post this chapter, since today also marks Friday, March 13. No way am I gonna let an opportunity like that go to waste.

I would like to take this time to thank you all for reading my story up to this point, and reviewing it whenever you could. I would especially like to give a shout-out to my beta-reader, Youngbountygirl, for agreeing to do both this, and for putting up with me time and time again when deciding how the Iroa cards should be modeled. I would also like to thank ProbablyImpossbile on deviantART for agreeing to make a cover page for this story, which hopefully will be completed soon. You and your _ZEXAL_-themed comics rock!

With all of that said, enjoy chapter twelve, everyone!

* * *

After a day's worth of sailing, the ship finally arrived at the harbor of Atlantis City. The sailors who worked at the harbor gallantly welcomed the passengers as some pushed a stairway platform in order for the passengers to board off the ship. While most of the passengers were flattered by this welcome, Mira and her friends were thinking about the events from last night.

"I don't get _any_ of this," Kero said with a palm on his forehead. "_First_, a Duel Monsters spirit comes from…somewhere, and nearly kills Mira. Then, _another_ spirit comes and tries to give _Arthur_ the hurt! Someone, _please_ tell me; what's going _on_?!"

"I wish I knew," Homanu said with a sigh. "But what matters is that everyone's okay…"

Mira said nothing; she was in deep thought about what happened last night, and the night of her own duel against Thanatos. _"Is there something wrong, Mira?"_ Ananke asked, appearing beside her.

"_Yeah, there is—this whole thing,"_ she replied. _"Why _were_ those Duel Monsters spirits here? How did they even get to our world? What's the _purpose_ of all this?"_

"_Those _are_ important things to worry about. But I suggest you take your mind off your duties for now, and focus on any matters at hand."_

"_You're right; today, we're gonna learn about how this whole tournament's gonna work, and do whatever it takes to compete in the finals!"_

* * *

**CHRONICLE 012  
ANCIENT RULES**

* * *

Atlantis City was a truly magnificent sight. Even for this modern day in age, most of the architecture looked like those from a future era—much more than Neo Domino City's. Aside from technologically advanced buildings, there were monorails and special lanes reserved only for Turbo Duels. Its most notable features were a stadium that was as technologically advanced—with some of the lanes connected to it—and a giant corporation building located across from it.

But that's not where the entire crowd gathered. Instead, they were in the city square, waiting for Seto Kaiba to dictate the tournament's official rules.

"I wonder how this tournament's gonna work?" Kero wondered. "Is something similar to those Locator Cards in Battle City gonna be involved?"

"Probably," Mira said. "And it would kinda make sense because, well, how _else_ are we gonna qualify?"

"Shh—here he comes!" Homanu hushed. Indeed, the audience began applauding as Seto made his way up to a platform built in the square. Following him were Tomio Keller and two KaibaCorp employees from Neo Domino.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Seto announced through a microphone from his podium, "it is with great pleasure that I welcome you the commencement of the Atlantis City Grand Prix!" The audience cheered even wilder to this. "Unlike most tournaments, however, I did not come up with this tournament alone; this has been collaborated with the President of KellerCorp, Mr. Tomio Keller." The audience applauded for Keller as he proudly bowed to the audience.

For a moment, Seto walked from his podium and whispered harshly in Keller's ear, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: This better not be another one of your tricks, Keller!"

"Relax," Keller whispered back. "This whole thing's kosher as Christmas!"

"It'd _better_ be!" Returning to his podium, he resumed: "Before I go over the official rules for the preliminaries, I would like to make one quick announcement: No Field Spell Cards will be allowed in the Main Deck throughout the preliminaries!" Those words caused the audience to murmur in both confusion and disgust.

"I know this may upset most of you, but there's a very good reason for this decision. And that reason is because throughout the preliminaries' duels, special Field Spell Cards will automatically be generated based on the dueling area, provided by the KaibaCorp located in this great city!" He pointed to the building located across from the stadium. "That is why we will also ask you to hand over your D-Pads so we can upgrade them, in order to track your exact duel locations in order for these proper Field Spells to activate.

"But now, here's the rundown for the preliminaries: Each of the teams who have been registered in our database will get three Locator Cards, which you'll need to qualify for the finals, just like Battle City. Throughout the preliminaries, you will have to duel opponents in order to acquire more Locator Cards. But unlike Battle City where you can bet more than one Locator Card, in this tournament only one Locator Card can be put up for ante. However, once you acquire six of them, you'll have to stack them, and a location of where to register will be displayed. But if you run out of Locator Cards, you'll automatically be disqualified from the tournament.

"If no one has any questions to ask, then-" One of the two KaibaCorp employees suddenly ran to Kaiba and whispered something in his hear. "Actually, I have an announcement to make: Tomorrow, Industrial Illusions will be sending us a new Card Type they've recently released to Neo Domino City, right to Atlantis City. So be sure to come here at eleven o'clock tomorrow for the unveiling of these new cards.

"Now, then…let the tournament commence!" The audience cheered as confetti suddenly burst in parts of the square.

The second KaibaCorp employee stood up and announced, "For all teams registered in our database, please come to Atlantis City's KaibaCorp so we can upgrade your D-Pads and give you your Locator Cards."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Mira and the gang were in one of the city's parks, looking for someone to duel.

"I can't wait until _I_ get a chance to duel someone!" Kero beamed, clenching his fists in excitement. "Who knows? Maybe I'll win us the last Locator Card we need! Then I'll be this team's _hero_!"

"I probably wouldn't get those kinds of expectations _too_ high…" Homanu playfully teased.

"Wait…what are you getting at?"

"'I'm just saying!'"

"Well, I gue—_HEY_!"

"Mira Oshaki? Is that you?" an eager English-Australian-accented voice spoke. The voice belonged to a boy about two years older than Mira, with hazel eyes and medium length, lightly shaded brown hair gelled in spikes. He was dressed in a red T-shirt, blue jeans held up by a belt with a silver buckle, and white sneakers.

Beside him was a girl about the same height as him, but was about the same age as Mira's. She had viridian eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Her attire was a lavender vest over a white blouse, a light purple skirt, white thigh-high stockings, and brown shoes.

"Who are you?" Mira asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"How do I _know_ you?" the boy said, laughing. "Are ya _kiddin_'? Almost _everyone_ knows you since you beat Arthur in the tournament! Oh, and my name's Alfred. Alfred Napier!"

"And I'm Erin Belle," the girl said in a sweet manner, stretching out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Though she had never met either of them before, Mira shook Erin's hand anyway.

"Are you in the tournament, too?" Kero asked.

"We sure are!" Alfred replied. "Why _else_ would we be here?"

"Wait a minute," Homanu said. "According to the rules, only teams of _three_ can compete, even in the preliminaries. Don't you have a _third_ member?"

"We do," Erin replied. "But she's busy dueling someone at the moment."

"Don't worry, though," Alfred said. "I'm sure you'll see her soon. But in the meantime, how about we duel, Mira?"

"Duel _me_?" Mira spoke. "I'm flattered, but…why _me_?"

"Let's just say I've _always_ wanted to duel someone who beat a four-time champ!"

"Again, I'm flattered… Okay, Alfred; let's go!"

"According to the rules, only one Locator Card can be put up for grabs. That means if I win, I get one of your Locator Cards. But if you win, you get one of my Locator Cards."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Then let's go!"

Mira quickly fastened her Duel Gazer onto her face and detached the tablet from her waist to construct her Duel Disk. Alfred did the same. Both his Duel Gazer and the Disk were the standard models used nowadays.

The audience fastened their Duel Gazers onto their faces, including Erin's, whose Duel Gazer had a white microphone and a cyan lens. Everyone pressed a button on their Gazers, and the lenses flashed for a split second. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established,"_ the female voice spoke as the wave of green digital energy flowed around the dueling area, with the screens popping up in various parts of the dueling area.

* * *

Because this was a duel under the tournament's preliminary rules, we quickly switch back to KaibaCorp, where one of the thousands of employees in its network station got a notification saying that this duel was to commence. After typing something on his keyboard, he pressed another button to have the system generate the appropriate Field Spell Card for this duel.

"_Now generating Field Spell for Atlantis City Grand Prix preliminary duel,"_ the female voice continued. There was a dark green digital background that sorted through thousands of virtual Field Spell Cards. It eventually displayed one whose artwork featured a dirt road in a field set in Medieval Times. _"Activating Field Spell, Brave Road."_

* * *

Back at the duel, the same Field Spell was shown to all duelists, and the entire scenery soon changed to the same scenery pictured on the card. "Cool…!" Kero said in awe.

As soon as everything was all set, the two duelists drew five cards apiece.

"_Let's duel!"_ they shouted out.

_**MIRA: 4000 LP / ALFRED: 4000 LP**_

"Ladies first; as they say, love!" Arthur said in a mildly flirtatious manner.

"Thanks…I think," Mira said awkwardly, drawing her card. "I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Guy in Attack Mode!" A blue portal appeared on the road, and the crystal-covered hero floated up from it. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

"I activate Diamond Guy's ability! Once a turn, I can reveal my deck's top card. If it's a Normal Spell Card, it goes right to my Graveyard, and I can activate its effect during my next turn! Otherwise, it goes to the bottom of my deck!" The hero's crystals shone as she picked up her deck's top card. "It's a Normal Spell Card: Destiny Draw, to be exact!" She slid the card into her Disk's Graveyard.

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" She took two cards from her hand and slid them into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Two vertical backings then materialized behind the hero.

"My turn, love!" Alfred declared, drawing. "I'll start by activating my Guarded Treasure Spell Card!" A Spell Card picturing a gray-haired goddess blowing green magic dust on a peasant in rags materialized. "To activate this, I have to discard five cards in my hand; but then, I can draw two cards!" After sliding the five remaining cards in his hand to his Graveyard, he drew two cards. "What's more, I can draw two cards every turn, for the rest of the Duel!

"Next, I summon Anchor Knight in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared, and a bulky-armored knight floated up from it. His main weapons were two anchors attached to its gauntlets, connected by a chain attached to a sailboat wheel on his back. **[ATK: 1500; LV: 4]**

"Anchor Knight, attack Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!"

The knight began to violently swing his right anchor until it began to twirl rapidly. Suddenly, it was shrouded by a green aura for a few seconds before finally swinging the anchor at the crystal-covered hero. **[ATK: 1500 – 2500]** The anchor eventually struck at the hero, shattering him into pixels and nearly causing Mira to fall backwards. **[LP: 4000 – 2900]**

"What just happened?!" Kero cried. "How'd she take _more_ damage?"

"This Field Spell's effect, mate!" Alfred explained. "If we control only one monster, that monster gains one thousand Attack Points during each of our respective Battle Phases! Plus, it can't be destroyed by effects that don't target it!"

"Is that so, huh?" Mira said. "Well, since you've still destroyed Diamond Guy, I activate my Destiny Signal Trap Card!" The Trap Card picturing the spotlight with the 'D' in the center lifted up. The same signal then was displayed in the sky. "Now I can Special Summon Destiny Hero Dagger Guy in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared, and the silver-suited hero with the blades attached to its wrists flew out of it and knelt defensively. **[DEF: 0600; LV: 3]**

"I don't know what _that'll_ do ya; but it's your move, love!"

"Thanks," Mira said, drawing. "I'll start by activating the effect of Destiny Draw in my Graveyard!" A faded image of the card version of the blade-equipped hero being slid into the Duel Disk's Graveyard while the duelist was drawing two cards appeared. "Now I draw two cards from my deck!" She drew the cards.

"And remember when you said that you didn't know what bringing out Dagger Guy would 'do' for me? Well, you're gonna find out! I sacrifice Destiny Hero Dagger Guy to Tribute Summon Destiny Hero Dash Guy!" The blade-equipped hero transformed into an orb of rainbow-colored energy. Dashing out of the orb was the cybernetic wheeled hero. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]**

"Now I'm gonna attack your Anchor Knight with it! And since it's the only monster on my field, it gets a thousand-fold boost!" The same green aura from earlier shrouded the wheeled hero. **[ATK: 2100 – 3100]**

"Yeah! That'll show him, Mira!" Homanu cheered.

"Dash Guy, attack Anchor Knight with _Lightning Strike_!" The wheeled hero tore across the road and spun on his right foot while swinging his left foot at the anchor knight, shattering him into pixels. **[LP: 4000 – 2400]** "Your knight is _history_!"

"Not yet, love!" Alfred corrected her as he slid the remaining card in his hand to his own Disk's Graveyard. A dark purple portal appeared in front of him, and the anchor that was part of the knight's right wrist shot out of it and wrapped around the wheeled hero. Afterwards, the chain pulled back, dragging the knight up from the portal in the process. **[DEF: 0600; LV: 4]**

"What the-" Mira gasped.

"Looks like I forgot to tell you about my Anchor Knight's ability!" Alfred chuckled. "If you have the nerve to destroy it in battle, I can discard a card from my hand to resurrect it to my side of the field in Defense Mode!"

"So that explains it!" Kero cried.

"What explains it?" Homanu wondered.

"His Spell Card, duh! Think about it: It gives Alfred two cards per turn. That must mean he wants to try and refill his hand so he can continue resurrecting his knight when it gets destroyed!"

"Alfred always did have something in him," Erin commented.

"After Dash Guy attacks, he has to go into Defense Mode!" Mira said as the hero knelt defensively. **[DEF: 1000]** "I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" She slid two cards from her hand into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Two more vertical backings materialized behind the wheeled hero.

"Then it's back to me, love!" Alfred declared, drawing two cards. "First, I switch Anchor Knight into Attack Mode!" The knight rose to an offensive position. **[ATK: 1500]**

"Second, I place this card face-down!" He slid a card from his hand into his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A vertical backing materialized behind the knight.

"Then I activate the Spell Card, Card of Demise!" A Spell Card picturing a cloaked man staring in horror while his arm holding a deck was placed in a guillotine materialized. "This card makes me draw until I have five cards in my hand! But five turns later, I have to discard every card that's in my hand!" He drew five more cards.

"Now to activate Anchor Knight's ability! Up to three times a turn, I can discard one card to inflict you with six hundred points of damage! And when I discard _three_, you'll take a total of eighteen hundred points of damage!"

"_What?!"_ Mira cried as Alfred slid three cards from his hand into his Graveyard. Afterwards, the knight violently twirled his left anchor and flung it directly at Mira, knocking her down backwards. **[LP: 2900 – 1100]**

"Now I activate the card I just played face-down: Salvage Anchor!" A Spell Card picturing the knight's left anchor being plunged into a water area located at an ancient aquatic city lifted up. "This card is an Equip Card that gets equipped to Anchor Knight! And while it's equipped with this card, after it attacks, I can take the top card from my Graveyard and place it back in my hand! However, I won't be allowed to use it when I do.

"I _am_, however, allowed to have Anchor Knight attack your Dash Guy!" The same green aura shrouded the knight as it violently twirled its right anchor and then flung it. **[ATK: 1500 – 2500]** This time, it struck at the wheeled hero his right anchor already took hold of. As soon as the right anchor struck at the hero, the hero instantly shattered into pixels.

"Lucky for you, your monster was in Defense Mode. But lucky for _me_, Salvage Anchor's effect activates!" A card automatically slid out of his Graveyard and was placed in his hand.

"I'll activate an effect, too: The effect of my Destiny Mirage Trap Card!" Mira shouted as the Trap Card picturing the demonic-clad hero behind several broken shards displaying his face lifted up. "This card resurrects all of my Destiny Heroes that was destroyed this turn! Return to me, Destiny Hero Dash Guy!" A dark purple portal appeared, and the wheeled hero dashed out of it. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]**

"Nice move, love!" Alfred commented. "But I'm the one who has the upper hand in this duel! Your move!"

"Alrighty then!" Mira shouted, drawing. "First, I'll remove this card in my hand from play!" A shadowy portal formed above both duelists, and Mira tossed the card into it.

"And what did you do _that_ for?" Alfred asked.

"You'll find out later on. But for now—Dash Guy, attack Anchor Knight! _Lightning Strike_!" The same green aura shrouded the hero as he tore across the road. **[ATK: 2100 – 3100]** While spinning on his right foot, he swung his left foot at the knight, shattering him into pixels. **[LP: 2400 – 0800]**

"It's no use, since I'll revive Anchor Knight right now!" Arthur beamed, sliding another card from his hand into his Graveyard. For a second time, the dark purple portal appeared, and the anchor shot out of it and swung around the wheeled hero. Afterwards, the knight dragged himself up from the portal. **[DEF: 0600; LV: 4]**

"And that's not all—guess what _else_ is coming back!" The Equip Spell Card picturing the knight plunging his anchor into the water area materialized. "Surprise! It's Salvage Anchor! If I resurrect Anchor Knight by its own effect, I can immediately activate this card from my Graveyard!"

"I guess I end my turn," Mira finished as the wheeled hero knelt defensively.** [DEF: 1000]**

"Figured you'd say that!" Alfred declared, drawing his two cards. "And I think I'll end this by activating Anchor Knight's ability! Say goodbye to the rest of your Life Points!" He was about to take three cards from his hand and slide them into his Graveyard.

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Mira shouted. "I activate the Trap Card I've had since round one: _Life Shaver_!" A Trap Card picturing a palm catching sand from a broken hourglass, with seven Duel Monsters cards flying in the air, lifted up. "This card forces you to discard one card for every one of my turns I had this card Set on the field. I had this Set for three turns—that means you have to discard three cards!"

"All right!" Kero cheered. "That means Mira won't lose even if Alfred _does_ activate his knight's ability!"

"I don't think he will _now_!" Homanu laughed. "He only has one card in his hand—he'll probably need it to revive his knight, once it's destroyed!"

_Mira's a lot more resourceful than I thought…_ Arthur thought, looking at the only card in his hand. _But there's no way I'm gonna mess this up for my team!_

"I activate Roll of Fate!" A Spell Card picturing a die landed on six, place in between a saddened man and a hopeful blonde woman, materialized. "This card lets me roll a six-sided die. And based on its result, I draw that number of cards from my deck, and then remove from play that number of cards from the top of my deck! Here we go!"

The same white die pictured on the card flew out and bounded on the floor. It eventually landed on…a three!

"_Three_! That means I draw three cards, then remove three cards from my deck!" He drew his three cards, and then three more cards flew from the top of his deck into the same shadowy portal that formed earlier.

"Uh-oh!" Kero wailed. "This isn't good! This is _not good at all_! Alfred now has _three_ cards, and can wipe Mira out right now!"

"Actually, I've got _other_ plans, mate," Alfred said. _Mostly because I don't want to fall for whatever final face-down card she has!_ "I activate the Spell Card, Swing of Memories!" A Spell Card picturing a young girl by a swing, staring at the sunset, materialized. "This card lets me Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode!"

"But you don't have any!" Mira protested. _"Unless…"_

"Yep! Meet one of the many cards sent to the Graveyard for Anchor Knight: Gene-Warped Warwolf!" Another dark purple portal appeared. Floating up from the portal was a white-haired, four-armed werewolf humanoid clad in an iron kilt, letting out an ear-piercing howl upon its emergence. **[ATK: 2000; LV: 4]**

"Sure, I won't get the benefits from this Field Spell anymore; but I still have everything I need to defeat you!" He continued as the knight rose to an offensive position. **[ATK: 1500]**

"Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack Destiny Hero Dash Guy!" The werewolf humanoid charged directly at the wheeled hero.

"I activate the Trap Card, Enchanted Javelin!" Mira shouted. A Trap Card picturing a javelin with an orange winged spherical angel located around the tip lifted up. "When your monster declares an attack, I gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points!" She was shrouded by a white aura for a few seconds. **[LP: 1100 – 3100]** As soon as the aura faded, the werewolf slashed at the wheeled hero, shattering him into pixels.

"Anchor Knight, attack Mira directly!" The knight twirled his right anchor and flung it at Mira, knocking her down backwards. **[LP: 3100 – 1600]**

"Now I get a card back from my Graveyard, thanks to Salvage Anchor!" Another card automatically slid out of his Graveyard and was placed in his hand.

"But both of your monsters already attacked," Mira reminded him. "And since you only have two cards in your hand, I'm assuming you'll only use your knight's effect only once, so that you'll be able to resurrect it once it's destroyed. Am I correct?"

"That _would_ be the case," Alfred replied. "But I'm gonna take my chances and activate this: _Berserker Soul_!" A Spell Card picturing a steel-armored warrior with glowing red eyes and mist coming out of his mouth materialized.

"It only works when a monster on my side of the field inflicts you with fifteen hundred or less points of battle damage from a direct attack. When it does, I have to discard all the cards in my hand!" He slid the only card in his hand to his Graveyard.

"Now I reveal the top card of my deck. And I keep doing this up to seven more times, or until I reveal a Spell or Trap Card. Meanwhile, with each Monster Card I reveal, it goes to my Graveyard, and you lose five hundred Life Points!"

"So if he reveals four Monster Cards, Mira's a goner!" Kero whimpered.

"Let's take a look at card number one!" Alfred beamed, picking up his deck's top card. "It's a Monster Card: Gyaku-Gire Panda!" He revealed a Monster Card picturing an enraged panda holding on to a bamboo stick. After sliding it into his Graveyard, the knight twirled his right anchor and flung it at Mira. **[LP: 1600 – 1100]**

"Now for card number two!" Again, he picked up his deck's top card. "Another Monster Card: Berserk Gorilla!" He revealed another Monster Card, this one picturing an enraged gorilla that appeared to be breathing fire. After sliding it into his Graveyard, the knight once again twirled his r anchor and flung it at her. **[LP: 1100 – 0600]**

"Now for card number _three_!" For a third time, he picked up his deck's top card. "Lookie here, love: Another Anchor Knight, another Monster Card!" After revealing another copy of his knight to her, he slid it to the Graveyard. For the third time in a row, the knight twirled his anchor and flung it at her. **[LP: 0600 – 0100]**

"One more card…!" Alfred cackled, excitedly almost to the point where he started acting like a crazy person. "_One more card_ is _all I need_ to win this!"

"Don't get _too_ overconfident, Alfred!" Erin scolded at him. "At this rate, you only have a one-in-three chance of winning!"

"As long as I have _some_ chance of winning, I'm willing to take that risk!" Without hesitation, he picked up his deck's top card. When he looked at it, his expression shifted from excited to aghast.

"Something tells me you didn't draw a Monster Card," Erin chuckled. Indeed, she was right, for the card Alfred picked up was Backfire, a Trap Card. Facing reality, Alfred placed the card back on top of his deck. "I end…my turn…" he murmured.

"Then it's my turn!" Mira said, drawing. "And right away, I go to my Battle Phase!"

"Without any monsters?" Erin cried. "What's the point of doing _that_?"

"My 'point' is to Special Summon Destiny Hero Dimension Guy, who's still removed from play!" A green wormhole suddenly formed on Mira's field, and a hero flew out of it. It was clad completely in a white cybernetic suit that had two black air hoses connecting to the center of its purple-tinted dome. Underneath the dome was a bald middle-aged man. His mean weapon was a laser weapon for its right hand. **[ATK: 2000; LV: 4]**

"Where the bloody hell did _that_ thing come from?!" Alfred gasped, stepping back in fear.

"Let me explain," Mira said calmly. "On my previous turn, before I attacked you with Dash Guy, I removed a card in my hand from play. That card happened to be a monster known as Destiny Hero Dimension Guy. I can't summon him normally; but I can remove him from my hand, provided I didn't summon any monsters already. When I do, at the start of my next Battle Phase, he'll be Special Summoned right to my field!

"And since he's the only monster I control…"

"That means…he gets _stronger_!" Alfred wailed. Indeed, the green aura shrouded the futuristic hero. **[ATK: 2000 – 3000]**

"Destiny Hero Dimension Guy, attack Anchor Knight and end this duel!" The futuristic hero fired a green laser from its weapon, which struck at the knight and vaporized it. The laser also struck at Alfred, knocking him down backwards. **[LP: 0800 – 0000]** Upon his defeat, a virtual screen displaying Mira's face with 'WIN' written underneath in gold popped open. After a few seconds, the green digital energy flowed once again, returning the field to normal.

"Mira won!" Kero cheered, jumping up and down. "She won! She won!"

"I gotta say, love…" Alfred grunted, getting himself up, "…you really are better than I expected."

"Thanks," Mira said. "…Wait, have we met somewhere?"

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know; but I'm _sure_ I've seen you from somewhere…"

"Welp, I don't think I've seen _you_ before, love. So I guess I can't help you there. But what I _will_ hope you with, though, is giving you this." He handed out a Locator Card to Mira. "Good luck in getting to the finals."

"Hey, same to you." She stretched out her hand, which Alfred grasped in friendship.

"C'mon; let's go find us some more duelists!" Kero declared, springing high into the air, and running off.

"Kero, wait up!" Homanu shouted, chasing after Kero. Mira did the same. Now Alfred and Erin were left alone in the park.

"Gah, I thought they'd _never_ leave!" Alfred said in disgust, shaking the hand he grasped Mira's with. "All of this 'friendship' bullshit makes me wanna _puke_! How long do we have to keep up with this stunt, anyway?"

"Patience, 'Alfred'," Erin said calmly. "Once the time comes, we can go back to our _old_ ways. Now, let's see if our friend has won any Locator Cards for us."

"For once, you're speaking my language!" He sniggered as he and Erin walked off in another direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, at KaibaCorp, Tomio just walked into an office room temporarily reserved for him, carrying his briefcase. After placing the briefcase on the floor, he took out his Duel Gazer, being another standard model, and pressed a button on it to activate its cell phone service. "Yes? Who is this?" a female voice spoke through the Gazer.

"Yo; it's me, Keller!" Tomio eagerly greeted her. "How's it hanging, baby?"

"Do not 'how's it hanging, baby' me! Now is most certainly not the time! …Is everything going as planned?"

"Ya betcha, babe! Nobody suspects a _thing_!"

"They had better not. If anyone discovers our ruse, our objective will be _ruined_! And we _cannot_, under _no circumstances_, let that happen!"

"Hey, don't worry about it! Once the finals begin, we'll be collecting enough Duel Energy for whatevah this 'objective' is! Just remember our deal, okay?"

"I will remember, but _only_ if you keep your end of the bargain! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear…Jupiter baby!"

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CHRONICLE 012**

**Anchor Knight  
**FIRE/Warrior – Effect/4/1500/600  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can discard 1 card to Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. Up to thrice per turn, you can discard 1 card to inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Brave Road  
**Spell/Field  
If a player controls only 1 face-up monster (and no other monsters), that monster cannot be destroyed by card effects that do not target it, and it gains 1000 ATK during the turn player's Battle Phase.  
_Image: A dirt road in the middle of a Medieval field  
Origination: Psychid_

**Anchor Knight  
**FIRE/Warrior – Effect/4/1500/600  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can discard 1 card to Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. Up to thrice per turn, you can discard 1 card to inflict 600 damage to your opponent.  
_Image: A bulky-armored knight with two anchors attached to its wrists, in turn being attached to a sailboat's wheel on its back  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime – Episode 124 – Split in the Academy! Starving Duel_

**Card of Demise  
**Spell/Normal  
Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.  
_Image: A man with a horrified expression as his arm holding a deck is placed in a guillotine  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! anime – Episode 132 – The Inherited Duel of Destiny_

**Salvage Anchor  
**Spell/Equip  
Equip only to "Anchor Knight". If the equipped monster attacks, add the top card of your Graveyard to your hand. That card cannot be Summoned, Set, or activated. If this card is in your Graveyard and an "Anchor Knight" is Special Summoned from your Graveyard by its own effect, you can activate this card from your Graveyard. You can only control 1 face-up "Salvage Anchor".  
_Image: Anchor Knight plunging its left anchor into a water area located at Lemuria, the Forgotten City  
Origination: Psychid_

**Life Shaver  
**Trap/Normal  
Your opponent discards 1 card for each of your turns that this card has been Set.  
_Image: A hand catching sand pouring out of a broken hourglass, with seven cards flying in the background  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! anime – Episode 129 – Sky Colosseum – Yugi vs. Kaiba_

**Roll of Fate  
**Spell/Normal  
Roll a six-sided die. Draw cards equal to the result, then remove from play an equal number of cards from the top of your Deck.  
_Image: A die landed on six placed in between a hopeless man and a hopeful blonde woman  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! anime – Episode 171 – Reverberating Soul_

**Destiny Hero Dimension Guy  
**DARK/Warrior – Special Summon – Effect/4/2000/0  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect. During your Main Phase 1, you can remove from play this card in your hand. If you activate this effect, you cannot Summon or Set this turn. If this card attacks, remove it from play at the end of the Battle Phase. At the start of your next Battle Phase, if this card was removed from play by its own effect, Special Summon it. You can only control 1 face-up "Destiny Hero Dimension Guy".  
_Image: A bald middle-aged man dressed in a cybernetic white suit with black air hoses connecting to its purple-tinted dome, with a laser weapon for its right hand  
Origination: Psychid_

* * *

**Next time, on _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI_…**

**Among the participants in the tournament's preliminaries, there's one who isn't willing to show any mercy!**

"People like you need to be punished," said the girl, almost emotionlessly. "And my monster will be the one to make you suffer."

The knight lifted his sword and swung it on the ground. This resulted in a shockwave of ice that shattered the one icicle closest to her opponent. The shards of ice struck at the man as he screamed while falling backwards. **[LP: 0800 – 0000]**

**And once this girl encounters Mira, she challenges her to a duel. But not before Homanu steps in!**

Shizuko grabbed the boy by the collar and was about to punch him, when she suddenly noticed that the pearl on her right was shining at its brightest. She turned her head, and saw that Mira's amethyst was shining just as brightly.

Almost instantly, she released her hold on the boy as she turned her complete attention to Mira. "You!" she shouted.

"M-Me?" Mira stammered.

"Yes, you. I don't know your name, but I don't care right now. What I do care about is the fact you're exactly the kind of person I am: Someone who now holds a portion of great power. But for my master, Daisuke, I must destroy you."

"If you're meaning to have a duel against Mira," Homanu said, confronting Shizuko, "then you'll have to duel _me_!"

**However, Homanu and his friends are in for some cool surprises…**

"Blizzed, attack him directly." The falcon flapped its wings, creating a snowstorm that struck at Homanu, making him shiver. **[LP: 3400 – 3100]**

"Um…g-g-guys?" Kero asked, shivering him as well. "Am I th-the only one who's a-actually feeling this right now?"

"No, you're not alone," Mira said. "_I'm_ feeling the cold, too! …But _how_?" She looked closer at Shizuko's pearl ring, and remembered seeing the pearl in her dream. _She must be a Wielder, just like Arthur and I! Homanu had better be careful…!_

**…_really_ cool surprises!**

"Level Four, WATER-Attribute Escher, I release your spirit!" The soldier's entire body transformed into a male being of icy blue ectoplasm. Upon its emergence, another blizzard formed, this one stronger than all the others so far.

"Mira, hold me!" Kero wailed, tightly embracing Mira.

"Don't worry!" Mira said, hugging Kero back. "Everything's gonna be alright!" _…I hope!_

"Oshaki!" Arthur's voice called out. Mira and her friends turned to see Arthur catching up to them. "What's going on here?!"

"Arthur?! What are _you_ doing here?!" Mira shouted.

"Are you crazy?! How could anyone _not_ notice this snowstorm right now?! Except…where is this coming from?!"

"It's coming from that girl!" Kero cried, pointing to Shizuko, who was now closing her eyes in a prayer while chanting:

"_Hero of ice, hear my cry. With the powers you've acquired from the coldest of the north, freeze my enemies and show no mercy to those who dare interfere!_

"_Mana Summon! Come forth, Iroa of Ice! BOREAS, HERO OF THE ICE BARRIER!"_

**What kind of person is this girl, and why would she use her powers so ruthlessly? Will Homanu be able to defeat her? Or is he skating on thin ice?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Cold Enchanter"!**


	13. Cold Enchanter

No, this story is still technically on hiatus. God, I really hate writer's block.

But like I did last year, I'm posting this chapter on the Thursday before my birthday (July 20). Hopefully, you guys will enjoy this chapter. Also, in this chapter you'll find one or more references to a certain popular Disney film. I won't tell you what it is, since I'm sure it's that easy to recognize.

Also, I apologize if any spoilers are given towards the end of this chapter, like I mistakenly did for chapter eight.

Enjoy chapter thirteen, everyone.

* * *

"No! Stop, please!" a man about twenty pleaded. He had hazel eyes and curly black hair, and was dressed in a jumpsuit resembling that of the famous 'Evil' Knievel. It was hard to tell if he had any cards on his field, as the only things seen were giant icicles sticking out of the ground.

His opponent was a girl who was one year younger than him. She had icy blue eyes and white-blond hair fashioned in a ponytail braid. Her attire was a small cyan sleeveless blouse, a black skirt, stockings and elbow-length gloves of silvery white silk, and dark blue women's shoes. On her blouse's left chest area was a gray hexagonal button that was outlined in yellow, with 'AR' written in red.

The Duel Gazer on her face had a navy blue microphone and a cyan-tinted lens in the shape of a sideways diamond. On her right ring finger was a silver ring with a pearl set on it. There was only one monster on her side of the field, and it was the silhouette of a knight-like warrior bearing a sword.

"People like you need to be punished," said the girl, almost emotionlessly. "And my monster will be the one to make you suffer."

The knight lifted his sword and swung it on the ground. This resulted in a shockwave of ice that shattered the one icicle closest to her opponent. The shards of ice struck at the man as he screamed while falling backwards. **[LP: 0800 – 0000]**

The wave of green digital energy flowed, transforming the dueling area from a setting resembling a cave with thousands of icicles to a regular alley located somewhere in the city streets. When transformation was complete, the girl, almost mercilessly, walked over to her opponent. "Hand over your Locator Card, and be gone!" she ordered. The terrified man handed her the Locator Card with a shaking hand, and then fled from the scene.

"You did very well, Shizuko," a rasp male voice spoke. It belonged to a man in his mid-twenties, slowly but appreciatively applauding her as he approached her. He had deep blue eyes and spiky magenta hair, and was dressed in a brown overcoat. Underneath the overcoat was a pair of loafers and gloves, both made of black leather. "How many Locator Cards does that give us?"

"Four," Shizuko replied, handing the Locator Card over to the man.

"Excellent. That means we just need two more to qualify for the semifinals. And once we qualify, _nothing_ can stop us!"

"Yes, Master Daisuke."

"Now, let's get us those two Locator Cards, shall we?" Daisuke snickered. He and Shizuko left the alley to look for more duelists.

* * *

**CHRONICLE 013  
COLD ENCHANTER**

* * *

In the city streets, Mira saw her amethyst stop glowing after it was glowing very faintly. _My amethyst was glowing before,_ she thought. _Could there be another Wielder nearby?_

'_I do not know for sure, but there is the possibility,'_ Ananke replied, appearing beside her. _'In the case that there is, we should find out who this Wielder may be, without anyone noticing.'_

"C'mon, where are these duelists when you really need 'em?!" Kero whined, repeatedly punching his right fist into his palm. "I can't _wait_ to cream 'em to get more Locator Cards!"

"Kero, would you _please_ behave yourself?!" Homanu scolded. "I'm almost as excited as you are, but there's no need for you to act like that!"

"I'm just saying!"

No sooner had Kero said that when the three friends heard a male scream. "Wow, what was that?!"

"I dunno," Homanu replied, pointing in a different direction, "but I think it came from over there! C'mon!" Homanu ran to where he believed the scream came from, with his friends following.

As they ran, Mira noticed her amethyst was starting to glow faintly again. _It's glowing again! So a Wielder's _gotta_ be close by! …Unless it's Arthur, again…_

The running ended at a fairground that had rides including a Ferris wheel, several high-tech rollercoasters, a rapid mixer, and its main attraction, a fairytale castle. Right by the castle was Shizuko, who had just defeated another opponent. The opponent was a boy of about seventeen who had jet black hair and red-orange eyes, dressed in a red T-shirt, beige shorts and black sneakers. The Duel Gazer on his face was a standard model with an orange microphone and a yellow-tinted lens. Daisuke was there, watching through his Duel Gazer with a black microphone and a rectangular lime-tinted lens.

"You've lost, just like the other worthless worms I've annihilated," she vowed. "Now hand over your Locator Card."

"But…but I don't _have_ any Locator Cards!" the boy pleaded.

"No Locator Cards?" Daisuke cried in disgust. "Then how did a worthless rodent like you even _get_ in the preliminaries?"

"I…I can't tell you!"

"Not talking, eh? Shizuko, you know what to do!"

Shizuko grabbed the boy by the collar and was about to punch him, when she suddenly noticed that the pearl on her right was shining at its brightest. She turned her head, and saw that Mira's amethyst was shining just as brightly.

Almost instantly, she released her hold on the boy as she turned her complete attention to Mira. "You!" she shouted.

"M-Me?" Mira stammered.

"Yes, you. I don't know your name, but I don't care right now. What I do care about is the fact you're exactly the kind of person I am: Someone who now holds a portion of great power. But for my master, Daisuke, I must destroy you."

"If you're meaning to have a duel against Mira," Homanu said, confronting Shizuko, "then you'll have to duel _me_!"

"You? _Ha_!" Daisuke laughed. "You're _nothing_, compared to Shizuko!"

"You're probably right. And I don't know what your friend's been talking about, but there's no way I'm gonna let you touch a hair on Mira's head! And that goes _double_ for that kid over there!" The boy weakly smiled to that.

"Very well," Shizuko said. "I'll accept your challenge."

"You mean you're actually going to duel _that_ rodent?!" Daisuke cried.

"He seems more courageous than one might think," Shizuko replied. "But defeating him in this duel will be _more_ than a pleasure."

"But we have to bet one Locator Card apiece," Homanu reminded her. "That means if you lose, you have to give one of your Locator Cards to us!"

"I know that already. Now let's just get this over with!"

Both duelists took the tablets attached to their waists and constructed them as their respective Duel Disks before activating them. Homanu's was shaped like a red flame, complete with five yellow Monster Card Zones. Shizuko's, on the other hand, was white and was in the shape of half of a snowflake.

Everyone—including the duelists and the audience, even the boy—pressed a button on their Gazers, causing them to flash for a split second. The wave of green digital energy flowed around the dueling area, and virtual screens popped in various locations. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the female voice announced during this process.

At KaibaCorp, one of the network station employees received the notification about this duel. After typing on her keyboard, she pressed another button to generate the appropriate Field Spell Card.

"_Now generating Field Spell for Atlantis City Grand Prix preliminary duel,"_ the female voice announced. The screen displaying the various virtual Field Spells in the dark green background chose one whose artwork pictured a snow-covered castle of ice, in a night's blizzard. _"Activating Field Spell, White Night Kingdom."_

Back at the duel, the same Field Spell was shown to all duelists, and the entire scenery soon changed to the same scenery pictured on the card. The audience stood across from what looked like an icy bridge to the castle, while Shizuko stood in front of the castle gate with Homanu facing across her on the bridge. As soon as the entire process was complete, both duelists drew five cards apiece.

"_Let's duel!"_ they both shouted.

_**HOMANU: 4000 LP / SHIZUKO: 4000 LP**_

"As challenger, I'll start!" Homanu shouted, drawing his card. "I summon Nitro Blaster in Attack Mode!" After slapping a card onto one of his Disk's Monster Card Zones, a blue portal formed on the icy floor. The orange-suited, laser-cannon-equipped warrior then flew out of it. **[ATK: 1000; LV: 4]**

"Then I activate the Spell Card, Gather Your Mind!" A Spell Card picturing an Arabic woman meditating materialized. "This card lets me add another copy of 'Gather Your Mind' from my deck to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of his deck, only to be placed in his hand. "However, I can only activate one copy of this card per turn."

"And what was the point of activating a Spell Card as pointless as that?" Shizuko uncaringly asked.

"Nitro Blaster's ability, of course! Every time one of us activates a Spell Card, it gets one Nitro Counter. And for every Nitro Counter it has, Nitro Blaster gains five hundred Attack Points!" A faint blue light began to shine in the warrior's laser cannon. **[ATK: 1000 – 1500]**

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" He took two cards and slid them into his Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Two vertical backings materialized behind the warrior.

"My turn," Shizuko said, calmly drawing. "I summon Ice Knight in Attack Mode." She took a card from her own hand and placed it onto one of her Disk's Monster Card Zones. After a blue portal formed, an icy-blue-armored knight wearing a red cape and carrying a javelin floated up from it. **[ATK: 1300; LV: 4]**

"Thanks to his special ability, Ice Knight gains four hundred Attack Points for every Aqua-Type monster on the field, including himself." **[ATK: 1300 – 1700]**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon." The Spell Card picturing the magician casting the spell upon Gazelle materialized. "With this card, I Normal Summon Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier, in Attack Mode." Another blue portal appeared, and a light-blue-feathered falcon flew out of it. **[ATK: 0300; LV: 1]**

"Blizzed is another Aqua-Type monster, which means Ice Knight gains four hundred more Attack Points." **[ATK: 1700 – 2100]**

"Now, attack Nitro Blaster." The icy-armored knight charged directly towards the laser-equipped warrior.

"I activate the Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor!" Homanu shouted, waving his right arm to activate his Trap Card.

"Don't bother," Shizuko said. Indeed, the Trap Card tried to activate, but was suddenly covered in ice. "Thanks to this Field Spell's effect, if I have a WATER-Attribute monster on my side of the field, you're not allowed to activate any face-down Spell or Trap Cards during my turn. Now, destroy Nitro Blaster." The knight thrust his spear through the warrior's chest, shattering him into pixels. **[LP: 4000 – 3400]**

"Blizzed, attack him directly." The falcon flapped its wings, creating a snowstorm that struck at Homanu, making him shiver. **[LP: 3400 – 3100]**

"Um…g-g-guys?" Kero asked, shivering him as well. "Am I th-the only one who's a-actually feeling this right now?"

"No, you're not alone," Mira said. "_I'm_ feeling the cold, too! …But _how_?" She looked closer at Shizuko's pearl ring, and remembered seeing the pearl in her dream. _She must be a Wielder, just like Arthur and I! Homanu had better be careful…!_

After the snowstorm died down, Shizuko slid a card from her hand into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. A vertical backing materialized behind the two monsters. "I place this face-down, and end my turn."

"My turn!" Homanu shouted, drawing. "First, I activate my face-down card, Powerful Rebirth!" A Trap Card picturing an orange-skinned fiend in a black cloak rising up from a cemetery lifted up. "This card resurrects any Level Four or lower monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode! And as a bonus, it'll gain one Level and one hundred Attack and Defense Points!

"Return to me, Nitro Blaster!" A dark purple portal appeared on his side of the field. When it did, the laser-equipped warrior floated up from it. **[ATK: 1000 – 1100; LV: 4 – 5]**

"Next, I summon the Nitro Synchron Tuner monster in Attack Mode!" A blue portal appeared beside the laser-equipped warrior, and the cartoony nitrous oxide tank flew out of it. **[ATK: 0300; LV: 2]**

"Now I tune my Level Two Nitro Synchron into my Level Five Nitro Blaster!"

The nitrous oxide tank split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of the laser-equipped warrior, who transformed into five white stars. **[5+2=7]**

"I Synchro Summon…_Nitro Warrior_!"

A burst of white-green light flashed before the audience. Emerging out of the light was the green rocky-armored alien warrior. **[ATK: 2800; LV: 7]**

"Aw, _yeah_!" Kero cheered, leaping up into the air. "Ice queen's gonna get it _now_!"

"Not unless I activate my Trap Card, Eisbahn," Shizuko corrected him. A Trap Card picturing an ice-covered city resembling the sunken city of Atlantis turned up. Also in the artwork were a group of goblins slipping on the ice, with a reptilian humanoid flawlessly standing on the ice. "When you Normal Summon or Special Summon a monster that isn't a WATER-Attribute monster, and I control a WATER-Attribute monster in return, that monster will be changed to Defense Mode." An icy film formed underneath both duelists. Once it did, the alien warrior slipped on the ice and fell on its bottom. **[DEF: 1800]**

"Well…I still have Nitro Synchron's ability!" Homanu shouted. "Since I used it to Synchro Summon a 'Nitro' Synchro Monster, I draw one card!" He did just that. "From there, I end my turn!"

"My turn," Shizuko said. Her deck's top card was shrouded by a misty white veil before she drew it. After looking at it, she vowed: "With the card I've just drawn, it's time for your undoing!

"I activate…_BOREAS' SOLITUDE_!" A Spell Card picturing a naked man of icy white ectoplasm materialized. The same figure emerged out of the card, creating a blizzard in the process.

"I'm r-r-really start-t-ting to ha-ate this r-right now!" Kero shivered, trying to protect himself from the strong wind.

"Get used to it," Daisuke sniggered. "When Shizuko duels, no one expects _any_ mercy from her!"

"With the power of Boreas," Shizuko said, "all cards on your side of the field that don't have Ice Counters—whether they be face-up or face-down—now gain an Ice Counter!" The winds got stronger than before as a crystal snowflake formed on the alien warrior's chest, Homanu's Powerful Rebirth and his vertical backing. Afterwards, the being of ectoplasm spiraled back into the case that held Shizuko's Extra Deck.

"Then I activate the Spell Card, Blizzard Storm!" A Spell Card picturing an emperor clad in armor made of ice stretching out his left arm, creating a blizzard in the process, materialized. "Since I control a WATER-Attribute monster, I can destroy one of your cards that have an Ice Counter on it! Say farewell to Nitro Warrior!" A blizzard shot out of the newly activated card, striking at the alien warrior and shattering him into pixels.

"Ice Knight, attack him directly!" The ice-armored knight charged towards Homanu and slashed at his chest with his sword. The attack made Homanu fall to one knee. **[LP: 3100 – 1000]**

"Oh, man, not good!" Kero whimpered. "Homanu's down to his last thousand Life Points, and Shizuko didn't lose _any_!"

"Don't lose hope, Kero," Mira said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Knowing Homanu, he's probably got something that'll turn this duel around!" _…I hope…_

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Arthur noticed that the amber on his band was faintly glowing. _My Iroa Crystal…perhaps another Wielder's nearby…_

"Yo, Arthur!" Gawain called to Arthur as he caught up with him. "I, like, totally scored us another Locator Card, dude! Now we gotta, like, get one more to qual…quali…kwale…enter the tournament, dude!"

"That's nice to hear, Gawain" Arthur said, almost unnoticing his companion. "I'll go see if I can find us our last Locator Card." Without a minute to lose, he ran off in a different direction.

"Gawain," Lancelot asked, approaching Gawain, "where's Arthur going?"

"He's, like, totally gonna get us our last Locator Card, dude!" Gawain replied, stupidly chuckling.

"That's just like Arthur, finishing the job for us, eh?" Lancelot said, letting out a light sigh. _He's just not like himself ever since that incident years ago… I wonder how long he intends to live remembering it…?_

* * *

"I switch Blizzed to Defense Mode, and place this face-down to end my turn," Shizuko finished, sliding a card from her hand into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. After the falcon curled up defensively, a vertical backing materialized behind the two monsters. **[DEF: 0500]** "I don't know if you'll find a way to save yourself. But if you don't in the next five turns, this duel will be _mine_!"

"'Five turns'? What does she mean by _that_?" Kero wondered. Mira said nothing, for she had a clear idea of what it meant.

_That means her Boreas must have a Mana Count of Six. No way can I see what it exactly does, since I'll bet it looks like a complete Spell Card right now. But Shizuko's right—Homanu has to defeat her _soon_, or he's a goner!_

"It's my turn, Shizuko!" Homanu shouted, drawing. "I activate the Spell Card, Molten Rebirth!" A Spell Card picturing a pitch-black warrior shrouded by fire, rising up from an erupting volcano, materialized. "Since I control no monsters, I can resurrect a FIRE-Attribute monster from my Graveyard, and equip it with this card! Return to me, Nitro Warrior!" Instead of a dark purple portal, a burst of lava erupted from beneath the bridge. Emerging out of the lava was the green alien warrior. **[ATK: 2800; LV: 7]**

"Did you forget about my Eisbahn Trap Card?" Shizuko tauntingly reminded him. "Since your monster isn't a WATER-Attribute monster, it goes to Defense Mode!"

"Not this time, it won't! Because of Molten Rebirth, Nitro Warrior is unaffected by other Spell and Trap Card effects! However, during the turn I activated this card, I can't activate any other Spell or Trap Cards, nor can I summon other monsters. But that doesn't mean I can't attack!

"Nitro Warrior, attack Ice Knight! Go, _Dynamite Knuckle_!" The alien warrior flew up into the air, only to skyrocket down towards the knight. The warrior's fists glowed green as he smashed at the knight, shattering the knight into pixels. **[LP: 4000 – 3300]**

"Nitro Warrior's ability now activates! Since it destroyed one of your monsters in battle, I can now take one of your monsters that's in Defense Mode, and then switch it into Attack Mode! Go, _Dynamite Impact_!" Without warning, the falcon unwillingly spread out its wings. **[ATK: 0300]**

"Now, attack Blizzed with _Dynamite Knuckle_!" For the second time in a row, the alien warrior flew up, and then skyrocketed down at the falcon, his fists glowing green in the process. He then smashed at the falcon, shattering it into pixels and nearly causing Shizuko to fall backwards. **[LP: 3300 – 0800]**

"Yeah, _that'll_ show her!" Kero cheered, performing a single jump.

"Your friend just made a big mistake," Daisuke said, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Chances are, he made Shizuko angry. And trust me—you do _not_ want to be here when she gets angry! Hehehehe!"

Indeed, when she got herself back up, Shizuko raised her head at Homanu with an enraged gleam in her eye. "YOU HAVE _SOME NERVE_ TO SCREW WITH ME, _DON'T_ YOU?!" she shrieked. "I'LL SHOW _YOU_ WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DARE MESS WITH ME!"

_I don't like the sound of that…_ Homanu worriedly thought.

"To start, I'll activate Blizzed's special ability! Since you've destroyed it in battle, I draw one card!" She furiously drew her card.

"But I'll draw even _more_ cards with my Shock Draw Trap Card!" A Trap Card picturing a duelist resembling Joey Wheeler, drawing two cards while being struck by lightning, lifted up. "I now draw one card for every one thousand points of damage I took this turn! I took at least three thousand points of damage, total. That means I draw three cards!" She furiously drew three more cards.

"Now it's officially my turn!" she continued, drawing another card. "First, I activate the Spell Card, Time Walk!" A Spell Card picturing an elderly man with a walking stick slowly walking across a desert in a rainbow background materialized. A sundial of blue flames then formed above Shizuko. The dial was divided into three sections, with the Roman numerals for one, two and three in each of the sections.

"Here's how this card works: It permits me to simultaneously increase the turn count. And the number of turns to be increased is based on what the dial stops on, on this clock! Now, _go_!" A dial of the same flame color formed in the center of the dial, and began to spin rapidly. The dial slowed down until it stopped on the section labeled 'IV'.

"Perfect! Now we skip two of each of our turns!" Everything shifted into color negative as everything seemed to go faster.

"Mira, why would she want to skip turns like that?" Kero asked.

"She's probably keeping her word about defeating Homanu in six turns!" Mira cried. No sooner had she said those words when everything shifted back to color positive.

"Continuing my turn, I Special Summon Escher the Frost Vassal in Defense Mode!" Another blue portal appeared, and a meditating soldier clad in icy blue armor flew out of it. **[DEF: 1000; LV: 4]**

"You _Special Summon_ it?" Homanu gasped.

"Yes! Since you have at least two cards in your Spell and Trap Card Zones, I can Special Summon Escher from my hand! And now, everything is all set for your demise!

"Thanks to my Spell Card, it's been six turns since I've last activated Boreas as a Spell Card. You still weren't able to defeat me this soon; which means _your_ defeat is near!"

_This can't be good…!_ Homanu worriedly thought.

"Level Four, WATER-Attribute Escher, I release your spirit!" The soldier's entire body transformed into a male being of icy blue ectoplasm. Upon its emergence, another blizzard formed, this one stronger than all the others so far.

"Mira, hold me!" Kero wailed, tightly embracing Mira.

"Don't worry!" Mira said, hugging Kero back. "Everything's gonna be alright!" _…I hope!_

"Oshaki!" Arthur's voice called out. Mira and her friends turned to see Arthur catching up to them. "What's going on here?!"

"Arthur?! What are _you_ doing here?!" Mira shouted.

"Are you crazy?! How could anyone _not_ notice this snowstorm right now?! Except…where is this coming from?!"

"It's coming from that girl!" Kero cried, pointing to Shizuko, who was now closing her eyes in a prayer while chanting:

"_Hero of ice, hear my cry. With the powers you've acquired from the coldest of the north, freeze my enemies and show no mercy to those who dare interfere!_

"_Mana Summon! Come forth, Iroa of Ice! BOREAS, HERO OF THE ICE BARRIER!"_

She took the Spell Card from her Extra Deck that depicted the naked man of icy blue ectoplasm. The card shone in a turquoise light as it transformed into a Mana Monster. Its artwork now depicted the being clad in cybernetic white armor comprising of cestus gloves, thigh-high boots and chest armor, along with a mask that had a right eye opening, and an aquamarine snowflake on the left side of the mask. The warrior's main weapons were a crystal-shaped sword and a round shield.

As she slapped the card onto her Disk, the icy blue being twirled around, increasing in speed by the second as the pieces of armor and the weapons were attached to him. As soon as they were all equipped, the storm became even harsher.

"Did she say…'_Mana_ Summon'?!" Homanu gasped. "I've never _heard_ of such a thing before!" Turning to his friends, he hastily asked: "Have _you_?"

"I'm sorry, Homanu—I'm too busy _fighting this freaking storm_ to come up with an answer!" Kero remarked.

"Enough of your remarks!" Shizuko barked. "All of you will suffer!"

"Stop the duel!" the panicking Daisuke suddenly ordered.

"But Master Daisuke-"

"No, Shizuko! Your powers are becoming too great! We don't want to cause any property damage now, do we?"

Realizing her mentor was right, she calmly declared: "I officially call off the duel!" She shut off her Duel Disk, causing the storm to die down as the wave of green energy flowed around the dueling area, returning it to its original scenery.

"Man, I'm glad _that's_ over!" Kero said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Does that mean we won?"

"I don't think it does," Homanu replied seriously. "If it did, she would've taken out her deck from her Duel Disk. But she didn't, so I don't think _anybody_ won."

"How right you are," Daisuke responded, coming to Shizuko's side. "Come, Shizuko—let's go see if we can find some more Locator Cards to acquire."

"Yes, Master Daisuke," she obeyed. She glared at Homanu before heading off beside her mentor.

"I don't know which is scarier," Kero said. "That, or when Mira dueled Thanatos!"

"'Thanatos'?" Arthur asked. "Who might you be referring to?"

"Trust me, it's a long story," said Homanu.

"I'd best be off now. Good luck making it into the finals, my friends." He turned and walked towards another direction. _And you had _better_ make it there, Oshaki, so I can properly regain my glory…!_

As soon as Arthur was gone, the boy who was previously assaulted rushed towards Homanu. "Thanks for helping me there, dude!"

"Hey, no sweat," Homanu replied. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I sure am, too! Here, take this as my thanks!" He placed something into Homanu's hand. It was a ring that had a silver band and a ruby crystal in the shape of a flame.

"Oh my _God_!" Homanu gasped. "How did you get a ring like this?!"

"I've actually had it for a while. But one time, I made a promise that I'd give this ring to whoever would rescue me, should I be in grave danger. And finally, that moment had arrived!"

"I'm flattered, but I don't know if I can actually accept this!"

"Keep it. It'll be worth it, trust me," the boy said, walking away.

"Wait! Are you _sure_ you don't want this back?!" Homanu cried to the boy. However, he ignored Homanu's question and kept walking.

"Wow. First a necklace for Mira, now a ring for Homanu?" Kero said, rubbing his hands greedily. "When do _I_ get cool jewelry like that?!"

"Kero, be _serious_!" Mira scolded.

"I'm just saying!"

"I don't know why he gave me this ring," Homanu said, placing it in his pants pocket, "but I'm gonna hold onto this until I get an explanation. Chances are, we may come across him again."

"Hopefully," Mira said with a hint of doubt in her voice. "But let's see if we can find some more duelists."

"Now you're talking!" Kero said as he and his friends left the carnival, with Kero proudly walking beside them.

'_Ananke, did you see what just happened?'_ Mira asked the now visible Ananke.

'_I did, Mira Oshaki,'_ Ananke replied.

'_Do you think Homanu's gonna be a Wielder like me and Arthur?'_

'_It is very likely; but we will not know until we valid proof for ourselves!'_

'_You're right. And hopefully, we'll find out exactly _why_ us Wielders are needed!'_

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CRONICLE 013**

**White Night Kingdom  
**Spell/Field  
Each player gains this effect if they control a face-up WATER monster:  
●Your opponent cannot activate Set Spell/Trap Cards during your turn.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**White Night Kingdom  
**Spell/Field  
Each player gains this effect if they control a face-up WATER monster:  
●Your opponent cannot activate Set Spell/Trap Cards during your turn.  
_Image: A snow-covered castle of ice in a snowstorm, with an ice bridge connecting to the castle  
Origination: Psychid_

**Ice Knight  
**WATER/Aqua – Effect/4/1300/1200  
This card gains 400 ATK for each face-up Aqua-Type monster on the field.  
_Image: An icy-blue-armored knight wearing a red cape and wielding an icy javelin  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime – Episode 75 – Field-Trip Tag Duel_

**Blizzard Storm  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only if you control a face-up WATER monster. Destroy 1 card your opponent controls with an Ice Counter. You can only activate 1 "Blizzard Storm" per turn.  
_Image: Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier stretching out his left arm, creating a blizzard in the process  
Origination: Psychid_

**Molten Rebirth  
**Spell/Equip  
Activate only if you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your Graveyard and equip it with this card. It is unaffected by the effects of other Spell/Trap Cards. You cannot activate other Spell Cards, or Summon or Set other monsters, during the turn you activated this card. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster.  
_Image: Ancient Flamvell Deity rising up from an erupting volcano  
Origination: Psychid_

**Shock Draw  
**Trap/Normal  
Draw 1 card for every 1000 points of damage you took this turn.  
_Image: A duelist resembling Joey Wheeler, drawing two cards while being struck by lightning  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga – Ride 003 – Lord of the Underworld!_

**Time Walk  
**Spell/Normal  
Activate only at the start of your Main Phase 1. Roll a six-sided die and simultaneously increase the turn count by the result of the die roll. You cannot activate other Spell Cards during the turn you activated this card.  
_Image: An elderly man with a stick walking across a barren desert in a rainbow sky  
Origination: Psychid_

* * *

**Next time, on **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ****EXELIXI**_**…**

**Mira unexpectedly encounters a blast from her past!**

"Akihiko? Is that you?" Mira said to the man. As soon as he nodded, Mira rushed over to hug him.

"You know this guy?" Homanu said.

"Well, yeah! Guys, this is Akihiko Noch, my sister's fiancé," she introduced the man.

"Pleased to meet you," the smiling Akihiko said. "I'm also the official team captain of Team Glory Sun!"

**Unsurprisingly, Akihiko challenges Mira to a duel. But the deck he's using is one you may not expect!**

"My turn!" Akihiko declared, drawing. "I'll start by activating the Gem-Knight Fusion I've acquired with Gem-Turtle!" A Spell Card picturing two knights of red and blue swirling in a vortex with various jewels flying in the background materialized. "Obviously, this card lets me fuse together monsters to create a 'Gem-Knight' Fusion Monster!

"Therefore, I fuse together Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Obsidian to form Gem-Knight Topaz!"

A yellow-armored knight with topaz crystals on parts of his armor appeared, as did an onyx-armored one with a chain of obsidian orbs around his shoulder, before they fused together in a vortex. The result was a different yellow-armored knight, this one having two thunderbolt-shaped swords as his weapons. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 6]**

**And there's more to his deck than just that!**

"I'll now reactivate Gem-Knight Fusion!" The Spell Card returned to his hand materialized for the second time. "This time, I'll fuse together Gem-Knight Emerald and Gem-Knight Sardonyx!"

A white-green-armored knight appeared before Akihiko, as did a red-orange-armored knight whose main weapon was a whip made of rubies. Shortly after, the two knights merged together in a fusion vortex. The result was another red-orange-armored knight, this one donning a navy blue cape and gloves and a sword both made of glowing orange magma.

"Behold…_Gem-Knight Citrine_!" The newly-appeared knight struck a pose. **[ATK: 2200; LV: 7]**

**And it certainly doesn't take long before Akihiko forces her into a corner!**

"I _could_ end the duel with Topaz, but I'd rather play things safe." Turning to the red-orange-armored knight, he commanded: "Gem-Knight Citrine, attack Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!" The knight raised his sword high in the air as he charged towards the crystal-covered hero.

"I activate-" Mira began.

"Don't bother! When Gem-Knight Citrine attacks, you're not allowed to activate any cards or effects! Now, _go_!" The knight swung his sword, creating a razor of magma which struck through the hero's chest, destroying him. The razor also struck at Mira's chest. **[LP: 1300 – 0500]**

"With another monster destroyed, you lose more Life Points!" Indeed, Mira was struck by another bolt of lightning. **[LP: 0500 – 0200]**

"I must admit, Mira," Akihiko confessed as his yellow-armored knight raised one of his two swords, "this duel was fun while it lasted. But I'm afraid I must defeat you now. And my Gem-Knight Topaz will help!"

**Will Mira be victorious in her duel against Akihiko? And could it even be possible he's participating for more than just fun and games?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Gem-Merchant"!**


	14. Gem-Merchant

It all started prior to August 19, 2005, when a certain user's older sister requested to co-write one of her fan fictions, known to this day as _Role Switch_. Eventually the two would write more collaborations: _Alistiltskin_, _Night of the Living Furby_, and _Valon Come Home_, all of which received acclaim for each of the stories' downright twisted sense of humor. The user who helped write went by the pseudonym "Buttsy-Boy".

Then, on February 11, 2006, Buttsy-Boy decided to take a crack at writing fan fiction himself. Some of his stories no longer exist due to them either violating website rules he was unaware of at the time, or because he simply didn't like them as he looked back at them. Nevertheless, his own stories received favorable to positive feedback, for the author's own sense of humor. Throughout the years, Buttsy-Boy changed his pseudonym to the following, in order: Master of Destiny, Crazy Little Devil and Pumpkid.

This day—February 11, 2016—this user continues, or at least tries to continue, writing fan fiction, now under the pseudonym "Psychid".

Yes, everyone: Today officially marks my tenth anniversary on this site. Wow. Ten whole years. I know I haven't been as "productive" as I probably should; but still, being on here for ten years is almost unbelievable. Since I don't want to miss an opportunity like this, I hereby commemorate this event with the newest chapter of a story which I hope will one day change the world, _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI_.

I'd like to take this time to thank you all—whether you're old users who reviewed my stories but aren't as active here as you once were, or ones who just came across stories like this just now—for your support throughout the ten years I've been on this site. I plan on doing whatever it takes to make you all so damn proud of me.

Enjoy chapter fourteen, everyone!

* * *

"Man, that duel was _intense_!" Those were the exact words of the stunned Kero after witnessing the frightening duel between Homanu and the mysterious Shizuko. He and his friends were still walking through Atlantis City's busy streets. "I've never been so scared in my _life_!"

As they walked, Mira couldn't help but notice Homanu being unusually thoughtful. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Kinda," he replied. "But I can't help but think about what she said when we first saw her…"

"_Yes, you. I don't know your name, but I don't care right now. What I do care about is the fact you're exactly the kind of person I am: Someone who now holds a portion of great power. But for my master, Daisuke, I must destroy you."_

"I don't know what she meant by _that_," Homanu continued, "but something tells me she wasn't being herself."

"She _wasn't_?" Kero asked, scratching his head. "Why, what makes you say that?"

"Think about it: The fact she refers to this 'Daisuke' guy as '_Master_ Daisuke', her almost ruthless behavior, the fact she wouldn't care if lives are harmed… It makes sense, don't you think?"

"Could be…" Mira said, holding her chin.

"Mira? Mira Oshaki? Is that you?" a voice called to her.

* * *

**CHRONICLE 014  
GEM-MERCHANT**

* * *

The voice that spoke belonged to a man in his mid-twenties. He had neatly combed blond hair and handsome blue eyes. His current attire was a navy blue one-piece riding suit with white glves black pads on the shoulders, knees and chest. Around the heart area was the emblem of a sun outlined in white.

"Akihiko? Is that you?" Mira said to the man. As soon as he nodded, Mira rushed over to hug him.

"You know this guy?" Homanu said.

"Well, yeah! Guys, this is Akihiko Noch, my sister's fiancé," she introduced the man.

"Pleased to meet you," the smiling Akihiko said. "I'm also the official team captain of Team Glory Sun!"

"Well _you're_ looking at Team Olympus, a.k.a. the future champions of the Atlantis City Grand Prix!" Kero beamed, pointing at Akihiko.

"We'll see!"

"So, where are your teammates?" Mira asked. "There're gonna be teams of _three_, so ya _gotta_ have two teammates, right?"

"You are correct. However, they're at the card shop, looking for cards to upgrade their decks. You know how it is in tournaments like this one…"

"Boy, don't _we_ know it?" Mira said with a sigh.

"Indeed, you do. Mira, I know we've just got acquainted, but would you like to have a duel with me?"

"You mean right now? Okay, but can I ask why?"

"Let's just say it's been a couple of years since I've last dueled you, ever since your sister first introduced me to you. I just want to see how you've improved since then!"

"Sounds good to me!" Mira declared, holding up her team's four Locator Cards. "But according to tournament rules, we have to bet one Locator Card apiece."

"I understand the rules, and will gladly accept your wager," Akihiko said, holding up four of his own Locator Cards. "Now let the duel begin!"

Mira quickly constructed her Duel Disk and placed her Main Deck inside after activating it. Instead of actually constructing it, Akihiko activated his Duel Disk by placing a pearl white wristband with a diamond on it, on his left wrist. After tightly squeezing his fist, a four-pointed Duel Disk blade instantly materialized. It was especially unique in which the blade was transparent like glass.

After placing his Main Deck inside his Disk, he fastened his Duel Gazer—a model with a white microphone and a diamond-shaped lens that was as transparent as his Disk—onto his face. He then pressed his Gazer's button, as did Mira and her friends, causing them to flash for a split second. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the female voice announced as the wave of green digital energy flowed around the area. Virtual screens also popped open in various locations.

* * *

At KaibaCorp, one of the network station employees received the notification about this duel. After typing on his keyboard, he pressed another button to generate the appropriate Field Spell Card.

"_Now generating Field Spell for Atlantis City Grand Prix preliminary duel,"_ the female voice announced. The screen displaying the various virtual Field Spells in the dark green background chose one whose artwork pictured the inside of an ordinary gray brick wall castle, with a thunderstorm occurring outside. _"Activating Field Spell, Clash in the Castle."_

* * *

Back at the duel, the same Field Spell was shown to all duelists, and the entire scenery transformed to resemble the same artwork pictured on that Field Spell. As soon as the entire process was complete, Mira and Akihiko drew five cards apiece.

"_Let's duel!"_ they both shouted.

_**AKIHIKO: 4000 LP / MIRA: 4000 LP**_

"According to the rules of this Field Spell," Akihiko directed, reading through the Field Spell's stats through his Gazer, "all of our monsters must attack whenever they can. Plus, when one of our monsters is destroyed in battle, the destroyed monster's controller will lose three hundred Life Points.

"Now then—as challenger, I'll begin!" He drew his card. "I'll place one monster in Defense Mode and a card face-down, ending my turn!" A horizontal card backing materialized in front of him, as did a vertical backing behind the horizontal one.

"My turn!" Mira shouted, drawing. "I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Guy in Attack Mode!" After slapping a card onto one of her Disk's Monster Card Zones, a blue portal appeared on the floor. Floating up from the portal was the crystal-covered hero. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]** "His ability lets me check my deck's top card once each turn!"

"I know what it does," Akihiko said almost uncaringly.

"Well, thanks for saving me the trouble!" The hero's crystals shone as Mira picked up her deck's top card. "Too bad for you, because it's my Beginning of the End Normal Spell! Now it goes to my Graveyard!" She slid the card into her Disk's Graveyard.

"Diamond Guy, attack Akihiko's face-down monster! _Diamond Blow_!" The crystal-covered hero unleashed a barrage of crystal shards from his fists, flying directly towards the horizontal backing revealed itself to be a turtle with a shell made entirely of emeralds. **[DEF: 2000; LV: 4]** The shards bounced off of the shell, and struck back at Mira's shins. **[LP: 4000 – 3400]**

"Looks like my Gem-Turtle was a little too much for your hero to handle," the smirking Akihiko commented. "But there's more to it than just that. Since it was just flipped, I can take 'Gem-Knight Fusion' from my deck and add it to my hand!" A card automatically slid out of his deck and was placed into his hand.

"'Gem-Knight Fusion'?" Kero wondered. "Does that mean he uses a 'Gem-Knight' deck?"

"He does," Mira replied. "That's the kind of deck he used when I first dueled him, so it's likely the same deck he has now."

"And seriously, Kero?" Homanu sighed. "You didn't think a guy with '_Gem-Knight_ Fusion' would have a '_Gem-Knight_' deck?"

Kero thought about that comment for a few seconds, and then realized he indeed stated the obvious. "…Oh… But I'm just saying, is all…"

"I'll just place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" Mira finished, sliding two cards into her Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot. Two vertical backings materialized behind the crystal-covered hero.

"My turn!" Akihiko declared, drawing. "I'll start by activating the Gem-Knight Fusion I've acquired with Gem-Turtle!" A Spell Card picturing two knights of red and blue swirling in a vortex with various jewels flying in the background materialized. "Obviously, this card lets me fuse together monsters to create a 'Gem-Knight' Fusion Monster!

"Therefore, I fuse together Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Obsidian to form Gem-Knight Topaz!"

A yellow-armored knight with topaz crystals on parts of his armor appeared, as did an onyx-armored one with a chain of obsidian orbs around his shoulder, before they fused together in a vortex. The result was a different yellow-armored knight, this one having two thunderbolt-shaped swords as his weapons. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 6]**

"Now Gem-Knight Obsidian's effect activates!" he continued as a faded image of the onyx-armored knight appeared behind him. "Since he was just sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can resurrect a Level Four or lower Normal Monster from my Graveyard! Return to me, Gem-Knight Tourmaline!" A dark purple portal appeared, and the former yellow-armored knight floated up from it. **[ATK: 1600; LV: 4]**

"Now I summon Gem-Knight Amber in Attack Mode!" A blue portal appeared, and a gold-armored knight with a thunderbolt-shaped sword floated up from it. **[ATK: 1600; LV: 4]**

"I can't believe this!" Kero cried, shuddering in fear. "Akihiko has _four monsters_ on his field, and _three_ of them are in Attack Mode!"

"And if my memory's correct," Homanu added, "that Topaz guy can attack twice per Battle Phase!"

"Very good observation, you two!" the smiling Akihiko said, applauding them. "And you and your friend are about to see my three-turn, one-turn kill in action! Gem-Knight Topaz, attack Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!" The yellow-armored knight with twin swords rushed towards the crystal-covered hero.

"I activate the Trap Card, D-Counter!" Mira shouted as the Trap Card picturing the invisible force surrounding the demonic-clad hero lifted up. "As soon as you attack one of my Destiny Heroes, this card instantly destroys the attacking monster!" A thunderbolt immediately struck out of the card, heading directly towards the attacking knight.

"I've anticipated such a move! That's why I'm activating my Tyrant's Temper Trap Card!" A Trap Card picturing an enraged elderly king dressed in beige shorts and white undershirt, yelling at a kneeling blond knight, lifted up. "To activate this card, I must first sacrifice a monster on my side of the field!" The emerald-shelled tortoise disappeared into pixels of light. "By doing so, all of the face-up monsters on my field are unaffected by other Trap Cards! That means your D-Counter is null and void!" Without warning, the thunderbolt died down as the attacking knight slashed at the crystal-covered hero, shattering him into pixels. **[LP: 3400 – 3000]**

"Now you lose three hundred Life Points from this Field Spell's effect!" A bolt of lightning suddenly struck on Mira's shoulder. **[LP: 3000 – 2700]**

"And now Gem-Knight Topaz's ability activates! Since he destroyed one of your monsters in battle, you lose Life Points equal to his Attack Points! Your Diamond Guy had fourteen hundred Attack Points, meaning you lose fourteen hundred Life Points!" A bolt of lightning shot out of one of the knight's two swords, striking at Mira's shoulder and causing her to wince in pain. **[LP: 2700 – 1300]**

"Perhaps it _was_ pointless of me to summon this many monsters, seeing that I'd beat you with Topaz, alone. I suppose it was to show you that my dueling skills haven't changed a bit. But it matters not; because once Topaz attacks again, this duel will be over!"

"Not unless my Destiny Signal has anything to say about it!" Mira corrected him. The Trap Card picturing the spotlight with the 'D' in the center lifted up, and the same spotlight emerged overhead. "Since Diamond Guy was destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon Destiny Hero Defend Guy from my deck!" Another blue portal appeared, and the rocky-armored hero floated up from it, kneeling defensively. **[DEF: 2700; LV: 4]**

"I see your dueling skills haven't changed a bit, either," Akihiko commented. "But don't think you're safe just yet, for I now have _three monsters_ on my side of the field. For now, I'll end my turn."

"My turn!" Mira shouted, drawing. "And I'll activate the effect of The Beginning of the End in my Graveyard!" A faded image of the Spell Card with the pitch-black, indescribable pattern formed beside her. "With its effect, I draw three more cards!" She did just that.

"Next, I sacrifice Defend Guy to summon Destiny Hero Dash Guy in Attack Mode!" The rocky-armored hero transformed into an orb of rainbow energy. Dashing out of the orb was the cybernetic wheeled hero. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6]**

"Then I'll activate the Spell Card, Knight of Swords!" A Spell Card picturing an armored knight bravely riding into battle on a white horse materialized. Instead of appearing on the ground like most Spell/Trap Cards would nowadays, this one appeared upright, and instantly began rotating clockwise in forty-five-degree intervals.

"Ah, a card that's the equivalence of the 'Arcana Force' cards, and those relating to them," the grinning Akihiko commented, holding his chin as he watched the card rotate. "So, what are my options for _this_ card?"

"Well, if this card appears upright, then one of my monsters will be able to attack every one of your monsters, and will be unaffected by other cards and effects, including those of the monster I've selected! However, if this card appears downright, the monster I've selected for this card will be destroyed, and I'll take damage equal to its Attack or Defense Points, whichever is higher!"

"That means if that card lands upside down, Mira's gonna _lose_!" Kero whined. "Is she even _aware_ of this?!"

"Well, she wouldn't activate that card if she wasn't confident enough," Homanu said, placing a hand on his male friend's shoulder as the two continued watching the rotating card. "You know how Joey Wheeler used cards like that?"

Nobody said anything as the rotating card started to slow down until…it stopped…upright!

"Lucky me!" Mira beamed as the cybernetic wheeled hero was shrouded by a white aura. "Alright, Dash Guy, attack every one of his monsters! _Lightning Strike_!"

The cybernetic wheeled hero tore across the floor as he dashed towards Akihiko's three knights. The hero swung his left foot at each of the knights, shattering each one into pixels in the process. Each time one of the knights was destroyed, Akihiko was struck by lightning. **[LP: 4000 – 1800]**

"Normally, my Dash Guy would go to Defense Mode after he attacks. But thanks to Knight of Swords, that ain't gonna happen! I'll place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" Two more vertical backings materialized behind the warrior.

"It's my turn, Oshaki!" Akihiko declared, drawing. "I'll start by activating my Fossil Hammer Trap Card!" A Spell Card picturing a clenched fist of solid rock materialized. "This card destroys the one monster on your field that has the highest Level!" The same fist pictured on the card shot out of the card and struck at the cybernetic wheeled hero, shattering him into pixels.

"Then this card forces you to resurrect a monster from your Graveyard in Attack Mode, so long as its Level is less than that of the monster I destroyed!"

"I'll resurrect my Diamond Guy!" Mira declared. Indeed, the dark purple portal appeared on Mira's field, and the crystal-covered hero floated up from it. **[ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

"Continuing my turn," Akihiko resumed, "I'll activate my Card of Sanctity Spell!" The Spell Card picturing the peasants gleefully catching gold coins from the sky materialized. "It forces us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" He drew five cards while Mira drew two.

"Then I'll activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in my Graveyard!" His Disk's Graveyard slot began to shine a bright green. "If I remove a Gem-Knight in my Graveyard from play, I can return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand!" Gem-Knight Obsidian automatically slid out of his Graveyard, which he took and tossed into a shadowy portal that formed overhead. As soon as the portal closed up, Gem-Knight Fusion slid out of his Graveyard and was placed in his hand.

"I'll now reactivate Gem-Knight Fusion!" The Spell Card returned to his hand materialized for the second time. "This time, I'll fuse together Gem-Knight Emerald and Gem-Knight Sardonyx!"

A white-green-armored knight appeared before Akihiko, as did a red-orange-armored knight whose main weapon was a whip made of rubies. Shortly after, the two knights merged together in a fusion vortex. The result was another red-orange-armored knight, this one donning a navy blue cape and gloves and a sword both made of glowing orange magma.

"Behold…_Gem-Knight Citrine_!" The newly-appeared knight struck a pose. **[ATK: 2200; LV: 7]**

"I'll top things off by activating Re-Fusion!" Another Spell Card materialized. This one pictured artwork similar to the famous 'Polymerization', except on the lower left was a yellow dragon, and on the upper right, a purple demon. "By paying eight hundred Life Points, I can resurrect a Fusion Monster from my Graveyard! Return, Gem-Knight Topaz!" **[LP: 1800 – 1000]** Another dark purple portal appeared, and the yellow-armored knight with twin thunderbolt swords floated up from it. **[ATK: 1800; LV: 6]**

"Not _him_ again!" Kero complained, slapping his forehead.

"I _could_ end the duel with Topaz, but I'd rather play things safe." Turning to the red-orange-armored knight, he commanded: "Gem-Knight Citrine, attack Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!" The knight raised his sword high in the air as he charged towards the crystal-covered hero.

"I activate-" Mira began.

"Don't bother! When Gem-Knight Citrine attacks, you're not allowed to activate any cards or effects! Now, _go_!" The knight swung his sword, creating a razor of magma which struck through the hero's chest, destroying him. The razor also struck at Mira's chest. **[LP: 1300 – 0500]**

"With another monster destroyed, you lose more Life Points!" Indeed, Mira was struck by another bolt of lightning. **[LP: 0500 – 0200]**

"I must admit, Mira," Akihiko confessed as his yellow-armored knight raised one of his two swords, "this duel was fun while it lasted. But I'm afraid I must defeat you now. And my Gem-Knight Topaz will help!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Mira shouted as the Trap Card picturing the demonic clad hero with the shattered glass shards reflecting his mask surrounding him lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Destiny Mirage! Since you've just destroyed one of my Destiny Heroes, I can resurrect _all_ of my Destiny Heroes that were destroyed this turn! Return, Destiny Heroes Dash Guy and Diamond Guy!" Two dark purple portals appeared before Mira. Floating out of the first was the cybernetic wheeled hero, and from the second the crystal-covered hero. **[ATK: 2100; LV: 6] [ATK: 1400; LV: 4]**

"Mira, what are you _thinking_?!" Kero whined, jumping up and down and waving his arms like crazy. "You're still gonna lose after summoning all of those monsters! _Especially_ your Diamond Guy!"

"Kero, get a _grip_!" Homanu barked, grabbing his male friend's arm. "She still has her other face-down card, and I'm _positive_ it's gonna be useful to her!"

"We'll see!" Akihiko beamed. "Gem-Knight Topaz, attack Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!" Indeed, the knight continued his charging, this time with the crystal-covered hero as his new target.

"My other face-down card _is_ gonna be useful, as a matter of fact!" Mira shouted as the Trap Card picturing the same demonic clad hero from the previous Trap Card's artwork, this time shrouded by the barrier of purple rocks, lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, D-Shield!

"When you attack one of my Destiny Heroes in Attack Mode, this card changes that monster to Defense Mode! What's more, this card becomes an Equip Card that prevents my monster from being destroyed in battle!" The crystal-covered hero knelt defensively as the same barrier of rocks formed around him. **[DEF: 1600]** The knight swung his sword at the barrier; unsurprisingly, the barrier wasn't damaged, not even slightly.

The amazed Akihiko was nearly left speechless by his opponent's moves. Nevertheless, he got himself to say: "…I end my turn."

"It's time _I_ ended this!" Mira shouted, drawing. "And I'll do that by activating Dash Guy's ability! Once a turn, I can sacrifice a monster on my field so that he gains one thousand Attack Points this turn! Farewell, Diamond Guy!" The crystal-covered hero transformed into another orb of rainbow energy, which was transferred into the wheeled hero's body. **[ATK: 2100 – 3100]**

"Okay, Dash Guy! Attack Gem-Knight Topaz with _Lightning Strike_!" The wheeled hero tore across the floor and, while spinning on his right foot, swung his left foot across the yellow-armored knight's chest, causing an explosion on Akihiko's field. The force of the explosion was so great, it caused him to fall backwards. **[LP: 1000 – 0000]** Afterwards, a virtual screen displaying Mira's face with 'WIN' written in gold popped open as the same wave of green digital energy flowed around the area, returning it to normal.

"Well, Mira," Akihiko announced, getting himself up with minor grunting, "congratulations. You've won the duel. And I must say—you've certainly honed your dueling skills the last time we've seen each other."

"Hey—you weren't so bad yourself," Mira complimented. "Seriously—you've practically _wowed_ me with how you've summoned so many monsters in one turn!"

"That's what _all_ my opponents say." Clearing his throat, he announced: "As per the rules of the preliminaries, I hereby award you with this Locator Card." He handed a Locator Card to Mira, which she took.

"That gives us _five_ now!" Kero squealed with excitement. "So we need _one more_ to qualify!"

"So it does. Mira, I wish you and your companions a lot of luck on getting to the finals."

"Hey, same goes for you," Mira said. Akihiko nodded as he headed off in a different direction.

"C'mon, guys!" Kero beamed. "Let's go find us a duelist that'll get us the last Locator Card!" Without warning, he shot off like a rocket.

"Man, will Kero _ever_ learn to calm down?!" Homanu groaned as he and Mira chased after him.

Meanwhile, with Akihiko, he kept walking when he was stopped by a man around his age and height, but was of slightly more muscular build. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and was dressed in a brown one-piece riding suit with the same emblem of the sun outlined in white.

"_There_ you are!" the man whispered. "Percival and I were looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

"I've happened to come across my fiancée's sister and her friends," Akihiko replied softly. "Then I had a duel with her…and lost."

The man fumed through his nose, but then calmly asked, "How many Locator Cards do we have now?"

"Three. But don't worry; I'm positive that with you and Percival's help, we'll qualify for the finals. And once we do, we'll be sure to get back your friends…and the one I love!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Mira and the gang were walking towards a different section of the busy city streets, with Kero constantly turning his head back and forth for someone to duel.

"Aw, _come on_!" Kero whined. "Why is it that every time we're _this close_ to qualifying, there's not _one person_ available to duel us?! Why can't life always be this easy?! _I didn't even duel in this tournament yet, for crying out loud_!"

"KERO!" Mira barked. "You really need to understand that patience is a virtue! Now will you _please_ stop acting like a baby?!"

"C'mon, I'm just _saying_!"

"Well, look who it is!" a familiar taunting female voice spoke. "It's Mira O-_shitty_ and her equally shitty friends!"

The three friends turned, and saw three people they never thought they would come across: Hawk and her appalling accomplices, who were all wearing their Gazers. They were also dressed in the same kind of outfit: A sleeveless midriff top, riding skirt, shoulder-length fingerless gloves, thigh-high stockings and high-heeled riding boots. Each top's heart area had the logo of a platinum predatory bird. The main difference between each outfit was the main colors; the yellow-haired girl's was black, the red-brown haired girl's was indigo, and Hawk's was blood red.

"Hawk?!" Mira gasped. "_You're_ in this tournament, too?!"

"Damn right, we are!" Hawk sniggered. "And just _wait_ until you see how many Locator Cards we have!" Within a single move, she revealed five Locator Cards to her foes.

"_You_ have five Locator Cards, too?!" Homanu gasped.

"So you have five Locator Cards, too, huh? That makes things a _lot_ more fun!" Hawk said, cracking her fingers.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! _You_ have five Locator Cards, and _we_ have five Locator Cards. That means one of us has to duel each other for the last Locator Card!"

"That's right!" the yellow-haired girl squeaked. "And once we get all six, we're gonna qualify for the finals, and kick _all_ of our opponents' _butts_!"

"Sparrow, will you _please_ be quiet, at let _me_ do all the talking?!" Hawk scolded the yellow-haired girl.

"If you're gonna duel anyone," Kero declared, stepping forward, "then duel _me_!"

"Kero, are you crazy?!" Mira scolded.

"I already said that I didn't get my chance to duel throughout the preliminaries. But now my chance is right in front of me!"

"But Kero, this is _Hawk_ we're talking about!" Homanu warned him. "You remember how powerful her deck is, don't you?!"

"I do. But I've done some tweaking to my deck before this whole tournament even started. And I'll show you how I've improved—here, and now!"

"If you're gonna duel anyone, then duel _me_!" Sparrow declared. "Ever since Hawk lost to Mira, she vowed to duel no one besides _her_!"

"Thanks for the reminder…" Hawk grumbled.

"Well, if that's the way you put it… Okay, Sparrow, let's duel!" Kero said, quickly constructing his Duel Disk.

"Prepare to hand over your Locator Card!" Sparrow taunted, assembling her own Duel Disk. The result was the same as Hawk's except hers was black with purple Monster Card Zones.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Kero,_ Mira worriedly thought as she and the others pressed a button on their Gazers that caused them to flash for a split second. _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established,"_ the female voice announced. The wave of green digital energy flowed around the stadium, and the virtual screens popped out in various places.

* * *

Back at KaibaCorp, a different network station employee received the notification about the duel. After typing on his keyboard, he pressed another button to generate the appropriate Field Spell Card.

"_Now generating Field Spell for Atlantis City Grand Prix preliminary duel,"_ the female voice announced. The screen displaying the various virtual Field Spells in the dark green background chose one whose artwork pictured an old western town that resembled the famous Satisfaction Town at sunset. _"Activating Field Spell, Satisfaction Sundown Showdown."_

* * *

Back at the duel, the entire dueling area transformed to resemble Satisfaction Town at sunset. As soon as everything was all set, both duelists drew five cards apiece.

"_Let's duel!"_ they both shouted.

_**KERO: 4000 LP / SPARROW: 4000 LP**_

"According to this Field Spell," Sparrow announced, reading the Field Spell's lore, "we can only attack with one monster per Battle Phase, and the monster we attack with has to be the one with the highest Attack Points!"

"Fine by me! Now I draw!" Kero declared, drawing his card. Looking back at his hand, he grinned a grin so large, it seemed to stretch across the boundaries of his face. _Oh, man; this hand is _perfect_! It'll give me _just_ what I'll need to win this duel! Sure, I may not be able to attack this turn; but who _gives_ a damn? Just think—I'll be getting the last Locator Card we'll need, and then I'll be the team's _hero_!_

"Okay, Sparrow; you're going down! I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" The classic Spell Card picturing the orange dragon and demon creatures merging together in a fusion vortex materialized. "With this card, I fuse together Victory Viper X-X-Zero-Three and Lord British Space Fighter to Fusion Summon my true ace, Alpinia, Victory Space Figher!"

The platinum and gold space jet appeared, as did the silvery white and red triangular one. Both jets fused together in the fusion vortex, and the result was the black and red-orange space jet, which flew overhead Kero. **[ATK: 2400; LV: 8]**

"Next, I summon Gradius in Attack Mode!" A blue portal appeared, and the regular silvery white and red space jet flew out of it. **[ATK: 1200; LV: 4]**

"Then I select my Gradius to Special Summon Gradius's Option!" Another blue portal appeared, and the red space capsule flew out of it. "When I do, my Option's Attack and Defense Points will always be the same as Gradius's Attack and Defense Points!" Indeed, the space capsule transformed into a clone of the original space jet. **[ATK: 1200; LV: 1]**

"I'm not done yet! Next, I activate my Lightwave Tuning Spell!" The Spell Card picturing the spherical green fairy in front of the virtual background materialized. "This card lets me take any Level Four, LIGHT-Attribute monster on my field, and transform it into a Tuner monster! And Gradius's the guy for the job!" The original copy of the space jet was shrouded by a green aura for a few moments.

"I tune my Level Four Gradius into my Level One Gradius's Option!"

The original copy of the space jet split apart into four white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the space jet's clone, which transformed into a single white star. **[1+4=5]**

"I Synchro Summon…_Shooting Star_!"

A blinding flash of white-green light flashed before the duel. Emerging out of the light was a red spaceship with two pronged blades sticking out towards the front. **[ATK: 2200; LV: 5]**

"Shooting Star's ability now activates! When it's Synchro Summoned, it generates two Formation Option Tokens—one for each unused Monster Card Zone adjacent to it!" Two more blue portals appeared, one on each side of the red ship. Flying out of each portal was a smaller version of the ship. "And like Gradius's Option, my Tokens will always have the same Attack and Defense Points as Shooting Star, along with its Type, Attribute and Level!" **[ATK: 2200; LV: 5] [ATK: 2200; LV: 5]**

"I've got no other cards in my hand, so I'll end my turn on the spot!"

"Wow; Kero's really going all out on this duel, isn't he?" Homanu commented.

"That he is," Mira replied. "But I'm worried that move _may_ have been a bit too reckless on his part…"

"Alright, partner!" Sparrow said in a mock western accent as she drew her card. "I hope y'all said yer prayers, 'cause I'mma callin' you _out_!"

"Sparrow, will ya cut out with the fake accents and _duel_, already?!" Hawk screamed.

"Hey—I'm just having a little fun, m'lady!" That comment only made Hawk groan. "But back to the duel at hand!

"I summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius in Attack Mode!" Another blue portal appeared. Flying out of the portal was a purple bird clad in mechanical green armor equipped with gun-like weaponry flew out of it. **[ATK: 1300; LV: 4]**

"Then I Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand!" To everyone's surprise, another blue portal appeared, and the same bird flew out of it. **[ATK: 1300; LV: 4]**

"You _Special_ Summon it?!" Kero gasped.

"That's right, partner! If I Normal or Special Summoned Vanishing Lanius this turn, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower 'Raidraptor' monster from my hand! And guess what? I have a _third_ copy of Vanishing Lanius! Talk about a triple threat!" Indeed, she slapped another card onto one of her Disk's Monster Card Zones, and a third copy of the bird flew out of yet another blue portal. **[ATK: 1300; LV: 4]**

"Now I'll overlay all three of my birds!" Each of her birds transformed into an orb of purple light. All three orbs spiraled into the air and into a crimson portal that appeared between both duelists. "With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon…

"_RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON!"_

Soaring up from the portal was an even larger bird, this one covered in navy blue armor with the same kind of weaponry. Upon its emergence, three orbs of purple light were orbiting around it. **[ATK: 0100; RANK: 4; ORU: 3]**

"A monster with only one hundred Attack Points?!" Kero laughed. "That thing doesn't scare me one _bit_!"

"Oh, you _should_ be scared," Sparrow growled through gritted teeth. "_Especially_ once I activate Rise Falcon's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, it gains Attack Points equal to the combined Attack Points of every one of your monsters that was Special Summoned!"

"_WHA?!"_ Kero cried. Without a moment to lose, he began counting his fingers. "Lemme see…if I have four monsters, and one of them had twenty-four hundred Attack Points, and the rest twenty-two hundred…twenty-two hundred times three is sixty-six hundred, plus twenty-four hundre—

"OH, _SHIT_!"

Indeed, he had realized the terrible mistake he had made. One of the bird's three orbs was absorbed into the giant bird's mouth. **[ORU: 3 – 2]** Afterwards, a red aura shrouded each of Kero's monsters, and was transferred into the bird's body. **[ATK: 0100 – 9100]**

"And if _that_ ain't scary enough, my monster _also_ has the power to attack each and every one of your Special Summoned monsters!" Hearing those words made Kero further cower in fear. "Not that it really matters, 'cause this is _still_ the last roundup!

"Raidraptor Rise Falcon, wipe out Kero's monsters and all of his Life Points! _Brave Claw Revolution_!" A barrage of missiles fired out of the bird's turrets, striking at each and every one of Kero's ships. The bullets also struck at Kero, flinging him to the ground as he screamed in agony. **[LP: 4000 – 0000]** A virtual screen displaying Sparrow's face with 'WIN' underneath in gold popped open as the wave of digital energy flowed, returning the area to its original state.

"I'll take that!" the red-brown-haired girl declared, ruthlessly snatching one of Mira's five Locator Cards.

"Thanks for getting us into the finals, losers!" Sparrow taunted as she and the red-brown-haired girl laughed.

"Wait!" Hawk shouted, stopping her two cohorts. To Mira, she warned, "Listen to me, Oshaki, and listen good—you and your friends _better_ make it to the finals."

"You mean you _want_ us to qualify?" the perplexed Mira asked. "I thought you _hated_ us! Especially _me_!"

"I do. But that doesn't mean I don't want you guys to make it. I still want to get my chance to get revenge against you, after what you've done to me!"

"Why can't you just do it now?"

"I would…but then your pipsqueak of a pal butted in. Besides—we _already_ have six Locator Cards, and we can only duel if we have less than six, but not if we have none at all.

"But you'd _still_ better make it, or you're gonna regret it! C'mon, girls!" She motioned to her goons as they walked off.

"Urgh…" Kero groaned, getting himself up from the ground. "I can't believe she beat me…in _one turn_!"

"Well, it kinda served you right," Mira scolded. "That's what you get for going in headstrong like that!"

"But can you really blame him?" Homanu said reasonably. "I mean, it's not like he _knew_ his opponent would have a deck like that."

"…I guess you're right…"

"Besides," Kero added, "we still have four Locator Cards, so it's not like we're _too_ far behind… Still, what do we do now?"

"We do exactly like Hawk said we should," Mira vowed, clenching her right fist. "We go on and do whatever it takes to qualify for the finals!"

"But Mira!" Homanu protested. "Aren't you worried that you'd have to duel her in the finals?!"

"A bit. But she wouldn't have wanted us to qualify if she didn't. Besides—we've worked so hard to make it this far in the preliminaries; no way are gonna stop _now_!" In both agreement and approval, the three friends cheered and raised a clenched fist high in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the chunk of rock with the Roman temple, Jupiter appeared to be kneeling to a large rock. It was a black jagged rock with the symbol of a cross with a squiggle in the lower right—the same rock Mira saw in her dream.

"Be patient, Father Saturn," Jupiter solemnly vowed. "If all goes well, you will have enough energy to emerge into existence!"

"I have just about enough energy, my child," a baritone voice spoke. Without warning, the symbol on the jagged rock began to shine a lustrous white, causing Jupiter to jump up and slowly step back in fear. She immediately fell down backwards when the symbol was shining at its brightest.

Afterwards, the most remarkable action occurred—white ectoplasmic energy began flowing out of the symbol and poured onto the floor. It continued doing so until the figure of a human being was complete. It was a muscular naked human being who appeared to have long unruly hair, an equally long and unruly beard, and a pair of glowing silver eyes.

* * *

**FEATURED CARD – CHRONICLE 014**

**Gem-Knight Topaz  
**EARTH/Thunder – Fusion – Effect/6/1800/1800  
"Gem-Knight Tourmaline" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster  
This card can only be Fusion Summoned (from the Extra Deck) with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE CARDS**

**Clash in the Castle  
**Spell/Field  
All monsters must attack, if able. When a monster is destroyed by battle, the destroyed monster's controller takes 300 damage.  
_Image: The inside of the throne room of a gray brick wall castle, with a thunderstorm occurring outside a large window  
Origination: Psychid_

**Suit of Sword – Knight  
**Spell/Normal  
You can only activate 1 "Suit of Sword – Knight" per turn. Select 1 face-up monster you control and toss a coin.  
●Heads: The selected monster can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each, and it is unaffected by other cards and effects (including its own effects, if any). These changes last until the end of this turn.  
●Tails: Destroy the selected monster and take damage equal to its ATK or DEF on the field, whichever is higher.  
_Image: A silver-armored knight riding into battle on a white horse  
Origination: Psychid_

**Fossil Hammer  
**Spell/Normal  
Destroy the 1 monster your opponent controls with the highest Level (your choice, if tied). Your opponent selects 1 monster from their Graveyard with a lower Level than the destroyed monster's and Special Summons it in Attack Position.  
_Image: A giant clenched fist made of solid rock  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime – Episode 140 – The First and Probably the Last – Super Fusion is Activated!_

**Satisfaction Sundown Showdown  
**Spell/Field  
At the start of each Battle Phase, the turn player must select the 1 face-up Attack Position monster they control with the highest Attack (that player's choice, if tied). During that Battle Phase, monsters other than the selected monster cannot declare an attack.  
_Image: Two cowboys facing each other at a sunset showdown at Satisfaction Town  
Origination: Psychid_

**Shooting Star  
**DARK/Machine – Synchro – Effect/5/2200/1800  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Machine-Type monsters  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. When this card is Synchro Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Formation Option Token" for each unoccupied Monster Card Zone adjacent to this card's column. Its Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF are always the same as this card, but it leaves the field if this card is no longer face-up on the field. If (exactly) 1 card you control would be destroyed, you can Tribute 1 "Formation Option Token" Special Summoned by this effect instead.  
_Image: A spherical red spaceship with two pronged blades on the front  
Origination: Psychid_

**Raidraptor – Rise Falcon  
**DARK/Winged Beast – Xyz – Effect/Rank 4/100/2000  
3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters  
This card can only attack Special Summoned monsters, but it can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to have it gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn.  
_Image: A giant bird equipped with navy blue armor, in turn equipped with silver turrets  
Origination: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime – Episode 18 – The Two Shadows of Rebellion  
(NOTE: This is a card that actually exists in the OCG/TCG; its anime effect is being applied because it's superior to its OCG/TCG effect.)_

* * *

**Next time, on _Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI_…**

**Mira and her friends come across a ghastly blast from Homanu's past!**

"Karamar Isonek…I almost _did_ wonder when we'd meet again," Homanu said bitterly to the boy who just spoke. "How long has it been, three years?"

"Three years, at least," Karamar replied. He angrily added: "Three years _too long_, actually, since you've flaked on us, you soft-hearted scumbag!"

**And Karamar's looking for revenge against his former friend!**

"_NO_! Ever since Homanu ditched our gang—and especially _me_—I've sworn that one day I'd get my revenge. And that day is _now_!" To Homanu, he declared: "Homanu, _I_ challenge _you_ to duel!"

**But Homanu doesn't plan on holding back in the duel!**

"I summon the monster I've just added with 'Tuning'; though to you, the answer might be obvious. Come on out, Nitro Synchron!" Another blue portal appeared, and the cartoon nitrous oxide tank flew out of it. **[ATK: 0300; LV: 2]**

"Then I Special Summon Nitro Speeder in Attack Mode!" A third blue portal appeared. This time, a warrior clad in cybernetic red and black armor, with wheels installed in the soles of its feet, leapt out of it. **[ATK: 2200; LV: 5]** "Since I've activated at least two Spell Cards in separate Chains this turn, I can Special Summon this guy from my hand!

"With that said and done, I tune my Level Two Nitro Synchron into my Level Five Nitro Speeder!"

The cartoon nitrous oxide tank split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of the red-and-black-armored wheeled warrior, who transformed into five white stars. **[5+2=7]**

"I Synchro Summon…_NITRO WARRIOR_!"

A burst of white-green light flashed before the duel. Emerging out of the light was Homanu's ace green-skinned alien warrior. **[ATK: 2800; LV: 7]**

**But then again, neither does Karamar!**

"But I can do _this_!" he continued as he drew his card. "I sacrifice all the monsters on my field to summon my ultimate weapon: _LEGENDARY MAJU GARZETT_!"

The troll and the lion-man creature each transformed into a rainbow-colored orb, which then merged into a single orb. Emerging out of the orb was a winged demon with yellow eyes, purple muscles, a magenta skeleton and lavender fur. The demon let out an ear piercing cry upon its emergence. **[ATK: 4500; LV: 8]**

**Will Homanu be able to defeat the power-hungry Karamar? Or will he and his friends be even farther away from qualifying for the finals?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chronicle: "Memory of an Adversary"!**


End file.
